Kereszteződés
by Canis Chimera
Summary: Jacob és Renesmee összeházasodtak, és Mallorca szigetén nevelik ikreiket, Williamet és Vivient. Mindent megtesznek, hogy biztonságban tudják a gyermekeiket, de minden erőfeszítésük kárba vész, amint William szerelmes lesz egy titokzatos lányba... William a főszereplő!  Kép:Werewolfman /werewolfman/./webs/./com
1. Első nap

**FIGYELMEZTETÉS! Az utolsó, Index című fejezet tartalmazza a karakterek nevét és az egymáshoz való viszonyát. A regényekben szereplők és az általam kitaláltakat is. Szóval van benne spoiler, így érdemes csak akkor elolvasni a bejegyzéseket, ha magában a történetben végképp nem derül fény valamilyen információra.**

**FIGYELMEZTETÉS 2! Ez az első fanfiction, amit írtam, úgyhogy az eleje egy kicsit lassan indul be:)**

**FIGYELMEZTETÉS 3! A fejezet címek néha nem hordoznak semmilyen plusz információt vagy művészi értéket, egyszerűen csak a fejezetek megkülönböztetésére szolgálnak (főleg a történet elején). Később már előfordul, hogy érdemes rájuk odafigyelni:)**

**Természetesen kíváncsi vagyok minden véleményre, csak egy picit legyen annál hosszabb, hogy jó/rossz, mert abból sajna nem tudok semmilyen tanulságot leszűrni, bármennyire is szeretnék! Előre is köszönöm:)**

**Kellemes olvasást!**

**I. fejezet – Első nap**

William Black igyekezett futás közben úgy egyensúlyozni az esernyővel, hogy húga, Vivien ne ázzon el. Természetesen késésben voltak. Nem rég költöztek a szigetre, és a legtöbb holmijukat még nem szedték ki a dobozokból. Így legtöbbször Sherlock Holmes–t kellett játszaniuk, ha bármit is meg akartak találni. A szüleik nem jeleskedtek a dolgaik tematikus elrendezésében, pedig minden alkalommal megfogadták, amikor költöztek, hogy legközelebb szervezettebben csinálják. Ez most öt éven belül már másodszor fordult elő, ami a fiút jobban zavarta, mint az ikertestvérét.

Az iskola épülete nem volt túl nagy, Vivien pillanatok alatt kiderítette melyik teremben kellene lenniük. Őt láthatóan felvillanyozta, hogy ismét új országban van, új emberekkel ismerkedhet meg. Ebben jeleskedett. Szinte azonnal szerzett magának barátokat, mintha az emberek kénytelenek lennének szeretni őt. Mondjuk nem is csoda, a nagy őzike szemek, a finoman fénylő fehér bőr és a hosszú szőkésbarna haj, ellenállhatatlanná tették a húgát, már így 14 évesen is.

Ellentétben Williammel, aki korához képest magas volt, nagyon sovány, és állandó betegségei sárgássá változtatták a bőrét, ami indián felmenői révén bronzosan kellene, hogy csillogjon. Hosszú ébenfekete haja csak rontott a helyzeten. Rosszabb napjaiban úgy nézett ki, mint akit éppen most halásztak ki holtan a folyóból. Ráadásul sokszor érezte magát rosszul, így nem igazán szeretett emberek közé menni. De a húgát mindig elkísérte, bárhová ment is.

És a lány szívesen osztozott népszerűségén a bátyjával. Úgy vette körbe, mint egy szociális habszivacs, megvédte a többiek rosszindulatától vagy idegenkedésétől. Sőt idővel sikerült a fiú furcsaságát és magányosságát romantikává és rejtéllyé változtatnia, mintha egy meg nem értett művész lenne. Ami nem állt messze a valóságtól, hiszen imádott minden hangszert, és igyekezett megtanulni, amelyikre csak rá tudta tenni a kezét. Csak úgy ontotta magából a dalokat, de a családján kívül nem igen osztotta meg ezeket senkivel. Nem tartotta elég jónak a szerzeményeit.

A tanár bemutatta őket az osztály többi tagjának, és megkérte a többieket is, hogy mondják el a nevüket, és valami jellemző dolgot magukról. A gesztus kedves volt, bár az eredménye úgyis az lesz, hogy egy csomó arc, név és hobbi fog kavarogni a fejükben. Ettől nemigen ismerik meg jobban az osztálytársaikat. Legalább a húga azonnal kiválaszthatja azokat az embereket, akiket eléggé érdekesnek talál, hogy a barátai legyenek.

A helyükön ülve hallgatták a bemutatkozásokat. Természetesen külön ültették őket, hogy így segítsék a beilleszkedést. William tudta, hogy ez az ő esetében teljesen felesleges, bár sejtette, hogy a mellette ülő csupa mosoly fiú még meg fogja keseríteni az életét.

A leghátsó sorban egyedül ült egy lány, a húga mellé került, aminek szemlátomást nem örült. Később Veronica Vontanként mutatkozott be, és csak annyit mondott magáról, hogy sokat olvas. Ebben nem is volt semmi szokatlan, csak a hangszín, amivel mondta. Mintha halálosan unná magát, és nagyon nagy erőfeszítésébe kerülne ilyen értelmetlen dolgokkal foglalkoznia. Enyhe akcentussal beszélte a spanyolt, bár a sötétbarna majdnem fekete haja, barna bőre és sötét szeme alapján idevalósinak tűnt.

Nemsokára elkezdődött a tanítás, és William végre felölthette az érdeklődést mutató maszkját, elméjében, pedig békés passzivitásba merült a nap hátra lévő részében.

Otthon hagyta, hogy Vivien mesélje el az iskolában történteket. Mint mindig. Az apja nem rég ért haza, még fürdés után is halszagot árasztott, ugyanis újabban halászként dolgozott. Valamiért minden lakóhely váltáskor foglalkozást is váltott. Az édesanyja vagy mesekönyveket illusztrált, vagy műfordításokat készített, ha talált olyan könyvet, ami megragadta a figyelmét.

– Képzeljétek, az a villa, amit a tengerparton láttunk idefelé jövet, azzal az óriási pálmafás stranddal és parkkal, Veronica apjáé, aki egy olasz befektetési tanácsadó, és két éve költöztek ide a szigetre.

William fel nem foghatta, hogyan lehet egyetlen nap alatt ennyi információt összeszedni. Nem Veronica volt az egyetlen, akinek behatóan ismerte a háttér történetét.

– Ezt ő mesélte neked? – kérdezte a húgát.

– Ááá, dehogy. Nemigen áll velem szóba, csak ha nagyon muszáj – Vivien egy kicsit megbántódva vonta meg a vállát. Nemigen fordult vele elő, hogy valaki ne legyen érte oda meg vissza.

– Miért? – kérdezte a mamájuk, aki mostanában mindig kontyba fogta a hosszú, loknis, bronzszínű haját, amitől sokkal idősebbnek nézett ki. Főleg, hogy az ő bőre még Vivienénél is fényesebb és világosabb volt. Az apjuk gyakran hívta őket pici csillagoknak.

– Nem tudom. Huanita szerint nagyon gőgös, szinte senkivel sem beszél. Csak a tanárokkal kedves, akik viszont odavannak érte, mert mindig mindent tud – vonta meg a vállát ismét, hangsúlyozandó, hogy őt nem érdekli.

– Nem mindenki olyan, mint te –jegyezte meg William. Ő tudta a legjobban, hogy nem kell feltétlen undoknak lennie valakinek, azért mert keveset beszél. Ezen elgondolkozott egy kicsit a lány.

A reggeli eső már nyomtalanul elmúlt, úgyhogy sötétedésig a tengerben lubickoltak mindannyian. Williamet nem engedték, hogy a mélyvízben ússzon, nehogy rohamot kapjon, úgyhogy a húga szolidaritásból vele maradt a parthoz közel, míg a szüleik versenyt úsztak egészen a nyílt tengerig. Mindig meglepődtek, hogy az édesanyjuk is milyen jó erőben van, pedig a napjai nagy részét a számítógép előtt tölti. Úszás közben a szüleik cukkolták egymást, hogy ki a teknős kettőjük közül.

– Ilyenkor sokkal fiatalabbnak látszanak, nem? – jegyezte meg Vivien.

– Igen – mosolyodott el a bátyja. – Szerintem csak a mi kedvünkért játsszák meg a komoly felnőttet.

**Minden karakter Stephanie Meyer tulajdona, kivéve azok, amelyek a negyedik könyv vége után születtek. Ez a kijelentés minden fejezetre érvényes, ha nem gond, nem ismétlem meg állandóan **


	2. A táska

**II. fejezet – A táska**

Lassan minden dobozt sikerült kicsomagolniuk, és belerázódtak a mindennapokba. Végül is William már nem bánta annyira, hogy elköltöztek. Kellemes volt az új házuk, és az új osztálya sem okozott problémát. Nemsokára mindenki Vivien tenyeréből evett, és el is felejtettek úgy viselkedni velük, mint kívülállókkal.

Mindenki, kivéve Veronica, aki hónapok múltán sem lett közvetlenebb, mint az első napon. Mindig udvarias volt, de sosem kifejezetten kedves, és igyekezett, elkerülni, hogy bárki társaságában hosszabb időt legyen kénytelen eltölteni.

Vivien azért sem adta fel. Tanulmányozni kezdte, mint valami egzotikus és nagyon félénk állatot. William ezen mindig jót mulatott, amikor húga lelkesen előadta az újabb és újabb elméleteit. Bár azt el kellett ismernie, hogy a lányban annyi volt az elevenség, mint egy kiszáradt kaktuszban. Órákon általában az ablakon bámult ki, vagy ha a tanárok rászóltak, akkor a táblára, de nem sokkal kifejezőbb arccal.

William igyekezett meggyőzni a húgát, hogy nincs Veronicával semmi baj, csak egyszerűen ilyen. Azért, mert valaki nem beszédes, még nem biztos, hogy az apja sorozatgyilkos, vagy gyerekkorában eltörték a hintalovát. De az őzike szemű lány nem hagyta magát eltántorítani.

– Kell lennie valaminek. Olyan furcsa. Te nem érzed? – nézett bátyjára várakozás teljesen.

– De igen – ismerte el William, miközben egyik nap az udvar felé sétáltak az iskolában. Megfogalmazni egyikük se tudta, hogy mitől más ez a másság.

Az udvaron Veronica éppen néhány sráccal vitatkozott, akik elvették a táskáját. Az egyikük kihívóan a feje fölé emelte, úgyhogy a lánynak esélye se legyen elérni.

– Hogy kéred szépen? – vigyorogta a fiú, akinek rövid sötét haját zselé meresztette az ég felé.

A lány mozdulatlanná dermedt, de a belseje lángba borult. Az ikrek földbegyökerezett lábbal nézték a Veronicán végbemenő változást. Mintha nem is ugyanaz a személy lett volna. Az életereje most fáklyaként világított, fényesebben, mint bárki másé. Közben a srácra meredt, akinél a táska volt.

– Nem hallottam, hogy kérem szépen – ismételte meg a tüskés hajú.

Veronica ekkor sarkon fordult, és szinte befutott az épületbe. Falfehér volt, és láthatóan rosszul érezte magát.

– Szerezd vissza a táskáját, én megyek, megnézem, mi baja! – adta ki az utasítást Vivien, és már el is tűnt az épületben.

William nem tudta, mégis hogyan fogjon hozzá a feladathoz. Nem volt az a verekedős fajta, mert valószínűleg hamarabb összeesne magától, minthogy az ellenfele hozzáérjen. Ezért a legegyszerűbb megoldásnál maradt.

– Hello! Elkérhetem a táskát? – kérdezte meg a sráctól, aki éppen készült a tartalmát a földre önteni.

– Minek az neked? – nézett rá ellenségesen a tüskés hajú.

– Biztos ő az inasa! – vágta rá egy másik.

– Nem, az osztálytársa – válaszolt nyugodtan William. Bár, hogy mitől is volt olyan nyugodt, maga sem tudta.

A srácok röhögtek még egy kicsit, tettek egy–két megjegyzést, de miután nem reagált, hozzávágták a táskát, és elmentek.

Vivient csak az osztályteremben sikerült megtalálnia.

– Itt a táska. Hol van Veronica?

– Hazament, rosszul érezte magát – válaszolta a húga, láthatóan még mindig izgatottan.

– Valami komoly? – lepődött meg William.

– Nem, azt mondta gyomorrontás, de… – a húga elgondolkodott. Elkezdődött az óra, még mielőtt megfogalmazhatta volna, mi zavarja annyira, abban, ahogyan Veronica a lány WC–ben viselkedett, amikor elkérte a mobilját, hogy felhívhassa az apját, és megkérje, jöjjön érte.

Az óra felénél William kapott egy SMS–t a húgától: „Suli után vigyük vissza neki a táskáját… V."


	3. Látogatás

**III. fejezet – Látogatás**

Az édesanyjukat nem kellett sokáig győzködni, hogy szolgáltassák vissza a táskát. Szépen sütött a nap, és a Vontan-villa éppen kényelmes távolságra volt tőlük egy kisebb biciklitúrához.

Már messziről látszott a villa kapujában a két fegyveres őr.

– Minek egy befektetési tanácsadónak fegyveres őrizet? – merült fel Nessie–ben a kérdés.

– Talán sok értékes dolog van a házban – vonta meg a vállát Vivien.

_Vagy valami tényleg nincs rendben Veronicával és a családjával_ – tette hozzá gondolatban William. – _Lehet, hogy tévedett a sorozatgyilkos kérdésben_…

Az őrök udvariasan megkérdezték, mi járatban vannak, majd telefonon értesítették a ház urát. Az egyik őr egy hatalmas teraszra kísérte, és hellyel kínálta őket. A park lélegzetelállító volt, a ház, pedig hatalmas. Nemsokára megjelent a házigazda, egy ötvenes éveiben járó férfi fekete zakóban, és vállig érő fekete hajjal. William meglepődött, hogy van élőlény, aki még nála is sápadtabb. Ha ő rossz napjain vízi hulla, akkor ez a pasas egyenesen zombi vagy talán jobb napjain vámpír. Veronicának volt kitől örökölnie kitörő életörömét…

– Üdvözlöm, Alessandro Vontan vagyok – mutatkozott be a férfi.

– Örvendek, Vanessa Black. A fiam William, a lányom Vivien.

Mindenkivel kezet fogott. Beszédén ugyanaz az akcentus érződött, mint a lányáén. Jeges teával és gyümölcslével kínálta őket, amit hálásan el is fogadtak.

– Veronica hol van? – tért a tárgyra rögtön Vivien. – Odaadnám a táskáját.

– Sajnos, még alszik, elég csúnyán elrontotta a gyomrát. Jobban kellett volna vigyázni azzal a kagyló salátával – mosolyodott el a férfi, ami nem ellensúlyozta kifejezéstelen hangsúlyát.

Vivien egy véreb elszántságával figyelte Alessandrót, és minden egyéb apró részletet. Meggyőződése volt, hogy fontos információkhoz juthatna hozzá, ha szétnézhetne a házban.

– Akkor önnek adjuk át a táskát, és hagyjuk Veronicát pihenni – jegyezte meg az anyjuk, aki valamiért feszélyezettnek tűnt. Nem nyerte meg a házigazda személye.

Nem is maradtak sokáig. Amint eltüntették az innivalót, és végére értek a Mikor költöztek ide?, és Jól érzik–e itt magukat itt? jellegű kérdéseknek, távoztak.

Vivien egyértelműen csalódott volt.

Másnap az ikreknek sikerült lekésniük a buszt, és éppen a buszmegállóból sétáltak hazafelé, amikor lelassított mellettük egy fekete autó, sötétített üvegekkel.

– Jó reggelt. Elvihetlek benneteket? – Vontan úr hangja kifejezéstelen volt.

A hátsó ülésen egy árnyék mozdult meg, valószínűleg Veronica. Viviennek felcsillant a szeme a remek lehetőségen, és már be is ugrott a lány mellé a hátsó ülésre. William kénytelen volt követni. Veronica nem nézett ki sokkal jobban, mint tegnap, de már nem forrt benne az indulat.

– Köszönöm szépen, hogy visszahoztátok a cuccaim – mondta monoton hangon a lány.

– Nincs mit – mosolygott rá Vivien minden bájával. Ilyenkor a többi ember már plüss állatokkal, virággal vagy édességgel szokta traktálni, vagy örök barátságot fogad neki, de sötét hajú lányból csak egy mosolyként értelmezhető ajakrándulást váltott ki. De Vivien láthatóan ezzel is elégedett volt, és a nap hátralévő részében, úgy viselkedett, mint egy győztes hadvezér.

Mire aznap hazaértek az iskolából, az anyjuk azzal fogadta őket, hogy Vontan úr felajánlotta, felveszi őket az iskolába menet, és haza is hozza, ha egyszerre végeznek. Mivel nem kell sokat kerülnie, és az út errefelé sokkal szebb, nem kerül neki fáradtságba. Látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán örül a dolognak, de nem tudott semmilyen észérvet felhozni ellene. Végül arra jutott, hogy még megbeszélik a dolgot, ha az apjuk hazajön.

Vivien már előre mosolygott, mert tudta, hogy az apjánál jobban senkit sem tud az ujja köré csavarni. Olyan ártatlan, mit sem sejtő lelkesedéssel fogja előadni a dolgot, hogy képtelenség lesz nemet mondani neki.

És így is lett. Minden nap megjelent a fekete kocsi a házuk előtt.

Veronica fokozatosan megszokta a jelenlétüket, és már az iskolában sem tartotta magát távol tőlük. Kiderült, hogy kifejezetten jó fej, sok mindenről lehetett vele beszélgetni. Az ikrek végre találtak valakit, akinek legalább olyan gyors a felfogása, mint nekik. Nem zavarta a lányt, ha nem spanyolul beszéltek vele, vagy esetleg keverték a nyelveket. Angolul és olaszul biztosan jól beszélt, bár volt az ikreknek olyan érzése, hogy a latinnal sem lennének gondjai.

Mivel Viviennek sok idejét lekötötte az iskolai pletykák beszerzése, William sokat maradt kettesben Veronicával. Először rettenetesen zavarban volt, de gyorsan rájött, hogy a lány nem igényli az állandó beszédet, lehet vele csendben olvasni is. Olyan nyugodt és visszafogott, mint ő, és ez megnyugtatta.

Bár az életéről nem derült ki sokkal több információ, néhány hónap után már a barátjuknak mondhatták Veronicát.


	4. Lovaglólecke

**IV. fejezet – Lovaglólecke**

**Ez a fejezet utólag került be a negyedik (a mostani ötödik) elé – közkívánatra…**

– Vi, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet! – adott hangot nem tetszésének William már sokadik alkalommal.

– Holnap témazárót írunk, úgyhogy kelleni fog neki a füzete – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a húga, miközben a Vontan–villa felé kerekeztek.

– Igen, de attól még odatelefonálhattunk volna neki. Sőt, akár még most is felhívhatod! Lehet, hogy nincs otthon – William attól tartott, hogy elveszíthetik Veronica nehezen megszerzett bizalmát, ha most hívatlanul rátörik az ajtót.

– Akkor ott hagyjuk a portán! – Vivien, ha egyszer a fejébe vett valamit, akkor nemigen lehetett tőle eltéríteni. – Ha valami rettenetesen titkos dolgot művelnek, az őrök úgysem engednek be.

Némi telefonálgatás után végül mégis bebocsátást nyertek. A kert végében lévő strandhoz vezették őket, ahol egy téglalap alakú díjlovagló pálya volt kijelölve. Veronica, pedig egy hatalmas fekete lipicai mén hátán ült, aminek kora miatt már több helyen őszülni kezdett a szőre.

– Úgy látszik neki még a lova is öreg és fekete – súgta oda Vivien, amikor Williammel letelepedtek a homokba. William csúnyán nézett rá.

– Most miért? Nincs igazam? Mondj egy vidám és színes dolgot vele kapcsolatban! Ha egyszerűbben és egyhangúbban öltözködne, akkor sivatagi terepszínű egyenruhában járna – morgott a lány, akinek divat érzékét rettenetesen sértette, hogy Veronica nem használja ki gazdagsága nyújtotta lehetőségeket, és nem a legutolsó divat szerint öltözködik. Míg neki be kell érnie szerény lehetőségeivel, és mindig valamit ki kell ötölnie, hogy mégis el tudja érni a maga elé kitűzött színvonalat.

William egyszerűen nem értette húga megszállottságát, neki a ruha egy funkcionális eszköz volt, nem az önkifejezés legfőbb módja.

Vivien azonban gyorsan megfeledkezett a lóról meg a divatról, amint Veronica lovas oktatója kikerült a ló takarásából. A nem túl magas, kreol bőrű, izmos fiatalember a kissé rakoncátlan tincseivel festményre kívánkozott. A feszes lovagló nadrág, és póló csak javított a helyzeten. Amikor feléjük nézett, Vivien olyan elbűvölő mosolyt villantott rá, hogy egy pillanatra megakadt a mondandója közben.

A húga egyszer valakinek a vesztét fogja okozni, William ebben egészen biztos volt. Ha már ilyen zsenge korában is ellenállhatatlan, akkor később egyenesen veszedelmes lesz.

Veronica egyszerű lovagló felszerelésben volt, kobak nélkül, a haját összefonta, hogy ne zavarja lovaglás közben. Annyira koncentrált, hogy észre sem vette a jelenlétüket. Bár, hogy mi kötötte le ennyire a figyelmét, azt nem értették az ikrek, mert csak annyit láttak, hogy össze–vissza lovagol a téglalapon belül. Közben az oktató folyamatosan magyarázott valamit, amit valószínűleg akkor sem értettek volna, ha az anyanyelvükön hallják.

Nemsokára befejezték az órát, az oktató kezet fogott Veronicával, biccentett az ikrek felé, és távozott.

– Sziasztok! – üdvözölte őket a lány, miközben lazára engedte a két szárat, és úgy sétálgatott körbe komótosan a lóval. – Mi járatban?

– Nálam maradt a matek füzeted – csicseregte Vivien, és odasietett Veronicához.

Amikor néhány méternyire megközelítette, az eddig felettébb békés állat hirtelen felágaskodott. Olyan váratlanul történt minden, hogy Veronica a földre pottyant, és kétségbeesetten igyekezett féken tartani a rémült lovat, nehogy világgá szaladjon vagy kárt tegyen Vivienben. William is odaugrott, és igyekezett biztonságba helyezni a húgát. Utána tehetetlenül nézte Veronica viaskodását a lóval. Félt, hogy esetleg ront a helyzeten, ha közbeavatkozik.

A lány lassan feltápászkodott, de a ló még mindig idegesen járt körbe–körbe, amíg csak a szár engedte. Halkan beszélni kezdett hozzá, hogy megnyugtassa. Végül sikerült is lecsillapítani, miután szinte elbújt a gazdája mögött.

– Ne haragudj, egyébként nagyon békés – szabadkozott Veronica. – Pont azért vettük meg őt, mert már elég öreg ahhoz, hogy békésen tűrje, ha bénázok rajta – finoman megpaskolta az paci nyakát.

– Milyen öreg? – kérdezte William.

– Elmúlt 20 éves, már nyugdíjas. Mostanában tenyészménként tevékenykedik. Nem is rossz eredménnyel – mosolyodott el a lány.

– Mióta lovagolsz? – jött meg Vivien hangja is.

– Mióta ideköltöztünk. Itt van elég nagy hely a lótartáshoz. Meg legalább lefoglalom magam valamivel.

– Nagyon ügyesen lovagolsz – dicsérte a lányt William.

– Hát nem kifejezetten az én érdemem. Allegro már tapasztalt vén róka, akkor is meg tudná csinálni ezeket a gyakorlatokat, ha egy homokzsákot kötöznének rá – nevetett, ami rendkívül jól állt neki. – Felültök rá?

– Inkább nem – tiltakozott Vivien. Sosem jött ki az állatokkal túl jól, őt inkább az emberek érdekelték.

– Hidd el, nagyon jámbor jószág. Csak megijedt valamitől – biztatta Veronica.

– Én szívesen megpróbálom – ajánlkozott William.

– Oké, akkor először szagoltasd meg vele a kezed, hogy megismerjen…– magyarázta Veronica, aztán megmutatta, hogy mit kell csinálnia, és felsegítette a fiút nyeregbe.

William kezdetben nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy jó ötlet, de egy negyed óra múlva már nagyon élvezte, ahogy Veronica vezetgette körbe–körbe. Közben olyan szenvedéllyel mesélt a lovaglásról, hogy Williamben is feltámadt az érdeklődés a sport iránt. Mielőtt hazaindultak, megígértette a lánnyal, hogy megtanítja lovagolni, aki szívesen beleegyezett.


	5. A kanapé

**V. fejezet – A kanapé**

– Hívd el Veronicát randira!

William majd leesett az ágyáról, amikor a húga ezzel viharzott be a szobájába.

Nyár volt, sikeresen túlélték az első évüket az iskolában. Rengeteg időt töltöttek Veronicánál, főleg William. A lovaglás már egészen jól ment neki. Persze ő mindig csak akkor került Allegro hátára, amikor Veronica már lefárasztotta, ebben állapodtak meg a szüleivel. Az idősödő paci valóban nagyon jámbor volt, nem is esett Williamnek semmi baja. Csak Vivient nem mehetett bizonyos távolságon belül hozzá.

William most éppen azért tartózkodott otthon, mert Veronica elutazott az apjával, egy üzleti úttal egybe kötött nyaralásra. Még vagy egy hétig nem várhatók haza. Bár majdnem minden nap beszéltek telefonon, azért kezdett neki hiányozni a lány.

– Diego elhívott moziba, de anyáék nem engednek el egyedül. Az meg nagyon fura lenne, ha hárman mennénk – hadarta Vivien, és már készenlétbe helyezte nagy barna szemeit, és rebegő szempilláit. – Szóval, ha ti is eljönnétek együtt, akkor az már mindjárt más lenne.

– De ehhez miért kell elhívnom randira? Nem elég, ha csak úgy veletek megyünk? – próbált kibúvót találni William.

– Nem! – vágta rá határozottan a lány, és már rebegtette is a szempilláit. – Az nem olyan. Meg különben is, szerintem tökéletesen passzoltok egymáshoz.

William fülig vörösödött, és menekülőre fogta a dolgot.

– Nagyon szívesen elkísérlek, szerintem Veronica is, de ez a randi nem jó ötlet – jegyezte meg távozóban. Hirtelen sok dolga akadt innen jó messzire.

– Hát aztán ne mondd, hogy nem szóltam időben. Szerintem már csak pár nap, és Miguel hívja el… – jegyezte meg a lány mintegy mellékesen.

– Milyen Miguel? – torpant meg a fiú.

– Hát, aki Diego osztályába jár. Magas, vékony és motorral jár, és egy önelégült majom.

– De utálja Veronicát! Legutóbb elvette tőle a táskáját, meg azóta is állandóan piszkálja – lepődött meg William.

Vivien a szemét forgatta.

– Te tényleg ennyire vak vagy! Pont azért csinálja, mert tetszik neki, csak ahhoz már nem elég intelligens, hogy udvaroljon neki. Aztán múltkor pont, akkor kezdett el Veronicával szórakozni, amikor rossz napja volt. Tudod olyankor milyen.

Igen, William tudta. Olyankor egész nap lobogott benne a tűz, és nemigen lehetett hozzászólni. Olyankor sokszor napközben hazament, vagy el sem jött az iskolába. Williamnek az jutott eszébe, hogy milyen furcsák Veronicának ezek az „erő" rohamai, míg neki gyengeségi rohamai vannak…

– Na és Veronica betörte az orrát, és azóta Miguel teljesen oda van érte – csacsogott tovább Vivien.

– Veronica törte be Miguel orrát! Azt hittem elesett! – meresztett nagy szemeket a húgára.

– Persze, majd szétkürtöli, hogy egy lány megverte –fintorodott el a szőke lány. – Én is csak Isobeltől tudom, aki…

– OKÉ, elhiszem – William nem akarta az egész kémhálózat névsorát végighallgatni. Valószínűleg úgyis meg kellene, hogy öljék utána…

– Szóval azóta koslat utána, és már látták őket beszélgetni…állítólag csak úgy szikrázott körülöttük a levegő…. – hallgatott el sejtelmesen Vivien.

_Vajon a húga mennyire színezi ki a történetet? Mindenesetre nem tetszett neki, amit hallott. Az nem zavarná, ha Veronicának lenne fiúja. De miért pont Miguel?_ – futott át William agyán.

– Rendben, elhívom moziba. De nem randi! – szögezte le.

– Persze. Akkor jövő hét szombat, 7 óra…

* * *

><p>– Miért pont a Gyilkos paradicsomok támadása? – nézett rá Veronica nagy szemekkel Williamre.<p>

William ezen nem gondolkozott, annyira lefoglalták a meghívás technikai részletei. Egy hétig próbált a fejében. Végül sikerült nagyon természetesen előadnia, a lány szerencsére nem értékelte randinak a meghívást.

– Nem tudom, Vi választotta.

– Hát nem éppen egy andalgós filmnek hangzik – morfondírozott a lány, miközben a bőröndjeit pakolta ki. Az éjszaka érkeztek haza, mégsem látszott kimerültnek. Sőt kifejezetten jókedvű volt, és energikus, ami ritkán fordult vele elő.

– Majd eltakarom a szemed az ijesztő részeknél – ajánlotta fel William miközben még jobban elnyúlt a lány óriási kanapéján.

Életében nem találkozott még ilyen kényelmes bútordarabbal, már gondolkodott rajta, hogyan tudná észrevétlenül hazacsempészni. Valószínűleg több élet is kevés lenne, hogy összeszedje a rá valót.

A lány fintorgott egyet az ajánlatán.

– Szerintem megbirkózok a lelki traumával – és begyömöszölt néhány nadrágot egy már így is túlzsúfolt polcra. – Egyébként vidd el azt a kanapét nyugodtan, nagynéném magánkívül lenne a boldogságtól, ha vehetne nekem másikat… – hirtelen elharapta a mondat végét.

Veronica sose emlegette a tágabb családját, értsd: bárkit az apján kívül. Ez képezte a legfőbb ellenérvet azzal szemben, hogy igazából egy maffia családból származik, azért a fegyveres őrök meg többi biztonsági intézkedés. Hiszen egy kétszemélyes klán az elég soványka.

– Van nagynénéd? – csapott le az alkalomra William.

– Már miért ne lenne? – vágott vissza a lány egy kissé feszülten. – Nem olyan különleges dolog az.

– Csak mert eddig nem említetted…

– Apámnak elég nagy családja van otthon, Olaszországban, és nincs oda értük túlságosan, én meg alig ismerem őket – közben a lány előhalászta a mobilját, és hevesen nyomkodni kezdte.

William nyelve hegyén volt már a miért, de visszafojtotta.

– Mi a pontos címetek? – kérdezte Veronica.

– Miért? – lepődött meg William.

– Hogy hova vigyék a kanapét. Rájöttem, hogy sokkal egyszerűbb egy újat kivitetni hozzátok, mint ezt kicipelni innen. Meg ezt már úgyis összenyálaztam – mosolyodott el.

– Ugye most nem akarsz nekem tényleg kanapét venni? – ebben volt valami határozottan ijesztő.

– Miért ne? Ezzel az évre letudom az összes ajándékodat, és akkor nem kell erőlködnöm, hogy megjegyezzem a dátumokat! – örvendezett a lány.

– Anyám kitagad, ha beállítok egy kanapéval. Különben is nagyobb, mint a szobám! – William kezdett tényleg megrémülni.

– Ne túlozz! Szóval 3 vagy 5 szám? – nézett rá határozottan Veronica. A fiú belátta, hogy nincs menekvés.

– 5. De ezt még meg fogod keserülni – fenyegette meg a lányt, aki nem látszott túl ijedtnek.

* * *

><p>– Vett neked egy kanapét! Milyen romantikus! – lelkendezett Vivien, amikor William otthon előadta a történteket.<p>

– Igen, legalább, mint a Gyilkos paradicsomok támadása! – morogta William a vacsoránál. Az anyja először tényleg nem örült, de aztán Vivien elkezdte sorolni a lehetőségeket a nappali átrendezésére, és Nessie rögtön megenyhült. A végén már a lányok alig várták, hogy megérkezzen.

Williamet valamiért rémülettel töltötte el a gondolat.


	6. Az első alkalom

**VI. fejezet – Az első alkalom**

Veronica taxival érkezett hozzájuk. Könnyű fehér nyári ruhát, magas sarkú szandált viselt, sűrű haját szinte teljesen szabadon hagyta. Kezében könnyű kardigán és egy kis táska.

– Helló! – üdvözölte őket. – Alessandrónak tárgyalása van, úgyhogy ma taxizunk.

Néha a keresztnevén szólította az apját, de mivel ez náluk kölcsönös volt, így idővel fel sem tűnt az ikreknek.

– Szia! Semmi gond – mosolyogott Vivien, és körbepuszilta a barátnőjét. Erre a gesztusra mostanában szokott rá, főleg azóta, mióta össze akarta hozni a bátyjával. William kénytelen volt követni a példáját. Könnyű virág illata volt Veronicának, amitől hirtelen melege lett.

A fiú került középre, Veronica néha finoman hozzáért, ahogy a kocsi mozgott. Igyekezett elterelni a figyelmét, de mióta a húga előállt a nevetséges randi ötletével, máson sem járt az esze.

Diego már a mozinál várt rájuk, egy szál virággal a kezében, amit Viviennek adott. Vivien a nyakába ugrott, és megcsókolta, William hirtelen teljesen feleslegesnek érezte magát. Diego is zavarban volt egy kicsit, de mivel William nem kezdte el bőszen védelmezni húga erényeit, megnyugodott.

William úgy volt vele, a lány úgy is szól, ha védelmezőre szorul.

A gerlepár elment jegyet venni, míg ő meg Veronica üdítőért állt sorba.

– Nekem is kellett volna virágot vennem neked – morfondírozott William.

– Inkább valami rettentően édeset és egészségtelent vegyél, szükségem lesz valamire, hogy ne pusztuljanak el az agysejtjeim szörnyű kínok között – nevetett fel a lány, William viszont összerándult egy pillanatra, mintha érezte volna azokat a szörnyű kínokat. Rohamok előtt érzett ilyet, de most ez sokkal rosszabb volt.

Szerencsére Veronica nem vette észre, mert azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy egyik kezét a derekára csúsztassa, a másikkal, pedig a hajába markoljon, majd hosszan szenvedélyesen megcsókolja.

– Csoki, vanília vagy eper?

– Tessék? – habogott a fiú zavartan.

– Milyen legyen? Csoki, vanília vagy eper? – kérdezte meg Veronica, aki két lépésre állt tőle, és éppen rendelni készült. Szóval kizárt, hogy az előbb őt ölelte szenvedélyesen.

Nagyszerű! Sosem bocsát meg Viviennek, hogy belerángatta ebbe. Kezd teljesen elmenni az esze.

– Csokis – nyögte ki, mintha féltett titkát szedték volna ki belőle.

A filmre nem igen tudott figyelni, a Veronica felől áradó virágillat, mintha minden pillanattal erősödött volna. Nem érezte az ételek ízét, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy annak a csóknak milyen lehet az íze. Mi történne, ha tényleg megcsókolná a lány? Egyre nyugtalanabb lett.

– Mozi után rátérhetünk a csókra is, de úgy nem tudom nézni a filmet, ha folyton duruzsolsz a fülembe – suttogta Veronica egészen közel hajolva, és finom puszit nyomott a fülére.

William szeme tágra nyílt a megdöbbenéstől. Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy nem szólt egy szót sem. Bár amennyire magán kívül volt, akár kicsúszhatott a száján néhány dolog.

A lány megfogta a kezét, és egészen közel húzódott hozzá, mintha mindig is ezt csinálta volna, és valahogy ez megnyugtatta Williamet. Hirtelen a helyére kerültek a dolgok. Már a film is eljutott a tudatáig, és minő meglepetés fel tudta venni a fonalat fél óra elteltével is.

Húga alig palástolta az örömét, amiért kézen fogva jöttek ki a teremből. Nagyon elégedett volt magával. Gyorsan indítványozta, hogy tegyenek egy sétát a parkban, míg megbeszélik a mozi „élményt". Hát egy darabig valóban a filmet vesézték ki, és jókat nevettek rajta, de idővel a két pár elszakadt egymástól. William biztosra vette, hogy nem véletlen. Egyszer a húgából még diktátor lesz, ha így folytatja az emberek manipulálását!

És amikor már nem látta őket senki Veronica tényleg rátért a csókra. De még milyen csókra! William bamba mosollyal az arcán járkált napokig.

**Az első csók kicsit részletesebben kifejtve megtalálható a 97. fejezetben, ami minimális spoilert tartalmaz, de a történet e nélkül is egész. **


	7. A kanapé eljövetele

**VII. fejezet – A kanapé eljövetele**

Egy nagyon meleg keddi napon érkezett meg hozzájuk a kanapé néhány héttel később. Óriási fehér bálnaként terpeszkedett el nappalijukban. Itt még nagyobbnak tűnt, mint Veronica tágas szobájában. A család nőnemű tagjai teljes zsongásban voltak, azonnal elkezdték kitakarítani és átrendezni a szobát. Pedig alig egy éve, hogy ideköltöztek!

Az apja annak örült, hogy kényelmesen el lehet rajta férni. Igen, ezt már William is megtapasztalta, hogy akkor sem macskásodik el az ember, ha másodmagával heverészik rajta egész nap. Vontan úr meglehetősen jól fogadta az új fejleményeket, továbbra is olyan szabad bejárása volt a Vontan–villába, mint előtte. Még Veronica szobájából sem száműzetett. Ez azért is volt furcsa, mert a szülei teljesen magukon kívül voltak, amikor elmesélte nekik, hogy együtt járnak Veronicával. Látszott rajtuk, hogy legszívesebben megtiltanák, mégsem folyamodtak ehhez a drasztikus eszközhöz, inkább megpróbálták finoman lebeszélni róla. Amikor nem hagyta magát, felhagytak vele, de látszott rajtuk, hogy egyáltalán nem nyugodtak.

Egyszer meg is kérdezte Veronicát, hogy is van ez.

– Apádat nem zavarja, hogy itt vagyok – a kanapén hevertek összebújva, és közben zenét hallgattak.

– Miért zavarná? – Veronica hangja olyan elmosódott volt, mintha félig aludna.

– Nem tudom. Az apák általában féltik a lányaikat mindenféle gaz csábítótól… – jegyezte meg William.

– Jó, de téged ismer. Meg különben sem nézel ki mindenre elszánt lánykereskedőnek – mosolyodott el a lány.

– Szóval nem vagyok neked elég ijesztő! – és már csiklandozni is kezdte a lányt, aki visítva tiltakozott, és nem sokára lefogta a kezét. Néha meglepően erős tudott lenni.

– Egyébként bízik bennem, hogy nem csinálok semmi hülyeséget. Ha a háta mögött akarnék valamit csinálni, akkor nem hoználak ide – jelentette ki.

Logika kétség kívül volt benne, de akkor is. Az apja biztos nem tűrné ilyen békésen, ha Diego lenne ilyen helyzetben a húgával. Mondjuk így belegondolva, lehet, hogy ő sem.

Veronica kétségkívül merészen és szenvedélyesen viselkedett, de valahogy mindig csak egy határon belül. Ez nagyon megfelelt Williamnek, többet nem biztos, hogy kezelni tudott volna. Így is néha hullámvasúton érezte magát, főleg, amikor beszivárgott az elméjébe a külvilág, mint a moziban is.

Lassan készülődni kezdett, mert Veronicával fagyizást terveztek az estére. Az apja üzleti vacsorára volt hivatalos a városban, és felajánlotta, hogy beviszi őket.

William most találkozott Vontan úrral először a mozi óta. És határozottan kellemetlenül érezte magát. A kocsiban tapintani lehetett a feszültséget. Hiába állította Veronica, hogy az apját nem zavarja a kapcsolatuk. Eddig soha nem látott érzelmet tükröződni a férfi arcán, de most a fehér maszk alatt düh háborgott. Veronica szerint csak a tárgyalás miatt volt feszült.

Az este végül jól sikerült. Sokat nevettek, és volt alkalma hősiesen melengetni a lányt, amikor az idő hűvösre fordult. William soha nem érezte még magát ilyen boldognak. A betegsége miatti keserűsége is, mintha tovaszállt volna. Valahogy kerek lett a világ, ahogy soha azelőtt.

Már az sem zavarta, hogy Vontan úr a visszaúton sem viseltetett iránta nagyobb kedvességgel. William úgy gondolta, hogy ha valami problémája van vele, akkor majd elmondja.

Veronica hangja élesen csattant, olaszul mondott valamit az apjának, aki szó nélkül a gázba taposott, és szlalomozni kezdett az autók között egy motoros után, aki nyaktörő sebességgel előzte meg sorra az autókat. Közben a lány vadul nyomkodni kezdte a telefonját.

– Mi történt? – William nem értett semmit.

A motoros nemsokára lehúzódott a padkára, Vontan úr mögé parkolt, és még meg sem állt egészen az autó, Veronica már kiugrott belőle.

A motor utasa leszállt, és William meglepetten ismerte fel benne a húgát, akin nem volt bukósisak. De Veronica elviharzott mellette, és szó szerint leszedte a motorról Diegót.

– Teljesen elment az eszed! – üvöltötte. A fiú értetlenül nézett rá. – Meg is halhattatok volna. Nem érdekel, hogy a csökevényes motoros bandátokkal mit csináltok, úgy haltok meg, ahogy akartok! De ezt ne csináld azzal, akit állítólag szeretsz! – majd a nagyobb nyomaték kedvéért Veronica megrázta a fiút.

– Engedd el! – sikította Vivien. – Mi bajod van? – kétségbeesetten igyekezett lefejteni Veronicát a fiújáról.

– Veled később tárgyalok, Jane! – lökte félre fél kézzel a lányt a dühös őzike szemekkel.

William is közbe akart avatkozni, de Vontan úr megelőzte.

– Veronica – szólt hozzá normál hangerővel. – Azt hiszem, haza kellene mennünk.

Mindezt olyan nyugodtan jelentette ki, mintha semmi rendkívüli nem történt volna. William akkor zavarodott össze végképp, amikor Veronica, mint egy varázsütésre elengedte a halálra vált fiút, és egy Vivien felé lövellt szemrehányó pillantás után szó nélkül beült az autóba.

– A barátod haza tud vinni? – érdeklődött a férfi Vivientől.

– Igen – nyögte ki végül Diego. – Ígérem, óvatos leszek.

– Rendben. Mehetünk – fordult Vontan úr William felé, aki még mindig az autó mellett álldogált, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a húgát vagy a barátnőjét vigasztalja, illetve melyikre haragudjon.


	8. Belső tűz

**VIII. fejezet – Belső tűz**

Veronica a vezető melletti ülésre ült, és dünnyögésen kívül nem kommunikált másképp. A visszapillantó tükörben figyelte a mögöttük haladó motort. Diego jó szándéka jeléül árnyékként követette őket egészen a Black házig.

Amikor William kiszállt, Veronica csak annyit mondott, hogy majd felhívja, és már el is húzott a fekete autóval. A fiú megdöbbenve bámult utána, míg a hátsó lámpák fénye repülőgép jelzőfénnyé nem változott, amin Vontan úr el akarja hagyni a szigetet.

William elviharzott a húga és Diego mellett, akik éppen azon vitatkoztak, hogy Veronica megőrült–e. Őt ez nem érdekelte, csak az, hogy valami nagyon nagy baj van!

Bement a szüleihez, megmutatta, hogy itthon van. Persze a szülei azonnal kiszúrták, hogy valami nincs rendben. Azt mondta, hogy összevesztek Veronicával, és most szeretne egy kicsit sétálni, ha lehet.

A sétája csak a garázsig tartott, ahol a biciklijét tartotta, és már száguldott is a Vontan–villa felé. A húga próbált neki valamit mondani, de az sem érdekelte.

Szerencsére a kaput nem őrizte senki, mert ötlete sem volt, hogy dumálta volna át magát az őrökön. A kertből veszekedés hangjai hallatszottak. Pontosabban Veronica kiabált.

Méregette egy darabig a kovácsoltvas kapu magasságát, és a mintáinak elhelyezkedését, végül arra jutott, hogy át tud rajta mászni. Önszántukból úgysem engednék be. Mindenféle testi megerőltetéstől eltiltott teste meglepően könnyedén vette az akadályt, és már szaladt is a hangok irányába.

Természetesen olaszul vitatkoztak, úgyhogy egy szót sem értett az egészből, ezért igyekezett a testbeszédükből és a hanglejtésükből leszűrni információkat. Minden idegszálával erre koncentrált.

– Nézz a szemembe, és mondd: tudtad, hogy hol vagy és mit csinálsz! – mondta Vontan úr azon az idegesítő gép hangján, mire Veronica tagadólag megrázta a fejét, és elsírta magát. Ekkor a férfi némi habozás után átölelte.

– Sajnálom. Tudtam, hogy társra van szükséged, de eszembe sem jutott párt keresni neked – suttogta Veronica hajába, de William mégis úgy hallotta a szavakat, mintha a fülébe üvöltötték volna őket. Majd érezte, amint a jéghideg kezek megfogják Veronica sírástól nedves arcát, és a jéghideg száj megérinti a forró ajkakat. És azt is, ahogyan a lány engedelmesen visszacsókol, és még közelebb húzódik hozzá.

Williamet olyan indulat kerítette hatalmába, mintha bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhatna a teste. Hirtelen minden sejtjével gyűlölni kezdte a hullaszerű férfit. Olyannyira, hogy önkéntelenül morogni kezdett. Erre a hangra szétrebbentek, és Veronica védelmezően a férfi elé állt.

William próbálta megőrizni maradék józan eszét.

– Gyere velem! – mondta a lánynak ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Majd tőlünk felhívjuk a rendőrséget.

Vontan úr rezzenéstelen arccal nézett rá, és halkan csak annyit mondott a lánynak.

– Óvatosan – a lány bólintott, miközben pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a fiúról.

– Nyugodj meg! Tudom, hogy elcsépelten hangzik, de ez most tényleg nem az, aminek látszik.

A fiú gúnyosan felhorkant.

– Szóval ez a gusztustalan mócsing nem használ ki téged, nem él vissza a helyzetével! Gyere velem, biztos megvannak az eszközei, hogy hatalmában tartson! Azt hiszed, nem látom! De én tudok neked segíteni. A családom is támogatni fog!

A lány erre rejtélyesen elmosolyodott.

– Sajnálom, William. Nagyon rendes vagy, de a problémám nem olyan jellegű, mint gondolod. Sajnálom, hogy belekevertelek.

A fiú minden szónál egyre dühösebb lett.

– Neked teljesen elment az eszed! – kiabálta. – Azonnal gyere velem!

– Nem!

Egy darabig farkasszemet néztek, a lányban is egyre jobban forrt az indulat. A fekete ruhás férfi, ekkor Veronica mellé lépett, és finoman a vállára helyezte a kezét.

– Miért nem beszéljük meg ezt holnap? – kérdezte a lánytól, aki nagyot sóhajtva bólintott.

Williamnek abban a pillanatban ismét bevillant a felszálló repülőgép képe, és tudta, hogy holnap már nem lesznek itt. Csak meg akarnak szabadulni tőle! Ez a tudat, és az a bizalmasság, amivel a férfi megérintette a lányt teljesen elvette az eszét. Meg akarta semmisíteni az ellenfelét, aki ilyen csúnyán bemocskolta a boldogságát.

A közelébe sem ért, mert a lány egyetlen ütéssel leterítette. A földön feküdt, és mindene úgy fájt, mintha tüzes vassal égetnék. Az ájulás környékezte, de a sértődöttsége nagyobb volt, minden fizikai fájdalomnál. Nem fog előttük elájulni!

Feltápászkodott, és elindult a kapu felé. Pontosabban vánszorgott. Mire odaért már nyitva volt, Vontan úr mindent megtett, hogy megszabaduljon tőle. Ez a körülmények ellenére is keserű mosolyt csalt az arcára.


	9. Hazatérés

**IX. fejezet – Hazatérés**

Félholt volt, mire hazaért. Szó szerint. Nem kapott levegőt, a fájdalom a testében egyre csak fokozódott, és a végén már az izmai is alig akartak engedelmeskedni az akaratának. Mintha egyre sűrűbb folyadékon gázolt volna keresztül.

A bejárati ajtón egyszerűen csak átesett. Az anyja felsikított, amikor meglátta, olyan hangon, mintha egész életében ettől a naptól rettegett volna.

– Jake! – kiáltott a férje után. – Elkezdődött! – de a második szó már sírásba fulladt.

Futó léptek hangját hallotta, valószínűleg az apjáét.

Jacobot is átjárta a jeges félelem, William érezte. Minél jobban elveszítette a testét, az elméje annál intenzívebben működött.

A hazafele úton rájött, hogy miért zavarta annyira a kanapé, amit Veronicától kapott. Mert sosem kérte! Sohasem beszélt róla hangosan, hogy mennyire tetszik neki. Azt, hogy szeretné elvinni, csak gondolta! És Veronica mégis válaszolt rá! Hogyan lehetséges ez? És az előbb értette, hogy min veszekednek, pedig továbbra is olaszul beszéltek!

– Hívd Carlisle–t! – szólt az apja, miközben könnyedén felemelte a fiát a földről, és az óriási kanapéra fektette.

Milyen ironikus! – gondolta William, miközben megkezdődött a roham. Érezte, ahogy az izmai ismerős ritmusban hullámzani kezdenek. Ez nagy lesz, nagyon nagy. Nem lepődne meg rajta, ha nem élné túl. Végül is nem biztos, hogy az olyan rossz lenne. Eszébe jutott Veronica az apja (!) karjaiban, és megint fellángolt benne a düh. Azért is életben marad!

– Mi történt? – a húga is magánkívül volt.

Szerette volna megnyugtatni. Vajon ez az elme dolog, akkor is működik, ha tudatosan csinálja? Megkereste a szobában a lány lényének ismerős körvonalát.

_Nem lesz semmi baj! Nyugodj meg! Nem lesz semmi baj!_

Ezt ismételgette magában, mint egy imát, miközben az apja folyamatosan beszélt hozzá, de sajnos nem értette, mit mond. Pedig a hangja alapján nagyon fontos lehetett. Abbahagyta Vivien nyugtatását, és igyekezett a fizikai hangokra figyelni.

– Fiam, figyelj rám! Nagyon fontos, hogy ellazulj, különben nem tudsz átváltozni! Próbáld meg kiüríteni az agyad, és elengedni magad, mint amikor nagyon sokáig futsz!

Ezen William majdnem elnevette magát. Életében nem futott még sokáig a mai estét kivéve. És mivé kellene átváltoznia? Biztos ezt is csak képzelte! Valami nagyon nagy baj van vele! Lehet, hogy mégis meg kellene halnia?

– Nessie, nem érti, amit mondok neki. Mutasd meg! Hátha azt még felfogja! Vi, gyere ide te is! Neked is látnod kell!

A húga nem szólt semmit, csak sírt tovább, de azért közelebb jött, és az anyja mellé térdelt a kanapé elé. Nessie megfogta mindkét gyermeke kezét.

William agyát elárasztották a képek. Ahogy az anyja csecsemőként megpillantja az apját, ahogy létrejön köztük az eltéphetetlen kötelék, ahogy felnő mellette, ahogy összeházasodnak, ahogy megszületik a fiuk, Edward Jacob Black, és ahogy szörnyű kínok között meghal, 13 évesen, amikor először lépnek nála működésbe a vérfarkas gének. Látja a temetést, a gyásztól sújtott vámpír klánt, hallja a kétségbeesett farkas üvöltést. Érzi a gyász éveinek ürességét, majd a szorongó reményt, amikor anyja ismét várandós lesz. És érti az elhatározást, hogy leendő gyermekeiket távol tartják a vámpíroktól, még saját családjuktól is. Hátha így elkerülhető, hogy a saját testük végezzen velük. A félvámpír fiúgyermekek ugyanis mérgezőek, míg a vérfarkasok elpusztulnak ettől a méregtől. A bátyját, aki egy félvámpír és egy vérfarkas fia volt, saját teste ölte meg, amikor át akart változni.

Ezért az égető érzés a testében!

A saját mérge!

Ő egy olyan szörny, aminek még neve sincs! – villant be William agyába.

Ha kapott volna még annyi levegőt, biztosan hisztérikusan felnevet! Ez sok mindent megmagyarázott. Ezért volt a mese, hogy szüleik mindketten árvák. Ezért költöztek annyit, hogy ne tűnjön fel senkinek, a szülei nem öregszenek. Anyjának és húgának a fénylő bőre. Talán a furán működő elméje is ennek a következménye!

A képek abba maradtak, amikor az anyja elengedte a kezét. William ekkor veszítette el az eszméletét.


	10. Ébredés

**X. fejezet – Ébredés**

William ébredezni kezdett, de kényszerítette az elméjét, hogy félálomban maradjon. Szüksége volt arra a néhány pillanatra, amíg még nem tudatosult benne, mi történt vele. Néhány pillanat, amíg ismét normálisnak érezte magát. Sose hitte volna, hogy visszasírja beteges gyermekkorát, és egyszer az lesz a normális állapot számára.

Sajnos mindig hamar kiszúrták, hogy ébren van, néha hamarabb, mint ő. Ez a hátránya, ha valakinek a családja természetfölötti lényekből áll, akik ráadásul még különleges képességekkel is rendelkeznek.

Szóval feküdt mozdulatlanul, és várta, hogy a dédnagyapja, Carlisle megrohamozza a reggel szokásos vizsgálatokkal. Amiket személy szerint teljesen feleslegesnek tartott, mert magától is tisztában volt vele, hogy napról napra rosszabb az állapota. Ehhez nem kellett orvosnak lennie. A családját azonban megnyugtatta, úgy érezték, hogy csinálnak valamit. Pedig, csak azt nézték végig, ahogy haldoklik. Lassabban, mint a bátyja, de haldoklik. De erről persze nem beszélt senki, még gondolni se nagyon mertek rá.

Ezt onnan tudta, hogy a fordítottan arányos változás fennmaradt. Minél használhatatlanabbá vált a teste, az elméje annál szabadabb lett. A képessége abból állt, hogy a vérfarkasokra jellemző mentális kapcsolatot tetszőleges számú lénnyel létre tudta hozni, azok fajára tekintet nélkül. Sajnos az információ ilyenkor két irányba áramlott, de már dolgozott rajta, hátha el tudná rejteni az elméjét a folyamat során. Elvégre a nagyanyja teljesen el tudja zárni a sajátját. Így is azért, ha nem gondolt semmire, csak bambult, akkor elég sokáig nem vették észre a hallgatózását. Vagy csak úgy tettek, mintha nem vennék észre. Végül is mindegy.

Carlisle tényleg megjelent az ajtajánál. Kopogott, és amikor nem kapott választ, belépett.

– Jó reggelt! Hogy érzed magad! – kérdezte azon a végtelenül kedves és türelmes hangján.

Ő volt az egyetlen, akit nem sikerült még kiborítania. Csinálhatott bármit, nem veszítette el a fejét. Mindenki másnál elérte már, hogy legalább egyszer rámorogjanak. Bármilyen szánalmas, de ebből szabályszerűen sportot csinált, főleg az elején.

Nehezen szokta meg az új családját. Amikor először magához tért, akkor már félúton voltak vele Panama felé. A szülei meg a lóhalálában érkező Carlisle úgy döntöttek, hogy a hajón kívül nincs más biztonságos szállítóeszköz. Minél távolabb akarták tartani az emberektől, míg ki nem derül, hogy átváltozik–e vagy meghal. Így vettek egy hajót, és elindultak Alaszka felé, ahol mostanában a klán élt. Magára az útra nemigen emlékezett vissza. Vagy eszméletlen volt; vagy fetrengett a fájdalomtól, és kérte, hogy hagyják meghalni; tiszta pillanataiban, pedig átkozta a szüleit.

Most már belátta, hogy igazságtalanul bánt velük, de bocsánatot kérni még képtelen volt. Még mindig olyan indulat forrt benne. Egyetlen este alatt elveszített mindent, amit addig ismert, és amiben hitt. És még nem talált magának semmilyen kapaszkodót az elmúlt hónapokban, mióta újra eszméleténél volt.

Hiába állt mellé a családja, és igyekezett mindenben segíteni, idegenek voltak a számára. Persze őt nagyon is jól ismerték. Minden családi képből, és felvételből kapott egyet a klán is, sőt idővel kitalálták, hogy kamerát és mikrofont tesznek a közös helyiségekbe. Így a több ezer kilométeres távolság ellenére is hallhatták, ahogyan például beszélgetnek a vacsoránál. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy kísérleti patkány, vagy ami még rosszabb, mint egy balek egy valóság show–ból.

De a dédnagyapjára már nem tudott haragudni, pedig erősen próbálta. Már általában ott megbukott a történet, amikor a fiatal férfit a dédnagyapjaként aposztrofálta. Ezen nem tudott nem mosolyogni. A dédnagyanyjával hasonló volt a helyzet. Náluk tört meg a jég először. És ahogy teltek a napok egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy a többiek sem azért vannak a világon, hogy megkeserítsék az életét. Ahogy figyelte őket a harmadik szemén keresztül, rájött, hogy egyikük sem valami torz szörnyeteg. Meglepően emberiek voltak.

A húga persze tökéletesen elemében érezte magát. Csak úgy sütkérezett a szeretetükben és az odaadó figyelmükben, mint cica a napon. Neki határozottan jót tett a családegyesítés. Ennek örült. Bár beszélgetni nemigen tudott a húgával, elviselhetetlen volt, hogy így lássa. Azért rá nem haragudott.

– Remekül – válaszolt a dokinak, aki szakszerűen felültette az ágyban, és meghallgatta a szívverését és a légzését, természetesen sztetoszkóp nélkül.

– Milyen messziről hallod tulajdonképpen a szívverésem? – érdeklődött William.

– A házon belül tisztán, ha a húgod nem bömbölteti a zenét – mosolyodott el Carlisle. – De azért szeretek biztosra menni. Ilyen közelről jobban meg tudom állapítani, ha van valami apró változás.

– És van? – nézett rá némiképp ingerülten a fiú.

– Sajnos nincs – sóhajtotta a doki.

William ebben a pillanatban rákapcsolódott az elméjére, és látta, hogy a doki is tisztában van a lassú, de folyamatos hanyatlásával. Nem is feszegette tovább a kérdést.

A vizsgálatok végeztével Carlisle lefürdette, és felöltöztette, majd beletette a tolószékbe. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki ezt úgy tudta megcsinálni, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne. A több száz év orvosi praxis nem múlt el nyomtalanul. William ezért nagyon hálás volt, nem biztos, hogy elviselte volna ezt bárki mástól.

– Köszönöm – mondta, amikor a dédnagyapja távozott.

– Nincs mit. Szólj, ha bármire szükséged van.

– Ebben a házban elég, ha gondolok rá – fintorodott el William. Ezen a doki jót nevetett.


	11. Vadászat

**XI. fejezet – Vadászat**

Nézte, ahogy olvad a hó a délelőtti napsütésben. Végre elmúlt a tél. Egész életében meleg éghajlaton élt, és az alaszkai hideg nagyon megviselte. Szeptember környékén érkeztek ide, és mire már olyan állapotba került, hogy az időjárás is feltűnt neki, addigra leesett a hó. Nem látott mást az ablakából csak fehérséget. A családja minden igyekezete ellenére állandóan fázott.

Most a ragyogó napsütésben egy kis remény támadt benne. Az utóbbi időben, mintha megállt volna a testi hanyatlása. Kinyújtani természetesen már nem tudta az ujjait, de finoman mozgatni az érintőpanelen, amit a tolókocsija karfájára szereltek, igen. Ezen keresztül szinte mindent meg tudott csinálni. Vezérelte a házban lévő összes ajtót, az elektronikus berendezéseket, magát a széket. Amit lehetett átalakítottak, hogy önállóan is tudjon közlekedni. Persze mivel a családjának vámpír tagjai sosem aludtak, és dolgozniuk sem kellett, hogy megéljenek (Alice jövőbe látó képességének köszönhetően), így mindig lett volna valaki, aki minden lépésénél ott van, hogy segítsen neki. De ettől még fogyatékosabbnak érezte magát.

Jaspernek támadt az az ötlete, hogy William hátha megnyugodna, ha úgy kezelnék, mintha nem lenne beteg. William maga sem hitt benne, amikor a családi kupaktanácsot kihallgatta, de végül tényleg bejött. Carlisle továbbra is mindennap megvizsgálta, és segített neki, azokban a dolgokban, amit nem tudott egyedül megcsinálni. De szigorúan, mint orvos. Aztán a nap többi részében már magára volt utalva. Ezt a szülei kezdetben rettenetesen nehezen viselték.

A többiek igyekeztek sokat beszélgetni és foglalkozni vele. Elmeséltek neki mindent, ami az édesanyja beszámolójából kimaradt, meg az összes családi anekdotát. Hogyan lettek vámpírok, hogyan találkoztak, és így tovább. Elmagyarázták, hogyan működnek a különleges képességeik. Bella, a nagyanyja még segített is neki a saját képessége tökéletesítésében. Sajnos a kapcsolat még mindig kétirányú volt, de már kordában tudta tartani, hogy mire gondol közben.

Az apja sétált be a szobába, és megállt mögötte.

– Mi újság? – kérdezte a fiától.

_Semmi. Elkezdett olvadni a hó_ – gondolta, miután összekapcsolta az elméjüket. Nehezére esett volna a beszéd.

_Édesanyáddal elmegyünk vadászni, gondoltuk velünk jöhetnél…_ – William először felháborodott az ajánlaton aztán az apja elmagyarázta. – _Így, mint most. Rákapcsolódnál az elménkre. Kiderülne, milyen távolságból tudod fenntartani, és olyan lenne, mintha ott lennél velünk. Meg hátha kedvet kapnál egy kis rohangáláshoz._

Az apja játékosan a vállába bokszolt, jelezve, hogy a lehető legjobb szándékkal mondja.

_Rendben, apa, szívesen! Két kapcsolat már megy egyszerre!_

_Ok, de azt hagyd ki, amikor átváltozok_ – és már kint is volt a szobából.

William lassan megszokta, hogy a szülei mennyit fiatalodtak, mióta ideköltöztek. Nem kellett mesterségesen idősebbnek maszkírozni magukat. Jacob rituálisan égette el a baseball sapkáját, amikor megérkeztek. A körülmények ellenére is sokkal felszabadultabbnak látta a szüleit, mint eddig bármikor.

A vadászat hihetetlen élmény volt számára. Látni a szüleit, amint félelmet nem ismerő ragadozókként járják az erdőt, és cserkészik a vadat. Érezte, ahogy az apját félelmetes izmai repítik előre, és hamar belefeledkezett. Nemsokára tényleg elhitte, hogy ő is ott van. Az egyre puhább hóba süpped a lába, mélyen belélegzi a hideg levegőt és az azt betöltő szagokat. Az anyja hihetetlen kecsességgel szalad mellette, mint valami erdei tündér. Egészen varázslatos volt, gyógyír meggyötört lelkére.

Sajnos azt már nem látta, amikor végül elejtették a kiszemelt zsákmányt, mert olyan távolságból, még nem tudta fenntartani a kapcsolatot, de nem bánta. Később Nessie megmutatta neki, hogy miről maradt le. Ahogyan rávetette magát a rénszarvasra, és magába szívta a lüktető forró vérét, majd amikor jóllakott, akkor a zsákmányt átengedte a férjének. És ahogy a napon sütkérezve várta meg, míg a lakoma véget ér.

Jó érzés volt a szülei fejében lenni. Ott valahogy minden értelmet nyert. Bármennyire bizarrnak tartotta először a bevésődést, rá kellett jönnie, hogy ennél teljesebb dolgot nemigen tud elképzelni.

Lassan mély álomba merült, miközben édesanyja képei peregtek a szeme előtt.


	12. Elme teszt

**XII. fejezet – Elme teszt**

_Ennél jobbat nem tudsz, kölyök?_ – harsogta Emmett.

_Már majdnem 100 mérföldnyire vagytok!_ – fintorgott William.

Vadászni mentek, Emmett meg Rosalie, a nagyanyja és Alice. És most tesztelték a képességét, hogy mennyit bír. Bella, pedig azt gyakorolta, hogy képes–e védelem nélkül hagyni az elméjét, ha közben el van foglalva. A klán úgy vélte, hogy egy esetleges vészhelyzet esetén nagy előnyt jelent, ha pontosan ismerik William képességét, és ki is tudják használni. Szóval, most igyekeztek a nagyanyjával összehangolódni. Williamnek nagy segítségére volt, hogy sok szempontból hasonlóan működtek a képességeik.

_Hagytad meglógni a zsákmányt! – _kiabált tovább Emmett. Valószínűleg nem csak a fejében.

William kezdett fáradni, és elveszítette Alice–szel a kapcsolatot, pont azzal, aki látta, hogy hol fog felbukkanni a zsákmány. A hirtelen támad információ hiány miatt megtorpantak egy pillanatra, ami elég volt, ahhoz, hogy a préda elszeleljen.

_Bocsi. Elfáradtam _– sóhajtotta William.

_Semmi gond – _gondolta a nagyanyja_. – Ez eddig a rekordod. Nagyon ügyes voltál!_

_Ha a rénszarvas szemszögéből nézzük… – _morgolódott tovább Emmett.

_Rendben, értettem, kiszállok, nehogy éhen haljatok – _mosolygott a fiú.

Emmett volt az egyetlen, aki egy pillanatig se bánt vele kesztyűs kézzel, sőt kifejezetten sérelmezte, hogy nem mérkőzhet meg az egyetlen vámpír–vérfarkas hibriddel a földön. Annak idején még Nessie–vel is sikerült titokban megszerveznie egy meccset, ami végül döntetlen lett, amint az aggodalomtól félőrült Jacob megjelent.

Minél több időt tudott a testén kívül tölteni, William annál jobban érezte magát. Már bocsánatot kért a szüleitől, amiért igazságtalanul haragudott rájuk. Be kellett látnia, hogy az egész cirkusz miatta volt, és nem sok egyéb választás állt a szülei rendelkezésére.

Szerencsére húga inkább az édesanyjára hasonlított, csak kisebb fizikai erővel rendelkezett, és alig–alig kívánta a vért. Így őt nem fenyegette az a veszély, hogy a vámpír méreg végez vele. Azért többiek aggódtak egy kicsit, hogy kicsit túlságosan is emberi a szervezet, és vajon mikor fog nála megállni az öregedés. Carlisle természetesen folyamatosan figyelemmel kísérte a dédunokájában végbemenő legkisebb változást is.

Viviennel ismét sokat beszélgetett, aki részletesen beszámolt róla, hogy milyen barátokra tett szert, a meglehetősen messze lévő bányász faluban, ahová iskolába járt. Természetesen már egy újabb ifjú szívének összetörésén fáradozott, aki a család véleménye szerint túlságosan koros volt, kerek tíz évvel idősebb, mint Vivien. A tárgyalások még tartottak, egyelőre változó sikerrel. Próbált ő is beszélni a húga fejével, de Vivien hajthatatlan maradt. Előbb–utóbb úgyis talál rá módot, hogy keresztülvigye az akaratát, jelentette ki. És William hitt neki. A családjával ellentétben ő inkább a leendő barátot féltette.

William egészen megbékélt a helyzetével. Sokkal kevesebb harag munkált benne, mert büszkeséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy túlélte mindazt, amin keresztül ment. Veronica iránt táplált gyűlölete életben tartotta, és fel is emésztődött a folyamat közben. Mostanában már sajnálta a lányt, amiért pont az használja ki, akinek mindentől meg kellene védenie. Természetesen a családja igyekezett a nyomukra bukkanni, hogy Vontan úr megkapja méltó büntetését, azért, amit elkövetett. De nem jártak sikerrel.

Hiába a sok pénz és idő, a természetfeletti és természetes kapcsolataik, semmit sem derítettek ki róluk. Olyan nyomtalanul tűntek el, mintha nem is léteztek volna. Többükben felmerült, hogy esetleg nem is emberek voltak, hiszen Alice sem látta őket, de Nessie találkozott velük, és semmi erre utaló dolgot nem érzékelt. Furcsák voltak, az tény, de ha tényleg természetfeletti lények, akkor valami számukra teljesen ismeretlen fajta.

Maradtak annál a felvetésnél, hogy Vontan úr valamilyen befolyásos emberi bűnöző szervezethez tartozik, azért a sok titokzatoskodás, és a bravúros eltűnés.

_Ne is figyelj rá, csak azért, morcos, mert az orrát kell használnia, a látomásaim helyett – _kacagott fel Alice, akinek még a gondolai is dallamosak voltak.

William ereiben megfagyott a vér, ahogy meglátta Vontan urat végig sétálni, a hozzájuk vezető úton. Olyan erővel öntötte el a harag, hogy nem kapott levegőt, és visszazuhant a saját elméjébe.

– Fiam? – az édesanyja mellette ült a verandán, és a laptopján dolgozott. – Nyugodj meg! Koncentrálj a légzésre!

És Nessie már küldte is a képeket, amiket kifejezetten arra szánt, hogy a fiát megnyugtassák. Nemsokára Jasper is csatlakozott az erőfeszítéseihez. Sikerült is nekik lecsillapítani. Mire a többiek hazaértek, addigra már rendesen kapott levegőt, és éppen Carlisle vizsgálta, hogy nem romlott-e az állapota a roham következtében.

– Mi történt? – faggatta Nessie a hazatérőket.

– Élt Williammel a kapcsolat, amikor látomásom volt. Alessandro Vontant láttam, amint a segítségünket kéri a Volturi nevében. Néhány nap múlva itt lesz – válaszolta Alice nem kevés aggodalommal a hangjában.

– De hát ő ember! Ebben egészen biztos vagyok. Nem lehet a Volturi tagja! – jelentette ki ismét Nessie. Sokszor felmerült már ez a kérdés, és kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a többiek nem bíznak az érzékeiben.

– Igen, az. De akkor is az ő nevükben jön – felelte Alice.

– Ez mondjuk, sok mindent megmagyaráz – jegyezte meg Edward.

– Mit például? – Williamnek iszonyatosan fájt a feje.

– Ezért tudtak olyan könnyen felszívódni – felelte a gondolatolvasó.

– Az még mindig nem magyarázza meg, hogy miért nem látom őket – mutatott rá Alice, aki heves homlokráncolás közepette igyekezett minél több mindent kideríteni a jövőről.

– Látsz még valamit? – kérdezte Jasper.

– Nem. Csak azt látom, ahogy megérkezik. Se előtte, se utána nincs semmi! Ennek így nincs semmi értelme! – a csöpp lányt láthatóan nagyon frusztrálta a vakság.

– Hacsak nem él együtt egy vérfarkassal! – Emmett nem állta meg, hogy ne humorizáljon. Rosalie határozottan oldalba bökte.

– Most mit csinálunk? – tette fel Nessie a kérdést.

– Megvárjuk, míg ideér, és meghallgatjuk a kérését – válaszolta Carlisle.

– Ez vicc, ugye? – morrant fel Jacob. – Azok után, amit művelt, még hajlandó lennél vele tárgyalni! Tudtommal a vérfertőzést itt is büntetik!

– Ha valóban a Volturi nevében jön, akkor nem támadhatjuk meg. Főképp, ha nem ellenséges szándékkal közeledik – a doki nem hagyta magát kihozni a sodrából.

– Akkor úgy teszünk, mintha mi se történt volna? – kérdezte William keserűen.

– Végül is a lány önszántából ment vele – jegyezte meg Nessie finoman.

– Persze, de a hatalma alatt tartotta. Látnotok kellett volna, csak szólt neki, és teljesen megváltozott. Olyan engedelmes lett, mint egy öleb! – William már kiabált, már amennyire kőkemény arcizmai engedték. Jasper akcióba lépett, hogy különleges képességét latba vetve lecsillapítsa a fiút.

– Tudtuk, hogy előbb–utóbb össze kell akaszkodnunk a Volturival. Ez pont olyan jó alkalom, mint bármelyik másik – vigyorodott el Emmett.

– De nincs már időnk felkészülni – rémült meg Esme.

– Mire feltűnne nekik, hogy hiányzik a házi zombijuk, addigra fel tudnánk készülni. – vélekedett Jasper. – Mennyi testőr kíséri?

– Egyedül jön – válaszolta Alice nagy adag hitetlenséggel a hangjában. A többiek is meglepődtek, de láthatóan örültek ennek a fejleménynek.

– Várjuk meg, míg ideér. Addig csak találgatunk. Ha van rá lehetőség, akkor segítünk a lányon is – zárta le a vitát nyomatékosan Carlisle, bár még sokáig mérlegelték a különböző lehetőségeket.


	13. A házi zombi

**XIII. fejezet – A házi zombi**

Az Alice által megjelölt időben valóban megjelent egy hatalmas lakóbusz a házukhoz vezető úton.

– Ide is költözik? – morogta Emmett, aki Jasperrel Carlisle mellett állt, hogy a tárgyalás alatt meg tudják védeni.

A két vérfarkas, Jacob és Seth az erdőben járőrözött, ha esetleg valami trükk lenne a dologban. William, pedig a házból biztosította az összeköttetést a klánnal, hogy minél gyorsabban tudjanak reagálni egy váratlan helyzetre.

William megpróbált egyszer a nagyapjára is rácsatlakozni, mert akkor lenne tökéletes az információáramlás, de mindketten majd megőrültek a visszhangtól, ahogyan azt hallották, ahogy egymás gondolatait hallják, egészen a végtelenségig. Mint két szembefordított tükör.

– Elég sokáig itt fog lakni – válaszolta Alice, aki szinte folyamatosan Csodaországban tartózkodott, hogy a legapróbb változásokat is lássa.

– Azt meg, hogy csinálja! – horkant fel Emmett.

– Mindjárt meglátod… – mondta talányosan a lány.

A fekete öltönyös férfi kiszállt a buszból, és elindult a küldöttség felé egy laptoppal a kezében.

– Üdvözlöm, Alessandro Vontan vagyok, a Volturi klán könyvelője – mutatkozott be gép hangján a férfi, és átnyújtott egy kézzel írt iratot, amin a Volturi sötétvörös pecsétje virított.

Angolul is ugyanazzal az enyhe akcentussal beszélt, mint spanyolul. Ha lehet, most még sápadtabb volt, mint amire William emlékezett. Mellette Carlisle vámpír létére, majdnem pirospozsgásnak tűnt.

– Örvendek, Carlisle Cullen, a családomat gondolom, ismeri – fogadta el a felé nyújtott kezet az orvos, és gyorsan átfutotta a papírt. Bólintott, amikor mindent rendben talált.

– Igen, néhányukkal már volt szerencsém személyesen is találkozni – felelte a vendég.

– Kérem, fáradjon be. Megkínálhatjuk esetleg valamivel – és már tessékelte is be Vontan urat.

A többiek nem repestek az örömtől, de bármennyire gyanakvóak voltak, be kellett látniuk, hogy a férfi tényleg egyedül jött. Bármilyen idegesítő és ellenszenves volt, egyedül nem sok kárt tudott volna okozni.

– Egy pohár vizet, köszönöm – foglalt helyet a nappaliban. – Nyilván tudják, hogy mi járatban vagyok – jelentette ki a látogató, és egy pillanatra Alice–re nézett.

William nem bírt magával, és lejött az emeletről.

– A részleteket nem ismerjük – felelte Carlisle, és helyet foglalt a vendéggel szemben. Esme miután behozta a vizet, mellé telepedett. A többiek körbeállták őket.

– Köszönöm, nagyon kedves – kortyolt egyet a férfi, majd a tárgyra tért. – Néhány éve felbukkant egy vámpír, aki lassan sportot űz belőle, hogy elmegyógyintézetekben szedi áldozatait. A bentlakók és a személyzet nagy részét megöli, majd felgyújtja az épületet. A legsúlyosabb eseteket, pedig vámpírrá változtatja, és magukra hagyja őket. Eddig sajnos nem sikerült az elkövető nyomára bukkannunk, bár már a testőrség nagy része ezen dolgozik. A szabadon garázdálkodó újszülötteket eddig sikerült semlegesítenünk, de most váratlan nehézségbe ütköztünk.

Williamnek felfordult a gyomra, hogy Alessandro úgy beszélt erről az egészről, mintha a tavalyi gazdasági évet elemezné. Sajnos nem tudta távol tartani magát a gyűlölt lény elméjétől. Semmilyen érzelem nem tükröződött a hangjában, és a gondolataiban sem. Rettentően bosszantotta, hogy a férfi pontosan azt mondja, amit gondol. Alig jutott plusz információhoz, ezért ki is lépett az elméjéből.

– Az egyik beteg különleges képességre tett szert az átváltozása után. A testétől kiindulva koncentrikus körökben, nagy erejű lökés hullámot képes gerjeszteni – folytatta a könyvelő.

– Hol itt a nehézség? – horkant fel megvetően Emmett. – Csak nem puhultak el az őrök a nagy semmittevésben.

– Ketten az üldözői közül meghaltak – magyarázta tovább rezzenéstelenül a férfi. – Szó szerint szétrobbant a testük a lökéshullám erejétől. Szerencsére önszántából nem támad senkire, csak akkor él ezzel a lehetőséggel, ha sarokba szorítják. Egy csapatunk Caius vezetésével tisztes távolságból követi, miközben próbálunk megoldást keresni a problémára.

– És mi lennénk a megoldás? – vetette közbe Jasper.

– Nem. A megoldást Veronica kisasszony jelenti – felelte a férfi a legnagyobb meglepetésükre. – Mint már tapasztalták is, ő külsőre teljesen emberinek tűnik, így a beteg közelébe férkőzhet, anélkül, hogy az használná a képességét. Ilyen módon talán lehetősége lesz ártalmatlanítani további áldozatok nélkül.

Döbbent csönd. William nem akart hinni a fülének.

– Képes volt egyedül odaküldeni a kislányt? – kiáltott fel Nessie. Néhányan fel is mordultak.

– Nem vagyok abban a helyzetben, hogy bárhová is küldjem a kisasszonyt – beszélt tovább a férfi olyan unott a hangon, mintha nem egy csapat dühös vámpír venné körül. – Ő maga határozott úgy, hogy ez a legjobb megoldás. Ebben én is egyetértettem vele.

– Veronica nem ember – jelentette be Edward. – Meg tudja magát védeni, nem ez lenne az első vámpír, akit megöl.

– Már megbocsásson, de miért tőlünk kér segítséget? Azt hiszem, több mint elegen lennének a feladathoz – érdeklődött Carlisle.

– De a Volturinak fogalma sincs az egészről – szűrte a fogai között a szót Edward. – Mibe akar belerángatni tulajdonképpen?

– Valóban a klán többi tagja nem tud erről a tervről – Emmett kuncogni kezdett, amikor a férfi úgy utalt magára, mint egy vámpír klán tagjára. Mulatságos volt, egy olyan embertől, akibe csak hálni járt a lélek.– Veronica családja sajnos túlságosan félti őt, ezért nem engedélyeznék ezt a megoldást. Bár jelenleg ez a legjobb és leggyorsabb, ami a rendelkezésünkre áll.

Edward halkan káromkodott egyet. Alessandro megállt egy pillanatra.

– Nagyon szívesen elmesélem a történetet, tulajdonképpen hasonló céllal tartottunk errefelé, amikor értesültünk a sajnálatos halálesetekről. Azonban most Veronicának nagy segítség lenne, ha egy adott körzeten belül tudnák tartani a szökevényt. Lehetőleg távol a lakott területektől. A beteg ugyanis előszeretettel rabol el fiatal lányokat.

– Miért segítenénk? – morrant fel Emmett a lehető legellenségesebben.

– Ha információm nem csal, akkor önök tisztelik az emberi életet. Nos, a legutóbb megtalált 10 éves kislányt csak DNS vizsgálattal sikerült azonosítani – a hangszíne továbbra sem változott. – Szeretnénk elkerülni, hogy a beteg feltűnést keltsen az emberek között. Úgy vélekedtünk Veronicával, hogy ha másért nem, az emberek védelme miatt, segíteni fognak.

– Meg azért, mert Veronica Leah Clearwater lánya – morogta Edward.

Hirtelen nagy kavarodás támadt. Mindenki egyszerre beszélt. Seth örült sebességgel száguldott a ház felé. Egyedül Vontan úr maradt továbbra is nyugodt.

– Mint mondtam, válaszolok a kérdéseikre, csak előbb szeretném tudni, hogy segítenek–e?

Ekkor Seth átrepült az üvegajtón egyenesen a vendég felé.


	14. Szövetségek

**XIV. fejezet – Szövetségek**

Vontan urat az mentette meg a kanapé és/vagy vérfarkas általi haláltól, hogy Edward idejében észlelte a nagy sebességgel közeledő gyilkos szándékot, Emmett, pedig elég közel állt az időközben megsemmisült üvegajtóhoz, hogy megtörje a vérfarkas szárnyalását.

Edward majdnem eldobta Vontan urat, miután elmúlni látszott a veszély, annyira nem szenvedhette a közelségét. Seth, pedig, dühösen morgott, és igyekezett rést találni a vámpírok gyűrűjén, akik a vendéget akarták életben tartani.

– Azt szeretné tudni, hogy mit csináltak a nővérével – fordította le az intenzív morgást Edward.

– Legutóbbi információim szerint Leah asszony kitűnő egészségnek örvend – válaszolta a férfi, miközben a nem létező gyűrődéseket kisimította a zakóján.

– Akkor miért nem adott életjelet magáról az elmúlt 20 évben? – tette fel Edward Seth kérdését.

– Azt hiszem, hogy erről őt kellene megkérdezni. Ha gondolja, megadom a telefonszámát, természetesen csak akkor, ha nem említi Veronica akcióját – szavait egyenesen a felháborodott vérfarkashoz intézte.

– Nem lesz gyanús már pusztán az, hogy itt tartózkodik? – kérdezte Carlisle.

– Nem, mint már említettem, azzal a szándékkal tartottunk errefelé, hogy eloszlassuk a klánok között sajnálatos módon kialakult félreértést, és megpecsételjük a már amúgy is létrejött szövetséget.

William fel nem foghatta, hogy tud ilyen nyugodt maradni, amikor a halálát kívánó természetfeletti lények egy négyzetméterre eső száma ilyen nagy.

– Miféle szövetséget? – hördült fel Emmett.

– Marcus és Leah szövetségét – mondta Edward tompa hangon. – Seth ne csinálj semmi őrültséget, amíg nem beszéltél a nővéreddel – folytatta Edward, és már le is szedett egy függönyt az ablakról, mert Seth gondolkodás nélkül átváltozott. A halványzöld függönybe csavarva úgy nézett ki, mint egy hernyó. Egy nagyon dühös hernyó.

– Hazudik – üvöltött Vontan úr arcába.

– Nem hazudik – felelte Edward némiképp türelmetlenül.

– Az kizárt, hogy a nővérem önszántából összeállt volna egy vérszívóval – a hangereje tovább fokozódott.

– Mint már mondtam, erről Leah asszonyt kellene megkérdeznie – ismételte meg a vendég nyugodtan, de Edward hallhatott még valamit a gondolataiban, mert ökölbe szorult a keze, és halkan káromkodott egyet. Seth követelőzve nézett rá.

– Igaza van. Beszélj a nővéreddel! Ő tudja legjobban elmagyarázni a helyzetét – és már nyújtotta is felé a mobilját, amin egy olasz telefonszám volt beütve, amit Vontan úr elméjében látott.

Seth láthatóan magánkívül volt, teljesen érthetően. Nővére nem sokkal azután költözött el a klántól, hogy az ifjabbik Edward meghalt. Már régóta tervezte, hogy saját életet kezd, és a gyász elviselhetetlen légköre megadta hozzá a végső lökést. A falkavezér fiát szinte sajátjaként szerette.

Egy darabig rendszeresen adott hírt magáról, aztán egyre ritkábban. Végül találkozott egy emberrel, akinek fogalma sem volt a múltjáról, és akinek a kedvéért nem változott át többet. Pontosan senki nem tudta, még a vének sem, hogy mennyi idő múltán kezd el ismét öregedni, és hogy mennyi ideig él, ezért Seth állandó félelemben élt, hogy mikor veszíti el a nővérét. Aztán egyszer csak minden kommunikáció megszakadt, és minden igyekezetük ellenére sem bukkantak a nyomára többet.

Seth végül elvette a telefont, és kirohant az udvarra.

– Egy pillanat – ment utána Vontan úr minden félelem nélkül. Seth úgy fordult vissza, mintha darázs csípte volna meg. A telefon már a fülén volt, és tárcsázott.

– Ne felejtse el! Azért vagyunk itt Veronicával, mert az esküvői meghívónkat kézbesítettük, amire örömmel igent mondtak… – tette hozzá nyomatékosan.

Seth akkora szemeket meresztett a fekete ruhás férfira, hogy félő volt kiugranak a helyükről. Edward egyszerűen leroskadt egy székre fejcsóválva, Nessie és Jasper William mellett termett, ha rohamot kapna. A többiek meg álltak, mintha sóbálvánnyá dermedtek volna.

William nem kapott rohamot. Egyszerűen nem fogta fel, amit hallott. Az elméje kerek–perec megtagadta, hogy ezt az információt feldolgozza. Egyetlen dolog ütött szöget a fejében.

– Akkor maga nem Veronica apja – állapította meg a fiú, amikor a férfi visszajött a nappaliba. Nehezére esett érthetően kiejteni a szavakat. Mostanában már ritkán kommunikált hallható beszéddel.

– Természetesen nem. Semmilyen rokoni kapcsolatban nem állok vele. Csak adminisztrációs szempontból egyszerűbb volt, ha az apjának hisznek. Elnézést kérek a félreértésért az utolsó találkozásunk alkalmával – fordult a fiú felé a tolószékben, akinek a feje tehetetlenül a fejtámlának támaszkodott, és láthatóan nehezére esett a szavak megformálása.

– Semmi gond! Csak éppen megnyomorította egy életre! – hördült fel Nessie.

– Téved. Az állapotát az okozza, hogy a testében ellentétes folyamatok akarnak egyszerre lejátszódni. Sok türelemmel és kemény munkával ezen lehet segíteni – jelentette ki, nem kis szemrehányással a hangjában.

Erre a szerető család hirtelen felocsúdott meglepetéséből, és egy emberként fordult ellene. Kivéve Carlisle–t, akiben rögtön feltámadt az orvosi érdeklődés.

– Mire gondol?

– A vámpírok teste nagyon kemény és ennek következtében elég rugalmatlan. A hibrideknél az okozza a legfőbb problémát, hogy megőrizzék a kellő rugalmasságot, ami ahhoz kell, hogy át tudjanak változni – Vontan úr ismét helyet foglalt, miután visszahelyezték a kanapét a korábbi pozíciójába.

– Ezek szerint van e téren tapasztalata – lepődött meg a doki.

– Természetesen, hiszen Veronica kisasszony is hibrid.

Erre a jelenlévők már valahol számítottak, de ettől még nem zaklatta fel őket kevésbé a hír. A család többsége annak örült, hogy létezhet megoldás William betegségére. William annak, hogy létezése mégsem egy beteges vicc a természet részéről. Emmett, pedig annak, hogy létezik egy ép, egészséges, és ami legfőbb harcképes hibrid! Edward rosszalló pillantása egy cseppet sem zavarta.

– Tényleg szívesen tartok előadást arról, hogy hogyan tartjuk Veronica kisasszonyt működőképesen, mert láthatóan nem sikerült megoldaniuk ezt a problémát. De minél előbb szeretném tudni, hogy hajlandóak–e együttműködni.

A vendégük nem lett szimpatikusabb az elmúlt néhány percben. De morgások, és a nem túl költői megjegyzések ellenére nem bántották a férfit. Aki további késlekedés nélkül belevágott a helyzet ismertetésébe; katonai térképeket, műhold felvételeket és koordinátákat vonultatott fel, hogy fogalmuk legyen az előttük álló feladatról.


	15. Tanácskozás

**XV. fejezet – Tanácskozás**

– Azt mondta, nincs semmi baja, és boldog – vigyorgott Seth, miután majd egy órán keresztül beszélt a nővérével, miközben a zöld függönybe csavarva sétált a félig hóborította erdőben. És most ugyanebben a szerelésben ült a nappaliban a többiek között, és időről időre hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. – Gondoltátok volna, hogy pont Leah fog kikötni egy ős öreg vámpír mellett...

– Valóban elég meglepő fordulat – jegyezte meg Carlisle. – Bár, ha a Volturinál volt valaki, aki elnyerhette Leah szívét, akkor az, valóban Marcus.

– Hogyhogy? – Seth majd kiugrott a bőréből örömében. A nővére él, jól van, és már nem tervezi, hogy megöregszik, és meghal.

– Ő a legjózanabb a három vezető közül. Nem osztozik sem Caius vérszomjában, sem Aro hatalom vágyában. Bár ez a szövetség még akkor is példa nélkül álló, főképp úgy, hogy nem bevésődés eredménye – válaszolt a doki.

– Van valami simli a dologban – dünnyögte Jacob, aki már kevésbé volt lenyűgözve a gondolattól, hogy rokoni kapcsolatba kerüljön a „királyi családdal". Főleg, hogy alvezére került a karmaik közé. – És nagyapó látta is, de nem hajlandó velünk megosztani – nézett Edwardra, aki csóválni kezdte a fejét.

– Valóban, a kapcsolatuk nem indult zökkenőmentesen, de azt, hiszem, hogy Leah–nak joga van eldönteni, hogy mit mesél el. Egyébként részleteket én sem tudok. Vontan úr meglehetősen jól kordában tudja tartani a gondolatait.

– Most mit csinál a vendégünk? – kérdezte Bella nem kis ellenszenvvel a hangjában.

– A helyettesével tárgyal telefonon a lakóbuszban, de sajnos nem értem miről, mert kód nyelvet használ. Még az elméjében is! – válaszolta Edward hitetlenkedve. – De lassan el fogok aludni, ha tovább számol…

– Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen laboratóriumban tenyésztették ki! – jegyezte meg Jacob, amin Emmett jót kuncogott.

– Ha már a házi zombinál tartunk – szólt közbe Jasper. – Akkora terület ellenőrzéséhez, amelyet ő mutatott, majdnem mindannyiunkra szükség lesz – állapította meg Jasper.

– Teljesen szétszórnánk az erőinket. Ez lehet csapda is!– Emmett nem volt elragadtatva az ötlettől.

– Ha csapda, akkor nagyon furfangos, mert ő sem tud róla – jegyezte meg Edward.

– Szóval te bízol benne? – tudakolta Emmett.

– Azt nem mondtam, csak azt, hogy nem tud csapdáról. Egyébként kiráz tőle a hideg. Ilyen érzelemmentes lénnyel még nem találkoztam – a viszolygás láthatóan kiült az arcára. William egyetértően bólintott.

– Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Bella.

– Nem fél – vetette közbe Jasper. – Amikor Seth megtámadta, nem érzett semmit. Még a szívverése sem gyorsult fel. Bármilyen lény, legyen, az bármilyen erős veszély esetén izgalmi állapotba kerül. Ez egyáltalán nem normális – rázta meg a fejét.

– Másmilyen érzései sincsenek. Se bánat, se szánalom, se harag, semmi – fűzte hozzá Edward.

– Mintha már halott lenne – suttogta Vivien. Mindenki ránézett.

– Hogy képes Veronica hozzámenni feleségül? – suttogta William. Most tett róla először említést. Még csak hitetlenkedés, és némi undor volt a hangjában.

– Hát, ha a halvérű Marcus az apja, akkor nem csoda, hogy ez a pasi kell neki – vigyorgott Emmett.

– Jó, de milyen öreg már. Leélni vele egy örökkévalóságot… – fintorgott Vivien.

– Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte William.

– Hát gondolom, hogy csak vámpírrá változtatják, ha már Veronica férje lesz. Azért kár lenne hozzámenni feleségül, hogy végignézze, ahogy megöregszik és meghal… – válaszolta a húga.

William még sápadtabb lett.

– Ezt nem tudhatjuk – vetette közbe Carlisle. – Ha ilyen tervük lett volna, már minden bizonnyal átváltoztatták volna.

– Nem tudom, Leah, hogy egyezhetett bele ilyesmibe – láthatóan Seth-nek most esett le, hogy a rejtélyes tini lány, aki eddig annyi bosszúságot okozott, végül is az unokahúga. Tehát, akkor az ő unokahúga készül hozzámenni egy nála majdnem háromszor idősebb pasihoz.

– És a szigeten miért Vontan úr nevelte Veronicát? – szólalt meg Esme.

– Nagyon sok mindenre, még nem tudjuk a választ, de ne felejtsük el, hogy Marcus lányáról van szó. Ha valaki meg tudja ítélni két ember kapcsolatát, akkor ő az. Azt hiszem, ha Vontan úr vonzódása természetellenes lenne, akkor már közbe avatkozott volna – jegyezte meg Carlisle.

– Te ezt helyesled? – hördült fel Edward.

– Te mennyivel is voltál idősebb nálam? – érdeklődött Bella.

– Az más volt! – háborodott fel a gondolatolvasó.

– Miért is? Nem hiszem, hogy ez az ember több gonoszságot halmozhat fel ötven év alatt, ha akar, mint egy vámpír száz év alatt. Mellesleg Veronica állítólag sokkal erősebb nála… - vonta meg a vállát Bella.

– Hát az nem nehéz… – jegyezte meg Emmett.

– Csakhogy a házi zombi valamivel a hatalmában tartja – suttogta William. – Mit sem ér Veronica fizikai ereje, ha nem hajlandó használni!

– Ne izgasd fel magad! – szakította félbe Carlisle. – Amint sikerül elfogni a beteget, felvesszük velük a kapcsolatot, és igyekszünk választ találni a kérdéseinkre.

Jobb ötlet senkinek se jutott eszébe.

– Én sem látok semmi gyanúsat – dalolta Alice, amikor már kivételesen nem a jövőt fürkészte, és valamiért nagyon elégedettnek látszott.

Végül abban maradtak, hogy teljesítik Vontan úr kérését. Biztos, ami biztos, azért értesítették a Denali klánt, hogy álljon készen szükség esetére. A részletekbe nem avatták be őket, mert minél kevesebbet tudnak annál jobb.

A terv a következő volt: két csoportra oszlanak, és váltva járják végig azt a vonalat, amit ellenőrzés alatt kell tartaniuk. Így az egyik csoport mindig elég közel lesz, ahhoz, hogy a ház védelmére siessen. Az ikrek természetesen otthon maradnak Nessie-vel, meg Carlisle-lal és Esmével, hogy biztosított legyen az állandó orvosi felügyelet. Az egyik csapat: Jacob, Seth, Emmett, Rosalie. A másik csapat: Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella. William, pedig adott időközönként kapcsolatot létesít a csapatokkal, amikor azok hatókörén belül érnek.

Vontan úr elégedett volt a tervvel, de többször a lelkükre kötötte, hogy semmilyen körülmények között ne támadják meg a beteget, és nem nyughatott, míg az első csapat el nem indult.

Mire döntés született William, már halálosan fáradt volt. Alig tudta nyitva tartani a szemét, a feje megint pokolian fájt. Carlisle felkísérte a szobájába, átöltöztette, és amikor már alvásra készen állt, bejött az édesanyja is. Úgy aludt el aznap éjszaka, hogy Nessie kezét fogta, és a csodaképeit nézte.


	16. Mozgás

**XVI. fejezet – Mozgás**

Williamet a hányinger kerülgette, ahogyan Vontan úr a kezét fogta, miközben egyenként szemügyre vette az ujjait. Nem siette el a dolgot, és a fiú csak azért nem lökte el magától durván, mert annyira nem mozgott a keze. Esme tartotta az ölében a procedúra alatt, ez valamelyest megnyugtatta a fiút.

Carlisle–t láthatóan nem zavarta Zombi úr jelenléte, feszülten figyelte a fekete zakós férfi minden mozdulatát.

A többiek járőröztek, Vivien és Nessie, pedig vadászott. Szándékosan választották ezt az időpontot, amikor Nessie még véletlen sem hallhatja meg a fia üvöltését, mert Vontan úr nem csinált belőle titkot, hogy a lebénulásnál csak az rosszabb, amikor újra mozogni kezd.

– Az ujjai még egészen jól mozognak, itt kell elkezdeni. Először a kézfejét mozgatjuk át, és utána haladunk tovább – jelentette ki Vontan úr. – Veronica nem volt ilyen előre haladott állapotban, és ő jóval erősebb, úgyhogy körültekintően kell eljárnunk. Nehogy rontsunk a helyzeten.

A férfi már nem először tett arra vonatkozó megjegyzést, hogy Veronicát mennyivel különbnek tartja, ami kezdte idegesíteni a fiút. Mintha William valami melléktermék lenne.

– Értem. – válaszolta a doki. – Készen vagy?

William ráharapott a kődarabra, amit a szájába tettek, hogy ne harapja el a nyelvét, mivel a fájdalomcsillapító már a rohamai alatt is hatástalannak bizonyult. Bólintott.

Esme erősebben ölelte magához, Vontan úr hátrébb lépett, és Carlisle összetörte az első ujjpercet.

A fájdalom valóban pokoli volt. William az elkövetkező egy órában abban reménykedett, hogy majdcsak elájul, de nem jött össze. Így behunyta a szemét, és összeszorított foggal üvöltött, miközben Carlisle módszeresen összemorzsolta a kézfején található összes izmot.

– Ha nem mozgatod a kezed, akkor ismét megmerevedik – jegyezte meg Carlisle.

William erről a részről teljesen megfeledkezett. Megpróbálta a jobb kezét mozgatni, amivel már végzett a dédnagyapja, de egyáltalán nem érezte.

_Nem megy…_ – suttogta a doki fejében.

Carlisle nem sokára segített neki, hogy átmozgassa az izmait. Vontan úrral közben a különböző masszázs formákat, valamint a legideálisabb mozgásformákat tárgyalták meg. Ahogyan William látta, nemsokára sokkal többet fog tudni a jógáról, a pilatesről, gyógytornáról és társaikról, mint szeretne, és többet fog vízben tartózkodni, mint az egy vérfarkasnál természetes.

Az édesanyja elsírta magát, amikor két nappal később hazaért, és a fia már könyöktől lefelé tudta mozgatni a kezét. Még Vontan urat is megölelte hálája jeléül, aki olyan képet vágott, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna. Gyorsan és udvariasan igyekezett megszabadulni a túláradó anyai érzelmektől.

Esme tartotta az ölében, Carlisle kínozta, anyja, pedig igyekezett elvonni a figyelmét – ez lett a reggeli szertartásuk. Vontan úr az első néhány alkalomtól eltekintve nem vett többé részt az eseményen. Ő a nap folyamán megjelent valamikor a házban, hogy különböző gyakorlatokat tanítson meg Williamnek, amelyek Veronicánál már beváltak.

William tehát kénytelen volt, sokkal több időt a házi zombi társaságában tölteni, mint szeretett volna. Először tüntetőleg hallgatott, miközben a férfi elmagyarázta neki, hogyan mozgassa az izmait, hogyan vegyen levegőt, és így tovább. Aztán, amikor valóban javulni kezdett az állapota, akkor néha megengedett magának egy-egy kérdést, ha nem értett valamit. Vontan úr meglepően türelmesnek bizonyult. Csak akkor tett csípős megjegyzéseket, ha úgy érezte, hogy William nem akar kellőképpen együttműködni. És a megjegyzései szinte kivétel nélkül az elevenébe találtak.

– Hogy ismerkedett meg Veronicával? – kérdezett rá egyik nap William, mikor azt igyekeztek elérni, hogy a karját vállmagasságnál tovább is fel tudja emelni. Felkészült rá, hogy a férfi megtagadja választ, és akkor „kénytelen" lesz belekukkantani a fejébe, de csalódnia a kellett.

– Először akkor találkoztam személyesen a kisasszonnyal, amikor rám törte az irodám ajtaját – felelte.

– Mármint átvitt értelemben, ugye? – szisszent fel a fiú, amikor Vontan úr némi lökést adott a karemelési próbálkozásainak.

– Nem.

William életében először úgy érezte, hogy engedélyt kell kérnie, ahhoz, hogy betekinthessen más elméjébe. Eddig ez fel sem merült benne. A családjában (mert mostanában már így gondolt a klánra) természetes dolog, egymás fejében mászkálni, mert mindenki tudta, hogy senki sem teszi rossz szándékkal. De Vontan úr idegen, bizonyos szempontból az ellenfele, ha nem egyenesen az ellensége. Egyikük sem tudhatja, hogy a másik nem él-e vissza a helyzettel.

– Megnézhetem?

– Hogyan? – érdeklődött a férfi, miközben még egyet feszített a karon. Amint ismét kapott levegőt, William válaszolt.

– Van egy különleges képességem. Össze tudok kapcsolni több elmét a sajátommal. Mintha egy vérfarkas falka lennénk.

– Érdekes. Akkor azért láttam, amint szörnyű kínok között meghalok – rándult meg Vontan úr szája. Kedvező fényviszonyok között akár mosolynak is lehetett értelmezni. Egy darabig csendben folytatta a kínzást.

– Rendben – mondta a férfi, és tovább tevékenykedett.


	17. Első találkozás

**XVII. fejezet – Első találkozás**

_Egy beosztottam alkalmatlanságát ecseteltem éppen, amikor az iroda megerősített páncél ajtaja, amit szándékosan olyan nehézre terveztek, hogy csak egy vámpír tudja megmozdítani, fémes sikollyal darabokra hullott. _

_A helyén egy több mint egy méter magas szörnyeteg jelent meg. Hosszúkás teste volt, mint egy nagymacskának, de a kissé nyújtott pofája farkasra emlékeztetett. A testét szőr helyett éles vöröses-barna pikkelyek fedték, amelyeket most fenyegetően egymáshoz ütögetett, amivel csörgőkígyószerű hangot adott ki. Szemét ide-oda jártatta rajtunk – mintha csak biztatna, hogy támadjuk meg._

_Ez biztosan Veronica lehet, Marcus és Leah asszony lánya. A pletykák egyáltalán nem túloztak, ami emlékezetem szerint először fordult elő. Valóban egészen különleges teremtmény._

_A legtöbben az irodában – vámpírok és emberek vegyesen – annyira megdöbbentek, hogy mozdulatlanul ültek tovább a helyükön. _

_Én a fenevaddal néztem farkasszemet._

– _Senki ne mozduljon – mondtam halk, határozott hangon. Ha valaki elveszíti a fejét, és szaladni kezd, akkor itt vérfürdő lesz. A lény testtartása semmi kétséget sem hagyott a felől, hogy kész harcolni, és ölni is, ha kell. Minél kevésbé érzi magát fenyegetve annál jobb._

– _Üdvözlöm, kisasszony – fordultam felé. – Segíthetek valamiben?_

_A csendet szinte tapintani lehetett a helyiségben. Amikor egy kis ideig nem történt semmi, ismét megszólaltam._

– _Kérem, fáradjon be az irodámba. Hátha a segítségére lehetek – ezzel a hátam mögött lévő iroda ajtó felé mutattam. _

_A jelenlévők legnagyobb meglepetésére a szörny némi tétovázás után elindult az általam mutatott irányba. Előre engedtem, és becsuktam magunk mögött az ajtót. A taktika tehát működik._

– _Kér valamit, kisasszony? Vizet, egy ital? Édességet esetleg? – kérdeztem, miközben az irodán jártatta körbe a tekintetét. Nem reagált a kérdésemre. _

– _Kérem, foglaljon helyet – mutattam a kanapé felé, ami az irodám bal felét foglalta el. _

_A lény méregette egy darabig a bútordarabot, ami fele akkora se volt, mint ő, majd letelepedett mellé a földre. Az egyik fotelben foglaltam helyet, mintha tényleg tárgyalni készülnék vele._

– _Mit tehetek önért, kisasszony?_

_Elfordította a fejét, és idegesen rángatni kezdte a farka végét. Láttam, hogy kényelmetlen helyzetbe hoztam. Már éppen korrigálni szerettem volna a tévedésem, amikor kavarodás támadt kint. Felpattantam, és az ajtóhoz sietettem. Nem hiányzik, hogy valaki megzavarjon minket, és ismét felingerelje a lényt._

– _Maradjon csak, kisasszony. Megnézem, mi történt._

_Az előtérben Marcus és, Aro állt testőrök gyűrűjében. Néhányan közülük elég vihar vert állapotban voltak. _

_Nem lesz egyszerű az aggódó szülőt leszerelni, hacsak Arót nem tudom meggyőzni az igazamról._

– _Itt van a lányom? – Marcus hangja meglepően feldúlt volt._

– _Igen, uram. Az irodámban van. Van néhány ügy, amelyben igényt tart a segítségemre._

_Aro felvonta a szemöldökét. Láthatóan őt is meglepte ez a fejlemény. Mint mindig, most is alábecsülte a problémamegoldó képességemet, és a hideg véremet. Elégtételt jelentett volna számára, ha megrettenek az unokahúga eltorzult formájától. _

– _Megmondjam neki, uram, hogy kereste? – adtam a tudtára az aggódó vámpírnak, hogy jobb lenne, ha távozna. Marcus pár pillanatig hitetlenkedve meredt rám, Aro csak mosolygott. _

_Közben Aro felé nyújtottam a kezem, aki meg is érintette, majd egyetértően bólintott. Egyetértett a tervemmel._

– _Gyere, testvérem, a lányod jól van – fogta meg Marcus vállát, és igyekezett kitessékelni az ajtón. – Légy oly kedves, Alessandro, és mond meg az unokahúgomnak, hogy keressen fel valamelyikünket, amint sikerült ügyének végére járnia – mondta némi pajkossággal a hangjában. Láthatóan szórakoztatta a helyzet. Nem mintha lett volna olyan helyzet, ami nem szórakoztatta._

– _Természetesen, uram – feleltem gyorsan, hogy minél előbb távozzanak._

– _Elment az eszed? – kérdezte Marcus, és igyekezett Arót felnyársalni a tekintetével. Közben az irodából hangos, fenyegető morgás hallatszott. Tényleg nagyon időszerű volt, hogy elmenjenek._

– _Gyere! Bízzuk a dolgot a jó öreg Alessandróra. Nem lesz semmi gond – és már kint is voltak a folyosón. _

_Én, pedig visszatértem az irodámba, hogy folytassam, amit elkezdtem._

* * *

><p><em>Csodálatos <em>– gondolta William, még mindig Vontan úr fejében.

– Valóban nagyon impozáns, amikor átváltozik – felelt hangosan a férfi. Ez kizökkentette révületéből Williamet, akit teljesen lenyűgözött az átalakult hibrid szépsége.

Zavarban volt, amiért annyira megfeledkezett magáról, hogy a saját emlékei a felszínre törtek Veronicáról. Legfőképpen arról, amikor a karjában tartotta. Hirtelen olyan birtoklási vágy fogta el, ami már fájdalmat okozott. És ezt Vontan úr mind látta, de nem szólt semmit, csak finoman lefelé meghúzta William mindkét karját, amivel befejezte a kínzást aznapra.


	18. Elmúlás

**XVIII. fejezet – Elmúlás**

– Nekem is hiányzik – jelentette be váratlanul Vivien.

William éppen az újfent mozgó ujjait próbálgatta egy szintetizátoron, amit Edwardtól kapott. Napok óta mászkált a fejében egy dallam, és most ezt szerette volna nyakon csípni. A húga, pedig aprólékos műgonddal pillangókat festett a lábkörmére. A fiú nem hagyta abba a billentyűk molesztálását.

– Mi hiányzik? – a szavakat, még mindig nehezen formálta, de holnap már az arca következik, és ez is el fog múlni.

– Veronica.

– Ki mondta, hogy nekem hiányzik? – fortyant fel a fiú.

– Senki. Csak mióta visszatért, teljesebb vagy – vonta meg a vállát Vivien.

William válaszra sem méltatta. Mióta húga megtudta, hogy hibrid, azóta néha már idegesítően elvont lett. Néha a legegyszerűbb kérdésre is versben válaszolt. Valószínűleg az sem tett jót neki, hogy Alice és Rosalie néha napokra elvitte csavarogni, meg vásárolni. Az ilyen utakról úgy jött vissza, mint egy csodaországi veterán.

– Kint rohangál valahol az erdőben, miért érezném ettől jobban magam! – morgott magában a hibrid fiú.

– Nem tudom, de jobb rád nézni – mosolyodott el Vivien.

– Hozzá fog menni a házi zombihoz! És boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak. Nekem ebben a történetben nem osztottak lapot! – zsörtölődött William. Mostanában, ha dühös volt, akkor előtörtek belőle ezek a vérfarkas hangok, amiket a többiek jó jelnek tartottak.

– Ami elég hamar be fog következni! Bár téged ez nem érdekel… – jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen a lány. Imádta, ha jobban értesült valakinél, és még jobban imádta, ha megoszthatta másokkal az értesüléseit.

– Hogy érted ezt? – Vivien és az ő talányai!

– Vontan úr haldoklik. Hallottam, amikor Carlisle–lal a lehetséges gyógymódokról beszéltek – festette tovább a körmeit Vivien.

– Hallgatóztál?

– Nem! Csak véletlenül meghallottam! – tiltakozott a lány. William a kíváncsiságát ismerve ezt nehezen tudta elhinni. – Nem tehetek róla, hogy azt hiszik nem jobb a hallásom, mint egy embernek!

– Mielőtt baja lenne, úgyis vámpírrá változtatják. Szóval az én szempontomból lényegtelen – sóhajtotta William. A húga diadalittasan nézett rá, le merte volna fogadni, hogy még mindig nem közömbös a bátyjának Veronica. És most beigazolódott a sejtése.

– Vigyázz, jön! – suttogta Vivien.

Vontan úr tényleg nemsokára kopogtatott az ajtón.

– William, kérlek, továbbítsd ezeket a koordinátákat a csapatoknak – tett le a fiú elé egy papírlapot.

– Honnan vannak?

– Veronica jelentkezett. Azt mondta, hogy most már egészen friss a nyom, úgyhogy kikapcsolta a rádióját, nehogy gyanút fogjon a beteg. Előtte megadta a koordinátáit, és azt, hogy hol sejti a beteget – a férfi meglepően elevennek látszott.

– És, ha történik vele valami? – kérdezte Vivien.

– Ha egy hét múlva nem jelentkezik, akkor feltételezem, hogy meghalt, és értesítem Caius-t, hogy keressék meg a holttestét – jelentette ki Vontan úr, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

Williamnek ökölbe szorult a keze.

– Maga nem haldoklik, már halott, csak még nem vette észre – morogta a férfi felé.

– Nocsak! Ezek szerint nem mindig kérsz engedély a gondolatolvasásra – felelt hidegen a könyvelő.

– Ezt most kivételesen tőlem tudja – vetette közbe Vivien, miközben igyekezett szigorú tekintettel ránézni.

– Értem. Örülj, hogy csak idő kérdése, és vigadhatsz a halotti toromon – fordult a fiú felé.

– Néhány ezer év, és megunja majd a vámpírlétet, ugye – fintorodott el William.

– Rezisztens vagyok a vámpír méregre. Ha lehetséges lenne, akkor Aro már régen gondoskodott volna róla, hogy a könyvelése az idők végezetéig makulátlan legyen – jelentette ki a férfi.

Vivien körömlakkos üvegje hangos csattanással landolt a földön, rózsaszín foltot hagyva rajta. Az ikrek nem tudták, hogy mit mondjanak erre. Az egyetlen haláleset, amivel szembesülniük kellett, az a bátyjuké volt. És az még mindig fájdalmas sebként lüktetett a családjukban. A többiek annyit gondolnak rá, annyi fénykép van róla az egyik szobában, annyit beszélnek róla, főleg, a szüleik, hogy már olyan, mintha ők is ismerték volna. És egyre inkább átérezték az elvesztése miatti fájdalmat.

Most letaglózta őket, hogy itt van egy ember, aki tudja, hogy hamarosan meg fog halni. A halandók mit szoktak ilyenkor mondani? Williamnek eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire félt, amikor azt hitte haldoklik, de Vontan urat látszólag nem izgatta a dolog.

– Légy szíves, most továbbítsd a koordinátákat, mert szeretnék néhány dolgot kérdezni a csapatoktól. Ha véletlen Veronica a hatókörödbe kerülne, akkor ne próbálj vele kapcsolatot létesíteni. Nagyon rossz néven venné.

William némán bólintott, és keresni kezdte a családját a messzeségben.


	19. Álom és valóság

**XIX. fejezet – Álom és valóság**

_A szél süvített mellette, ahogyan a termetes fekete ló száguldott a tengerparton. Szorosan átölelte Veronicát, aki egyik kezét az övére kulcsolta, a másikkal könnyedén fogta a szárat. Szőrén ülték meg a lovat. A hatalmas testből és a lányból áradó hő teljesen átmelegítette a fiút. Olyan elevennek érezte magát, mint még soha azelőtt. _

William kinyitotta a szemét. Hideg volt, és sötét. Feküdt az ágyában, és a plafont bámulta. Szinte fájt, hogy szertefoszlott az álma.

Minél nagyobb részét tudta mozgatni a testének, annál sűrűbben álmodott Veronicáról, főleg arról a rövid időről, amíg együtt voltak. Ezt a már–már giccses lovaglást a naplementében nem sokkal a „végzetes" fagyizás előtt ejtették meg – természetesen a szülei tudta nélkül. Persze így utólag már megszépült az emlék, akkor viszont rettenetesen félt, hogy leesik, és halálosan zavarban volt, ahogy a lány teste hozzá dörzsölődött. Most viszont az egyik legszebb emlékévé vált.

Ébren sem volt sokkal jobb. Valahányszor behunyta a szemét, Vontan urat látta maga előtt, és hatalmába kerítette a vérszomj. Rettenetesen dühös volt a férfira. Még nem döntötte el, mi az aljasabb húzás tőle. Hogy egyáltalán Veronica közelébe mert menni vagy, hogy képes elvenni feleségül, amikor tudja, hogy meg fog halni.

Ma már nem fog tudni visszaaludni, ebben biztos volt. Carlisle szerint időnként azért vannak gondjai az alvással, mert a vámpírok nem alszanak, és részben ő is az. Vontan úr hozzátette, hogy ha egyszer képes lesz átváltozni, valószínűleg romlani fog a helyzet, mert Veronica is képes akár hónapokig nem aludni egy percet sem. Aztán egyszer megáll egy pillanatra, és napokra kómaszerű mély álomba merül.

Nagyszerű! Már alig várja, hogy egy újabb remek aspektusát kipróbálhassa a hibrid létnek.

Apropó a doki! Utána „nézett", hogy mit csinál éppen.

Carlisle a szobájában olvasott a sötétben, hogy ne zavarja a „álomszuszékokat", ahogy Emmett a vérfarkasokat, félvéreket és minden olyan lényt hívott, amely éjszakánként nyugovóra tért. Ilyenkor a vámpírok vagy elmentek vadászni, vagy csendes foglalkozást kerestek maguknak.

Akkor találták ki ezt a megoldást, amikor az egész családnak egy házban kellett laknia, és nem állt a rendelkezésükre egy kisebb falu, mint itt. Pontosan ezért választották ezt az elhagyott bányász telepet, mert itt mindenkinek jutott egy külön kis ház. Már lassan minden házat felújítottak, mert Esmének és Alice–nek örömet okozott a lakberendezéssel bíbelődni. Így a vendégeiket is el tudták szállásolni.

Vontan úr a telep szélén álló házat választotta, és a mellé parkolt le a hatalmas busszal. Nem kis teljesítmény volt a részéről, hogy fel tudta ide küzdeni a járművet.

_Mit olvasol? _– kapcsolódott rá finoman a doktor elméjére William.

_Egy orvosi szakkönyvet _– válaszolta, és megmutatta a címét. William már azt sem értette.

_Olvasnál fel belőle, hátha attól elalszom _– kérte William.

_Megint nem tudsz aludni?_ – érdeklődött Carlisle.

_Nem _– sóhajtott a fiú.

_Mi a baj? Szeretnél róla beszélni? _– kérdezte a doki, bár voltak ötletei, hogy mi bántja a dédunokáját.

_Hogy tudsz olyan embereken segíteni, akikről tudod, hogy nem érdemlik meg? _– bökte ki végül.

Carlisle fejében sok minden megfordult hirtelen. Sokévnyi tapasztalat villant át az agyán.

_Azt hiszem azért, mert nem az én feladatom eldönteni, hogy valaki megérdemli–e. Ezért van a hipokráteszi eskü, hogy a gyógyításra tudjak koncentrálni, és ne kelljen ilyesmin gondolkoznom._

William ettől még idegesebb lett. Elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy hasonló esetben segítsen Vontan úron. Sőt néha az jutott eszébe, hogy akármilyen beteg, nem fog elég gyorsan meghalni.

_Az nem old meg semmit, ha valakinek a halálát kívánod _– feddte meg a doki. – _Az nem jutott eszedbe, hogy Veronicának milyen fájdalmat okozna, ha meghalna a vőlegénye…_

_Aki kihasználja, és a hatalmában tartja! Talán, ha megszabadulna tőle, akkor rájönne, hogy milyen egy szemét is valójában!_ – a fiú már szabályosan őrjöngött.

A doki már éppen válaszolni akart, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Esme volt ma éjszaka a soros őrszem, és figyelmeztetni akarta őket, hogy Marcus és Leah tart feléjük egy terepjáróban.

_Már csak ez hiányzott _– fohászkodott Carlisle, és elindult, hogy fogadja az újabb vendégeket.


	20. Két vendég

**XX. fejezet – Két vendég**

William felébresztette az anyját és a húgát, miközben áttornászta magát a székébe. Kapcsolatban maradt Carlisle elméjével, hogy tájékoztatni tudja a többieket.

_A csapatoknak egyelőre ne szólj _– utasította Carlisle.

Marcus és Leah olajzöld terepjárója a lakóbusz mellé parkolt, mire a doki odaért.

– Üdvözöllek újra itthon, kedves Leah – köszöntötte a vérfarkas hölgyet, aki némi tétovázás után elmosolyodott, és megölelte a vámpírt. Marcus nem messze állt tőlük, és egy fejbiccentéssel üdvözte régi barátját.

– Jó újra itthon lenni. Hol van a lányom? – kérdezte Leah.

Közben Vontan úr is megjelent, az elmaradhatatlan fekete öltönyében.

– Leah asszony, Marcus micsoda kellemes meglepetés! – mondta Vontan úr olyan hangon, mintha akasztani vinnék. A vérfarkas már kevésbé törte magát, hogy leplezze az érzéseit.

– Hol van a lányom? – szegezte neki a kérdést köszönés helyett.

– Valahol az erdőben – válaszolta. – Kérem, fáradjanak beljebb – igyekezett témát váltani.

_Végül is nem hazudik_ – gondolta Carlisle.

_De nem is mond igazat _– morgott William.

– Akkor hívja vissza! Beszélni akarok vele most rögtön! – követelte Leah.

– Sajnos nem lehetséges. Nem vitt magával semmilyen kommunikációs eszközt – jelentette ki higgadtan Vontan úr.

Williamnek úgy tűnt, hogy ez csak egyre inkább felpaprikázza Leah–t, aki valamiért már eleve idegesen érkezett.

– Merre indult el? – fordult Carlisle–hoz. – Megkeresem magam!

– Nincs semmi baj, Leah – igyekezett Carlisle is menteni a helyzetet. – Nemsokára visszajön.

– Egy hete nem beszéltem vele, mert ez a simulékony féreg mindig kitalált valami kifogást. Seth sem hívott hetek óta. Tuti, hogy sántikálnak valamiben! – ezt már kiabálta.

_Hát családanyaként sem lett kevésbé lobbanékony _– gondolta Carlisle, miközben azon törte a fejét, hogyan oldja meg a helyzetet, anélkül, hogy hazudnia kelljen.

William annak örült, hogy végre talált valakit, aki szintén nincs elragadtatva Vontan úrtól. És ez a valaki ráadásul Veronica anyja!

– Azt nem ajánlom, asszonyom – lépett előrébb egyet Vontan úr. Hangja nem tűrt ellentmondást.

Leah úgy fordult felé, mint aki mindjárt darabokra tépi. Marcus egy kicsit közelebb húzódott a mérges vérfarkashoz. Felesége bronzos bőre mellett a vámpír még fehérebbnek tűnt, mintha nem is e világról származna.

– Mit merészel? – sziszegte a nő.

– Veronica elég messze van, mire megtalálja valószínűleg már az egésznek vége lesz. Ha nem, akkor csak rontaná az esélyeit – mire az utolsó hangok elhagyták a száját, Vontan úr már a levegőben lógott, és Leah szorongatta a torkát.

– Te kis féreg! Hogy tudott erre rávenni Aro? Beszélj! Mikor indult el?

– Úgy szorítod a torkát, hogy nem tud megszólalni – avatkozott közbe Carlisle. – Veronica már több mint egy hónapja üldözi a beteget!

Leah elhajította leendő vejét, aki tompa puffanással ért földet.

– Te is benne vagy? – Leah hangosan morgott, csak azért nem változott még át, mert akkor nem tud kiabálni.

– A lányod hozott egy döntést… – próbálkozott Carlisle.

– Persze ezt mondta ez a féreg! Azt is mondta, hogy Aro ölebe! Azért jutott ilyen magasra, mert hajlandó mindenhez asszisztálni, amit Aro meg a ringyója kitalál – lendült támadásba Leah.

– Csillapodj, kedvesem! – lépett hozzá közelebb Marcus. – Vontan urat olyan erős kötelék fűzi a lányunkhoz, amilyen emberileg csak lehetséges. Sohasem árulná el. Ebben biztos vagyok. Carlisle-t, pedig magad is ismered. Ha csak teheti életeket ment, és nem veszélybe sodorja őket – Marcus olyan hangon beszélt, mintha valamiféle varázsigét olvasna a tajtékzó vérfarkasra. Ami meglepően hatásosnak bizonyult, mert Leah már nem akart felrobbanni.

Esme időközben felsegítette a pórul járt vőlegényt a földről, akit láthatóan megviselt az esés.

– Biztosíthatom önöket, hogy Arónak ehhez semmi köze. Veronicával pontosan azért határoztunk úgy, hogy eltitkoljuk a döntésünket, mert tudtuk, hogy így fognak reagálni – jelentette ki nyomatékosan, miközben rendbe szedte az öltönyét. Nehézkesen mozgott, mintha fájdalmai lennének. – Veronica úgy gondolta, hogy elég közel kerülhet a beteghez, hogy ártalmatlanítani tudja.

– Honnan tud egyáltalán a halottakról? Alec szólt neki? – Leah majdnem ismét megragadta a férfit.

– Nem, asszonyom. Az üzenet forgalmat látta a műholdon… - kezdett magyarázatban a könyvelő.

– Persze – sziszegte Leah. – Ha valami baja lesz a lányomnak, Aro ide vagy oda, ízekre téplek! De azt a szadista libát is!

Alessandro olyan megvetéssel nézett a vérfarkasra, mintha értelmi fogyatékos lenne.

– Rettenetesen megijesztett, asszonyom…

– Leah ne! – Marcus átölelte, és lefogta a párját, mielőtt átváltozhatott volna. – Veronica sose bocsátja meg!

Beletelt néhány percbe, míg a nő szeme kitisztult, és ismét értelem költözött a szemébe.

– Azt csinál velem, amit akar, de ha szeretné még életben látni a lányát, akkor visszafogja a fene nagy ösztöneit, és nyugton marad! – ezzel Vontan úr bevonult a házába.

Jelenlévők döbbenten bámultak utána.


	21. Első iker

**XXI. fejezet – Első iker**

– Gyertek, bemutatom nektek a dédunokáimat. Még nem találkoztatok velük – Carlisle igyekezett kihasználni a pillanatot, hogy végleg szétválassza a feleket.

– Gyere, kedvesem – szólalt meg Marcus.

– Ennyiben akarod hagyni! – szinte sikított az asszony. – Meghalhat a lányunk!

– Nem hiszem. Emlékezz mi történt Caius–szal! Az ikrek sem tudták megállítani. Szerintem, akkor sem esne baja, ha harcra kerülne sor.

Leah arca olyan elkínzott volt, mintha a szívét tépték volna ki, mégis elindult a mutatott irányba.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle a feleségére bízta a vendégek kalauzolását, és hátra maradt, hogy megnézze, nem szerzett-e komolyabb sérüléseket Vontan úr.<strong>

**_William, menj le a nappaliba. Szeretném tudni, hogy mi történik a házban _– kérte Carlisle, miközben bekopogott a ház ajtaján.**

**_Rendben _– felelte William.**

**– Fáradjatok be! – mosolygott rá Esme a vendégekre, amikor ajtót nyitott nekik.**

**– Örülök, hogy megismerhetem Carlisle elbűvölő feleségét – fordult felé Marcus enyhe meghajlással. – Igazán elragadó ez a ház.**

**– Az a tetű! – szitkozódott Leah a fogai között, és a nappaliban sétált le föl. A legkevésbé sem érdekelte a berendezés.**

* * *

><p>Azt azonban már nem várta meg a doki, hogy válasz is érkezzen a bentről áradó furcsa szag miatt. Vontan úr enyhe elmúlás szaga természetes velejáró volt a ráknak, ami emésztette, de ez most egészen más volt.<p>

– Szeretném megvizsgálni – mondta, és már be is lépett a házba. Vontan úr a konyhából lépett ki, és alig feltűnően kapaszkodott meg az ajtófélfában.

– Köszönöm, jól vagyok – de a hangján hallatszott, hogy nincs.

– Azért én mégis szeretném megvizsgálni – jelentette ki Carlisle.

A két férfi egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett, mérlegelték a lehetőségeiket, aztán végül Vontan úr beadta a derekát.

* * *

><p><strong>William lejött az emeletről az anyjával és a húgával, hogy köszöntse Leah-t és Marcus-t, valamint, hogy tudósítson az eseményekről.<strong>

**– Szabad? – kérdezte Nessie Leah-tól, és amikor az bólintott, boldogan megölelte barátnőjét. Ifjabb Edward ápolása közben kerültek egymáshoz közel. Leah nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire megszereti a félvámpírt. Bár Jacob elragadtatott gondolataival a fejében nem volt nehéz jó színben látnia a lányt. – Örülök, hogy itt vagy! Miért nem jelentkeztél hamarabb? Akkor nem ilyen körülmények között kellett volna találkoznunk.**

**– Mert szégyell engem – jelentette ki kifejezéstelen hangon Marcus. Hirtelen mindenki zavarba jött, még Leah is elpirult. – Sérti a vérfarkas önérzetét, hogy egy vámpír a férje – mosolyodott el az ős öreg vámpír, olyan mosollyal, mint aki éppen most hódította meg az egész világot.**

**– Mintha a vámpírok önmagukban nem lennének elég idegesítőek, még mindenféle képességüknek is kell lennie! – dohogott Leah, de neki is boldog fény bujkált a tekintetében.**

* * *

><p>Vontan úr nem véletlenül hordott mindig öltönyt és állig begombolt inget. Testének nagy részét harapásnyomok borították, Jasper háborús sérüléseihez hasonlóan. A hegek olyan sűrűn helyezkedtek el, mintha megégett volna.<p>

_Mi történt vele? _– lepődött meg William.

Időnként szüksége van vámpír méregre – válaszolta Carlisle, miközben megvizsgálta a férfit.

– Súlyos zúzódásai vannak, és eltört egy bordája – állította fel végül a diagnózist.

– Magam is erre a következtetésre jutottam – felelte Vontan úr.

– Mikor jutott méreghez utoljára? – kérdezte a doki.

– Ne haragudjon, doktor, de nem fogom hagyni, hogy megharapjon – fintorgott Vontan úr.

* * *

><p><strong>– Ők itt az utódaim: Vivien és William – mutatta be őket nagy büszkén Nessie.<strong>

**Leah alaposan szemügyre vette Williamet, akinek nehezére esett értelmes képet vágnia, mert jobban érdekelte, hogy mi játszódik le a doki és a könyvelő között.**

**– Mi történt veled? – szaladt ki Leah száján.**

**– Nem tudtam átváltozni– válaszolt William, aki mellkastól felfelé már jól mozogott, a beszédre sem kellett külön koncentrálnia.**

* * *

><p>– Természetesen nem erre gondoltam – jött egy kicsit zavarba Carlisle. – Bármelyikünk mérgét le tudjuk fejteni egy ampullába, és egyszerűen befecskendezzük.<p>

– Nem, köszönöm. Most szükségem van a józan ítélőképességemre, amit sajnos nélkülöznöm kellene, míg a méreg fel nem szívódik – kezdett el öltözködni Vontan úr. – Mellesleg jutott valamire a mintákkal, amit adtam?

Carlisle megpróbált segíteni, de a férfi elutasította.

– Sajnos nem. Komolyabb eszközök kellenének egy alapos vizsgálathoz.

– Megpróbálok engedélyt kérni Arótól, hogy bocsássa a rendelkezésére azokat az eredményeket, amik a mi laborjainkban születtek. Jóindulatunk jeleként.

– Az remek lenne. Esetleg a kórlapjára is ki lehetne terjeszteni az engedélyt? – kérdezte Carlisle.

Nem hagyta nyugodni, hogy létezik olyan ember, aki képtelen vámpírrá válni. Az ebben rejlő lehetőségek nagyon messzire vezetnek. Nem csoda, hogy a Volturi nem szívesen válik meg ilyen információtól.

* * *

><p><strong>– Megpróbáltuk őket emberként felnevelni, hátha elkerülhetjük ezt…– kezdte el mesélni Nessie.<strong>

**– De mi keresztülhúztuk a terveiteket. Sajnálom – sóhajtott nagyot Leah. – Ha az a féreg nem titkolta volna el, hogy összetalálkozott veletek, akkor beszélhettem volna veled…**

**– Tudta, hogy kik vagyunk! – kiáltott fel William. Csak kapkodta ide-oda a fejét.**

**– Igen, Veronica rögtön kiszúrta rajtad a vérfarkas szagot, és amikor Vontan úr találkozott Nessie-vel, nem volt nehéz felismernie Aro festményeiről.**

**Közben Esme szendvicseket, üdítőt és forralt bort szolgált fel, amit Leah hálásan el is fogadott.**

* * *

><p>– Majd meglátjuk, mit tehetek – vette fel a zakóját a könyvelő. – Van még valami, amin érdemes lenne elgondolkodni, míg az elménk magányában vagyunk és lehetőségünk van a szabad döntésre – utalt ezzel Edwardra és Alice-re.<p>

– És mi lenne az? – Carlisle érezte, hogy valami komoly dologról van szó.

– Mérlegelni kellene annak a lehetőségét, hogy esetleg az én vérem, ami ellenáll a méreg hatásának, megoldást jelentene Williamnek, aki szinte védtelen vele szemben.

– Mégis mire gondol? – ütközött meg Carlisle. Felettébb kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért William a fejében hallgatózik.

_Nem kellene ezt végighallgatnod _– indítványozta a fiúnak.

_Rólam alkudoztok, maradok _– felelt dühösen.

_Ez még csak egy ötlet, nincs semmi jelentősége…_


	22. Második iker

**XXII. fejezet – Második iker**

**– A kis féreg úgy döntött, hogy nem árt, ha Veronica a maga fajtájával barátkozik, és nem szólt nekünk – folytatta Leah. Marcus leült mellé, és figyelte minden apró rezdülését.**

**– Mi házi zombinak hívjuk! – vetette közbe Vivien, hiába vetett rá az anyja rosszalló pillantást.**

**– Milyen találó! – nevetett fel Leah, egyre szimpatikusabb lett neki a fiatal lány. Még Marcus is elmosolyodott.**

**– De ha ennyire utálod, akkor miért bíztad rá Veronicát? – kérdezte Nessie. – Már ne is haragudj, de…**

**– Tudom…– elhallgatott, és Marcusra pillantott.**

**– Nem volt választásunk. Az első átváltozása után Veronica kezelhetetlen lett, nem tűrt meg maga mellett senki mást csak Alessandrót. Az egyetlent, aki nem félt tőle – magyarázta Marcus.**

* * *

><p>– Az orvosi részéhez nem értek, de tapasztalatom szerint hibrideknél beválik az orális módszer – nehézkesen helyet foglalt a könyvelő az egyik széken. Még nem hatott a fájdalomcsillapító.<p>

– Mire alapozza azt a feltevését, hogy bármin is változtatna, ha William inna véréből?

– Veronica hajszíne és fizikai felépítése enyhén megváltozott egy évvel az első áldozata után. Tehát az elfogyasztott élelem hatással van egy hibrid szervezetére – Vontan úr lassan és megfontoltan beszélt, mintha alaposan megválogatná, hogy mit mond el.

– Egy ilyen beavatkozásnak pont az ellenkező hatása is lehet, mint amire számítunk – mondta fejcsóválva a doktor.

– Tisztában vagyok vele. Éppen azért konzultálok önnel.

* * *

><p><strong>– De miért hallgat rá Veronica? – csattant fel William.<strong>

**Ezt nem értette. Ezt a már-már mágikus hatalmat. Bár ahogy elnézte, Marcus hogyan beszél Leah-val, kezdett valami derengeni. Majd szétvetette a feszültség, mert mindkét beszélgetés egyformán érdekelte, de így szinte egyikre sem tudott rendesen odafigyelni.**

**– Azt mi is szeretnénk tudni –mordult fel Leah.**

**– Csak elméletünk van. Mivel Alessandro nem áll ellen neki, nem fél tőle, és sokkal gyengébb, ezért nincs, ami harcra ingerelje Veronicát.**

**– Mintha a macska nem futna a kutya elől – szúrta közbe Vivien.**

**– Pontosan – helyeselt Leah. – Mintha feltétel nélkül megadná magát neki. Sajnos az ő hatalma is véges, nem tudta a végtelenségig féken tartani a lányunkat. Miután csúnyán összeverekedett Caius-szal, kénytelenek voltunk őket elköltöztetni egy vámpír és egyéb kihívásoktól mentes helyre, ami azért még sincs annyira messze.**

**– Azt hiszem kölcsönösen keresztülhúztuk egymás számításait – jegyezte meg Nessie, és nagyot kortyolt a forralt borból.**

* * *

><p><em>Szerinted ez lehetséges? <em>– William egészen izgatott lett.

_Nekem elég kockázatosnak hangzik. Én nem táplálnék túlzott reményeket _– óvta a doki.

_De azért utána nézel, ugye? _– kérlelte a fiú.

_Természetesen. De addig szó sem lehet róla, míg meg nem győződtem róla, hogy biztonságos! _– jelentette ki Carlisle.

_Oké._

– Ha jól értem, akkor Veronica valamiképpen elfogyasztja az áldozatait? – Carlisle-t egyre jobban érdekelte a téma.

– Igen. A technikája nem sokban különbözik a vámpírokétól.

_Vámpírok vámpírja _– ötlött fel Williamben. Vajon ő is képes lenne ilyesmire? Egyelőre attól is kirázta a hideg, amit Vontan úr ajánlott. Ha nem kecsegtetett volna azzal, hogy visszakapja az egészségét, és megszűnik a fájdalom, akkor meg se hallgatta volna.

* * *

><p><strong>– Veronica, hogy volt képes először átváltozni? – szakította félbe William az elmélyült csöndet, ami Nessie megállapítását követte. Az információk fényében, amit az imént tudott meg Vontan úrtól, ez most már még jobban érdekelte. Szöget ütött a fejébe, hogy erről, mindig úgy beszélnek, mintha csak úgy megtörtént volna. Váratlanul. De miért nem akadt meg a folyamat.<strong>

**Leah kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a helyén. Láthatólag nem szívesen beszélt a dologról. Marcusnak viszont nem voltak ilyen aggályai.**

**– Nemrég új taggal bővült klánunk, aki sajnos nehezen birkózik meg az újfajta életével. Amikor megtudta, hogy Veronica gyorsan és fájdalommentesen képes megölni egy vámpírt, elhatározta, öngyilkos lesz. El is érte, hogy megtámadja. Demetrinek azonban gyanús lett, hogy miért tartózkodnak ők ketten egy szobában, és utána járt a dolognak. Az utolsó pillanatban érkezett. Megtámadta Veronicát, hogy kiszabadítsa az ifjút, ekkor változott át a lányunk.**

* * *

><p>– Ha szabad megkérdeznem, miért viseli ennyire a szívén William sorsát? – kérdezte meg Carlisle némi gyanakvással a hangjában.<p>

– Mindez nem jelentene nagy áldozatot a részemről. A méregre szükségem van, néhány deciliter vért, pedig tudok nélkülözni, ha ezzel biztosabb alapokra helyezhetem a két klán kapcsolatát.

Carlisle szinte felszisszent gondolatban, amint meghallotta ezt a mellébeszélést.

_Ha gondolod, belekukkantok a fejébe, hogy mi is a valódi célja _– ajánlkozott a fiú.

_Inkább ne. Nem lenne szerencsés, ha most kiderülne, hogy mindvégig hallgatóztál _– intette le a doki. – _Edward hamarosan itt lesz, majd kideríti a valódi indokait._

* * *

><p><strong>– Csak úgy, egyik pillanatról a másikra? – hitetlenkedett William. Az apja már részletesen elmesélte, hogyan zajlik az első átalakulás. És az sok minden volt csak hirtelen és egyszerű nem.<strong>

**– Igen – bólintott Marcus.**

**– Az képtelenség! – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz William.**

**Hogy viselte el azt a fájdalmat? Eszébe jutott, hogy ő min ment keresztül. Vagy talán, ha hirtelen történik, akkor egyszerre túl lehet esni a fájdalmon? Mint a ragtapasz letépésekor.**

**– Utána törte rá az ajtót a házi zombira?**

* * *

><p>– Értem. El kell végeznem néhány tesztet, és természetesen, meg kell tárgyalnunk a kérdést a klánon belül… – igyekezett Carlisle udvariasan időt nyerni.<p>

– Tudja, hogy a fiú szülei sohasem egyeznek bele. Elvégezhet akármilyen tesztet, nemet mondanak, csakhogy életben tartsák. De ahogy gondolja – zárta le Vontan úr a beszélgetést, mielőtt Carlisle tiltakozhatott volna. – Azt viszont ne felejtse el, hogy ilyen alkalmunk nem lesz még egy, ha cselekedni akarunk.

* * *

><p><strong>A hibrid házaspár meglepődött a kérdésen.<strong>

**– Igen – felelte Marcus elgondolkodva. – A testőrök többségét úgy rázta le magáról, mint valami kellemetlen élősködőt. Őszintén fogalmunk sem volt, hogyan fogjuk megállítani. Nem tudom, mit csinált vele Alessandro, de utána Veronica árnyékként követte mindenhová, és a napok nagy részét békésen átaludta.**

**– Tulajdonképpen semmit – gondolkodott el William. – Udvarias volt vele.**

**– Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Leah.**

**– Megmutatta. Képes vagyok rákapcsolódni valakinek az elméjére, mintha egy falka lennénk…**


	23. A halálhír

**XXIII. fejezet – A halálhír**

– _A beteg meghalt! Ismétlem! A beteg meghalt Nem sérültem meg! Ismétlem! Nem sérültem meg! A pozícióm a következő…_– és Veronica már sorolta is a koordinátákat a Marcus övére erősített műholdas adóvevőn keresztül. A vámpír olyan hirtelen vette a kezébe az eszközt, hogy nem lehetett követni a mozdulatot. Leah megrándult a lánya hangjától. – _Demetri, ha hallasz, szükségem lenne Jane koordinátáira. A beteg valahol eldobta, és azóta sok kitérőt tettünk. Sokáig tartana visszakövetni a nyomainkat _– folytatta Veronica izgatott hangon, mielőtt bárki félbeszakíthatta volna.

William úgy meglepődött, hogy megszakadt a kapcsolata Carlisle-lal.

Veronica szülei láthatóan megkönnyebbültek, hogy a lányuk egészséges. Caius már kevésbé volt elragadtatva. Amióta csak megalapították a klánt, ő vezette a nagyobb hadműveleteket. Ehhez értett a legjobban, a harchoz és a vadászathoz. Nagyon nem örült neki, hogy egy kis taknyos beleüti az orrát az ő dolgába.

– _Mi a fenét képzelsz magadról? _– üvöltötte az éterbe. – _Mit keresel te itt? _

– _Segítek…_

– _Nem kell a segítséged!_

– _Akkor majd megpróbáljuk feltámasztani a beteget, az ön kedvéért _– kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Vontan úr. – _Addig is legyen olyan kedves, és adja meg a kért koordinátákat a kisasszonynak._

– _Majd Caius megkeresi. Veronica, gyere ide, a Cullen klánnál vagyunk. Az édesanyád is itt van _– vágott közbe Marcus.

– _Majd, ha megtaláltam!_ – ellenkezett a lány.

– _Alig érzékelem a helyzetét _– szólalt meg Demetri, aki a Volturi klán nyomkövetője volt.

Ha valakit olyan jól ismert, mint Jane-t, azt könnyedén megtalálja bárhol is legyen a világon. Sőt, ha nincs túl messze, akkor akár még koordinátákat is tud mondani. A Caius által vezetett csapatban volt, Veronica ezért fordult hozzá. William azért emlékezett rá, mert Emmett sokszor emlegette, hogy jó lenne ellátni a baját.

– _Azért csak mondd meg _– Veronica hangja egyre hátborzongatóbb volt, és türelmetlenebb.

– _Valószínűleg már meghalt _– felelte a nyomkövető.

– _Kapd be, Demetri!_ – és Veronica egyszerűen kilépett a vonalból.

– _Én megadtam volna a koordinátákat, Demetri _– jegyezte meg Vontan úr, mint egy mellékesen.

– _Fenyegetsz, te csúszómászó? – _sziszegte a nyomkövető.

– _Távol álljon tőlem. Csak a tényeket közöltem _- jelentette ki a könyvelő.

– _Tartsd meg a helyzetelemzésedet magadnak –_ vetette közbe Caius. – _És hívd vissza azt a hibbant libát. Majd mi megkeressük Jane-t!_

– _Sajnos, nem áll módomban _– felelt unott hangon Vontan úr.

Leah ekkor kikapta az adóvevőt a férje kezéből.

– _Vigyázz a szádra, Caius! _– morogta bele a készülékbe. – _Maga meg hívja vissza a lányomat! _

– _Nem – _felelte a férfi.

– Azaz aljas kis… – mondta Leah és már indult is leendő veje háza felé.

– Ne! Nem éri meg – állta el az útját Marcus. – Most már nincs semmi az erdőben, ami árthatna Veronicának. Nem lesz semmi baja.

Leah-ban látványos harcot vívott a józan esze az ösztöneivel. Hiába tudta racionálisan, hogy most már nincs, ami veszélyt jelentene a lányára, mégsem érezte magát nyugodtnak. Sejtette, hogy valami borzalmas fog történni, de nem tudta szavakba önteni a félelmét.

William finoman rákapcsolódott a vérfarkas hölgy elméjére, és az aggodalom, amit ott talált nem különbözött attól, amit ő is érzett. Volt valami, ami nem hagyta nyugodni, mindazon információk mellett, amelyek most elárasztották a fejét. Ebből eszméletlen fejfájás fog kerekedni, ezt már tudta.

Leah megérezte az idegen jelenlétet a fejében, és fiú „felé fordult".

_Mitől fél? _– kérdezte William.

_Hogy elsősorban nem azért ment oda, hogy megölje a beteget – _felelte a vérfarkas.

_Hanem miért?_

_Hogy megmentse Jane-t… – _Leah egyre nyugtalanabb lett, ahogy szépen lassan derengeni kezdett előtte, hogy mitől is fél igazán.

_Mielőtt elköltöztek volna a szigetről, egyszer véletlenül Jane-nek szólította a húgomat –_ fiú mozdulatlanul ült a székében, és merőn nézett Leah-ra, akinek mindenféle emlékkép cikázott át fején.

_A szadista ikrek, Jane és Alec ahogy mérhetetlen megvetéssel viseltetnek iránta, és később a lánya iránt. Az ikrek gyűlölete, amikor Veronica megöli az apjukat. Az ikrek felháborodása, amikor Veronica első átváltozásakor néhány perc elteltével a képességeik hatástalannak bizonyulnak. Jane egyre ellenségesebb viselkedése Veronicával szemben, amikor Vontan úrral legutóbb hazatértek. És Alec teljes zavara, tétova közeledési kísérletei…_

Carlisle nyomában Vontan úr lépett be a szobába.

– William, kérlek, értesítsd a csapatokat, hogy véget ért a feladat. És tolmácsold szívből jövő köszönetemet – és már távozott is.

Ez a közjáték éppen elég volt, hogy szertefoszoljon az a pillanat, amikor William és Leah teljes egységben álltak.

William egy kicsit csalódott volt, bár tudta, hogy ezzel nincs vége. A pontos okok még homályosak voltak a számára, de egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Veronicát több szempontból is veszély fenyegeti.


	24. Tudatok

**XXIII. fejezet – A halálhír**

– _A beteg meghalt! Ismétlem! A beteg meghalt Nem sérültem meg! Ismétlem! Nem sérültem meg! A pozícióm a következő…_– és Veronica már sorolta is a koordinátákat a Marcus övére erősített műholdas adóvevőn keresztül. A vámpír olyan hirtelen vette a kezébe az eszközt, hogy nem lehetett követni a mozdulatot. Leah megrándult a lánya hangjától. – _Demetri, ha hallasz, szükségem lenne Jane koordinátáira. A beteg valahol eldobta, és azóta sok kitérőt tettünk. Sokáig tartana visszakövetni a nyomainkat _– folytatta Veronica izgatott hangon, mielőtt bárki félbeszakíthatta volna.

William úgy meglepődött, hogy megszakadt a kapcsolata Carlisle-lal.

Veronica szülei láthatóan megkönnyebbültek, hogy a lányuk egészséges. Caius már kevésbé volt elragadtatva. Amióta csak megalapították a klánt, ő vezette a nagyobb hadműveleteket. Ehhez értett a legjobban, a harchoz és a vadászathoz. Nagyon nem örült neki, hogy egy kis taknyos beleüti az orrát az ő dolgába.

– _Mi a fenét képzelsz magadról? _– üvöltötte az éterbe. – _Mit keresel te itt? _

– _Segítek…_

– _Nem kell a segítséged!_

– _Akkor majd megpróbáljuk feltámasztani a beteget, az ön kedvéért _– kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Vontan úr. – _Addig is legyen olyan kedves, és adja meg a kért koordinátákat a kisasszonynak._

– _Majd Caius megkeresi. Veronica, gyere ide, a Cullen klánnál vagyunk. Az édesanyád is itt van _– vágott közbe Marcus.

– _Majd, ha megtaláltam!_ – ellenkezett a lány.

– _Alig érzékelem a helyzetét _– szólalt meg Demetri, aki a Volturi klán nyomkövetője volt.

Ha valakit olyan jól ismert, mint Jane-t, azt könnyedén megtalálja bárhol is legyen a világon. Sőt, ha nincs túl messze, akkor akár még koordinátákat is tud mondani. A Caius által vezetett csapatban volt, Veronica ezért fordult hozzá. William azért emlékezett rá, mert Emmett sokszor emlegette, hogy jó lenne ellátni a baját.

– _Azért csak mondd meg _– Veronica hangja egyre hátborzongatóbb volt, és türelmetlenebb.

– _Valószínűleg már meghalt _– felelte a nyomkövető.

– _Kapd be, Demetri!_ – és Veronica egyszerűen kilépett a vonalból.

– _Én megadtam volna a koordinátákat, Demetri _– jegyezte meg Vontan úr, mint egy mellékesen.

– _Fenyegetsz, te csúszómászó? – _sziszegte a nyomkövető.

– _Távol álljon tőlem. Csak a tényeket közöltem _- jelentette ki a könyvelő.

– _Tartsd meg a helyzetelemzésedet magadnak –_ vetette közbe Caius. – _És hívd vissza azt a hibbant libát. Majd mi megkeressük Jane-t!_

– _Sajnos, nem áll módomban _– felelt unott hangon Vontan úr.

Leah ekkor kikapta az adóvevőt a férje kezéből.

– _Vigyázz a szádra, Caius! _– morogta bele a készülékbe. – _Maga meg hívja vissza a lányomat! _

– _Nem – _felelte a férfi.

– Azaz aljas kis… – mondta Leah és már indult is leendő veje háza felé.

– Ne! Nem éri meg – állta el az útját Marcus. – Most már nincs semmi az erdőben, ami árthatna Veronicának. Nem lesz semmi baja.

Leah-ban látványos harcot vívott a józan esze az ösztöneivel. Hiába tudta racionálisan, hogy most már nincs, ami veszélyt jelentene a lányára, mégsem érezte magát nyugodtnak. Sejtette, hogy valami borzalmas fog történni, de nem tudta szavakba önteni a félelmét.

William finoman rákapcsolódott a vérfarkas hölgy elméjére, és az aggodalom, amit ott talált nem különbözött attól, amit ő is érzett. Volt valami, ami nem hagyta nyugodni, mindazon információk mellett, amelyek most elárasztották a fejét. Ebből eszméletlen fejfájás fog kerekedni, ezt már tudta.

Leah megérezte az idegen jelenlétet a fejében, és fiú „felé fordult".

_Mitől fél? _– kérdezte William.

_Hogy elsősorban nem azért ment oda, hogy megölje a beteget – _felelte a vérfarkas.

_Hanem miért?_

_Hogy megmentse Jane-t… – _Leah egyre nyugtalanabb lett, ahogy szépen lassan derengeni kezdett előtte, hogy mitől is fél igazán.

_Mielőtt elköltöztek volna a szigetről, egyszer véletlenül Jane-nek szólította a húgomat –_ fiú mozdulatlanul ült a székében, és merőn nézett Leah-ra, akinek mindenféle emlékkép cikázott át fején.

_A szadista ikrek, Jane és Alec ahogy mérhetetlen megvetéssel viseltetnek iránta, és később a lánya iránt. Az ikrek gyűlölete, amikor Veronica megöli az apjukat. Az ikrek felháborodása, amikor Veronica első átváltozásakor néhány perc elteltével a képességeik hatástalannak bizonyulnak. Jane egyre ellenségesebb viselkedése Veronicával szemben, amikor Vontan úrral legutóbb hazatértek. És Alec teljes zavara, tétova közeledési kísérletei…_

Carlisle nyomában Vontan úr lépett be a szobába.

– William, kérlek, értesítsd a csapatokat, hogy véget ért a feladat. És tolmácsold szívből jövő köszönetemet – és már távozott is.

Ez a közjáték éppen elég volt, hogy szertefoszoljon az a pillanat, amikor William és Leah teljes egységben álltak.

William egy kicsit csalódott volt, bár tudta, hogy ezzel nincs vége. A pontos okok még homályosak voltak a számára, de egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Veronicát több szempontból is veszély fenyegeti.


	25. Tudatalatti

**XXV. fejezet – Tudatalatti**

– _Ha még egyszer megpróbálsz behatolni a fejembe, megöllek! – morogta fenyegetően Veronica, miközben teljes erőből fojtogatta Williamet. Szőke haja eltorzult arcába hullott, ami már félig átváltozott, ezért kitüremkedtek rajta a pikkelyek. Világoskék szemei jéghideg tőrként hatoltak be a fiú szemébe, a halálát szomjazva._

– Gyerünk, William! Mozdulj meg! – kiabált neki Vontan úr. –Nyisd ki a szemed, és kezdj el mozogni!

Az álombéli eltorzult Veronica szertefoszlott, és fehér alapon fekete foltok maradtak a helyén, amik össze–vissza kavarogtak William szeme előtt. A füle fájni kezdett, valaki annyira hangosan beszélt hozzá. Figyelni kezdett a bántó hangra, hátha meg tudja szüntetni, ha beazonosítja a forrását. Végül megismerte a hangot. Azé a férfié, aki már hosszú ideje kínozza. Mindenféle fájdalmas dolgot kellett csinálnia miatta. De aztán jobb lett. Utána mindig jobb lett.

Jól van, akkor engedelmeskedik.

Végül William állapota nem romlott jelentősen a roham miatt, a könyvelő hamarabb közbe lépett. Az aggódó családtagokat Carlisle segítségével kitessékelte a szobából, és könyörtelenül mozgatni kezdte a fiút. William hamarosan sírt a fájdalomtól, és könyörgött, hogy hagyják abba, de ennyi erővel egy sziklát is megpróbálhatott volna megindítani.

Lassan enyhülni kezdett a fájdalom, és William hallotta, amint az édesanyja Leah-val kiabál az udvaron. Nessie önzőnek és felelőtlennek nevezte a vérfarkast, amiért egyáltalán eszébe jutott, hogy felhasználja a fiát, amikor fogalma sem lehetett, hogy ennek milyen következményei lesznek.

Mikor Carlisle kiment a szobából, hogy lecsillapítsa a veszekedőket, és megnyugtassa őket, hogy a fiú ismét magánál van, Vontan úr finoman megérintette William fejét, ezzel jelezte, hogy szeretne kapcsolatba lépni vele.

_Mit láttál?_ – kérdezte.

_Hol?_ – William gondolatai még mindig nagyon zavarosak voltak. Ha Vontan úr nem indította volna el mozdulatokat, valószínűleg egyszerűen leáll, és elalszik.

_Veronica fejében_ – a férfi hideg volt, és feszült. William ismerte már annyira, hogy érzelmei csak a lánnyal kapcsolatban vannak. Ha ő aggódni kezd, akkor valami nagyon nagy baj lehet Veronicával. Ettől valahogy hirtelen kitisztult a feje.

_Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán őt láttam. A lény, akire rákapcsolódtam inkább egy nagyon zavarodott férfi volt._

_Magas, szőke, és erőszakos?_– kérdezte Vontan úr.

_Megmutatom…–_ ajánlotta a fiú.

_Nem, köszönöm. El tudom képzelni._

_Ismeri, ugye?_ – lepődött meg William.

_Igen, Jane és Alec apja_ – felelte egy leheletnyi szünet után a könyvelő.

_Akit Veronica megölt?_ – jutott eszébe az emlék, amit Leah fejében látott. A férfi bólintott, és elmélyülten tovább folytatta a fiú tornáztatását.

_Akkor hogy mászkálhat itt az erdőben, ha meghalt…_– kérdezte William. Aztán összeállt a kép. – _Veronica fejében…._

_Igen_ – mordult egyet Vontan úr. – _Egy évvel az után, hogy megölte az ikrek apját, változni kezdett. Világosabb lett a haja, ami eredetileg ében fekete volt. Sokat nőtt, többet, mint azt egy 11 éves gyereknél normális. De ennyiben is maradt a változás. Majd idővel ezek a tünetek is csökkentek. Nem sokkal az után, hogy a szigetre költöztünk, elkezdett olyan dolgokról beszélni, és olyasmikre emlékezni, amiket nem élt át. Ő mindig az élénk képzeletére fogta, de amikor a húgodat Jane-nek nevezte ott az út szélén, tudtam, hogy nem erről van szó._

_Valamiképpen átveszi az áldozatai tudatát?_ – álmélkodott William.

_Igen, azt hiszem, erről van szó. Több mint két év kellett, ahhoz, hogy ismét éhes legyen, és nagyjából ekkor jelentkeztek a tünetek is. Azaz elméletem, hogy amikor teljesen megemésztette az áldozatát, akkor annak teljes tudása és személyisége is a részévé válik. Amikor megtudta, hogy Jane kisasszony veszélyben van, magánkívül volt. Azért nem is próbáltam meg megállítani, mert láttam rajta, hogy mindenre elszánt. Pedig előtte ők ketten halálos ellenségek voltak._

Vontan úr ideges volt, ami mindennél jobban megrémítette Williamet.

_Ettől félt Leah _– suttogta.

_Igen, ettől tartottunk mindannyian, hogy idővel úgy fog tekinteni az ikrekre, mintha a saját gyerekei lennének._

_De miért baj az? _– William nem igazán értette mi ebben a tragédia. Furcsának mindenképpen furcsa, de nem tragédia.

_Önmagában ez nem lenne baj. Alec-en legutóbbi látogatásunk alkalmával is látszott, hogy érzi, mi történt, és hogy nincs ellenére a dolog. Jane már egy keményebb dió, mert életében is gyűlölte az apját, ebben a formában meg egyenesen megőrjíti. Az igazi kérdés, hogy milyen hatással lesz egy alig tizenhat éves lány elméjére, egy 1500 éves barbár törzsfőnök tudata, aki ellenségeinek levágott fejével díszítette a házát, és minden elképzelhető módon bántalmazta a gyerekeit. _

A fiú erre nem tudott mit mondani. Émelygés fogta el már a lény gondolatától is. El sem tudta képzelni milyen lehet állandóan kapcsolatban lenni vele.

Közben megérkezett az első csapat.

Seth önfeledten ölelgette a nővérét, Leah, pedig a szemét törölgette, miközben bemutatta Marcust az öccsének. A vámpír jó indulata jeléül kezet nyújtott a fiatal vérfarkasnak, aki meg is ragadta az alkalmat.

– Üdv a családban! – vigyorodott el Seth, majd játékosan belebokszolt Marcus vállába. A vámpír először meglepődött, de végül a helyzet mosolyt csalt az arcára.

Jacob is meglapogatta Leah-t, korábbi alvezérét. Marcust csak tisztes távolságból köszöntötte.

Amikor megtudta, hogy mi történt, pillanatok alatt összeveszett Leah-val. Elég csúnyán. Aztán elviharzott, hogy saját szemével lássa a fiát. Nyomában annyian tódultak be William szobájába, amennyien csak tudtak.

Seth tanácstalanul az udvaron maradt, Marcus, pedig igyekezett lecsillapítani a feleségét.

– Már nincs semmi bajom – igyekezett William gyorsan megnyugtatni a családját, mielőtt valakinek baja esik a nagy aggódásban.

– Mit láttál, hogy rohamot kaptál? – kérdezte Nessie, és megpróbálta átölelni és megvigasztalni a fiát.

– Még nem végeztem – szólt rá Vontan úr. Jacobon egy pillanatra átfutott a gondolat, hogy szájon vágja, de aztán eszébe jutott, mi mindent ért el eddig, úgyhogy nem bántotta.

– Nem hiszem, hogy attól jött volna elő – füllentette William. – Már régen volt utoljára.

Nem akarta elmesélni a családjának, amit látott, azt, pedig végképp nem, amit az imént Vontan úrtól megtudott. Még emésztenie kellett a történteket.


	26. Vérszerződés

**XXVI. fejezet – Vérszerződés**

Másnap délutánra a második csapat is William hatókörébe került, és már elég erősnek érezte magát, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen velük. Nemcsak a régi ereje tért vissza, hanem annál egy kicsit több. Alig várta, hogy csinálhasson valamit. Futni szeretett volna, úgy ahogy a szüleitől látta. Ilyen érzés nem kerítette hatalmába mióta tíz éves korában túlesett az első rohamán. Előtte sem volt az a túl izgága gyerek, meg a szülei a széltől is óvták, de azért sokkal elevenebb volt, mint utána.

Rákapcsolódott Alice-re és Jasperre, nagyapja, pedig szólt a nagyanyjának, hogy engedje le a pajzsát. Gyorsan elmesélte nekik az új fejleményeket, és hogy most már hazajöhetnek. A fölött átsiklott, hogy ismét rohamot kapott.

Bella megkérdezte, hogy ne segítsenek-e Veronicának a keresésben. Williamnek nagy volt a kísértés, hogy megkérje őket erre, de valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy ennek sem örülne jobban a lány, minthogy rá próbált kapcsolódni. Végül lebeszélte őket. Nagyanyja felfigyelt rá, hogy valami nincs rendben, de nem firtatta a dolgot.

Jó utat kívánt nekik, és utána bezárkózott az elméjébe. A hátsó verandán ült, a fenyőfákat nézte, ahol az erdő kezdődött. A madarak hangosan énekeltek, örültek a beköszöntött tavasznak, és lázas tevékenykedtek, hogy kihasználják az előttük álló rövid nyarat. A hangjuk már-már bántotta William egyre érzékenyebb fülét, de jótékonyan el is fedtek minden más hangot. Át akarta gondolni a történteket.

Vontan úrnak igaza volt, ha el akarja fogadni az ajánlatát, akkor azt most kell megtennie. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nagyon kockázatos, de ez az újonnan támadt tettvágy nem hagyta nyugodni. Miért ne lehetne ő is olyan, mint Veronica. Annyira szeretett volna beszélni a lánnyal, hozzábújni, mint régen. A vágy megint hirtelen tört rá, és ismét szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott, és megint eszébe jutatta, hogy mennyire utálja Vontan urat, amiért mindez neki megadatott, pedig, nem érdemli meg ezt a kegyet.

Bármit is képzel magáról, ilyen állapotban ő sem ér semmit. Ő sem tudna jobb támasza lenni Veronicának, mint a haldokló öregember. Ha valóban vissza szeretné szerezni a lányt, akkor meg kell gyógyulnia. Neki is legalább olyan impozáns szörnyeteggé kell válnia, mint neki. Olyanná, amivel a könyvelő nem tudja felvenni a versenyt.

Ehhez viszont a férfi vére kell. A torna szép és jó, de amint abbahagyja, azonnal visszaesik. Végleges megoldás kell!

Vontan úr hangtalanul lépett a tolószéke mögé, és tolni kezdte azon a kikövezett ösvényen, ami a közeli bánya tóhoz vezetett.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy ma végre lábra állíthatnánk. Veronica nemsokára megérkezik, akkor már nem lesz időm foglalkozni veled. A legutóbbi rohamod alkalmával sikerült a csípő ízületeidet is átmozgatni, így nem veszett kárba az a sok fájdalom.

– Honnan tudja, hogy mikor jön Veronica? – lepődött meg William.

– Az imént értesített bennünket. Megtalálta Jane-t, aki elég rossz állapotban van, és szeretné, ha Carlisle megvizsgálná – felelte a könyvelő.

– És hogy van Veronica?

– Jól, amennyire innen meg tudom ítélni, ismét önmaga. Jane biztonságban van, és ez megnyugtatja.

William ismét átgondolta, hogy mire is készül, és elbizonytalanodott. Ő is úgy járhat, mint Veronica. Már a gondolattól is rosszul volt, hogy Vontan urat hordozza az elméjében.

– Miért segít nekem? – kérdezte William, és már rá is kapcsolódott a férfi elméjére. Biztosan kell tudnia a választ a kérdéseire, ahhoz, amire készül.

_Mert egy nap tökéletes párja lehetnél Veronicának, ehhez viszont nem ártana, ha életben maradnál, és működőképes lennél _– vélekedett Vontan úr.

_Hogy érti ezt? _– a fiú teljesen összezavarodott.

_Hamarosan meg fogok halni, és azt szeretném, ha lenne valaki mellette, aki segít neki átvészelni ezt az időszakot, és utána is mellette marad, és boldoggá teszi _– magyarázta a férfi.

_Ehhez minek kell maga? Veronica boldog volt velem!_ – kiáltotta William.

_És majdnem megölt közben egy embert! Fogalmad sincs, hogy milyen közel volt, ahhoz, hogy széttépje Diegót, ott az út mellett. Boldog volt veled, mert ugyanazon fajtából valók vagytok. De ha szabadjára engedi az ösztöneit, mindenféle kontroll nélkül, akkor az katasztrófához vezethet – _felelte nyugodtan Vontan úr.

_Úgy beszél róla, mint egy szörnyetegről! Különben sem érdekli, hogy mi történik az emberekkel! _– ellenkezett a fiú.

_Valóban nem, de sajnos Veronica lelkiismerete sokkal fejlettebb, mint az egészséges. Őt zavarná, ha megölne egy mit sem sejtő embert. Azt sem tudta még teljesen elfogadni, hogy önvédelemből megölte az ikrek apját. Nem, ő nem szörnyeteg, csak egy nagyon különleges lény, félelmetesen nagy erővel, amit még nem ismerünk eléggé. Te túl fiatal vagy és éretlen, hogy a segítségére legyél _– ahogy beszélt a lányról, egyértelművé vált a csodálat, amit iránta érzett.

_Nem vagyok már gyerek! _– háborodott fel William.

_Elmúltam 100 éves, hozzám képest az vagy. Most akarsz mindent, türelmetlen vagy és követelőző, és mindenek előtt dühös. De Veronicának most nyugalomra, megfontoltságra és türelemre van szüksége _– jelentette ki a könyvelő.

Közben megérkeztek a tóhoz, és Vontan úr segített Williamnek felkelni a székből, és megkapaszkodni egy hatalmas fa törzsében. Elmagyarázta a gyakorlatokat, és segített a végrehajtásukban, ami a legtöbbször neki is fájdalmat okozott. Meglazította az ingét is, hogy jobban kapjon levegőt.

_Mit gondolsz, szereted annyira, hogy képes legyél várni, és tanulni?_ – kérdezte Vontan úr, amikor a fiú egy ideje már a gondolataiba mélyedt.

Williamet teljesen összezavarta a hangnem, amivel a férfi most beszélt vele. Sokkal bizalmasabb és őszintébb, mint eddig bármikor. Nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Volt valami rettenetesen bizarr ebben az ajánlatban.

_És mégis, hogy gondolta ezt kivitelezni? Tartom a gyertyát a maguk felhőtlen boldogságához, és várok a soromra!_

_A technikai részét a körülményekhez alakítjuk. Mindenképpen meg kell várnunk, míg újra találkoztok. Lehet, hogy nem is nyeri el a tetszésedet, amilyen valójában. Vagy ő nem viseli el a közelségedet. Ez a második teljesen elfogyasztott áldozata. Nem tudom, hogy most hogyan fog reagálni. Ami viszont mindenképpen elengedhetetlen, hogy bízz bennem, és az ítéletemben. Jobban ismerem Veronicát, mint bárki más. Hajlandó vagy elfogadni ezeket a feltételeket?_ – szegezte Williamnek a kérdést.

_Miért ne hódítsam meg egyedül? Miért hagynám, hogy maga ugráltasson? _– tiltakozott William.

_Mert ő nem egy darab föld, amit csak úgy meg lehet hódítani! Egy nőt megismerni kell, és szeretni, nem meghódítani!_ – vágott vissza a könyvelő.

William már csak egy kézzel támaszkodott a fának, úgy állt a lábán. Kiterjesztette az elméjét, a második csapat, és persze Edward már nem jártak messze.

_Rendben. Hogy akarja csinálni? _– szánta rá magát a kérdésre a hibrid fiú.

_Mit? _– kérdezett vissza a férfi.

_Hogy hozzájussak a véréhez?_ – felelte William türelmetlenül.

_Azzal sajnos meg kell várnunk, Carlisle és a szüleid beleegyezését…_

William a szabad kezével magához rántotta a férfit, és még mielőtt meggondolhatta volna magát, beleharapott a nyakába.

A vér édes volt, és sűrű.


	27. Változás

**XXVII. fejezet – Változás**

A fájdalom kétszeresen csapot le Williamre. Egyrészt érezte, ahogy a forró vér átjárja a testét, és élettel telíti meg a megmerevedett tagjait. Ahhoz hasonlított az érzés, mint mikor egy elzsibbadt tagba visszatér a vérkeringés, csak sokkal intenzívebb volt, és az egész testére kiterjed. Másrészt, pedig a mentális kapcsolat miatt átjárta Vontan úr fájdalma is, aki csak a méreg hatásával szemben volt rezisztens, az általa okozott fájdalommal szemben nem. Nemsokára mindketten a földre zuhantak.

Ekkor megszakadt köztük a kapcsolat. Érdekes módon William nem veszítette el teljesen az eszméltét, csak mintha egy sötét verembe esett volna, ahol semmit sem lát a fizikai szemével, csak az elméjével nézhet szét.

Tisztán érzékelte, hogy megérkezik a második csapat, és Edward azonnal észreveszi a fájdalmasan lüktető elméjüket. Hangok és gondolatok keveredtek innentől a folytonos sötétségbe. Az aggódó családja, a viták, hogy hogyan történhetett ez, még több vita arról, hogy Vontan úr milyen szerepet játszott ebben az egészben, és mindenekelőtt arról, hogy mit tegyenek. Végül arra jutottak, hogy nem tehetnek semmit, csak várnak, és reménykednek, hogy William túléli.

Ő maga ebben valamiért teljesen biztos volt. Bármekkora is volt a fájdalom minden perccel egyre jobban érezte magát.

Sajnálta, hogy a családja halálra aggódja magát, de egyelőre nem volt ura a testének, és rákapcsolódni sem akart senkire ilyen állapotban. Remélte, hogy nem tart sokáig, és akkor végre fellélegezhetnek.

Estére azonban valami más vonta el a klán figyelmét, az ágyban fekvő fiúról. Vivien nem jött haza a városból, ahol néhány barátnőjével találkozott, és telefonon sem érték el. Edward, Bella, Nessie és Jacob indult a keresésére.

Némi szaglászás után reggelre megtalálták, egy várostól nem messze lévő kunyhóban. Egy fiatal fiú társaságában volt, akivel anyaszült meztelenül ugrottak ki az ágyból, mikor Jacob udvariasan rájuk törte az ajtót.

Nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy az ifjú befejezze földi pályafutását. Az mentette meg az irháját, hogy Edward nem olvasott ki rossz szándékot a gondolataiban, mindvégig Vivienért aggódott.

Mindez William számára abból az emelt hangú beszélgetésből derült ki, amit már itthon folytattak le, hogy egyrészt beavassák a család többi tagját, másrészt, pedig, hogy észhez térítsék Vivient, aki magánkívül volt dühében.

– De ő csak két évvel idősebb nálam! – kiáltott közbe Vivien, miközben Jacob felháborodva mesélte el a történteket Carlisle-nak. – Ezt akartátok, nem?

– Az lett volna a lényege egy korban hozzád illő fiúval, hogy nem él vissza a tapasztalatlanságoddal! – kiabált Edward.

– Nem élt vissza semmivel! Tudtam, hogy mit csinálok! – vágott vissza a hibrid lány.

– Az, hogy egyáltalán megcsináltad, az ellenkezőjét bizonyítja! – kontrázott rá az apja.

– Veronica bezzeg férjhez mehet egy múmiájához, az nem gond! – kiabált Vivien.

– Veronica nem az én lányom, emiatt főjön az ő apja feje! – válaszolt Jacob. Megjegyzése mosolyt csalt Marcus ajkára. Milyen találó megfogalmazás!

– Nem biztos, hogy egy Volturi lányt kellene utánoznod – jegyezte meg Edward.

– Nem utánzok senkit! – ezzel elviharzott a szobájába, hogy megkezdje az örökké valóságig tartó szobafogságát. De végül Williamhez ment be, és bezárta az ajtót. Nem mintha ez ebben a házban bárkit is visszatartott volna bármitől.

Odabújt mozdulatlan bátyja mellé, és keservesen sírni kezdett. Megviselte az utóbbi időben előforduló rengeteg aggodalom és fájdalom, ami teljesen szokatlan volt számára. Szerette volna, ha minden olyan egyértelmű és könnyű lenne újra, mint gyerekkorában.

William bár egyetértett a szüleivel, nagyon szerette volna megvigasztalni a húgát. Sosem látta még ilyen szomorúnak. Eddig meg volt győződve róla, hogy az ő jókedve kikezdhetetlen.

Vivien addig sírt, míg mély álomba nem merült, ahová nemsokára a bátyját is magával rántotta.

Dél körül William ismét kiabálásra ébredt. Kidobta elméjének halóját, és gyorsan felmérte, hogy ki mit csinál, és mi a lárma oka.

Luke állt a bejárati ajtóban, a fiú, akinél a húga az éjszakát töltötte. Vele kiabált torkaszakadtából Jacob, hogy majdnem lobogott a fiú haja.

– Ébredj fel, Vi! – szólt a húgának. – Itt van Luke!

– Mi van? – morgott álmosan a lány.

William felült az ágyban, és rázni kezdte a lányt.

– Jobb lenne, ha lemennél, mielőtt apa szétszedi!

Vivien kinyitotta a szemét, ami meglepetésében tágra nyílt, hogy bátyja jól van, és beszél.

– Luke – emlékeztette a fiú.

– Aha – és már szaladt is le.

– Csak azért jöttem, mert nem Vivien hibája, ami történt! – kezdte a fiú is megemelni a hangját, ami félelmetes bátorságáról tett tanúbizonyságot. Jacob hegyként tornyosult a szikár fiatal fiú fölé, és csak úgy áradt belőle a gyűlölet.

– Vállalom a felelősséget – ismételte meg már sokadszor a fiú, nem törődve azzal, hogy Jacob minduntalan elküldi melegebb éghajlatra.

Vivien gondolkodás nélkül a fiú nyakába vetette magát, és amikor apja felmordult mögötte, akkor védelmezőn elé állt.

– Jake, beszélhetnék veled – kérdezte Edward. A dühös vérfarkas kénytelen kelletlen követte a vámpírt a konyhába.

William már a székében ült, amikor feltűnt neki, hogy mindent hallott, amit a ház másik végében beszéltek, akkor is, ha nem kiabáltak. Hallotta, amit Edward és Jacob beszélget.

– A fiú tényleg szerelmes Vivienbe – kezdte Edward.

– De csak tegnap találkoztak először! Ezt nem szerelemnek hívják! – szűrte a szót a fogai között Jacob.

– Hidd el nekem, hogy szereti, láttam – Edward egyre türelmetlenebb lett, mert szerette volna elmondani, hogy mit látott Seth fejében, aki a közeledő Veronicát kereste az erdőben. – Viszont gyorsan meg kellene szabadulni a fiútól, mert Seth összetalálkozott Veronicával a közelben. Egy fél óra is itt lesznek.


	28. Megérkezés

**XXVIII. fejezet – Megérkezés**

William megdermedt.

Veronica!

Kiterjesztette az elméjét, és rákapcsolódott Seth-re, aki őrült sebességgel rohant a ház felé. Mellette szaladt Veronica, egy hosszú szőke hajú lánnyal a karjában. Látható erőfeszítés nélkül lépést tartott a vérfarkassal.

Elég viharvert állapotban volt, a ruhája több helyen szakadt és szürke volt, és jellegzetes erdő illatot árasztott.

_Mi újság? _– kérdezte William Seth-től.

_Semmi különös. Először azt hittem meg fog enni, olyan fenyegetően nézett rám _– felelte Seth, és felvillant a szeme előtt, amit Veronica lassan kilép egy tisztásra, és a csupasz karján kitüremkedő, vastag, krokodilszerű pikkelyeit finoman egymáshoz ütögeti, közben gyanakodva méricskéli a nagybátyját.

_Mit mondott?_ – kíváncsiskodott a hibrid fiú.

_Eddig semmit. Elindultam a ház felé, és követett. Nemsokára otthon leszünk _– vonta meg a vállát a fiatal vérfarkas.

Edward nyitott be Williamhez, és megkönnyebbülten megölelte az unokáját.

– Örülök, hogy jól vagy! Szólj, légy szíves, Viviennek, hogy fogja rövidre a búcsúzkodást – kérte meg a fiút. – Veronica mindjárt itt lesz.

– Rendben – és már kereste is lányt, aki Luke autójánál sugdolózott a fiúval. Olyan izgatottak voltak, mint a kisgyerekek, akik megfújták az édességes fiókot.

_Ne haragudj, hogy zavarlak, de Veronica mindjárt itt lesz, jó lenne, ha Luke addigra biztonságos távolságban lenne _– kapcsolódott rá a húgára.

_Rendben _– felelte a lány, és újra magához ölelte a barátját.

– Most jobb lesz, ha elindulsz, nehogy az apám meggondolja magát. Üdvözlöm Irist! – csicseregte a lány, bár tudta, hogy úgyis felhívja a lányt, akinek már biztosan kilyukadt az oldala a kíváncsiságtól, hogy mi történt. Végül is arról volt szó, hogy a legjobb barátnője és a bátyja összejönnek.

– Ahogy akarod. Holnap felhívlak, és megbeszélünk egy igazi randit, amikor nem az ablakon kell közlekednünk – mosolyodott el a fiú.

– Benne vagyok – sóhajtott Vivien, közben eszébe jutott rosszul sikerült házibuli, amiben a korábbi barátja túlzott érdeklődés mutatott egy másik lány iránt, ezzel csúnyán megsértve Vivient. Luke, pedig lovagiasan a segítségére sietett egy rozsdabarna öreg furgonnal, hogy haza fuvarozza. Az már igazán nem az ő hibája volt, hogy Vivien már félúton az ölében ült, és meg kellett állniuk a fiú kunyhójánál.

_Apa joggal dühös rád _– jegyezte meg William.

_Tudom _– mosolygott a lány, miközben integetett a távolodó Luke után. – _De ezt neki nem kell tudnia._

William közben elindult lefelé, ott akart lenni, amikor Veronica megérkezik. Nessie azonban útját állta, és ő is megölelte. A szeme könnyben úszott.

– Ne haragudj, anya! – suttogta a fiú. – Meg kellett próbálnom…

– Meg is halhattál volna! – feddte meg a fiát.

– Tudom… - ismerte el William.

A nappaliban már nagy volt a nyüzsgés, William az új hallásával mindent tisztán hallott.

– Nagyon fontos, hogy ne csináljuk semmi hirtelen mozdulatot – magyarázott Leah hevesen. – Ilyenkor elég kiszámíthatatlan. Várjuk meg, míg idejön hozzánk.

Hallatszott a hangján, hogy nagyon ideges. William nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Veronica ennyire rettenetes lehet, hogy még a saját családja is féljen tőle. Hiszen ő egy szeretetre méltó, kedves lány.

– Közel vannak – jelentette be Edward, és ráncolni kezdte a homlokát.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte a felesége.

– Semmi csak, Veronica fejében olyan gyorsan kavarognak a gondolatok, hogy megfájdul tőle a fejem.

– Mindjárt megoldom – ajánlotta Bella.

A többiek hitetlenkedve néztek rá. Mennyire lehet gyors, ha egy vámpír sem tudja követni? Bella gyorsan beburkolta a férje elméjét, aki láthatóan megkönnyebbült a csendtől.

– Nézd! – szólt Nessie Williamnek, és kimutatott az ablakon.

Vontan úr jelent meg a házak között kanyargó úton, és céltudatosan vánszorgott arrafelé, ahol az erdő kezdődött. Majd megállt, és várt.

Nem várt hiába. A fák közül nemsokára előlépett Veronica, karjában a szőke lánnyal, aki a vállának támasztott fejjel békésen aludt. Egymásra néztek Vontan úrral, és mindketten megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodtak! A férfi odalépett hozzá, és homlokon csókolta a lányt, aki hálásan hozzádörgölte a fejét.

– Hogy vagytok, Picúr? – kérdezte a könyvelő, aki még mindig mosolygott, és finoman simogatta a lány hátát. William az új hallásával mindent jól hallott, nem kellett senki fejébe belemásznia.

Veronica aggodalmasan a szőke lányra nézett.

– Néhány órája elkezdett verni a szíve, és időnként levegőt is vesz, és azóta sokkal jobban néz ki – felelte Veronica egy kicsit tétován.

– Ez nem feltétlenül jó jel egy vámpírnál – válaszolta a férfi.

– Tudom, azért hoztam ide! – felelt türelmetlenül a hibrid lány.

– Te viszont rettenetesen nézel ki – jegyezte meg a férfi, és intett a Carlisle és Esme háza felé.

– Köszi – fintorgott a lány, és közben lassan elindult a ház felé, hogy a férfi is tudja követni, aki egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a kezét. – Te is gyönyörű vagy! Látom, már valaki megint úgy szeret, hogy majd meg esz – vigyorodott el a lány, amikor meglátta a nyakán éktelenkedő harapásnyomot, ami még csak félig gyógyult be.

– Nem tehetek róla, hogy ellenállhatatlan vagyok – mosolygott vissza Vontan úr a lányra, és kinyitotta előtte a bejárati ajtót.


	29. Vizsgálat

**XXIX. fejezet – Vizsgálat**

– Á, itt van a fiú, aki csak úgy falja a könyvelőket – rikkantott egyet Emmett, amikor meglátta Williamet.

Ezzel egy huszáros vágással megoldotta azt a feszült pillanatot, amikor Veronica belépett a szobába, és mindenki úgy nézett rá, mint egy időzített bombára. Nagyjából olyan feszült is volt. Látszott rajta, hogy bárhol máshol szívesebben lenne, mint ebben a vámpírokkal teli szobában. És ha őszinték akartak lenni a vámpírok sem érezték magukat biztonságban. Bár a lány nem tett semmi fenyegetőt, de ösztönösen érezték rajta, hogy veszélyes. Ahogyan az emberek egy része is kellemetlenül érezte magát a közelükben, bár nem tudnak rá ésszerű magyarázatot találni.

– Ő harapott meg? – kérdezte Veronica Vontan úrtól.

– Igen, de nincs semmi baj, Picúr. Legalább meggyógyult a bordám, amit az édesanyád eltört – közben a kanapé felé terelte a lányt, ami mellett Carlisle állt orvosi táskájával a kezében.

Leah tekintete nem lángolt, inkább egy jól fejlett napkitöréshez hasonlított. Veronica egy pillanatra megdermedt, miközben a kanapéra készült lefektetni a szőke lányt.

– Majd szólok, ha valakit meg kell enned – simított végig a hátán nyugtatólag Vontan úr.

– Oké – vonta meg a vállát a lány.

– A nevem Carlisle – nyújtott kezet a doki a lánynak. Veronica egy pillanatig tétovázott, majd gyorsan kezet rázott vele.

– Veronica – viszonozta a bemutatkozást.

– Mi történt vele? – fordult a doki Jane felé.

– Amikor rátaláltam nem mozgott egyáltalán – magyarázott Veronica, miközben Carlisle a szőke lányt vizsgálta. – Olyan élettelennek látszott, még egy vámpírhoz képest is. Féltem, hogy esetleg nem éli túl. Hirtelen nem tudtam jobbat kitalálni, mint megitatni a saját véremmel. A beteg úgy hurcolta magával az elrabolt lányokat, mint egy babát. Sajnos nem volt tisztában az erejével, ezért az embereket gyorsan összemorzsolta. Jane tovább tartott…

Veronica elhallgatott, hirtelen rengeteg érzelem rohanta meg, finoman beleremegett a rohamukba. Jasper teljesen tanácstalanul nézett a lányra. William rákapcsolódott.

_Mit látsz?_

_Nem igazán tudom. Amit érez, az még egy fiatal lányhoz képest is zavaros. Megpróbálom megnyugtatni _– válaszolt Jasper.

_Inkább ne! _– valamiért William ezt nem tartotta jó ötletnek. – _Ha valahogy érzékelni tudja, akkor lehet, hogy csak ártunk vele._

_Igazad lehet _– felelte Jasper némi gondolkodás után.

– Hogy tudtad magad megvágni? – kérdezte Leah, aki Marcus-szal együtt tisztes távolságot tartottak a lányuktól. Ahogy a többiek is igyekeztek, mert látszott rajta, hogy nagyon feszélyezve érzi magát, és szinte el sem mozdul Vontan úr mellől.

– Megharaptam a nyelvem – válaszolt a lány.

Williamnek bevillant egy kép, amin Veronica ajkán vér csillan, majd gyengéden megcsókolja a szőke lányt…

– És mi történt azután? – kérdezte Carlisle, aki teljesen elmerült a vámpír lány vizsgálatában.

Látszott rajta, hogy nemigen tud mit kezdeni a jelenséggel. Jane ugyanis egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy vámpír. A bőre már nem volt annyira fehér, és a csillogását is elveszítette, a szeme ismét világoskék lett, mint amilyen ember korában lehetett. Egyedül nagyon ritka szívverése és lélegzetvétele árulta el, hogy nem ember.

Rosalie tágra meredt szemekkel nézte.

– Semmi. Azért is indultam el ide, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam. Hátha ön tud segíteni. Pontosabban néhány órája el kezdett verni a szíve, és néha levegőt is vesz. De egyébként alszik.

Leah elhűlve figyelte a lányát, ahogyan aggódva sertepertélt Jane körül. William rákapcsolódott az elméjére, amire Edward rögtön felfigyelt. Most, hogy közel volt, inkább Veronica elméjét burkolta be Bella, hogy a férje továbbra is láthassa a többieket. Egy idő után a csend is az agyára ment.

_Ettől félt? _– kérdezte William a vérfarkast.

_Igen…Biztos nem tudsz belenézni a fejébe? _– kérdezte reménykedve.

_Nem. Azt hiszem, megölne, ha megpróbálnám _– felelte William, aki inkább nem kockáztatta meg, hogy a mindenre elszánt Veronica ne csak álom legyen.

Leah óriásit sóhajtott. Kétségbe volt esve. Férje finoman átkarolta.

– Nem lesz semmi baj – suttogta Marcus.

Veronica erre felkapta a fejét, mintha puskalövés dörrent volna

– Tényleg nem lesz semmi baj – mondta az anyjának. – Jól vagyok – még egy félszeg mosolyt is erőltetett az arcára.

– Amennyire meg tudom állapítani, jól van. Bár be kell vallanom, hogy még sohasem láttam ilyesmit – fejezte be Carlisle a vizsgálatot.

– Köszönöm szépen – mormogta Veronica.

– Volna rá lehetőség, hogy addig itt maradjunk, míg Jane kisasszony magához nem tér – kérdezte meg Vontan úr a doktort. – Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

– Természetesen – felelte Carlisle. – Szeretném önt is megvizsgálni…

– Felesleges. Holnapra kutya bajom. Inkább a fiúval foglalkozzon – nézett rá Williamre. – A vámpírok nem tudják megemészteni a vérem. Nehogy nála is baj legyen…

– Rohadék! – ugrott neki Edward, amint meglátta a könyvelő fejében, hogy felhasználta a gondolatolvasó távollétét arra, hogy kísérletezzen a fiúval, mivel nyomorékon nem sok hasznát venné.

A közelébe sem ért, mert Veronica elkapta, és olyan szorosan tartotta, hogy mozdulni sem bírt. Edward beleharapott a kezébe, hogy kiszabadítsa magát, de a lány kezén megjelenő pikkelyek ellenálltak a támadásnak.

– Felesleges izgatja magát, jól sikerült a kísérlet. E nélkül a kockázat nélkül nemigen lett volna esélye, hogy említésre méltó életet éljen – magyarázott Vontan úr, a tőle alig harminc centire őrjöngő vámpírnak.

– Ne hergeld őket! – szűrte a szót megnőtt fogai között Veronica, de már elkésett.

Egy óriási vörösbarna vérfarkas lendült támadásba. A lány nem sokat gondolkodott elhajított a kezében lévő vámpírt, aki a levegőben tehetetlen volt, és neki ütközött Jacobnak.

Veronica egész testét félig fejlett pikkelyek borították, de nem változott át, ami láthatóan hatalmas erőfeszítésébe került.

– Nem akarok harcolni! – kiáltotta, szavait eltorzították a megnőtt szemfogai. Majdnem esdeklően nézett a jelenlévőkre.

– De én igen! – lépett előre Emmett, aki csak az alkalomra várt.

Leah is ugrásra készen állt, hogy megvédje a lányát, vagy a többieket tőle.

– Kérlek, benneteket, ne csináljatok semmit – mondta Leah, és közben le nem vette a szemét Veronicáról. Carlisle tagadólag rázta a fejét Emmett felé, aki nagy sóhajjal lemondott a harcról.

– Gyere, nem ártana átöltöznöd – szólt Vontan úr a lánynak, mintha mi sem történt volna az imént.

Veronica lassan oda lépett a szőke lányhoz, és felnyalábolta a kanapéról, de közben végig szemmel tartotta a jelenlévőket. Pillantása Williamre esett, aki mindenféle segítség nélkül állt a széke mellett.

– Örülök, hogy jól vagy – mosolygott rá félszegen a fiúra Veronica, közben ismét kisimult a bőre. Williamnek eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy izgalmában talpra ugrott.

– Én is, hogy te is jól vagy – válaszolt a fiú, bár rögtön megbánta, hogy ennél eredetibb felelet nem jutott eszébe.


	30. Vágta

**XXX. fejezet – Vágta**

– Ezt direkt csináltad, ugye? – kérdezte Veronica Vontan úrtól, amikor már közel jártak a házukhoz.

– Csak aggódtam nehogy valami baja essen a fiúnak – válaszolta a férfi ártatlanságot mímelve.

– Aha – mosolygott hitetlenkedve Veronica.

Williamnek egyre jobban tetszett az új hallása. Jó volt a változatosság kedvéért nem belülről hallgatózni.

A családja magánkívül volt a boldogságtól. Az édesanyja el is sírta magát a megkönnyebbüléstől. Úgy figyelték az első lépéseit, mint egy kis gyermeknek. Örömükben még az imént támadt vérszomjukról is megfeledkeztek, legalábbis egyelőre.

Leah és Marcus is gratulált, majd feltűnés nélkül elhagyták a házat. William rákapcsolódott a vérfarkas hölgyre, aki amint a fák közé ért ledobálta magáról a ruháit, amit a férje egy csinos kis csomaggá gyöngyölt össze. És már vágtattak is keresztül az erdőn, szótlanul.

_Mi a baj?_ – kérdezte a fiú.

_Semmi, csak megőrülök, ha nem engedhetem ki egy kicsit a gőzt – válaszolt Leah. – Ez rosszabb, mint gondoltam. _

_Vontan úr elmesélte az elméletét Veronicával kapcsolatban _– jegyezte meg William.

_Ez már nem elmélet. Magad is láttad, hogy ölelte magához azt a szadista ringyót_ – Leah-t már a sírás fojtogatta volna, ha emberi alakban van.

_Láttam _– értett vele egyet William.

_Eddig is ott ártottak neki, ahol tudtak, az két gonosz gyermek-fajzat. Mit fognak vele most csinálni, hogy teljes szívvel szereti őket? Mert akármilyen is volt az apjuk, sajnos az őrületig ragaszkodott hozzájuk. Teljesen kiszolgáltatott lesz!_ – Leah teljesen kétségbe esett a tehetetlenségtől. Ha valóban így lesz, nem fog tudni ellene semmit sem tenni.

_De Vontan úr azt mondta, hogy Alec jól fogadta a fejleményeket…_ – próbálta megnyugtatni Leah-t.

_Vontan úr mióta oszt meg veled ilyen információkat? _– lepődött meg a vérfarkas.

Williamet olyan hirtelen érte a kérdés, hogy eszébe jutott a beszélgetésük a tóparton mielőtt megharapta volna Vontan urat.

_Nagyon vigyázz vele!_ – figyelmeztette a vérfarkas. – _Bármire képes. Szó szerint értsd! Bármire! Ha Veronicának arra lenne szüksége, akkor befőttes üvegekben szolgálna fel neki. Ne bízz meg benne egy pillanatra sem!_

_Tudom, milyen. Jártam a fejében!_ – felelte a fiú.

_Nem tudod!_ – vágott vissza Leah. – _Nagyjából annyi idős volt, mint Veronica most, amikor Aro elé került, mint desszert. Az mentette meg az életét, hogy a vámpírok nem tudják megemészteni a vérét. Aro természetesen világossá tette számára, hogy sohasem hagyhatja el a klánt, különben megöli. Idővel elkezdte magát képezni, és egészen odáig vitte, hogy a klán minden pénzügyi tranzakciója rajta keresztül bonyolódik, és azóta is töretlenül Aro kedvence _– mesélte a vérfarkas hölgy.

_És nincsenek érzései_ – tette hozzá William. – _Csak, ha Veronicáról van szó._

_Tényleg?_ – lepődött meg ismét Leah.

_Azt hiszem, amíg közösek a céljaink nincs miért félnem tőle _– morfondírozott a hibrid fiú.

_Biztos vagy benne, hogy szabad akaratodból teszed mindezt? Ne értsd félre! Nagyon örülnék, ha te lennél a lányom párja. De biztos, hogy hajlandó vagy ekkora árat fizetni érte. Mert Vontan úr nem lesz tekintettel az érzéseidre. Semmilyen szempontból. Ha nem tudod eljátszani azt a szerepet, amit neked szánt, akkor keres helyetted valaki mást _– figyelmeztette Leah.

Ezen William teljesen megütközött. Fel sem merült benne, hogy létezhet valaki más a világon, aki megfelelő párja lenne Veronicának. Eddig úgy vélte, hogy Vontan úrnak ugyanannyira szüksége van rá, mint neki rá. De most elbizonytalanodott.

Közben Leah és Marcus megálltak egy dombtetőn. A vámpír a felesége nyakára tette a kezét, és finoman masszírozni kezdte. Leah ránézett a magas, hosszú fekete hajú férfire, akinek egészen valószerűtlenül fehér és finom volt a bőre. Marcus viszonozta a pillantását a borostyán sárga szemeivel, és Leah torkából elégedett morgás tört fel.

William érezte, hogy már nincs itt semmi keresnivalója, úgyhogy gyorsan megszakította a kapcsolatot.

– Örültség, amire készülsz – jelentette ki Edward, amikor William befejezte a beszélgetést, amit a gondolatolvasó természetesen végighallgatott.

A többiek értetlenül néztek rájuk.

– Vállalom a kockázatot – szegte fel a fejét William.

– Miről van szó? – kérdezte gyanakodva Jacob.

– A fiatalember arra készül, hogy Vontan úr tanítványának szegődik, hátha előbb utóbb elnyeri a Volturi kisasszony kezét – mondta Edward rengeteg megvetéssel a hangjában.

– Nem fog – jelentette ki Jacob. – Amint a szőke pióca jobban lesz, a vidám társaság hazamegy, ő, pedig itt marad.

William ifjúságának minden dühével nézett az apjára.

– Majd meglátjuk… - jegyezte meg halkan William.

– Nem. Maradsz! – a hangsúlyán lehetett érezni, hogy Jacob, mint falkavezér szólalt meg.

– Nem vagyok se vérfarkas, akinek parancsolhatsz, se fogyatékos, akit kedved szerint tologathatsz – ezzel William kiviharzott a szobából, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Dühe egyre csak vitte előre. Végül már rohant, a fák egyre inkább elmosódtak mellette. A tagjai pokolian fájtak, de ez csak arra sarkallta, hogy még inkább megerőltesse magát. Egyre inkább kimelegedett, és a ruhája akadályozta a mozgásban. Megszabadult hát a nagy részétől. A hűvös esti levegő most már szabadon ölelte körül.

A fájdalom idővel abbamaradt, csak a száguldás maradt.


	31. Megtisztulás

**XXXI. fejezet – Megtisztulás**

_Veronica a fürdőkád mellett térdelt. Egyik kezében egy rózsaszín fürdőszivacs volt, a másikban, pedig Jane. Aprólékos gonddal fürdette a lányt, aki még mindig békésen aludt az illatos habbal és vízzel teli kádban._

– _Mennyire rossz? – kérdezte Vontan úr a szennyes tartón ülve. Feltűrt inge láttatni engedte inas, sebhelyes karját. _

– _Most, hogy itt van velem, már nem annyira – válaszolt a lány, közben le nem vette a szemét Jane-ről. – Az erdőben egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy elveszítettem, akkor rettenetes volt. Teljesen elhatalmasodott rajtam…_

– _Tudom. William teljesen kikészült tőle _– _felelte halkan a könyvelő._

– _Ő volt, aki figyelt? – nézett fel a lány._

– _Egyre jobban tudja használni a képességét _– _bólintott a férfi._

– _És látom, már ismét lábra tud állni – tette hozzá a lány._

– _Igen, ez miattad van – jegyezte meg Vontan úr. A lány meglepetten nézett rá._

– _Annyira aggódott, hogy elfelejtette sajnálni magát. Szerintem jót tenne neki, ha együtt edzenétek, míg itt vagyunk. Sokkal jobban fog igyekezni, ha ott vagy mellette._

_A lány elpirult, miközben helyet változtatott, hogy besamponozhassa Jane szőke hajzuhatagát._

– _Már csak Alec hiányzik…– terelte el a témát._

– _Ennyire…_

– _Igen – nézett rá bűnbánóan a lány._

– _De John sohasem volt ilyen gyengéd velük – állapította meg Vontan úr az ikrek apjáról, és eszébe jutott Aro egyik kedvenc története. _

_Történet egy rettenthetetlen barbár törzsfőnökről, aki hódító hadjáratba kezdett, hogy uralma alá hajtsa a kisebb szomszédos törzseket hátrahagyva gyönyörű ikergyermekeit. A hadjárat azonban nem a tervei szerint alakult. Súlyos veszteségeket szenvedett, alig egy maroknyi embere élte túl a kalandot. Évek teltek el mire a túlélők élén visszatért szülőföldjére. Törzsének azonban már csak a hűlt helyét találta._

_A néhány túlélőt is nagy erőfeszítésébe került megtalálnia, akik elmondták neki, hogy amikor már egy ideje nem érkezett hír felőle, testvére átvette a hatalmat. Amikor a halottnak hitt törzsfőnök fia nagykorúvá válván magának követelte az irányítást, akkor boszorkányság vádjával máglyára küldte ikerhúgával együtt. Akik valóban gonosz lényekkel szövetkeztek, mert démonok jelentek meg kivégzésük napján, és szinte mindenkit megöltek az ikrek kivételével. A démonoknak emberi alakjuk volt, de ennél többet nem tudtak neki mondani a gyermekei sorsáról. _

_A törzsfőnök majd beleőrült a fájdalomba, és emberei rosszallása ellenére az ikrek keresésére indult. _

_Hosszú és fáradtságos küzdelem volt megtalálni őket, de erőfeszítése hiábavalónak bizonyult. Már ők is démonokká lettek, akiknek eszük ágában sem volt ismét elviselni apjuk zsarnokoskodását. Aro, az egyik démon, aki megszabadította az ikreket, azonban másképp vélekedett. Csodálta a férfi kitartását és erejét, és úgy vélte, hogy még hasznára válhat. Vámpírrá változtatta hát az ikrek minden tiltakozása ellenére. _

_Az egykori törzsfőnök hatalmaskodó szadista szeretete csak növekedett, amikor tombolni kezdett benne az újszülöttek féktelen ereje. Főleg angyali szépségű lánya szenvedett elmebajától, aki sajnos annyira hasonlított halott édesanyjára. Testvére, pedig tehetetlen volt az apja erejével szemben, és csak vigasztalni tudta összetört húgát. _

_Végül az ikrek ultimátumot adtak. Vagy távol marad tőlük az apjuk, vagy nem szolgálják tovább a klánt. Aro kénytelen kelletlen beleegyezett, mert a törzsfőnök bármilyen kiváló harcos is volt, nem ért fel az ikrek képességéhez. A törzsfőnök éktelen haragra gerjedt, amikor megtudta, hogy nem mehet többé a gyermekei közelébe. Hosszú keserves küzdelembe kezdett, de végül vesztett. Ekkor véget akart vetni az életének, de Aro fejvesztés terhe mellett megtiltotta bárkinek, hogy megölje a törzsfőnököt. Túlságosan különleges volt a szenvedése…_

– _Képtelen vagyok úgy szeretni őket, ahogy ő…undorodom tőle… – Veronica szemében könnycseppek csillogtak. – Hiába látom, amit művelt velük…hiába érezem a kielégülését utána…– a lány megrázkódott. Vontan úr felkelt, és átölelte. _

– _Nem kell, úgy viselkedned, mint ő. Te annál sokkal erősebb vagy – suttogta a fülébe. Veronica bólintott, és lemosta a sampont Jane hajáról. _

_Vontan úr segített neki megtörölni, és felöltöztetni a lányt. Amikor kézbe vette az aprócska világoskék selyemhálóinget, felvonta a szemöldökét. _

– _Ezt a legtöbb helyen büntetnék – jegyezte meg, mire Veronica fülig pirult. _

– _Legalább félholtra nem akarom verni…_

– _Ha Aro rájön, sose szabadulsz meg tőle, ugye tudod – felelte a férfi. _

– _Valószínűleg nem…– felelte a lány. – Engem jobban érdekel, hogy Jane mit tesz, ha rájön. _

_Átvitte a lányt az egyik szobába, és lefektette. Gondosan betakarta, bár valószínűleg nem fázik. Aztán ült még az ágyán egy kicsit._

– _Sokkal jobb így, hogy tudom, mint amikor csak a tudatom hátuljában mászkált – mondta, közben Vontan úr ujjaival játszott._

– _Téged is megfürdesselek? _– kérdezte a vőlegényétől.

– _Ha nem kell utána nekem is kék selyem hálóinget felvennem, akkor mindenképpen – mosolygott rá a lányra. _

– _Sajnos már csak rózsaszín van…– vigyorgott rá gonoszul a hibrid lány._

William egy kidőlt fa óriási törzsén hevert az erdőben, és teliholdat bámulta. Eszébe jutott, hogy egy tisztességes vérfarkas ilyenkor szenvedélyesen vonít. Ő inkább aludni szeretett volna, most hogy Veronica ilyen közel volt hozzá.

Végül is nem olyan rettenetes ez a hibrid lét, így hogy feltűnés nélkül tud hallgatózni.


	32. Érintés

**XXXII. fejezet – Érintés**

William nem sokkal hajnal előtt indult vissza. Már lecsillapodott, és nem haragudott az apjára. Végül is jót akart neki, mint mindig. Az egy másik kérdés, hogy nem értett vele egyet. Tisztában volt vele, hogy veszélyes, amit csinál, és egyáltalán nincs garancia, hogy erőfeszítéseit siker koronázza. Viszont nincs semmi más, ami ebben a pillanatban érdekelné. Most, hogy már tudta kicsoda és micsoda, nem vonzotta az a visszafogott életforma, amit a családja folytatott. Elég volt neki az elesett ember szerepéből. Erőt akart és szabadságot. Vonzotta, hogy Veronica úgy hordja az emberségét, mint egy könnyű kabátot, ami ápol és eltakar, de mégsem akadályoz semmiben. Tetszett a lány világa, vonzotta a benne rejlő veszély és kihívás.

Mindenképpen meg fogja próbálni. Ha elbukik, még mindig visszatérhet a családjához nyalogatni a sebeit.

A bányásztelep közelében éktelen lárma ütötte meg a fülét. Egy friss sláger szólt teljes hangerővel. Vajon honnan szólhat? Még Vivien sem ennyire elvetemült, hogy ekkor hangzavart csináljon.

Aztán meglátta.

Veronica a hatalmas lakóbusz oldalánál volt, és annak fényes felületét használta tükörnek, miközben elmélyülten táncolt a dübörgő dallamokra. Amire William azt hitte, hogy embermagasságú hangfalakból szól, valójában két apró fekete fülhallgatóból áradt.

Egy testhez simuló fekete nadrágot és egy melltartónál alig nagyobb felsőt viselt. William idővel azt kívánta, bárcsak meztelen lenne, mert akkor lenne oka, hogy szemérmesen elforduljon. De így földbe gyökerezett lábbal nézte, ahogy a lány teste tekereg, olyan hajlékonyságról téve tanúbizonyságot, amivel egy hibridnek nem kellene rendelkeznie.

Felhevült testéből áradó illat teljesen megbabonázta. Soha ilyen vágyat nem érzett még a lány iránt. Hirtelen nem értette, hogy miért is nem megy be a házba, tekeri ki Vontan úr nyakát egyetlen mozdulattal, és ragadja el magával Veronicát.

Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy valószínűleg a küszöbön sem jutna túl.

Nem tudta meddig állt volna ott, ha nem hangzik fel egy artikulálatlan üvöltés a házban. Veronica felkapta a fejét, és már rohant is. Éppen időben érkezett, hogy megállítsa Jane–t, aki átszakította a falat nagy sietségében. Elkapta a lányt, és nem engedte tovább.

De Jane nem hagyta magát! Veronica azonban ahelyett, hogy összeesett volna a fájdalomtól, elállta Jane útját. Mire fizikai erejét vetette volna be, addigra Jane fogságba került.

– Nincs semmi baj – szűrte a szót megnövekedett fogain keresztül a hibrid lány. – Biztonságban vagy.

– Takarodj – sziszegte a szőke lány.

– A beteget üldöztétek, és ő megtámadott benneteket, és elrabolt téged. Emlékszel?

– Persze, hogy emlékszem! Te hogy kerülsz ide? – kiáltott fel Jane.

– Erre jártam, és hallottam, hogy nem bírtok a beteggel, gondoltam segítek – felelte Veronica.

– Te? – kérdezte Jane megvetően.

– Megöltem – válaszolta Veronica meglehetősen szigorú hangon. Az arca határozott lett, és komoly. Jane láthatóan összezavarodott, és hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon.

– Engedj! – megpróbálta kikerülni Veronicát.

– Nem, amíg le nem nyugszol! – megragadta a szőke lány mindkét karját, aki azonnal ki akarta tépni magát, de Veronica erőlködés nélkül tartotta.

– Eressz el! – sziszegte Jane.

– Először nyugodj meg! – kiáltott rá a hibrid lány.

– Különben, mi lesz, elfenekelsz? – kérdezte kihívóan a szőke vámpír.

– Csak szeretnéd! – felelte Veronica.

Egy pillanatig dühödten meredtek egymásra, majd mindketten elmosolyodtak. Jane leengedte a karját, és Veronica keze, már csak lazán tartotta az övét.

– Alec-nek tehát igaza volt – jelentette ki Jane.

– Attól függ miben?

– Hogy benned van… – Jane teljesen zavarban volt.

– Igen – Veronica le nem vette a szemét a szőke lányról.

– Mennyire? – Jane félt.

– Azt hiszem, kordában fogom tudni tartani – mondta Veronica halk megnyugtató hangon, és közben végigsimított a szőke frissen mosott hajon, ami lágyan lengedezett a reggeli szellőben. Jane bólintott, közben belecsúsztatta a még mindig porcelán fehér arcát Veronica bronzos tenyerébe.

Vontan úr jelent meg a bejárati ajtóban. William meg sem lepődött, hogy a köntöse és a selyem pizsamája is fekete. Valószínűleg bármilyen más színtől allergiás sokkot kapna.

– William, kérlek, hívd ide Carlisle-t! – szólt a fiúnak, aki a háztól nem messze állt. Észre sem vette, hogy ösztönösen követte Veronicát, nehogy valami baja essen.

Jane felkapta a fejét, és rámeredt Vontan úrra. Tekintetével ívhegeszteni lehetett volna. Szóval Vontan úr rajongó tábora nagyobb, mint gondolta.

– Mit akarsz vele? – szegezte neki a kérdést Jane.

– Szeretném, ha megvizsgálna – mondta nyugodt hangon Veronica. – Amikor rád találtam haldokoltál, és megitattalak a véremmel. És szeretném tudni, hogy biztosan nincs rád rossz hatással – közben felemelte a szőke lány kezét. – Nincs semmi baj, ne ijedj meg.

Jane meglátta a kezét, ami teljesen normális volt az egyre erősebb napfény ellenére is. Semmi csillogás, semmi márvány hatás. Rettegés ült ki a lány arcára.

Érthetetlen nyelven kezdett el üvölteni Veronicával, és mindent elkövetett, hogy fogást találjon rajta. Sikerült is eltaszítani magától. 15 méterrel arrébb landolt a földön, de Jane már ott is termett mellette.

Veronica felpattant, és ugyanazon a nyelven válaszolt.

William bármennyire is idegenkedett a gondolattól, rákapcsolódott Jane elméjére, hogy tudja, mire készül, és már ugrott is volna, hogy megvédje volt barátnőjét.

– Felesleges – jegyezte meg Vontan úr.

William hitetlenkedve ránézett.

– Hidd el, nem lesz semmi baja. De ha véletlen megkarcolod Jane-t, Veronica ellened fordulhat. Nem érdemes – majdnem, hogy unottan kommentálta az eseményeket.

Közben William fejében Jane egyre csak azt hajtogatta, hogy Veronicának meg kell halnia azért, hogy emberré változtatta, közben félelmetes erejű fájdalmat generált az elméjében. Ilyenkor elemi erejű gyönyör áramlott át a szőke lány testén. Nézte Veronicát fetrengeni a porban, aki a fájdalomtól újra és újra ívben megfeszítette a testét.

Jane élvezte, hogy kínozhat másokat, és nemcsak azért, mert szadista volt. Fizikai kielégülést okozott neki mások szenvedése.

Végül Veronica megunta a dolgot, és egyetlen ugrással leterítette Jane-t, aki nem volt elég gyors. Amikor már teljesen földhöz szegezte, akkor beszélni kezdett hozzá, azon a fura hangzású nyelven.

– Ne hisztizz! Ugyanolyan erős vagy, mint előtte. Nem fog senki sem bántani!

Az eltorzult arcú Veronica láttán Williamnek eszébe jutott az álma. A hajszínt leszámítva minden stimmelt. Jeges félelem markolt a gyomrába.

Jane egy ideig dühvel vegyes félelemmel meredt a hibrid lányra. Majd alig észrevehetően bólintott.

Carlisle tisztes távolból nézte az eseményeket.

Veronica egyetlen mozdulattal felemelte a földről a vámpír lányt, és magához ölelte. Jane lábával átkulcsolta Veronicát, úgy csüngött rajta, mint egy koala maci, míg bevitte a házba.

William biztos volt benne, hogy egy darabig nem lesz nyugta. Kísérteni fogja, ahogy a kék selyem hálóing alól előbukkanó porcelán fehér comb hozzásimul Veronica lapos barna hasához.


	33. Vacsora meghívás

**XXXIII. fejezet – Vacsora meghívás**

– Nem veszek fel inget! – jelentette ki halált megvető bátorsággal William, és közben le nem vette a szemét Alice-ről és Vivienről, akik a szekrénye előtt álltak. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy hogyan kerültek egyáltalán a szekrényébe ilyen ruhadarabok.

Abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy rossz ötlet meghívni Veronicát és a családját vacsorára, amikor a fent nevezett két nőszemély előállt az ötlettel. Alice nagy ártatlan szemeket meresztve ecsetelte, hogy most már ők is a családhoz tartoznak. Jane-t is beleértve. Ha Veronica a lányának tekinti, akkor a klán nem lehet olyan udvariatlan, hogy nem próbálja megismerni. Esme természetesen támogatta az ötletet. Sőt még Rosalie is egyetértett a tervvel.

A többiek már kevésbé voltak lelkesek. Bellának Jane személye ellen volt kifogása, Nessie-nek az egész ötlet nem tetszett. Nem tudta megbocsátani Veronicának, hogy nemcsak ennyi szenvedést okozott a fiának, most még az eszét is teljesen elvette.

Még Carlisle is aggodalmát fejezte ki, amiatt, hogy Jane állapota, még elég instabil. Bár jobban van, és a doki Veronicával arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy idővel valószínűleg elmúlnak majd a tünetei, azért a szőke lány még nem barátkozott meg teljesen az új helyzettel. Sem megváltozott testével, sem Veronicával hirtelen létrejött intenzív kapoccsal. Nem biztos, hogy egy nagy családi vacsora segítene megnyugtatni.

A cselszövők végül persze elérték, amit akartak. Vivien kérlelő tekintetének és Alice elszántságának nem tudott senki sokáig ellenállni. Szerintük ez egy soha vissza nem térő alkalom, mivel Veronica szülei, Jacobbal és Seth-tel elindultak, hogy fogadják Caius-t és a csapatát. Marcus ugyanis arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy egyszerűbb, ha mindannyian itt találkoznak, és innen együtt indulnak haza Olaszországba. Így nem kell aggódni, hogy Veronicát feszélyezi a szülei jelenléte. A vámpír-vérfarkas házaspár azért tartja távol magát tőle, mert Veronica mindig ideges lesz, ha a közelükben van. Fél, hogyha elveszíti valami miatt a fejét, akkor esetleg kárt tesz bennük.

A kitűzött esti időpont már vészesen közeledett, Alice és Vivien, pedig meg volt róla győződve, hogy csak William öltözéke nem tökéletes még.

– Legalább nézd meg magad a tükörben! – kezdte el rebegtetni a szempilláját Vivien. – Ígérem, ha nem tetszik, akkor visszaveheted a pólódat.

Williamnek volt egy olyan érzése, ha egyszer felveszi azt az inget, amit Alice a kezében tartott, akkor nem szabadul meg tőle egykönnyen. Legalábbis ma este.

– Nem! Nagyon jó vagyok, így is – sandított az ajtó felé.

Vajon meg tudna lépni előlük? Vivien valószínűleg lassabb, mint ő, Alice, pedig nem látja előre a következő lépését. Talán, ha elég gyorsan elhatározná magát…

De Alice egy könnyed mozdulattal az ajtó és közé állt, elzárva ezzel a menekülés útját. William tudta, hogy komoly bajban van.

Az mentette meg sötét végzetétől, hogy a telep végéről elindult a ház felé három alak.

– Sajnos már nincs időm átöltözni – mutatott feléjük William, és amíg a két lány arra nézett, gyorsan kisurrant az ajtón.

Veronica ideges hangja ütötte meg a fülét.

– Jane, légy szíves, bírd ki ezt a néhány órát, anélkül, hogy jelenetet rendezz!

– Nem kellett volna magaddal cipelned, ha nem tetszik a viselkedésem – válaszolt a szőke lány durcásan.

– Muszáj ezt előröl kezdenünk? – sóhajtott fel Veronica. – Cserébe elviszlek Thaiföldre, megígértem. Amint itt végeztünk, már foglalhatjuk is le a jegyeket.

Jane morgott valamit, amiért egy cuppanós puszi volt a jutalma, amitől csak tovább morgott.

Vontan úr mindenki meglepetésére fekete öltönyben volt, és kabátban, mint az egyetlen a társaságban, aki foglalkozik a hideggel.

Veronica egyszerű fekete nadrágban, és egy nagyon rafinált piros felsőben jelent meg. Csak az egyik oldalon ölelte pánt a vállát, és hátul folytatódott az anyag, amit lazán hozzátűzött a kontyához, olyan hatást keltve, mintha egy arab nőről lecsúszott volna a kendő, és nemcsak a haját engedné látni, hanem a vállát is. Williamnek az volt az érzése bármikor lecsusszanhat a felső többi része is. Valószínűleg pont ez volt a cél. Még a hibrid fiúnak is feltűnt, hogy Mallorca óta mennyit fejlődött Veronica az öltözködés terén. Mondhatni kivirult.

Jane egy világos ruhát, és térdig érő csizmát viselt, és a szőke hajzuhatagát csak néhány csat fogta össze. Világoskék szeme csak úgy világított. Olyan morcos volt a tekintete, hogy egy pillanatra sem tévesztett meg senkit a kislányos külső.

Vivien rögtön kiszúrta magának Veronica felsőjét, amint a vendégek beléptek az ajtón.

– Ez eszméletlen jól néz ki! – járta körbe Veronicát, hogy minden oldalról megszemlélhesse a ruhadarabot. Jane úgy követte a tekintetével Vivient, mintha attól tartana, hogy egy óvatlan pillanatban kettéharapja Veronicát.

– Köszi szépen – mosolyodott el Veronica. – Athena érdeme, ő tud ilyeneket kitalálni, és megcsinálni.

– Ő ki? – érdeklődött Vivien.

– Caius felesége – felelte Veronica.

– Ha jól emlékszem, akkor neki emberként is ez volt a foglalkozása – lépett közelebb Carlisle.

– Igen, és azóta is szenvedélyesen foglalkozik vele – szólalt meg Vontan úr.

– Ő csinálja az esküvői ruhádat is? – kíváncsiskodott Vivien. – Milyen lesz?

– Nem – válaszolt Veronica.

– Igen – jelentette ki Vontan úr egy időben a mennyasszonyával. Veronica meglepetten nézett rá.

– Ezt, hogy sikerült elérni? – kérdezte a barna hibrid lány.

– Aro megfenyegette, hogy az első nyílt meghívásos esküvőn a klán történetében egy ember által készített, boltban vásárolt ruhát fog viselni a mennyasszony. Három napig sírt és átkozódott sértettségében, mire igent mondott – magyarázta Vontan úr.

– Aha, szóval Caius ezért rajong értem újfent – jegyezte meg Veronica.

– A selyemhernyók és a nyers gyémántok már megvannak, de arról még nem volt hajlandó nyilatkozni, hogy milyen lesz a ruhád. Először rá kell vennünk, hogy szóba álljon veled – tárt fel további részleteket a könyvelő.

– Milyen selyemhernyók? – vetette közbe Vivien.

– Amelyek, majd a ruha anyagát készítik. Részben azért kell jövő nyáron tartani az esküvőt, hogy Athena asszony nyugodtan elkészülhessen a ruhával – mesélt tovább Vontan úr.

William fel nem foghatta, hogy mit lehet egy ruhán egy évig csinálni. Főleg egy vámpírnak.

– Ez tök jó! – Vivient teljesen elvarázsolta a gondolat.

– Mindenképpen megéri rá várni – jegyezte meg Carlisle, miközben hellyel kínálta a vendégeket az ebédlő asztalnál.

Mióta kibővült a család Esme ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy az ő házukban mindig legyen egy akkora asztal, ami mellett mindannyian elférnek. Az, hogy az új családtagoknak rendes ételre volt szükségük még inkább előhozta anyai ösztöneit. Tökélyre fejlesztette a konyhaművészetét, annak ellenére, hogy ő maga nem élvezhette az elkészült ételeket. Éles szaglása segítségével megtanulta kiválasztani a legmegfelelőbb alapanyagokat, és mindig új receptek után kutatott. Mindig tartott készen több fajta ételt is, ha bárki megéhezne. Most is kitett magáért. Több fajta előétel és ital sorakozott az asztalon, pedig csak a jelenlévők fele tudott velük mit kezdeni.

A három vendég egymás mellé ült. Williamnek, pedig bármennyire is szeretett volna Veronica mellé ülni, nem adódott rá lehetősége, mert Vontan úr és Jane közre fogta. Így hát leült velük szemben.

Pedig most újfent elvarázsolta a lány. Mintha először mutatná meg a valódi színeit, és nem csak önmaga egy halvány másolatát. Valószínűleg erre utalt Vontan úr, hogy esetleg nem fog neki tetszeni, amilyen valójában. Tényleg teljesen más volt, mint amit eddig bármikor látott William. Bár azt még mindig nem értette, hogy a családja miért fél tőle. Eddig nem mutatott több agressziót, mint bármelyik vámpír vagy vérfarkas.

– Minden korban gyönyörű ruhákat alkotott – folytatta Carlisle Athena művészetének a méltatását. – A padlás szinte csak az ő fel nem használt munkáival van tele. Nagyjából időrendi sorrendben. Olyan, mint egy időutazás – mosolyodott el a doki.

– Valóban. És ő maga is a legkülönfélébb ruhákat viseli – értet egyet Vontan úr.

Közben Esme itallal kínálta őket, és nemsokára neki láttak az előételeknek.


	34. Vacsora

**XXXIV. fejezet – Vacsora**

– A ruhák valóban nagyon érdekesek – szólalt meg Emmett a főfogás alatt, lévén, hogy neki nem volt mivel elfoglalnia magát. – De engem jobban érdekelne, hogy hogyan győzted le a beteget? – fordult Veronicához.

A lány egy pillanatra zavarba jött.

– Igazából nem harcoltam vele.

– Hogyhogy? – Emmett olyan csalódott képet vágott, mintha elvették volna tőle a kedvenc játékát.

– Az volt pont a lényeg, hogy ártalmatlan embernek nézzen, és ne kelljen vele harcolni – magyarázta a lány. – Így amikor egyszer magához ölelt, akkor hozzáfértem a nyakához… – zavartan elhallgatott.

– Kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte meg Esme, hogy másra terelje a beszélgetést.

– Jó, de hogy halt meg? – nézett értetlenül Emmett. Carlisle hiába ingatta tagadólag a fejét finoman.

– Te sem csak megharapod az áldozataid… – látszott a lányon, hogy nem akar mesélni arról, hogy milyen megölni egy vámpírt.

– Milyen íze van egy vámpírnak? – kérdezett tovább Emmett.

– Nem illik ilyet kérdezni – feddte meg Carlisle, mert a finom célzásai leperegtek a nagydarab vámpírról.

– Nincs semmi baj – mosolyodott el Veronica. – Abelnek olyan íze volt, mint a citrom fagyinak. Abelnek hívták a beteget – tette hozzá gyorsan.

Egy pillanatnyi csend támadt. Volt valami óriási különbség aközött, hogy megölnek egy másik vámpírt, vagy, hogy megeszik.

– Az apámnak milyen íze volt? – kérdezte meg Jane színtelen hangon. Először szólalt meg az este folyamán.

A csend egy kicsit mélyebb lett. Veronica a szőke lány felé fordult, könnyedén megsimította az arcát.

– Keserű volt, mint a gyógyfüvek, de a maga módján nagyon finom.

Jane bólintott majd tovább bámulta az asztalt.

– És őt hogy győzted le? – Emmett nem volt hajlandó tágítani a témától. Jane rámeredt Emmettre, aki csak azért nem görnyedt kétrét a fájdalomtól, mert Bella a vacsora feltételéül szabta, hogy pajzsával körbeveszi az egész családját. A szőke vámpír csalódottan nézett másfelé.

– Vele sem kellett harcolnom – érezhető volt Veronica hangján, hogy kezd ingerült lenni.

– Szóval még nem is harcoltál egyáltalán? – lepődött meg a nagydarab vámpír.

– Nem igazán – felelte a lány.

– Vagy ha igen, az nem tartott tovább fél percnél – jegyezte meg fagyosan Vontan úr.

– Emmett hagyd! – szólt rá Edward.

– Velem nem végeznél olyan gyorsan – villantott fel egy kihívó mosolyt Emmett.

Veronicában fellobbant az a láng, amit William már jól ismert. Már éppen közbe akart volna szólni, amikor lány elmosolyodott.

– Majd meglátjuk. Iratkozz fel a harcrendembe! – válaszolta komoly arccal Veronica.

Emmett értetlenül nézett rá. A vőlegénye válaszolt Veronica helyett.

– Az esküvőt szeretnénk egybe kötni egy viadallal. Ezért is nyílt a meghívó. Bárki részt vehet az esküvőn és azt követő viadalon, az emberek kivételével természetesen – magyarázta Vontan úr. Már nem is utalt magára úgy, mint emberre. – Ezen időszakra békét hirdetünk, minden nézeteltérésünket félre tesszük, és csak az ünneplésre koncentrálunk – mondta tovább, mint egy propaganda szöveget. A könyvelő úgy nézett ki, mint aki csak képen látott még ünneplést.

– Eddig nem terveztem, hogy harcolok, de ha kihívsz, akkor felírlak a harcrendembe – folytatta Veronica.

– Arra mérget vehetsz! De nem lehetne egy elő meccset… – Rosalie ekkor nőiesen bokán rúgta Emmettet, aki egy félszeg „én teljesen ártatlan vagyok" mosoly keretében elhallgatott.

– Nem harcolok, ha nem muszáj… – jegyezte meg a lány.

– Tényleg nálatok ez olyan szépség és a szörnyeteg dolog? – Emmett nem adta fel.

Veronica egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett rá, aztán elmosolyodott.

– Igen, csak én nem változtam nyálas szőkévé, amikor azt mondta, hogy szeret – kacsintott rá Vontan úrra, aki meglepetten nézett a mennyasszonyára.

– Sose mondtam, hogy szeretlek – jegyezte meg a könyvelő.

– Valóban nem, de elszakítottam a kedvenc fekete öltönyöd, és még mindig szóba állsz velem – magyarázta a lány. – Ez még mese világban is ráutaló magatartásnak számít.

– Ez igaz – nyugodott bele Vontan úr, mintha az érvelés logikája kikezdhetetlen lenne.

– Azt hiszem, nem tudok többet enni, Abel elég nagydarab volt – fordult Veronica Esméhez.

Williamnek elfogyott a türelme, és rákapcsolódott Emmettre.

_Hagyd békén! _– morogta a nagydarab vámpír fejében.

_Kit? _– kérdezett vissza.

_Veronicát! Feleslegesen hergeled!_

_Azért ennyire nem lehet mimóza, hogy ennyitől kiboruljon. Nem mondtam neki semmi sértőt – _háborodott fel a nagybátyja.

_Nem, de olyasmiről faggatod, amiről nem akar beszélni. Hagyd békén!_ – William egyre inkább belelovalta magát, hogy meg kell védenie a lányt.

– William úgy gondoltam, hogy kihasználhatnánk azt a rövid időt, amíg még itt vagyunk, az állapotod javítására – szólította meg Williamet Vontan úr, mire a fiú abbahagyta a kötekedést Emmettel. – Holnap edzhetnétek együtt. Veronicának sem ártana végre valami rendes mozgás, mert az utóbbi időben kissé elhanyagolta – nézett a mennyasszonyára szemrehányóan.

A lány elfintorodott, de nem kommentálta Vontan úr megjegyzését.

– Persze, nagyon szívesen – kapott az alkalmon William.

– Ne legyél ilyen lelkes! – figyelmeztette Veronica. – Velem kifejezetten kegyetlen szokott lenni. Remélem szoktál szteroidokat szedni – mosolyodott el.

– Leszokóban vagyok – vigyorgott vissza a fiú.

– Mennyire rövid az az idő? – kérdezte meg hirtelen Rosalie, aki eddig nem sokkal volt beszédesebb Jane-nél. Edward kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett a testvérére.

– A holnapi nap folyamán megérkezik Caius, és mivel Jane kisasszony szerencsére jobban érzi magát, akár azonnal indulhatunk – jelentette ki Vontan úr.

Rosalie csalódottnak látszott.

Az est további része incidens nélkül múlt el, köszönhető ez annak is, hogy amint az udvariasság engedte, akkor a vendégek távoztak. Így egyik oldal türelme sem tétetett komolyabb próbára.


	35. Álmatlan éjszaka

**XXXV. fejezet – Álmatlan éjszaka**

William természetesen most sem tudott aludni. Sok minden kavargott a fejében, de legfőképpen Veronica töltötte ki a gondolatait. Amíg viszont nem látta, addig csak valami határozatlan, kamaszos módon vágyott rá. Nem is igazán őt akarta, csak azt a boldog gondtalan időszakot, amit együtt töltöttek. Magát a lányt nem is ismerte igazán, hiszen csak azt a képet látta belőle, amit a külvilágnak mutatott, hogy mindenki embernek higgye. Most, hogy újra találkoztak, egészen másfajta vágy ébredt fel iránta.

Bármilyen meglepő, szeretett volna Vontan úrral beszélgetni. El akarta mondani, hogy tetszik a valódi Veronica. Sőt még jobban, mint az álca, amit eddig ismert, és hogy kész bármit megtenni, hogy végül méltó legyen hozzá.

Meg is kereste a könyvelő hideg furcsa körvonalú elméjét, és rákapcsolódott.

Vontan úr ágyban feküdt egy laptoppal az ölében és bonyolult grafikonokat tanulmányozott.

_Zavarhatom egy pillanatra? – _kérdezte William.

_Már megtetted _– sóhajtott fel Vontan úr.

_Érdekelne, hogy mik a tervei most, hogy nemsokára hazamennek? Mert engem még mindig érdekel az ajánlata… _- jelentette ki a fiú.

Ezen egy kicsit elgondolkodott a könyvelő.

_Veronica nem akarta átharapni a torkod. Ez mindenképpen biztató jel. Véleményem szerint egyelőre itt kellene maradnod, teljesen felépülnöd, és majd idővel megszerveznénk, hogy feltűnés nélkül a közelébe kerülj _– válaszolt végül a férfi.

_Mégis mire gondol? És mennyi időről lenne szó? _– William nem egészen erre a válaszra számított.

_Amennyi idő szükséges, ahhoz, hogy Veronica megszokja ezt az új helyzetet _– felelte a könyvelő türelmetlenül, de nem tudta befejezni a mondandóját, mert Veronica lehuppant mellé az ágyra.

– _Sikerült rábeszélnem, hogy aludjon. Mindenáron ébren akart maradni, mert egy vámpír nem alszik. De szerintem így gyorsabban gyógyul – bújt oda a lány a vőlegényéhez. – Sokáig akarsz még dolgozni?_

– _Nem. Amit ilyen távolságból el tudtam intézni, azt megtettem. De azt hiszem, nem sokára el kell látogatnom Oroszországba – sóhajtott fel a könyvelő._

– _Az jó! – csillant fel Veronica szeme. – Az útba esik Thaiföld fele!_

– _Tényleg menni akarsz? – nézett rá Vontan úr._

– _Igen, megígértem Jane-nek, hogy ha nem támad meg senkit a vacsora alatt, akkor elmegyünk – mosolyodott el a lány. – Szerintem jót tenne nekem is, és az ikreknek is egy kis kikapcsolódás._

– _És engem is feltétlenül vinni akarsz? – Vontan úr nem volt kifejezetten lelkes._

– _Igen, nem fogok annyi időt külön tölteni tőled. Meg szerinted a szüleim elengednek másképp? – nézett rá kérdőn a lány._

– _Nem hiszem, hogy a személyemet megfelelő garanciának tartanák…Egyébként mit terveztek csinálni?_

– _Semmi különöset. Megnézzük a helyi nevezetességeket, kipróbáljuk a helyi konyhát – hallgatott el a lány sejtelmesen._

_Vontan úr egy pillanatig elgondolkodott a hallottakon._

– _Szóval terápiás jelleggel megennétek néhány hasonló gondolkodású embert, mint amilyen John volt? És úgy gondoljátok Thaiföldön megfelelő mennyiségben állnak rendelkezésre az ilyen alanyok? – kérdezte meg végül._

– _Valahogy úgy. Bár én nem tervezek senkit sem megenni. Inkább nem kockáztatom meg, hogy az emberek emlékeit is megkapjam – sóhajtott egyet a lány. – Szerintem így is vidám dolog lesz, ha felszínre kerül Abel személyisége…_

– _Az már sokkal egyszerűbb helyzet lesz – jelentette ki Vontan úr. – Akkor már tudni fogjuk, hogy mire számítsunk – gyengéden megsimogatta a lány haját, aki egészen közel bújt hozzá, és megcsókolta a férfit._

William ekkor szakította meg a kapcsolatot. Hatalmas különbség volt aközött, hogy Veronica és Vontan úr minden értelemben egy pár, és aközött, hogy mindezt végignézi a gyakorlatban. Ismét elfogta a mérhetetlen düh, ami már elég régen nem jelentkezett. Neki kellene a lány mellett lenni! Ráadásul Vontan úr szánt szándékkal bizonytalanságban tartja!

Egész testében remegett, és úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt felrobban. Már éppen indulni készült, hogy most rögtön közölje Vontan úrral, hogy felejtse el a megállapodásukat, amikor Edward kopogott az ajtaján.

– Ráérsz egy pillanatra? – kérdezte az unokáját.

– Nem! – morrant rá William, és már indult is.

– Valóban jó ötlet úszni egyet a tóban! – jegyezte meg Edward, és William vállára tette a kezét. A fiú látta rajta, hogy nem fogja tudni eltéríteni abbéli szándékától, hogy leviszi őt a tóhoz. Talán tényleg nem jó ötlet most rátörni az ajtót a könyvelőre.

Már a tóhoz vezető ösvény felénél jártak, amikor Edward ismét megszólalt.

– Miért csinálod ezt? Nagyon megbántottad az apádat, anyád halálra aggódja magát miattad, és te állandóan szenvedsz? Mire jó ez? Te magad ismerted be, hogy alig ismered ezt a lányt.

– Hogy ismét teljes legyek! – jelentette ki William, és igyekezett úrrá lenni a dühön, ami a testét rázta.

– Hogy érted ezt? – nézett rá értetlenül Edward, mert a gondolatai sem nyújtottak útba igazítást.

– Nem tudom. Amikor Mallorcán együtt voltunk, nyugodt voltam és teljes. Tudom, hogy apa csak jót akar nekem. De nem tehetek mást – nem volt fájdalom vagy megbánás a fiú hangjában, csak nagy adag elszánás.

– Semmiképpen sem lehet eltántorítani az elhatározásodtól? – kérdezte Edward.

– Nem – felelte elszántan William.

– A szüleid nem fognak elengedni, míg nagykorú nem leszel, ugye tudod – jegyezte meg a gondolatolvasó.

– Tudom. Te miért nem vagy már rám dühös – kérdezte meg némi tétovázás után a fiú.

– Mert Bella emlékeztetett, hogy engem sem lehetett volna eltiltani tőle bárki bármilyen ésszerű indoklással is próbálkozott volna. És, hogy a mi kapcsolatunk is halálra volt ítélve. Abban is reménykedek természetesen, hogy jobban meg tudlak így védeni, mintha távolról haragszom rád – vetette be a legmegnyerőbb mosolyát a vámpír. – Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy melletted állunk, és szeretnénk neked segíteni, ha hagyod.

Mielőtt William válaszolhatott volna, valami láthatóan elvonta Edward figyelmét. Némi hallgatózás után az unokája felé fordult.

– Szólnál Emmettnek, hogy nagyon nem jó ötlet, amit csinálnak.

– Persze – már rákapcsolódott a nagydarab vámpírra, amikor felötlött benne, hogy ezt személyesen is megbeszélhetnék.

_Emmett és Rosalie éppen Veronicával elegyedett beszélgetésbe, amikor William „megérkezett". A hibrid lány a lakó busz alját vizsgálta elmélyültem, amikor a két vámpír odalépett hozzá, és felajánlották, hogy segítenek. Veronica először meglepetten nézett rájuk, majd félszegen elmosolyodott. _

– _Igazából nem tudom, hogy mi baja van. Alessandro szerint fura hangokat ad ki. _

– _Ennél közelebbit nem mondott? – kérdezte Rosalie, és már vizsgálni is kezdte a járművet._

– _Nem szokott. Nem ért a járművekhez, csak azt veszi észre, ha nem úgy működnek, ahogy kellene – mosolyodott el a lány._

– _És te értesz hozzá? – kérdezte Emmett. _

– _Nem igazán, de nincs sok választásom. A drágaságom nem hajlandó bepiszkolni az öltönyét._

– _Fel kellene emelni – szólalt meg Rosalie._

– _Ez a dög túl széles ahhoz, hogy egyensúlyban tudjam tartani – felelte Emmett._

– _Nem gond, majd segítek – ajánlkozott Veronica._

_Így végül ketten tartották féloldalasan a buszt, amíg Rosalie átnézte az alját. _

_Helló – köszönt William a nagydarab vámpírnak. – Edward üzeni, hogy nem jó ötlet, amit csináltok. _

_Micsoda? Hogy segítünk az új családtagnak? – vigyorodott el Emmett teljesen ártatlanul. _

_De William Emmett fejében meglátta Rosalie-t, amint órákon át győzködi szerelmesét, hogy Veronica gyógyír lehetne minden bánatukra. A hibrid lány vérének segítésével ismét emberek lehetnének... _

_Szerintem sem jó ötlet… – jelentette ki William._


	36. Testedzés

**XXXVI. fejezet – Testedzés**

William a konyhában várta meg, míg Vontan úr felébred. A könyvelő kissé meglepődött, amikor a szembetalálta magát a fiúval.

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt végül. – Minek köszönhetem ezt a kellemes meglepetést? – kérdezte és neki állt a kávéfőzésnek.

– Jó reggelt! Tegnap mondta, hogy edzünk együtt Veronicával. És most itt vagyok – vonta meg a vállát William.

– Még alig kelt fel a nap – morogta a könyvelő, miközben egy fél marékra való gyógyszert tűntetett el egyetlen mozdulattal. – Mellesleg hol van Veronica?

– Még nem ért vissza. Nem sokkal éjfél után Jane felébredt, és sétálni akart. Még nem értek haza. Azért is jöttem ilyen korán, hogy tudjunk beszélni, mielőtt ideérnek – Edwarddal úgy döntöttek, hogy jobb, ha őt is bevonják az ügybe.

Vontan úr érdeklődve fordult a fiú felé.

– Miről lenne szó?

– Rosalie-ról és Emmettről – William elhallgatott, nem tudta, hogyan lehet ezt jól elmondani. – Szeretnének Veronica véréből inni.

A könyvelő rezzenéstelen arccal nézett tovább a fiúra, és várta, hogy további magyarázatokba bocsátkozik.

– Rosalie bánja, hogy vámpír lett, és miután látta, hogy mi történt Jane-nel arra gondolt, ha eleget innának Veronica véréből, akkor ismét emberek lennének – magyarázta a hibrid fiú.

– Minek? – nézett rá a könyvelő értetlenül.

– Mert szeretnének normális életet élni, és együtt megöregedni – felelte William.

Még kimondani is szörnyű volt, hogy ketten a családjából erre készülnek. Most már átérezte, hogy milyen lehetett Seth-nek, amikor a nővére úgy döntött, hogy nem változik át többet.

– Ilyen ostobaságot is csak a halhatatlanok tudnak kitalálni. Ez itt nem Csodaország, hogy ha ebből eszek, akkor vámpír leszek, ha abból, akkor visszaváltozom emberré. Szó sem lehet róla. Keressenek más módot az öngyilkosságra – jelentette ki a férfi mély megvetéssel a hangjában, és tovább foglalatoskodott a reggelijével.

– Mi is igyekszünk őket meggyőzni, hogy őrültség, amit kitaláltak, de nem hallgatnak ránk – kiáltott fel William.

– Akkor igyekezzenek jobban, mert Veronica sem lesz elragadtatva az ötlettől. És akkor teljesül a kívánságuk, és együtt halnak meg…

William ekkor megérezte Veronicát és Jane-t közeledni, és nemsokára be is robbantak a bejárati ajtón. Csurom vizesek és piszkosak voltak, mint akik egész éjszaka az iszapbirkózást gyakorolták.

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt Veronica vidáman. Jane úgy nézett rájuk, mintha valami különösen undorító férgek lennének.

– Neked is. Éhes vagy? – kérdezte Vontan úr a mennyasszonyától, aki méregette egy kicsit a helyzetet, hogyan tudná megölelni a párját. – Ne kenj össze, ha lehet. – jegyezte meg a férfi. Végül látva Veronica csalódott arcát, Vontan úr egy vizes konyharuhával tisztára törölt egy kis részt a homlokán, és megpuszilta.

– Nem köszi. Még emésztek – simította meg pocakját a lány, de Vontan úr bögréje már a kezében volt, és nagyot kortyolt belőle.

– Akkor öltözz át, reggeli után elkezdjük az edzést – szerezte vissza a bögréjét Vontan úr. A két lány eltűnt a fürdőszoba irányában.

Vontan úr már egy ideje gyötörte Williamet, mire befutott Veronica és Jane, mondván, hogy neki több idő kell a bemelegítéshez.

Veronica ismét nem vitte túlzásba az öltözködést. William nem tudta, hogy ennek örüljön-e. Jane jelenlétének viszont kifejezetten nem örült, ahogy a szőke lány letelepedett egy fa tövébe, és szemmel tartotta Veronicát.

Veronica bekapcsolt egy lassú zenét, és elkezdett bemelegíteni. Sokkal hajlékonyabb volt, mint William gondolta. Negyed óra elteltével már a füle mellé emelte fel a lábát. Ez a negyed óra nem könnyítette meg William helyzetét, hogy megtartsa az ígéretét, miszerint várni fog Veronicára.

Nem is értette, hogy mit kellene még a lánynak gyakorolnia, míg ki nem derült, neki kellene eltanulnia tőle néhány gyakorlatot, amiket Veronica már rutinszerűen csinált. A legtöbbet még rosszul sem tudta megcsinálni. Véleménye szerint teljesen természetellenes, hogy valaki képes legyen ilyesmire, tartozzon bármilyen fajhoz is.

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen hajlékony? Sokkal több benned a vámpír vér, mint bennem – fakadt ki végül a fiú.

– Egyszerű – mosolyodott el a lány. – Meg kell enni egy fél orosz balett táncost, és máris ilyen hajlékony leszel.

Jane jóízűen felnevetett. Így talán még ijesztőbb volt, mint morcosan.

– Hogy érted? – nézett William értetlenül.

– Andrej a Moszkvai Nagyszínházból került hozzánk, és úgy alakult, hogy öngyilkos akart lenni. Majdnem sikerült is neki – hallgatott el a lány hirtelen.

Korábbi jó kedve elpárolgott. Williamnek eszébe jutott, hogy Marcus már mesélt az esetről. Ezek szerint nem kell megölnie valakit, hogy átvegyen tőle dolgokat. Ekkor szöget ütött a fejében, hogy a betegnek volt egy különleges képessége is. Vajon Veronica azt is örökli? Ha elég volt félig elfogyasztania a balett művészt, hogy rendelkezzék a hajlékonyságával. Majd alkalom adtán megkérdezi Vontan urat, amikor nem azzal lesz elfoglalva, hogy csomót kössön a végtagjaira.

William nem bánta, amikor hamarabb be kellett fejezniük az edzést, mert a könyvelőt valamilyen sürgős ügyben felhívták telefonon.

Mielőtt elindulhatott volna haza, Veronica odalépett Williamhez, amitől a fiú gyomra azonnal összeugrott. Régen nem volt hozzá fizikailag ilyen közel.

– Kérhetek valamit? – nézett a szemébe a lány.

– Persze – nyögte ki a fiú.

– Ha legközelebb megharapod a vőlegényemet, akkor ne a nyakán tedd. Ott nehéz elrejteni a sebhelyet, és zavaró lehet, ha emberekkel tárgyal. Van rajta elég nagy hely… – Veronica úgy beszélt, mintha ez teljesen természetes dolog lett volna.

William még inkább zavarba jött, úgyhogy csak bólintani tudott.

– Köszi szépen – felelte a lány, és könnyed csókot lehelt az ajkára.


	37. Családegyesítés

**XXXVII. fejezet – Családegyesítés**

William nem volt biztos benne, hogy a csók tényleg megtörtént-e. A képessége már korábban is járatta vele a bolondját. Gondolkodott rajta, hogy rákérdez a lánynál, de Veronica már kézen is fogta Jane-t, és nemsokára eltűntek a házukban.

William, pedig ott maradt egyedül, minden porcikája fájt a megerőltetéstől, és zaklatott volt. Nem tudta, hogy mihez kezdjen magával. Vivient korán reggel elvitte Luke magával túrázni a hegyekbe. Így vele sem tudott beszélgetni, pedig most jól jött volna könnyed hozzáállása a dolgokhoz. Bár, hogy a húga mióta szerette a természetet járni, az rejtély volt számára. Ahogy őt ismerte nem fognak messzire jutni, legalábbis ruhában nem.

Aztán eszébe jutott a tó, Carlisle-ék háza mögött, és arra felé vette az irányt. Hiába volt már nyár eleje, valószínűleg még jéghideg a vize, de pontosan ez volt, amire vágyott. Ismeretlen láz emésztette a testét, és meg akart tőle szabadulni, amint csak tudott.

Szóval lebegett a jéghideg víz tetején egy szál alsónadrágban, és szerette volna kitalálni, hogy mi is a baja tulajdonképpen. Nem a régi düh emésztette, abban biztos volt. Ez valami újfajta nyugtalanság volt, ami miatt nem találta a helyét. És ez nem csak Veronicával való semmilyen, de leginkább torz kapcsolatából eredt. Ez valami új volt. Változott.

Kiterjesztette az elméjét, és hamarosan felfedezte Jacob, Seth, Leah és Marcus ismerős körvonalait, és még négy ismeretlen vámpírét, ahogy a telep felé közeledtek. Megérkezett Caius és csapata. Nemsokára mindannyian hazamennek. A hibrid lányt is beleértve.

Most már nem foglalkozott vele, hogy a hideg kirázta a szőke vámpír elméjétől, rákapcsolódott Jane-re.

_Aki éppen a fura törzsi nyelvükön mesélt valamit Veronicának, aki közben fogta a kezét, és érdeklődve figyelte a lányt. A hibrid még egészen halványan mosolygott is._

_Aztán hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és fülelni kezdett._

– _Mi a baj? – kérdezte Jane._

– _Megérkeztek a többiek – válaszolta Veronica._

– _Igen, én is hallom – ugrott fel a kanapéról Jane, és elindult az ajtó felé. _

– _Ne! Maradj itt! – szólt rá Veronica. Jane láthatóan nem örült, hogy hátra akarja hagyni._

– _Caius így is utál. Nem kell, hogy még miattad is kiakadjon. Megyek, és inkább idehozom Alec-et – és Veronica elindult a telep másik vége felé._

– _De Marcus már biztos tájékoztatta Caius-t a fejleményekről – vetette közbe Jane. Nyugtalanította, hogy Veronica nélküle megy._

– _Nem biztos – szólt vissza már a házon kívülről Veronica. _

Jane nemsokára szem elől tévesztette a lányt, úgyhogy William gyorsan kikecmergett a tóból, és elindult arrafelé, ahová a csapat majd megérkezik. Várakozásával ellentétben alig érezte, ahogy a hideg levegő a nedves bőréhez ér. Lehetséges, hogy ismét megkezdődött az átváltozása, és egyre inkább olyanok lesznek a fizikai jellemzői, mint egy vérfarkasnak?

Az egész Cullen klán kivonult az új jövevények elé. Nem bíztak bennük. Marcus már bebizonyította jóindulatát a klán iránt, de Caius és kísérete valószínűleg továbbra is ellenséges érzelmeket táplál irántuk.

William hamarosan meglátta Veronicát közeledni, akinek valahogy átalakult a járása, nagyobbnak, fenyegetőbbnek és határozottabbnak látszott, mint egyébként.

Marcus haladt elől, mellette a felesége, aztán az új jövevények következtek, majd a másik két hatalmas vérfarkas zárta sort. Jacob szeretett volna biztosra menni, hogy a vámpírok nem próbálkoznak meg semmivel sem. A vékony szőke vámpír, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha karót nyelt volna, valószínűleg Caius volt. Átváltozásakor nagyon fiatal lehetett, mert még most is kissé védtelennek tűnt. Bár William biztos volt benne, hogy ennek semmi köze a valósághoz.

Mivel klán társai láthatóan méltóságukon alulinak érezték, hogy megszólaljanak, Marcus üdvözölte Carlisle-t és klán többi tagját.

– Nem tesszük tovább próbára a vendégszereteteket, kedves Carlisle – jelentett ki Marcus. – Vontan úr biztosított róla, hogy néhány órán belül indulhatunk.

Veronica tisztes távolságban megállt a csoporttól, és egy magas vékony vámpírt figyelt. A bíbor szemű fiú viszonozta a pillantását, de nem mozdult a helyéről. William úgy tippelt, hogy ő lehet az ikerpár másik tagja.

Caius olyan gyorsan termett Veronica előtt, hogy Marcuson kívül senki sem tudott reagálni az eseményre. Marcus is csak egy szempillantással később tudta követni a testvérét, de ez a késlekedés elég volt ahhoz, hogy a szőke vámpír támadást intézzen Veronica ellen. Az első ütés a földre terítette a lányt, de a második elől már kitért. Addigra már Marcus is odaért, és igyekezett lefogni a rövid szőke hajú vámpírt. Valamilyen fura hangzású nyelven kezdett el vele kiabálni.

Leah Edward segítségével arra kérte a Cullen klánt, hogy ne avatkozzon bele a küzdelembe, bár a szürke farkas láthatóan majd belehalt az aggodalomba. William is nehezen állta meg, hogy a helyén maradjon, főleg, hogy a láz egyre erősebben tombolt benne.

– Maradj ki ebből, Marcus – sziszegte Caius. – Ha te nem tudod megnevelni a lányod, akkor majd én!

– Nem harcolok veled – jelentette ki Veronica, akinek a mellkasán éktelenkedő mélyedés minden pillanattal kisebb lett. Közben le nem vette a szemét szőke ellenfeléről. Még a pikkelyek sem jelentek meg a testén. William ritkán látta ilyen nyugodtnak a lányt. Lehetetlen, hogy Caius ennyire könnyű ellenfél legyen.

– Kénytelen leszel – vetette oda Caius, aki nem fejtett ki nagyobb ellenállást Marcus-szal szemben. Valószínűleg már elérte, amit akart. – Kihívlak párbajra, első vérig, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra megtanuld, hol a helyed.

Veronica elmosolyodott, és szépen lassan elindult Caius felé, úgy hogy mozgása véletlen se tűnjön támadásnak. Karnyújtásnyira megállt tőle, fintorgott egyet, majd leköpte a vámpírt. A valószerűtlenül finom és fehér bőrön vérrel kevert nyál csordogált lefelé. Caius a megdöbbenéstől mozdulni sem tudott.

– Te nyertél – közölte vele Veronica, és elindult Alec felé. Demetri és Felix, a kíséret fennmaradó tagjai ugrásra készen figyelték, hogy bármikor rávethessék magukat a hibrid lányra, ha Caius-nak az lenne a kívánsága. De Caius csak állt, és nem is tudta, hogy most behódoltak neki vagy vérig sértették.

Amikor Veronica odaért hozzá, akkor Alec egyszerűen a nyakába ugrott.

– Amman – suttogta a lány fülébe, és belefúrta az arcát Veronica nyakába. Így álltak egy darabig.

William egy kanál vízben meg tudta volna fojtani azt a nyálas képű vámpírt, amiért ilyen bizalmasan viselkedik Veronicával. Volt a mozdulatában valami, amitől úgy tűnt, mintha egészen ki szeretné sajátítani magának.

– Gyere, Jane már ébren van – mosolygott rá Veronica a fiúra, átkarolta, és a házuk felé vezette.


	38. Utolsó esély

**XXXVIII. fejezet – Utolsó esély**

Vontan úr nem sokára előkerült, és lázas intézkedésbe kezdett, hogy minél előbb haza indulhassanak. Néhány percen belül szinte mindenkit sikerült mozgósítania, mintha le akarta volna őket foglalni, hogy addig se egymást tépjék.

Veronica és Alec, pedig eltűnt a telep szélén álló házban. William legszívesebben utánuk ment volna, hogy beszélhessen Veronicával. Hirtelen annyi mindent szeretett volna megbeszélni vele, de tudta, hogy most szinte lehetetlen lenne elszakítani az ikrektől. Ezért ismét Jane fejébe költözött… volna, ha Edward nem lép mellé.

– Hagyd őket magukra – fogta meg William vállát. – Lesz még bőven alkalmad Veronicával együtt lenni.

– De nemsokára elmennek! – páni félelem kezdte hatalmába keríteni. Nem is gondolta, hogy ennyire megkönnyítette az életet már pusztán az, hogy a közelében volt a lány.

– Tudom, nem lesz semmi baj – jelentette ki Edward, és finoman a doki háza felé kezdte vezetni az unokáját, hogy szemmel tudja tartani.

A vérfarkasok már ismét emberi alakban voltak, friss tiszta ruhában, és már javában tartott a búcsúzkodás. Seth és Marcus éppen telefonszámot cseréltek, hogy egyeztetni tudják egy közös afrikai vadászat részleteit.

– Te hogyhogy nem csomagolsz? – kérdezte Jacob a fiától. William nagyon meglepődött a kérdésen.

– Nem most megyek velük – vallotta be kissé zavartan.

– Mi a szösz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a falkavezér.

– Vontan úr szerint még várnunk kell – bár nem tudta ezt olyan meggyőződéssel kijelenteni, mint korábban. Apja megérezte a bizonytalanságát, mert elégedett mosoly terült el az arcán, de nem szólt semmit.

Edward ekkor rohanni kezdett Vontan úr háza felé, még mielőtt az üvöltés felhangzott volna, de már nem ért oda idejében.

Rosalie hangos puffanással landolt az úton, és Veronica már rajta is volt, megragadta a két karját, hogy ne tudjon ellenállni, és maga felé rántotta.

– Meg akarsz halni? – üvöltötte a hibrid lány. – Ám legyen!

Szavait teljesen eltorzította a nagyra nőtt szemfoga, amellyel most a szőke vámpír nyakába vájt. Rosalie velőt rázóan felsikított. Emmett megtámadta Veronicát, és sikerült lelöknie a párjáról.

Ekkor már Edward is odaért és felsegítette a földről Rosalie-t, és igyekezett biztonságos távolba vinni Veronicától.

A helyzetük így sem javult sokat. A hibrid lányon szakadozni kezdett a ruha, és egy félelmetes üvöltés közepette teljesen átváltozott, majd az áldozata után vetette magát.

William lába földbe gyökerezett. Élőben még sokkal gyönyörűbb volt, mint Vontan úr emlékeiben. Mint egy csodálatos részletességgel kifaragott kőszobor, úgy nézett ki, de közben félelmetes sebességgel mozgott.

Még Edwardot is utolérte, aki pedig a leggyorsabb volt a klánban. Fejének egyetlen csapásával félre hajította a gondolatolvasót, és már támadt is volna Rosalie-ra.

Jane is megjelent a küzdőtéren.

– Állítsd meg! – kiáltott rá a szőke vámpírra Edward.

– Csak még dühösebb lesz – rázta meg a fejét Jane. Nem látta be, miért kellene Veronicát megfosztania némi szórakozástól. Csak azért jött ki, hogy biztos ne essen neki semmi baja a kedvenc hibridjének, és hogy gyönyörködjön a harci tudományában.

Amikor Emmett ismét támadásba lendült volna, akkor félelmetes fájdalom nyílalt belé. Jane, pedig elégedetten mosolygott.

William látta, hogy Veronica Rosalie nyakát célozza meg. Meg fogja ölni! Közben érezte, hogy a többiek elsuhannak mellette, ahogy az apja ugrás közben átváltozik nyomában Seth-tel és Leah-val, és a Cullen klán többi tagjával.

De csak annyit értek el, hogy megakadályozták a halálos harapást. Veronica egyik félelmetes mancsával továbbra is a földhöz szegezte a szőke lányt, aki láthatóan nagyon összetört volt. Szinte mozdulni sem tudott.

Veronica el sem mozdult a helyéről, végig a zsákmányát védte, de fejének és vastag farkának egy-egy ütésével könnyedén elhárította a támadásokat. Akik mégis közel kerültek hozzá, azokat az égnek meresztett pikkelyek sebezték meg, amelyek borotva élesek voltak, még a vámpírok kemény bőre sem állt ellen nekik. William most már értette, hogy miért tartott a családja Veronicától. Látszott rajta, hogy ebben az állapotában nincs, ami megállítsa. Addig fog küzdeni, míg ő vagy az ellenfelei meg nem hallnak. Félelmetes volt a belőle áradó elszántság.

Amikor támadói kezdtek sokan lenni, akkor Veronica taposott egyet Rosalie-n, hogy biztos elveszítse az eszméletét.

A hibrid szeme vörösen izzott, amikor az álkapcsa rácsukódott Esme törzsére, hogy kettéroppantsa.

William azon kapta magát, hogy teljes erejével száguld a félelmetes örvénylés felé, ami Veronica volt, pontosabban az elméje. Olyan erő áradt a lányból, ahogy a nemrég megölt újszülött vámpír vére és ereje lüktetett benne, hogy Williamnek a puszta látványától is megfájdult a feje.

Ez volt az utolsó csepp lázas, meggyötört testének, és iszonyatos fájdalom közepette szétrobbant. Végre átváltozott!

William a négy lábát a földbe vájta, hogy elég lendülettel tudja Veronicára vetni magát…


	39. Esélytelen

**XXXIX. fejezet – Esélytelen**

Már elrugaszkodott a földtől, amikor először látta meg a lányt egy vérfarkas szemével, és abban a pillanatban minden megváltozott. Elméjét teljesen elborította Veronica lénye. Egy pillanatig nem látott és nem érzékelt semmi mást, csak a félelmetes szörnyeteget maga előtt.

Ismerős volt neki ez az érzés!

Az apja érzett ilyet, amikor először meglátta az anyját!

Veronica ebben a pillanatban elengedte Esmét, és felkapta a fejét! Ő is megérezte a bevésődés pillanatát.

Így ki tudott William elől térni!

Aki zavarodottságában elég ügyetlenül landolt a földön. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy mit is csináljon, de nem sok ideje maradt ezen töprengeni, mert Veronica már rajta is volt, és láthatóan mindent elkövetett, hogy megölje.

William nem értette, mi történik!

Ennek a dolognak kölcsönösnek kellene lennie! Akkor most miért támadja ilyen erővel a lány! Talán ő nem vette észre?

Némi fetrengés után, miközben többnyire William volt alul, és szerzett néhány fájdalmas, de nem különösebben komoly sebet, menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Őt ugyanis nem fedte olyan pikkely páncél, mint Veronicát. Bár amennyire meg tudta ítélni, nem is volt szőrös. Mintha apró hegyes tüskék borították volna mindenütt. Veronicát láthatóan nem nagyon zavarták, csak néha kapta el a fejét fájdalmában, ha pofájának érzékeny részén szúrták meg.

Mindkettejük családja tanácstalanul állt körülöttük, ugyanis Edwardnak hála, gyorsan terjedt a hír, hogy mi történt, de ők sem értették jobban a helyzetet, mint William.

Szóval az erdő felé vette az irányt, arrafelé, ahová már egyszer elrohant, és közben próbált kapcsolatba lépni a lánnyal, aki szorosan a sarkában volt. Elméletileg az egy falkához tartozó vérfarkasoknak telepatikus összeköttetésben kellene lenniük egymással. Vajon ők egy falkának számítanak?

Valószínűleg nem, mert nem hallotta a lányt a fejében. Ezért megpróbált rákapcsolódni az elméjére. Ő lepődött meg legjobban, hogy ezúttal sikerült!

És nem a szőke törzsfőnököt látta, vagy az orosz balett táncost, vagy Abelt, hanem valahogy mindet egyszerre. Mint egy közös tudat, amiben minden egyes tagjának meg van a saját hangja, amelyek egybe olvadnak.

Egy mérhetetlenül dühös egésszé! Aminek ebben a pillanatban minden dühe rá irányult.

_Ezért meghalsz, te szemét! – _zengett Veronica gondolata.

_Mit tettem? – _kérdezte most már szintén dühösen William.

_Nekem nem parancsol senki! _– jött a válasz, és ekkor vált világossá William számára, hogy a lány egyáltalán nem figyel arra, amit mond.

_Nem akarok parancsolni neked, szeretlek téged _– hirtelen nagy kő esett le a fiú szívéről, hogy kimondta, de egy még nagyobb test esett rá, ahogy Veronica utolérte, és a földre teperte. Ismét. Mivel szabadulásra nem látott esélyt, ezért még inkább a földhöz lapult.

_Megadom magam! _– nem látta értelmét ennek a küzdelemnek, és reménykedett benne, hogy Vontan úr pacifista módszere beválik.

Veronica csak egy pillanatig tétovázott, mielőtt félelmetes állkapcsát kitátotta, és a fiú torkába harapott.

Williamet teljesen felkészületlenül érte a támadás, és ahogy elhatalmasodott rajta a fájdalom rögtön tudta, hogy nagyon komoly a sebe.

És hogy nem kap levegőt, mert a lány nem engedett a szorításán. Veronica elméjében még mindig ott lüktetett a gyilkos ösztön, ami minden más gondolatot elnyomott benne. És a háttérbe szorult gondolatok sem a sajátjai voltak.

Halálvágy, keserűség, megbánás, gyász, csalódottság, félelem, düh… mind mind az áldozatainak az emlékei. Johné, aki vágyta a halált, mint méltó büntetését, azért, amit a gyerekeivel tett. Andrejé, aki önmaga, és pusztító szerelme elől menekült a lány fogai közé, mert nem tudta elviselni, hogy elveszítette az emberségét, és a művészetét. Abelé, aki nem akart meghalni, és végtelenül szomorú volt, hogy egy ilyen kedves játék bántja…

Veronicát viszont nem látta sehol! Talán már nem is létezik! Vagy soha nem is létezett! Hisz alig 11 éves volt, amikor John beköltözött az elméjébe…kifejlődhet-e bármi is egy ilyen erős tudat árnyékában…

De ezt már soha sem fogja megtudni, mert meghal. Semmi nem fog belőle maradni…még az emlékei sem, hiszen arra sem méltó, hogy a lány igyon belőle…

Esetleg védekezhetne is…

Nem, már késő! Már túlságosan gyenge hozzá! Már majdnem teljesen elsötétedett előtte a világ.

Meg különben is. A bevésődött párja holtan akarja. És ő hogyan akarhatna valami mást…

**Ennél a fejezetnél egy kicsit bujkált bennem a kisördög, hogy befejezzem a történetet. Aztán úgy voltam vele, hogy ha vagytok olyan hősiesek, hogy végig olvassátok, akkor nem tolok ki veletek **** Meg különben is kitaláltam egy tök jó esküvői ruhát Veronicának, ami miatt feltétlen folytatni kell a történetet…**


	40. Hézagok

**XL. fejezet – Hézagok **

_Alec arcán a megkönnyebbülést, felváltotta a megdöbbenés, amikor meglátta az ikertestvérét. _

– _Mi történt? – nézett rá Veronicára._

– _Ivott a véremből – árulta el, és egy kicsit lehajtotta a fejét, mintha szégyellné magát. _

– _Nincs semmi bajom – ölelte meg Jane Alec-et. – Jól érzem magam – mosolygott a lány, és közben Veronicát is odavonta magukhoz._

– _Ne aggódj, Alec, valószínűleg idővel elmúlik a vérem hatása, és ismét olyan lesz, mint korábban volt – magyarázkodott idegesen Veronica._

– _De ezt nem lehet biztosra tudni, igaz? – kérdezte idegesen a fiú. _

– _Természetesen nem, de még meg van minden képességem – válaszolt helyette Jane. – Csak a külsőm változott meg._

– _Hogy csináltad? – fordult a fiú Veronicához._

– _Miért? – kérdezte zavartan a hibrid lány._

– _Csináld meg velem is! – kérte hevesen a fiú._

– _Nem – Veronica szinte felsikított, és kibontakozott az ölelésből._

– _Túl veszélyes – rázta a fejét tagadólag Jane._

– _Nem érdekel – jelentette ki Alec. – Bármi történik veled, azt akarom, hogy velem is az történjen! Úgysem tudok nélküled élni – fogta meg az ikertestvére kezét, aki alig észrevehetően megnyalta a szája szélét. _

_Majd mielőtt Veronica reagálhatott volna Alec átölelte, és megcsókolta. Mire Veronica kibontakozott az ölelésből, addigra a fiú szája vörösen csillogott. Első dolga volt, hogy megharapja a lányt. Elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd megtántorodott, és összeesett. _

_A két lány ijedten kapott utána, és Veronica látta, hogy ugyanolyan állapotba süllyedt, mint nem régen Jane. Kissé zavart volt, és nem tudta, hogy ennek örüljön vagy ne. _

– _Igaza volt – nyugtatta Jane a hibridet._

– _Tudom – sóhajtott egyet. – De én mihez fogok kezdeni nélkületek. _

_Jane vigasztalóan puszit nyomott az arcára._

– _Szia! – szólalt meg Rosalie, aki éppen a korábban Jane által ütött résen lépett be a házba. _

_Tudta, hogy rosszkor jön, mert idefele jövet hallotta, és látta az iménti jelenetet, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem igen lesz újabb esélye, hogy megszerezze, amit akar._

_Ő és Emmett két vámpírhoz képest meglehetősen tétován közeledtek Veronicához, aki szinte tapintható gyanakvással figyelte őket. _

– _Sziasztok! – köszönt azért a hibrid, és felemelte a földről Alec-et, hogy a kanapéra fektesse. Jane le nem vette a szemét a betolakodókról. _

_A két vámpír egy darabig álldogált, majd végül Rosalie elszánta magát. _

– _Szeretnénk kérni tőled valamit…_

– _Mit? – lepődött meg a hibrid lány. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy mi kellhet nekik tőle._

– _Szeretnénk inni a véredből – nyögte ki Emmett, mikor Rosalie-t láthatóan cserbenhagyta a hangja, bár ő kevésbé volt meggyőződve róla, hogy ez jó ötlet. _

_Veronica döbbenten meredt rájuk, Jane fenyegetően morgott. _

– _Ne értsd félre! – kezdte el magyarázni Rosalie. – Láttuk, hogy milyen hatással volt Jane-re, és szeretnénk ismét emberek lenni._

– _Nem lettem ember! – kiáltott fel Jane, és rémes fájdalom járta át Emmettet megtorlásképpen._

– _Ne! Hagyd! – szólt rá Veronica Jane-re. – A hatása valószínűleg el fog múlni, ahogy az én testi változásaim is visszafordulnak. _

_A vámpír pár tétovázott egy kicsit. _

– _Igen, de ha egy kicsit többet innánk a véredből…beszéltünk Carlisle-lal, ő sem tartja elképzelhetetlennek, hogy akkor a hatása erősebb lenne, vagy sokkal tartósabb… _

– _Te arcátlan! – Jane szinte ráköpte a szavakat Rosalie-ra._

– _Nem! – jelentette ki Veronica, és távozni készült. _

– _Vállalunk minden felelősséget – fogta meg a karját Rosalie. – Ha akarod írásba is adjuk!_

– _Azt mondtam: NEM! – tépte ki a karját dühösen a hibrid. – Felejtsétek el!_

_Rosalie-nak egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy annyiban kellene hagynia dolgot. Talán mégsem helyénvaló ilyesmit kérni valakitől, akit alig ismer, de annyira vágyott rá, hogy képtelen volt lemondani róla. Lehet, hogy még gyermeke is lehetne…_

– _Kérlek! – ment Veronica után. – Nem tudod elképzelni, hogy mennyire szeretnék ismét normális életet élni. Változni, megöregedni, és…_

– _És meghalni! – fordult vissza Veronica. – Mi mást is szerethetnél? Igaz? Viszont én meg élni akarok! És elegem van belőle, hogy mindenki olyan rettenetesen utálja az életét, és meg van győződve róla, hogy majd én megoldom. Hát nem! Menjetek a francba!_

– _DE… – kiáltott fel Rosalie. _

_Veronica ekkor ugrott oda hozzá, meglepően nagy sebességgel, és hajította ki az utcára. _

William kilépett Rosalie fejéből, aki a szomszéd házban feküdt egy ágyon. Azt már tudta, hogy mi történt ezután. Arra nem volt kíváncsi, Rosalie hogyan feküdt elgyötörten Veronica mancsa alatt. Ahhoz még túlságosan haragudott a nagynénjére, hogy együtt érezzen vele. Most úgy gondolta, hogy megérdemelte, amit kapott.

Dühében megfeszült a teste, amitől összezúzott torka ismét fájni kezdett. Megint egy beteg ágyon fekszik, és arra vár, hogy jobban legyen. Micsoda előrelépés az életében!


	41. Üresség

**XLI. fejezet – Üresség**

Nessie és Jasper együttes erőfeszítésének köszönhetően Williamnek sikerült elaludnia, hátha akkor még gyorsabban gyógyul. Harc közben azt hitte, hogy csak a torka sérült meg komolyabban, de amikor Carlisle megvizsgálta, kiderült, hogy jó néhány csontja is eltört. Szóval tovább tart majd a gyógyulás, mint amire eredetileg számított, de teljesen fel fog épülni, hiszen most már teljesen vérfarkas lett… vagyis vámpír-vérfarkas hibrid.

Az egyetlen, ami nem fog meggyógyulni az a rettenetes űr, amit Veronica távozása okozott. Mert a lány már elment. Ezt az első alkalommal érezte, amikor magához tért.

Amikor felébredt, Marcus ült az ágya mellett, és teljesen mozdulatlanul nézett ki az ablakon. William megnézte, hogy vajon mi lehet olyan érdekes, és két mókust látott le-föl szaladgálni egy hatalmas fenyőfán. Marcus valószínűleg a szőrszálakat számolta meg rajtuk.

Williamnek ötlete sem volt, hogy mit akarhat tőle az öreg vámpír.

– Jó estét! – szólalt meg végül Marcus. – Hogy érzed magad? – a tekintetét még mindig nem vette le a mókusokról.

– Mint akit földbe döngölt egy megvadult hibrid – felelte William. Marcus elmosolyodott.

– Leah kért meg, hogy maradjak itt, és győződjem meg róla, hogy jól vagy.

– Ő hol van? – érdeklődött a fiú.

– Nem tudom – felelte a vámpír. – Nem tudta elviselni, hogy az ikreket megtűri maga mellett a lányunk, és őt meg nem. Nagyon rosszul esett neki, és elrohant. Jacob és Seth hiába próbált meg vele beszélni, nem hallgat senkire. De majd megnyugszik és visszajön.

– Mitől ilyen biztos benne? – kérdezte meg a fiú.

Most jutott eszébe először, vajon hogyan kezelik ők ketten a szokványosnak nem igazán mondható kapcsolatukat. Hiszen ők egy nem bevésődött pár, nincs semmilyen plusz varázslat, ami összetartaná őket. Marcus mégis olyan nyugodtnak és magabiztosnak tűnik, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne, és a lánya meg a felesége nem vérszomjas szörnyetegként rohangálna a világban.

– Mert ismerem. Kissé forrófejű, néha szüksége van, hogy kitombolja magát – válaszolt a vámpír.

– És nem aggódik érte? Vagy Veronicáért? – lepődött meg a fiú.

– Nem. Veronicát elkísérte Vontan úr és az ikrek. Nem lesz semmi baja. Majd hazajönnek idővel. Ha hamarabb nem, az esküvőre. Leah-nak, pedig ilyenkor sokkal jobb, ha egyedül van. Kissé nehezen viseli a tehetetlenséget.

– Önnel ellentétben? – érdeklődött William.

– Valóban. Ha valaki olyan öreg, mint én, akkor már alig emlékszik arra, hogy milyen türelmetlennek lenni. Mert megtanulja, hogy minden csak átmeneti állapot. Leah most kétségbe van esve, hogy sokáig nem látja a lányunkat, és nem is fog róla tudni semmit. De mi az a pár hónap vagy év, több ezer évhez képest. Még mindig úgy gondolkodik, mint egy ember – ekkor gyengéden elmosolyodott.

– Veronica miért nem ölt meg? – bökte ki végül azt a kérdést, ami igazán érdekelte a fiút.

– Azért nem ölt meg, mert Alessandro magához hívta. Amikor utánatok vittem, csak reménykedtem benne, hogy képes lesz megfékezni a mennyasszonyát. Ha lehetséges, egyre nagyobb felette az ereje.

– És miért ment el? – William legszívesebben azt kérdezte volna, hogyan volt képes elmenni másvalakivel, amikor ők egy bevésődött pár!

– Jane ötlete volt, hogy induljanak el Thaiföldre gyalog. Akkor lesz elég ideje Veronicának megnyugodni. Alessandro, pedig követi őket, ahogy az emberi közlekedés lehetővé teszi. Ne aggódj, jó kezekben van – biztosította a vámpír.

– Én is utánuk megyek – világosodott meg William hirtelen, hogy mit kell tennie.

– Nem lenne bölcs dolog. Tapasztalatból tudom, hogy ilyenkor békén kell hagyni a vérfarkasokat. Jobb, ha minél előbb megtanulod – mosolyodott el a vámpír. – Majd egyeztetek Alessandróval, és megtanítunk neked mindent, amit tudnod kell, hogy ha arra kerül sor, akkor minél zökkenő mentesebb legyen a kapcsolatod a lányommal.

William zavartan nézett a vámpírra.

– Látom, hogy mit érzel iránta. És hidd el, idővel viszonozni fogja. Ha már lehiggadt, és nem gondolja csapdának az érzelmi kötöttséget – nyugtatta meg Marcus.

A fiú ezt valahogy nehezen hitte el.

– Leah is ennyire nehéz eset volt? – kérdezte meg végül.

Marcus nem válaszolt, csak rejtélyesen elmosolyodott, és megérintette a homlokát, meginvitálva ezzel a fiút az emlékeibe.


	42. A hajsza

**XLII. fejezet – A hajsza**

– _Menjetek haza, Demetri! –kezdtem nagyon türelmetlen lenni, ami egyre gyakrabban fordult velem elő mióta a vérfarkas a klánhoz került. – Egyedül is tudom követni a nyomot._

– _Veszélyes, ha sarokba szorítják… – jegyezte meg a nyomkövető._

– _Tudom. Nekem nem ellenfél. Jobb, ha én megyek érte._

_A nyomkövető egy darabig figyelt engem, igyekezett kifürkészni a szándékaimat. Nem volt kétségem afelől, hogy azt mérgeli, vajon önmagamtól is meg kell-e védenie. _

– _Ahogy óhajtod, Marcus – szólalt meg végül, és a többiekkel együtt távozott._

_Egyedül maradtam Leah átható szagával az orromban. Amikor már nem érzékeltem a testőrség tagjait, és biztos voltam benne, hogy nem fognak követni, elindultam._

_Dühös voltam._

_Évszázadok óta nem éreztem dühöt. Olyat legalábbis, ami nem a feleségem elvesztéséhez kapcsolódott. Most viszont, ha eszembe jutott, mennyit kellett Aróval vitatkoznom, hogy átengedje nekem a vérfarkas felügyeletét. Hogy mennyi vesződségembe került ez az egész! Mennyi diplomáciai manőver, hogy mindenki életben maradjon a szereplők közül. Erre füstbe megy minden erőfeszítésem. Teljesen kijöttem a sodromból!_

_Hiába magyaráztam Arónak, hogy a vérfarkas még nincs kész! Még nem lesz hajlandó levadászni, és megölni valakit, csak azért, mert azt mondják neki. Persze, hogy nem hallgatott rám! Ráadásul a hátam mögött adta ki a parancsot. Ez még tőle is aljas húzás volt!_

_Leah, pedig fogta magát, és megszökött! Annak ellenére, hogy megígérte ilyet nem tesz, mert én leszek érte a felelős. _

_És most itt üldözhetem az erdőben, mert ha a testőrségből megy érte valaki, akkor azt nem ússzuk meg halálos áldozatok nélkül._

_Nem értem, miért is foglalkozom ezzel az egésszel. Meg van nekem a magam baja, és feladataim, nem hiányzik még egy nagyszájú, akaratos, mindenre elszánt vérfarkas is, aki citerázik az idegeimen. Legalábbis megpróbálja, mert eddig békésen tűrtem minden hisztijét._

_Valószínűleg ez is a feleségem halála miatt van. Mint szinte minden az életemben. Talán azért érdekel ez a félig emberi, félig állati állapot, amiben Leah él. Persze ő nem a Hold Gyermeke, de éppen ezért, lehet tanulmányozni. _

_Nem mintha különösebb bosszúszomj élne bennem. A feleségem halála előtt is harcoltunk a fajta ellen, utána is. Egyszerűen azért, ami. Veszélyes. Természetesen, ha lenne rá mód, hogy megöljem azt a példányt, aki a feleségemmel végzett, akkor megtenném. _

_Inkább az életforma érdekel. Meg nem értek egészen egyet a Leah-ra kiszabott ítélettel sem. Szerintem túl súlyos volt, hiszen a vérfarkas nem tehetett róla, hogy a férjét megfertőzték, és csak az életéért küzdött, amikor jelenetet rendezett a kisvárosban. A törvény az törvény. És nem kis fáradságunkba került elsimítani a dolgokat. Ebben Arónak igaza volt._

_A szag egyre erősödött. A kislány mindent bevetett, pedig, hogy eltüntesse a nyomait. Folyóban úszott, annak ellenére, hogy nagyon utálja a vizet, még egy szakadékon is átugrott. De nekem összehasonlíthatatlanul nagyobb tapasztalatom van a vadászatban. Meg fogom találni._

_Hirtelen megfordultam, hogy a felém száguldó vadállatot elkapjam, és átlendítsem a fejem felett. Vagy harminc méterre landolt tőlem miután nekicsapódott egy sziklának. Mire megmozdult volna, hogy feltápászkodjon, már a hátán voltam, és igyekeztem lenyomni a földre, miközben átkulcsoltam a nyakát, és hátra feszítettem a fejét, hogy ne tudjon megharapni. _

– _Mégis mit képzelsz magadról! – üvöltöttem, amikor a vérfarkas minden erejével le akart magáról rázni. Túl erős voltam ahhoz, és olyan erővel szorítottam, hogy alig kapott levegőt._

– _Meg akarsz halni! Háborút akarsz! – üvöltöttem magamból kikelve. A vérfarkas teste megremegett alattam, és hirtelen sokkal kisebb lett, és már egy ziháló meztelen nőt fojtogattam. Engedtem annyit a szorításon, hogy ismét kapjon levegőt._

– _Igen, meg akarok halni – a lány hangja reszelős volt, de mindenre elszánt. – Nem leszek a vérebetek. Már nem félek meghalni. Gyerünk, ölj meg! Úgyis megszököm megint, míg kénytelenek nem lesztek végezni velem._

_A lány megint megpróbált ledobni magáról, de akár egy hegyet is megpróbálhatott volna megmozdítani. Emberi formájában semmi esélye sem volt ellenem._

– _Tényleg azt akarod, hogy végezzek veled? – suttogtam a fülébe._

– _Igen – válaszolt határozottan, és felkínálta a nyakát. Tudta, egyetlen harapásom megszabadítaná. – Mond, hogy ellenálltam…_


	43. A zsákmány

**XLIII. fejezet – A zsákmány**

_Teljesen felajzott a vadászat. Ráadásul évszázadok óta nem voltam ilyen közel senkihez, főleg csinos fiatal nőhöz nem. Önkéntelenül is reagáltam a hozzám feszülő fiatal, forró, feszes testre. A dühe tovább tüzelte a szenvedélyemet. Teljesen le akartam igázni a vérfarkast, megleckéztetni az engedetlenségéért. Azért, hogy harc nélkül fel akarja adni. A gyengeségéért! _

_Már majdnem beleharaptam a nyakába, amikor meggondoltam magam, és a bőrébe suttogtam._

– _Nem úszod meg ilyen könnyen…_

_Leah teste megrándult egy pillanatra, mintha ismét harcolni készülne, de aztán meggondolta magát, és hozzám simult. Már nemcsak dühöt és gyűlöletet érzett irántam, de mielőtt rájöhettem volna, hogy pontosan mit is, a lány hátrafordította a fejét, és megcsókolt._

_A szájából áradó forróság átcikázott rajtam, mintha áramütés ért volna. A testéről felszálló szag is megváltozott, már nem volt olyan taszító és idegen, mint eddig. Sőt volt valami nagyon hívogató benne, valami vad és édes. _

_Egyre hevesebb lett a csók, a lány már teljesen hátracsavarodott, igyekezett megfordulni, hogy jobban hozzám férhessen. Aztán összeállt a kép, hogy mi okozta a hirtelen változást. _

_Arra számít, hogy megharapom! _

_Harcolni nem tud ellenem, mert felnyalábolom, és hazaviszem, másként próbál az áhított méreghez jutni. Elhúzódtam tőle, és hagytam megfordulni, de nem engedtem ki a kezeim közül. A lány nem is akart szabadulni, inkább a csókot igyekezett folytatni._

_Elmosolyodtam, és kitértem a szája elől, inkább a finoman ívelt nyakat vettem célba, és finoman a fogaim közé vettem a bőrt, de nem haraptam át. A lány teljesen hozzám simult, és igyekezett úgy mozdulni, hogy sebet ejtsek rajta, de erősen tartottam a fejét._

_Egyre lejjebb vándoroltam a nyakán, egészen a sötét barna mellbimbókig, amelyek hetykén meredtek az ég felé, ahogy hideg ajkammal a tüzelő bőrhöz értem. Finoman az ajkaim közé vettem az egyiket, amitől a lány egész testében megremegett, és már én sem tudtam, hogy mi érzek. Teljes zűrzavar uralkodott mindkettőnkben._

_Tisztában voltam vele, hogy teljesen megőrültem. De ez nem tartott vissza attól, hogy tovább kalandozzam a bronz testen. Úgy látszott, mégsem jöttem ki a gyakorlatból, mert nem sokára elégedett sóhajok törtek fel a lány ajkáról, és erősebben feszítette nekem a testét. _

_Nem tudtam, hogy van-e jogom tovább menni. Valamikor azonban már ki is gomboltam a nadrágom, és már meg is emeltem a csodálatosan gömbölyű csípőt._

_Leah lehunyta a szemét, mint aki látni sem bírja, amit elkövetni készülünk, de azért az egyik lábával közelebb húzott magához. Beleremegtem, amikor a forróság körbeölelte. Mintha az egész testem lángba borult volna._

_Az óvatosság nem tartott sokáig. A lány kinyitotta a szemét, és nemes egyszerűséggel széttépte a fekete ingemet, hogy ő is hozzám férjen. Én, pedig felemeltem a földről és az ölembe ültettem, hogy még közelebb legyen hozzám. A lány teste nyirkos volt, és őrjítő illat áradt belőle. _

_Akkor vesztettem el végleg az önuralmamat, amikor Leah felsikoltott, és egész testében megremegett. A világ elsötétült előttem egy pillanatra. _

_Utána a lány szégyenlősen a nyakamba fúrta a fejét, és egészen közel bújt hozzám, hogy ne kelljen a szemembe néznie. Én, pedig szorosan átöleltem, finoman ringattam, miközben a hátát simogattam. Nem akartam elválni tőle. _

_Fogalmam sem volt, hogy meddig voltunk összekapcsolódva, amikor megszólalt a telefonom. Az egyik kezemmel előhalásztam a zsebemből, a másikkal továbbra is lányt öleltem. _

_Aro volt kíváncsi rá, hogy sikerült-e megtalálnom, mert már régóta nem adtam hírt magamról._

– _Igen, megtaláltam. Nincs semmi baj. Hazajön velem._


	44. Lebegés

**XLIV. fejezet – Lebegés**

Veronica első összefüggő gondolatai a Bering-szoros jeges vizében születtek meg.

Addig hajtotta az a mérhetetlen düh, amit William keltett benne. Az a finom ám annál elszakíthatatlanabb kötelék, ami első találkozásukkor kialakult közöttük, a fiú átváltozásával fojtogató hurokká változott. Ezt az érzést képtelen volt elviselni.

Szerette a fiút. Talán, ha jobban bízott volna abban, hogy nem esik baja, még vele is marad. De, hogy valamilyen zavaros vérfarkas mágia alapján jogot formáljon rá, azt nem tudta megemészteni. Komolyan elszánta magát, hogy végez vele, és egyszer és mindenkorra megszabadul ettől a fojtogató érzéstől, amikor Vontan úr megszólította.

A férfi nyugodt hideg hangja valahogy mindig elhatolt a tudatáig, főleg, ha olyan fontos információt közölt vele, mint most. Az ikrek ugyanis vadászni indultak, és Vontan úr azt javasolta, hogy tartson velük. Hátha valamilyen okból meg kell védeni őket. Abban a pillanatban ezt az érvelést helyén valónak találta, hiszen Jane olyan finom és törékeny. Még valami baja esik.

Eleresztette hát az áldozatát, és az ikrek után indult. Teljes sebességgel vágtattak át erdőkön, folyókon, hegyeken, míg el nem érték a szorost. Az ikrek csak egy pillanatig álltak meg a partján, és már bele is merültek. Veronica gondolkodás nélkül utánuk vetette magát. Jól esett neki a jéghideg víz, ahogy körbeölelte, lassan tisztulni kezdett az elméje.

Már arra is emlékezett, hogy Rosalie-t megtámadta. Pedig már olyan rövid idő volt az indulásig. Kevés hiányzott, hogy megússza komolyabb incidens nélkül a rokonlátogatást.

Csak reménykedhetett, hogy Alessandróval elsimítják valahogy a dolgot. Ha tényleg nem halt meg senki, ahogy emlékszik, akkor még lehet rá esély.

Az úszás kifejezetten jót tett neki. Még sosem volt alkalma ilyen sokat mozogni, próbára tenni természetfeletti állóképességét. Elfáradnia persze így sem sikerült, mert az újszülött vére fehéren izzott benne, mintha egy vulkánból kortyolt volna. Sziklaszerű teste könnyedén szelte a habokat. Közben figyelte az ikrek időnként felhangzó szívverését, ami a víz alatt nagyon messzire elhallatszott.

Hosszú idő óta először szabad volt. Hátrahagyta a kötöttségeinek nagy részét, nem érezte úgy magát, mint elefánt a porcelán boltban. Nem volt tele a környezete törékeny dolgokkal és lényekkel. Egyedül William átkozott rablánca húzta vissza, már-már fájdalmas erővel, de a dühe mindig elég erősnek bizonyult, hogy ellenálljon neki.

Amikor partot értek, akkor Veronica elégedetten megrázta magát, majd körbeszaglászta az ikreket. Minden rendben volt velük. Egyedül a hibrid vértől felpuhult bőrük lett libabőrös. Alec egy kicsit éhesnek látszott, és nagyon törékenynek, ahogy a ruhája hozzátapad a jeges víztől. Tudta, hogy értelmetlen, de mégis nagyon aggódott a fiúért, és egy kis nyüsszögő hangot hallatott.

– Nincs semmi baj – simogatta meg a fejét Alec, vigyázva, hogy a pikkelyek ne sértsék fel a kezét. – Mindjárt megyünk vadászunk valamit. Kénytelenek leszünk beérni valamilyen állattal, itt nem hiszem, hogy sok ember él – a fiú a törzsi nyelvükön beszélt, ami valamiért megnyugtatta a hibridet.

– Gyertek – suttogta Jane, és már rohant is a szárazföld belseje felé. A többiek követték, és már meg is kezdődött a vadászat. Nem siették el a dolgot. Követtek egy nyomot, majd végül mégsem ejtették el a vadat, mert nem nyerte el a tetszésüket.

Bár nem hallották egymás gondolatait, mint egy vérfarkas falka, de mégis összhangban mozogtak. A prédának, amit végül kiszemeltek, esélye sem volt. Veronica szinte érezte, hogy az ikrek merre járnak. Már megismerte a futásuk ritmusát, illatuk legfinomabb lenyomatát is észrevette. Természetfeletti érzékei teljes erővel dolgoztak, és hirtelen sokkal nagyobb, és szebb lett a világ.

Amikor elejtették prédát, akkor elégedetten telepedett le melléjük, és nézte, ahogy táplálkoznak. Meglepően gyorsan jóllaktak, majd odaheveredtek mellé, és pikkelyes oldalához bújtak. Ő, pedig tisztára nyalogatta vértől maszatos arcukat. A két vámpír a forró nedves nyelv simogatásától gyorsan elaludt.

Veronica úgy érezte, hogy a világ éppen most lett teljesen tökéletes.

Egy valami hiányzott csak.

William.

Ez a gondolat fenyegető morgást csalt elő a torkából. A hangra az ikrek felpattantak, és keresni kezdték a veszély forrását. Amikor nem találtak semmit, akkor kérdőn néztek Veronicára.

Aki csak még dühösebb lett, amiért képtelen elmondani, mi baja.

Hogy most már valószínűleg minden pillanatban ott lesz a fiú a gondolataiban!

Tehetetlen dühében ismét futni kezdett, ahogy csak a négy lába bírta.

A hóborította erdők idővel ritkulni kezdtek, a nap néha lement, néha felkelt. Az ikrek időnként megállásra kényszerítették, és a megfelelő irányba terelték.


	45. BelsőMongólia

**XLV. fejezet – Belső–Mongólia**

Belső-Mongóliában jártak már, amikor Veronica vissza tudott alakulni emberré.

Addig menedéket nyújtott neki az állati formája, a bonyolult gondolatok és érzések az agya hátsó részébe szorultak.

Az ikrek, pedig gyorsan visszavedlettek azzá, akik még halandó korukban voltak. A civilizált ruhák lefoszlottak róluk, hogy a saját maguk által elejtett állatok bőre vegye át a helyüket. Továbbra is az anyanyelvükön kommunikáltak, amit akkor is jólesett Veronicának hallani, ha nem tudott nekik válaszolni. Sokszor megszokásból még tábortüzet is gyújtottak, és egész éjszaka beszélgettek.

Az ikrek minél többet meséltek az életükről, Veronicában annál jobban felszívódott John. A sok-sok emlék és érzés szépen lassan értelmet nyert, és így már kevésbé nehezítette meg Veronica életét. Bár ezen nem gondolkodott tudatosan, amíg pikkelyes testét elnyújtva feküdt a tűz mellett, és hallgatta az ikreket. Csak azt érezte, ahogy sok fájó görcsös pont ellazul a lelkében, és elégedettség járta át.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy apánk tovább él benne? – tette fel a kérdést Jane a testvérének egyik éjszaka, miközben Veronica pikkelyes fülével játszott. A kérdéses fül, ekkor figyelmesen a lány felé fordult anélkül, hogy a hibrid feje megmozdult volna.

– Nem is tudom – gondolkodott el Alec a válaszon. – Talán, mert a jelenlétével ugyanúgy a frászt hozta rám – felelte végül, és tovább ügyködött valamilyen fúvós hangszer faragásán.

Fegyvereket már készített maguknak. Nem, mintha szükségük lett volna rájuk, csak Veronica olyan érdeklődéssel figyelt mindent, ami a törzsi múltjukból felbukkant, hogy ezt is megmutatták neki. Még azt is, hogy hogyan vadásztak vele. És valamiért őket is megnyugtatták ezek a kezdetleges fegyverek, akkor is, ha ők maguk sokkalta halálosabbak voltak náluk.

Jane elmosolyodott a válaszon.

– Sosem szeretted, igaz?

– Inkább sosem láttam. Ha igen, akkor mindig részletesen kifejtette, hogy mennyire elégedetlen velem, és mennyire alkalmatlan vagyok törzsfőnöknek. Nem volt okom rajongani érte – vonta meg a vállát Alec.

Veronica ekkor már felemelte a fejét, és úgy figyelte a két vámpírt.

– Én is jobban szeretem az új formáját – válaszolt Jane, és közben rámosolygott a hibridre, akinek a szeme visszaverte a tűz fényét.

– Pedig mennyire haragudtál rá, amikor megölte az apánkat – jegyezte meg a fiú.

– Persze, mert nem értettem, hogy egy olyan nyeszlett, erőtlen kis valami, hogyan képes végezni egy vámpírral. Meg mindenki az ő pártján állt, és mindenki helyénvalónak találta apánk halálát! – kiáltott fel hevesen a szőke vámpír.

– Végül is elrabolta az otthonából, és meg akarta ölni. Veronica csak önvédelemből támadta meg…

Veronica ekkor önkéntelenül is felnyüszített. Eszébe jutott azaz éjszaka, amikor John magával vitte. Hogy mennyire rettegett, ahogy a sötét erdőn keresztül rohant vele, az a fagyos bőrű vámpír. Ahogy csak sírt, és sírt, és végül már azt sem, mert elrablója dühösen rámordult. És nem értette, hogy hová tűntek a szülei. Miért nem segítenek neki? Miért nem üldözik ezt a jégszobrot?

Az akkori kétségbeesett kérdésére, most önmaga adhatta meg a választ. Hiszen most már lázas gondolatai nemcsak a sajátjai voltak. Arról az éjszakáról nemcsak ezeket az emlékeket őrzi.

_Emlékszik, ahogy vágtat a sötét erdőn keresztül, kezében azzal az apró forró testtel, ami minden ízében remeg, és hangosan sír. Rámordul, hogy hagyja abba, mert még elárulja, hogy merre járnak._

_Sietnie kell. Aro világosan a tudtára adta, hogy csak nagyon kevés idő áll majd a rendelkezésére a terv végrehajtására. Hogy csak nagyon rövid időre tudja távol tartani a szülőket a háztól. Ezalatt a lehető legmesszebb kell jutnia a gyermekkel, hogy utána nyugodtan végezhessen vele. Ugyanis nem lehetnek benne biztosak, hogy mennyire nehéz megölni őt, mégiscsak egy vámpír és egy vérfarkas gyermeke. _

_Márpedig mindenképpen meg kell halnia, ezt is világossá tette Aro, mert különben meg fogja találni a módját, hogy életben tartsa őt, és a lehető legnagyobb kínokban részeltesse._

_Ezt bármi áron el akarta kerülni. Nem akart tovább élni. Az elmúlt évszázadokban megértette, hogy a gyermekei soha nem bocsátanak meg neki. Tegyen bármit. És már képtelen volt együtt élni ezzel a tudattal. Ráébredt, hogy eddigi vámpír léte során nem_ _motiválta semmi, csak, hogy őket visszakapja. És amikor belátta, hogy ez lehetetlen, akkor véget akart vetni a szenvedésének. De Aro nem engedte. Fejvesztés terhe mellett megtiltotta bárkinek, hogy segítsen neki meghalni. Most végre kiérdemelheti a halált._

_Még egyet is értett a klán vezérrel, abban hogy bármilyen védtelennek és ártatlannak látszik is ez a gyermek, mégis csak a természet megcsúfolása. Pusztulnia kell!_


	46. Az önkínzó

**XLVI. fejezet – Az önkínzó**

Veronica minden izma megfeszült, ahogy leperegtek előtte John emlékei. Nem tudta mihez kezdjen velük. Legszívesebben széttépett volna valakit, mondjuk Arót. Azt az álszent szemétládát, aki ott sajnálkozott a szüleinek, amikor végre megtalálták. Aki el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan történhetett meg ilyesmi.

Izgatottságában fel sem tűnt neki, hogy visszahúzódtak a pikkelyei, és ismét emberi alakban fekszik a földön, és hevesen reszket.

– Mi a baj, Amman? – nézett rá aggódva Jane.

Veronica hevesen gondolkodni kezdett. Ha ezt bárkinek is elmondja, polgárháború lesz. Az apja ezt nem fogja annyiban hagyni!

Ki teheti-e ilyen veszélynek a szüleit? Szétszakíthatja-e így a klánt? Állíthatja-e ilyen választás elé az ikreket.

Nem! Egyelőre nem. Ahogyan már Alessandro is sokszor kifejtette, mindent összevetve szükség van a Volturi klán dominanciájára. Nem kellett agyafúrt politikusnak lenni a lánynak ahhoz, hogy belássa egy esetleges belső harc következményeit.

Annyira szerette volna kikérni Alessandro tanácsát. Vajon ő tudott róla? Valószínűleg igen. Aro egyik legfőbb bizalmasa és tanácsadója. Azt még nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ezért haragszik-e a férfira. Neki sem lehetett könnyű, amikor úgy döntött, hogy a lány mellé áll. Vagy talán csak azért játssza az odaadó társat, hogy Aro érdekeit szolgálja. Józan esze erre hajlott, de valahogy képtelen volt elhinni. Ösztönei azt súgták, hogy a könyvelő bármikor őt választaná Aróval szemben.

Hogy igaza van-e, az majd elválik.

– Csak eszembe jutott azaz éjszaka – felelte a lány. Hangja kicsit érdes volt, amiért egy ideje már nem használta, legalábbis beszédre.

Az ikrek láthatóan zavarban voltak. Szerették volna megvigasztalni Veronicát, de nem tudtak mit mondani.

– Sajnálom, hogy meg kellett ölnöm – nyögte ki végül. Agyában lázasan kavarogtak a gondolatok. – Amikor megharapott, a fájdalom olyan intenzív volt, hogy elveszítettem a fejem. Csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy meg fogok halni. Azt hiszem részben átváltoztam, és olyan messzire löktem magamtól, amennyire csak tudtam. Megsérült, a méreg illata megtöltötte az orromat…

– Amman! – ölelte magához Jane a csupasz hibridet. – Már örülök, hogy így történt!

– Szeretett téged! – suttogta Veronica. – Mindkettőtöket nagyon szeretett. Meghalt volna értetek… – arcán könnyek peregtek le.

Alec gyorsan ott termett mellette, és letörölte a könnyeit.

Most jött rá Veronica, hogy nem sírt mióta Alessandróval eljöttek Mallorcáról. Ettől még inkább megeredtek a könnyei.

Jane magához ölelte és finoman ringatta. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg Veronica felfogta, hogy Jane franciául mond neki verset.

…Vagy nem torz akkord vagyok-e

az isteni szimfóniában

a Gúny miatt, melynek falánkan

ráz és marcangol a dühe?

Az ő mérge bennem a vér! A

hangomban ő rikoltozik!

A kárhozott vagyok, akit

tükrének használ a Megaere!

Az arc vagyok és az ököl!

A tőr s a seb, melybe a tőr csap!

A kerék s a kerékbetört tag

és a hóhér és akit öl:

saját vámpírom – a valódi

nagy árvák egyike, kire

örök kacajt mért végzete

s aki már nem tud mosolyogni!

Amikor Jane kifogyott a versekből énekelt neki, vagy csak dúdolt, olyan dallamokat, amik éppen az eszébe jutottak. Alec néha csatlakozott a testvéréhez, de leginkább hallgatott, és tovább csinosította a hangszerét.

**A vers részlet Baudelaire: Az önkínzó című költeményéből van.**


	47. Thaiföld

**XLVII. fejezet – Thaiföld**

Veronica mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbült, hogy megbeszélhette John halálát az ikrekkel, még akkor is, ha Aro szerepét el kellett hallgatnia. Mázsás súlytól szabadult meg, olyan könnyűnek érezte magát, mint gyerekkorában, mielőtt John elrabolta volna.

Bizakodott benne, hogy talán képes lesz átvenni John helyét az élet bizonyos területein, főleg az ikrek életében. És tudja majd hasznosítani az erényeit, a rossz tulajdonságait, pedig féken tartja.

Veronica szerint még a gyakori megállókkal is túl gyorsan közeledtek az úti céljukhoz veszélyeztetve ezt az eufóriás állapotot. Úgyhogy tettek egy kitérőt a Góbi-sivatag felé, hogy minél több időt tölthessen együtt az ikrekkel. Ezenkívül a kihívás is érdekelte. Vajon a Góbi-sivatag vagy a Himalája magas hegyei képesek lesznek ellenállni neki? Az ikrek nem értették a lelkesedését. Nekik már természetes volt, hogy kevés olyan erő van a földön, ami valódi akadályt jelentene nekik. De Veronicának ez teljesen új élmény volt, és alig tudott betelni vele.

Tetszett neki, ahogy meztelen emberi talpa belesüpped a homokba, vagy éppen a sziklás talajon nyikorog. Mialatt Abel magával hurcolta, megtanulta, hogyan változtassa át csak bizonyos testrészeit. Teljesen nem alakulhatott át, mert akkor lelepleződött volna, de például a derekát meg kellett védenie, nehogy az újszülött összeroppantsa. Ezt a képességét használta ki most is, hogy megtarthassa emberi formáját, és mégse sérüljön meg.

A táj kopár volt, de gyönyörű, és ahogy dél felé haladtak, Thaiföld irányába, egyre zöldebb lett, a hegyek, pedig egyre magasabbak. Bár nem a legmagasabb ponton keltek át a Himaláján, Veronicának néha mégis olyan volt, mintha valóban a világ tetején lennének. Még az ikreket is lenyűgözte a látvány, bár igyekeztek leplezni. Hiába éltek át sok mindent, hosszú vámpír életük alatt, Veronica egyedi, félig emberi látásmódjának köszönhetően rengeteg új dolgot tudott nekik mutatni. Például, hogy milyen puha, bolyhos egy hópárduc hasán a szőr, és milyen gyorsan tud tovább állni, amikor végre elengedi.

A hibrid olyan boldog volt e pár hét alatt, hogy még William hiánya is egészen elviselhetővé szelídült. Már nem haragudott rá annyira, de továbbra is eltökélten ellenállt a vonzásának.

Mire megérkeztek Thaiföldre, Veronica már türelmetlenül várta az Alessandróval való találkozást. Hiányzott neki a férfi nyugalma és gondoskodása. És legfőképpen a magyarázatai. Aro kísérlete arra, hogy eltegye láb alól alattomos féregként fúrta belülről, és úgy érezte kilyukad az oldala, ha nem tudja valakivel megbeszélni.

Nem volt egyszerű a törzsi öltözékükben észrevétlenül megközelíteni azt a várost, ahová az ikrek és Alessandro a találkát megbeszélték. De szerencsére, vagy inkább Alessandro előrelátásának köszönhetően egy helybeli vámpír, Naam várt rájuk nem messze a várostól civilizált ruhákkal és egy autóval felszerelkezve. Nagyjából két hete járta már a környéket éjjel-nappal, mégsem látszott morcosnak. Valószínűleg megfelelő fizetséget kapott, vagy már ismerte az ikreket annyira, hogy ne merjen panaszkodni. Erről tanúskodott a félelemmel vegyes tisztelet, amivel irántuk viseltetett.

Alessandro kibérelt egy kicsi, de nagyon ízléses szállodát, hogy ne zavarja őket senki feleslegesen, de azért rendelkezésre álljon a megfelelő ellátás. Az ilyen helyeken az apróbb baleseteket is könnyebb elsimítani, mint a sok csillagos nagy szállodákban. Például, ha Veronica dühében szétszedi a berendezést.

Vagy ha majdnem kiszakítja az ajtót a helyéből, úgy igyekszik Alessandrót magához ölelni. A férfi természetesen dolgozott, amikor a hibrid belépett a szobájába.

– Hogy vagy, Picúr? Úgy recsegsz-ropogsz, mint egy kenetlen robot! Mikor tornáztál utoljára? – kérdezte a könyvelő, amikor a lány óvatosan magához ölelte, nehogy kárt tegyen benne.

– Jól vagyok! Jane néhányszor megmasszírozott. Olyan csodálatos volt az út, eszembe sem jutott! Majd te megtornáztatsz – felelte a hibrid kacérnak szánt hangon, de közben könnyek szöktek a szemébe. A férfi sokat fogyott, szinte érezni lehetett, ahogy a betegség átitatja a testét.

– Nincs semmi baj – nyugtatta a férfi, amikor észrevette a lány szomorúságát. – Az értékeim ettől még nagyon jók. Kérdezd csak meg Carlisle-tól! Még legalább két jó évet jósol nekem.

Veronica még jobban a férfi ingébe fúrta a fejét. Minél közelebb került hozzájuk a betegség végkifejlete, annál rosszabbul viselte. Annál tehetetlenebbnek érezte magát. Hiába követett el mindent, hogy megédesítse a férfi utolsó éveit, és minél több időt töltsenek együtt, néha nagyon csalódott volt.

Ezért akarta az esküvőt is. Amikor megtudta, hogy Alessandro beteg, rögtön az jutott eszébe, hogy össze kell házasodniuk. Valamiért ez a szertartás ettől kezdve nagyon fontos lett. Természetesen az Alessandrót ért támadások is belejátszottak a döntésébe. Általában a férfit teljesen hidegen hagyta, hogy mit gondolnak róla a vámpírok vagy az emberek. De az már zavarta, hogy negatív véleményükbe Veronicát is belevonták. Ennek is véget szeretett volna vetni a lány, hogy ízléstelenebbnél ízléstelenebb magyarázatokat találjanak ki kapcsolatukra.

Természetesen hatalmas ellenállásba ütközött. Elsősorban Alessandro részéről, aki feleslegesnek ítélte ezt a felhajtást. Nem értette, hogy ettől a lánynak miért lesz jobb. Azt meg végképp nem értette, hogy a lány azért szeretné, mert neki akar jót. A férfi nem szokott hozzá, hogy valakit önszántából érdeklődjön az ő jó léte felől. Másodsorban a Veronica szülei ellenezték a dolgot. Még az apja sem támogatta az elhatározását, aki, pedig a kapcsolatukban egyébként semmi kivetnivalót nem talált.

Nem várt helyen talált szövetségest. Aro egyenesen el volt ragadtatva az ötlettől, és olyan lelkesen vette bele magát az előkészületekbe, mintha a saját lánya esküdne. Kijelentette, hogy ennek kell a legnagyobb vámpír esküvőnek lennie, amit valaha tartottak. Tekintve, hogy az ilyen alkalmak meglehetősen ritkák, a célkitűzés nem volt túl merész.

Persze a jelenlegi tudása birtokában, Veronica nem igazán értette, hogy a klán vezérnek tulajdonképpen mi is a szándéka ezzel a látványos segítőkészséggel…


	48. Szembesítés

**XLVIII. fejezet – Szembesítés**

– Tudtad, hogy John Aro utasítására rabolt el? – kérdezte meg Veronica, még mindig a férfihoz bújva. Kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy Naam körbevezeti az ikreket a városban, és így nincs hallótávolságon belül egy vámpír sem.

– Igen – felelte a férfi rezzenéstelen hangon. – És egyetértettem vele.

Alessandro elébe ment Veronica következő kérdésének, amitől a lány egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Elhúzódott a férfitől, mielőtt a következőt feltette volna.

– Mit akart vele elérni? Még csak gyerek voltam, alig találkoztunk, miért utált?

– Nem utált. Mint mondtad, nem is ismert. De a szüleid elköltöztek, amint elég nagy lettél, hogy felfogd a környezetedet. Az édesanyád nem akarta, hogy vámpírok között nevelkedj, és az édesapád beleegyezett a kívánságába. Aro attól tartott, hogy Marcus idővel teljesen a családjának szenteli magát, és elhanyagolja, vagy egyenesen le is mond a klánbeli kötelességeiről. Az sok szempontból súlyos csapást jelentett volna. Ezenkívül minden esély meg volt rá, hogy az édesanyád teljesen a klán ellen hangol téged. És nem kockáztathattuk meg, hogy felnőve ellenségünkké válj.

Veronica hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.

– És miből gondolta Aro, hogy ettől majd apám visszatér a klánhoz? – fakadt ki Veronica.

– Hova máshová mehetett volna a fájdalmával? – tette fel a kérdést a könyvelő.

– Elmondtad volna? – suttogta Veronica.

– Nem.

– Miért nem?

– Felesleges feszültséget keltett volna. Volt és van elég megoldandó problémánk – magyarázta a férfi.

– És most, hogy már majdnem teljesen felnőttem. Mit gondolsz, megalapozottak voltak Aro félelmei? – a lány igyekezett nem ránézni a vőlegényére.

– Igen, teljes mértékben. A szüleidet csak az tartja egyelőre a klánban, hogy instabil az állapotod. Te, pedig nem vagy elköteleződve a klán iránt, és félelmetes erővel rendelkezel, amit még mindig nem ismerünk teljes egészében – válaszolt nyugodtan Vontan úr.

– Szóval, azt mondod, hogy még mindig meg kellene ölni? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a lány.

– Igen. A jelenlegi állapot fenntartásához elengedhetetlen lenne. Előbb utóbb elkerülhetetlen lesz, hogy megváltoztasd a jelenlegi rendet.

Veronica a férfi szemébe nézett. Nem volt a tekintetében csalódottság, csak hatalmas, fájdalmas üresség. Alessandro továbbra is nyugodt maradt.

– De ugyanakkor nem vagyok meggyőződve róla, hogy feltétlenül negatív irányba változtatnád meg a dolgokat. Továbbá hiszek abban, hogy nemcsak a nyers erő fogja majd a tetteidet irányítani. Ezért segítek neked, amiben csak tudok, amíg csak élek… és azután is – beszélt tovább halkan a könyvelő.

– Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? – nézett gyanakodva a férfira Veronica.

– Magam is sokat gondolkoztam ezen a problémán, mióta bizalmas viszonyban vagyunk, és legfőképpen azóta, hogy egyértelművé vált, idővel szert teszel az áldozataid emlékeire és tudására. Kihasználtam az időt, hogy átgondoljam a helyzetet, anélkül hogy Aro belelátna a gondolataimba. Tudtam, hogy idő kérdése, és eszedbe fog jutni, mi történt az elrablásod éjszakáján. Remélem az ikreknek nem beszéltél róla?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a hibrid. – Nem akartam őket lehetetlen helyzetbe hozni.

– Helyesen tetted. Felesleges kenyértörésre vinni a dolgot. Idővel szerintem leszel olyan erős és fegyelmezett, hogy vérontás nélkül tudd rendezni a nézeteltéréseidet Aróval. Nem is kell, hogy egyáltalán kiderüljön ez a dolog.

Veronica kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett.

– Igen, csak elfelejted, hogy én nem rendelkezem a te képességeiddel. Én öt perc után elveszítem a fejem, és akkor valaki meghal. Arról nem is beszélve, hogyan tárgyaljak valakivel, aki négy ezer évvel többet élt nálam! – fakadt ki a lány.

– Azért ő sem isten – fintorodott el Alessandro. – Őt is ki lehet ismerni idővel, még akkor is, ha néha valóban meglepő dolgok fordulnak meg a fejében. És csak egyelőre nem rendelkezel a képességeimmel…

Veronicában szörnyű gyanú ébredt.

– Ugye ezt nem gondolod komolyan? – kiáltott fel a hibrid lány.

– Nem szoktam ilyesmivel tréfálkozni – jelentette ki határozottan a férfi. – Azt akarom, hogy amikor már ágyhoz köt a betegség, akkor végezz velem. Idd meg a vérem az utolsó cseppig, és használd fel minden tudásomat arra, hogy életben maradj, és a klán integritását is megőrizd. Williammel sikerült a kísérlet, képes leszel megemészteni a vérem. Nem kell félned…

– Nem kérhetsz tőlem ilyet! – Veronica dühösen meredt a férfira. Miért kezdi már ő is? Nem fog megölni valakit, akit szeret! Mit képzel róla? – Nem vagyok szörnyeteg! – kiáltotta, és el akarta hagyni a szobát, mielőtt valami meggondolatlanságot követne el. De a férfi meglepő fürgeséggel fogta meg a karját, és húzta magához. A hibrid tehetetlenül tűrte, mert félt, ha megmozdul, akkor kárt is okoz.

– Eszem ágában sem lenne ilyesmit kérni tőled, ha nem tartanám elengedhetetlennek. Nem akarom, hogy bármi bajod essen… – suttogta a férfi. Annyi érzelem remegett a hangjában, ami egy könyvtárnyi szerelmes regényt meg tudott volna tölteni.

És Veronica megértette. A férfi mindent oda akar neki adni, ami csak hatalmában áll, és halála után is védelmezni akarja.

– Akkor minket az ásó, kapa, nagyharang sem tud elválasztani egymástól? – mosolygott rá a férfira, majd könnytől nedves csókot váltottak. Mint legelőször.


	49. Az éjszaka színei

**XLIX. fejezet – Az éjszaka színei**

Másnap délelőtt ágyban maradtak Alessandróval, és beszélgettek. Az elmúlt két hónapban szinte alig találkoztak, ami furcsa volt azok után, hogy az utóbbi öt évet sülve-főve együtt töltötték.

Attól a naptól kezdve szinte elválaszthatatlanok lettek, hogy a lány rátörte az irodaajtót. Miután Alessandro sikeresen elküldte az őt követő vámpírokat, Veronica tanácstalanul mászkált a szobában. Nem tudta, mihez kezdjen magával, pedig alapvetően biztonságban érezte magát a sötét hűvös helyiségben. A könyvelő idővel elkezdett dolgozni, és csak néha pillantott fel a lányra. Végül jobb ötlete nem lévén, leheveredett, és lassan elnyomta az álom.

A nap végeztével a férfi elindult a lakrésze felé, a pikkelyes szörnyeteg, pedig követte. A hibridet megnyugtatta Alessandro közelsége. Messziről úgy nézhetett ki, mint valami óriásira nőtt vadászkutya, aki mindenhová követi a gazdáját. Éjszakánként, pedig az ágya lábánál aludt. Majd egyszer arra ébredt, hogy a padló töri az oldalát, és fázik, mert visszaváltozott emberré! Fogta magát, és elfoglalta a hatalmas francia ágy üres felét.

A két fél közötti távolságot csak azután hidalták át, hogy elhagyták Mallorcát, és a klán tunéziai nyaralójában húzódtak meg egy időre. A költözés zűrzavarában a férfi ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint egyébként, semmi nem utalt rá, hogy nemrég még a karjában tartotta, és megcsókolta. Csak éjszaka, amikor már sötét volt a szobában, nyúlt át az ágy üres sávján, és fogta meg a lány kezét. Minden nappal egy kicsit közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Apránként tanulták meg, hogyan kell ölelésben élni.

Veronicát mindig boldogsággal töltötte el ez az emlék. Ahogy a hűvös kéz az övére fonódik. William nem is sejtette, hogy az ő udvarlása kavarta fel az álló vizet. Alessandro ekkor szembesült vele, hogy Veronica egy nőnemű lény, és mint ilyennek vannak bizonyos vágyai és szükségletei, amiket előbb vagy utóbb ki kell elégíteni. Mint ahogy később a mennyasszonyának elmagyarázta, abban a pillanatban veszélyesnek ítélte meg, hogy egy olyan hím próbáljon meg ilyen szerepet betölteni, akinek fogalmas sincs a lány természetéről. Így megkísérelte saját maga ellátni a feladatot, ami végül jobban sikerült, mint várta.

Ha már Williamnél tartott Veronica, akkor megkérdezte, hogy mi jelenleg a diplomáciai helyzet a Cullen klánnal. Hegyezik-e a szemfogaikat, hogy bosszút álljanak a Rosalie-n esett sérelemért? A könyvelő megnyugtatta a lányt, hogy sikerült elsimítani a dolgot. William képességének köszönhetően mindenki láthatta, hogy mi történt. És arra jutottak, hogy Veronica elégszer figyelmeztette a két vámpírt. Ez megnyugtatta a lányt. Nem szeretett volna rosszban lenni az édesanyja családjával.

Miközben beszélgettek, Alessandro telefonja folyamatosan csöngött, vagy más módon ontotta magából az információt. A könyvelő délig tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, utána elkezdett telefonálni, és intézkedni. Többek között Veronica szüleit is értesítette, hogy a lányuk épségben megérkezett. Veronica, pedig neki állt a szokásos torna gyakorlatainak, mert Alessandro addig úgysem hagy neki nyugtot, míg nem végez velük. Nagyon elszánt és kitartó tud lenni a könyvelő.

Már majdnem végzett az önsanyargatással (a könyvelőnek igaza volt, a sok rohangálás ellenére is eléggé berozsdásodott), amikor előkerültek az ikrek a városnézésből. Jane vigyorgott, mint egy jóllakott óvodás.

– Mi a vigyorgás tárgya, te szőke szörnyeteg? – kérdezte meg Veronica, miközben megölelték egymást.

– Hát rájöttem, hogy nem vagyok mérgező – vigyorgott tovább a szőke vámpír. Közben Alec is csatlakozott az öleléshez, aki elég erős csatorna szagot árasztott.

– És ennek te örülsz? – lepődött meg a hibrid. Eddig meg volt róla győződve, hogy Jane-nek vámpírság a legfontosabb mentsvára, és anélkül védtelenek, és kiszolgáltatottnak érzi magát.

– Igen, mert sokkal tovább tudsz játszani az áldozatokkal. Az utolsó pasi majdnem öt órát bírta… - felelte a szőke vámpír.

– Miért hányan voltak? – lepődött meg Veronica.

– Öten. Egy helyi baráti társaság, aki egy kis szabadságra vágyott. Alec elcsalta őket, én meg elintéztem, hogy azt is megbánják, hogy megszülettek – Jane szemében olyan kegyetlenség villant, ami majdnem megsebezte Veronicát.

– Nem lesz feltűnő az eltűnésük? – erőltetett nyugalmat a hangjára a hibrid. Tisztában volt az ikrek természetével, és az iránta érzett szeretet sem képes megváltoztatni őket, legfeljebb a kegyetlenségük élét tompíthatja egy kicsit.

– Az lenne, ha tudnák miből azonosítani őket – mosolyodott el Alec.

Veronica igazán örült, hogy jóban van az ikrekkel, és rá már nem fenik a fogukat. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy a belénevelt értékrend szerint meg kellene vetnie őket a gonoszságuk miatt, de hirtelen rájött, hogy pont így szereti őket. Valami nagyon fontos veszne el belőlük a szemében, ha elkezdenének kisdedeket csókolgatni.


	50. Bangkok első felvonás

**L. fejezet – Bangkok első felvonás**

– Amman, ugye nem akarsz táncolni? – tette fel a kérdést Jane, miközben megvetéssel szemlélte az egyik éjszakai klub bejáratát a Pat–pong negyedben. Ugyanis néhány nap és már feltűnően sok eltűnt személy után Alessandróval úgy döntöttek, hogy kinőtték a határ menti kisvárost, Chiang Mai-t, és ideje áttenni a székhelyüket Bangkokba. A tizenkét milliós fővárosban nem fog feltűnni néhány vakációzó vámpír.

Naam is velük tartott, hogy legyen, aki kalauzolja őket. És most a szégyentelenül jóképű vámpír, akiről néha nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy fiú vagy lány, bár mindkettőnek nagyon szép lett volna, zavartan toporgott.

– Az ilyen mulatók nem kifejezetten hölgyeknek készülnek – jegyezte meg némi rosszallással a hangjában.

– Jane, ne! – szólt rá Veronica a szőke vámpírra, mert látszott rajta, hogy szörnyű fájdalmat készül előidézni idegenvezetőjük testében.

Hát igen, Naam rettentően régimódi volt. Nem tudta levetkőzni halandó korának erkölcseit, amelyek szerint a nőknek annyi joga sem volt, mint manapság. Jane-től félt, de Veronica még nem csinált semmi fenyegetőt, úgyhogy őt néha már-már lekezelte. A hibridet ez nem zavarta, magában jót mosolygott az önérzetes hímen, és úgyis azt csinálta, amit akart.

Jane-nel már más volt a helyzet, kevésbé volt elnéző. Egyszer felajánlotta Veronicának, hogy Naam hosszú selymes fekete hajából csinál neki egy parókát, ha már annyira szépnek találja.

– Nem baj, Naam! Azért én mégis körülnéznék – mosolygott rá Veronica.

Veronica nem foglalkozott Jane tiltakozásával sem, aki nem tudta megérteni, hogy miért akar a hibrid önszántából emberek közé menni. Veronica azonban ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy táncoljon, és klubból kiáramló zene beszivárgott a tagjaiba. Eddig hagyta, hogy az ikrek vezessék, most az lesz, amit ő szeretne!

Kezdett elege lenni az öldöklésből. Hiába ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy nappal a helyi nevezetességeket nézzék végig, ezek az élmények sem tudták ellensúlyozni az ikrek éjszakai tevékenységét. Általában egy-két embert kínoztak halálra éjszakánként, a legtöbbjük meg is érdemelte, amit kapott. Idővel mégis megülte Veronica gyomrát. Talán az taszította, hogy emiatt előtérbe került a Johnban lakozó szánalmat nem ismerő harcos.

Mindenesetre ma nem volt hajlandó még egy aberrált alakot tőrbe csalni. Szórakozni akart, anélkül, hogy állandóan erkölcsi igazolást kelljen találnia a tetteire.

Kézen fogta a szőke lányt, a többiek követték őket. Veronicára elemi erővel hatott a fények, a hangok és az illatok kavalkádja. Az egyik piacon szembesült ezzel az érzéssel először, ami már-már túl sok volt kifinomult érzékeinek. De pontosan erre volt szüksége.

Szerzett maguknak szép, színes koktélokat, az ikrek hiába jelentették ki, hogy ők nem kérnek.

– Majd megiszom én – mosolygott rájuk, és alig tudott a helyén maradni annyira hatalmába kerítette a zene.

Egy ideje gyanította, hogy nem egészen saját indíttatásból vágyik annyira a zene és a tánc után, sokkal inkább Andrej vére dolgozik benne. Mindenképpen beszélnie kell vele, ha hazamennek. Feltéve, ha túljut Demetrin, aki elszántan fogja védelmezni. Nem lesz egyszerű velük békét kötni, de a saját nyugalma érdekében kénytelen lesz túlesni rajta.

Nem emlékezett pontosan, mikor lépett a táncparkettre, de egészen mámorító volt. Hiába csábította őket, az ikrek nem akartak csatlakozni hozzá. Naamot meg sem kérdezte, mert látszott rajta, hogy hamarabb vágatná le a kezét, mint hogy ilyen alantas szórakozásnak hódoljon.

Az ikreket eleinte rettenetesen feszélyezte a rengeteg ember jelenléte, mert hosszú vámpír életük alatt hozzászoktak, hogy rejtőzködniük kell, nehogy kiderüljön, mik is ők valójában. A városnézés is kínszenvedés volt számukra, de idővel megtanulták, hogy ha nem csinálnak semmi feltűnőt, akkor pont úgy néznek ki, mint az emberek. Így hát követték a hibridet nappali barangolásain.

Az éjszakai mulató azonban újabb kihívást jelentett számukra, mert itt nem volt elég passzívnak lenniük, jól is kellett volna érezniük magukat. Legalább Veronica kedvéért legalább. Felszabadultnak lenniük, és közben nem megölni senkit.

Először Alec adta be a derekát, amikor egy vadidegen férfi fel akarta kérni Veronicát táncolni. Gyorsan elhessentette a férfit, hogy a lány már foglalt. Kifejezetten jó táncosnak bizonyult. A fehér vászon ingében és sötétkék farmerjában veszettül jól nézett ki, főleg, ha huncutul rámosolygott a hibridre, miközben a homlokába hullott egy tincs. Veronica megállás nélkül mosolygott, annyira büszke volt a fiúra.

Jane figyelte őket egy darabig, aztán egy lassú számnál ő is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Összeölelkezve ringatóztak a lassú dallamokra.


	51. Bangkok második felvonás

**LI. fejezet – Bangkok második felvonás**

– A családod szeretné, ha hazatérnénk – jelentette be egyik este Alessandro anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a telefonjáról. Veronica éppen egy égszínkék, pánt nélküli, selyemruhába küzdötte bele magát, amit apró vörös virágok tarkítottak. Alessandro szerint messziről úgy nézett ki, mintha vérrel lenne összefröcskölve.

– Most rögtön? Még csak egy hete vagyunk itt! – méltatlankodott Veronica. Túlságosan jól szórakozott itt, hogy máris hazamenjen. – Alec szeretne valamit kipróbálni, aztán lassan elindulhatunk. Beszéljek a szüleimmel, hogy ne veled kiabáljanak?

– Azon már túl vagyunk. Viszont iskolakezdésre valóban vissza kellene érnünk, hogy ne haragítsuk teljesen magukra őket – jegyezte meg a könyvelő. – Addig menj, érezd jól magad!

– Köszönöm – csókolta meg hálásan a vőlegényét.

Az ikrekkel a mulatónál volt találkozója. Már egészen jól kiismerték magunkat a városban, Naam segítségét se vették mindig igénybe, mert sokkal felszabadultabb volt a hangulat, ha csak hárman voltak. Tuk-tukkal ment, mert szeretett az út alatt nézelődni.

A mulató ajtaján lévő hirdetések mindent ígértek a vendégeknek, mi szem-szájnak ingere. Alec valószínűleg itt megtalálja, amit keres.

– Honnan tudsz te ember által írt verseket? – kérdezte meg Veronica Jane-t, amikor kettesben maradtak az asztaluknál. Már sokszor szeretett volna rákérdezni, de mindig kiment a fejéből.

A szőke lány értetlenül nézett rá. Pántos selyemruhát viselt, a haját két copfba fogta. A nagy, kék szemeivel bárkivel el tudta hitetni, hogy egy védtelen kislány. Úgy öltözött, mintha ma is be akart volna cserkészni valakit.

– Például a francia vers, amit mondtál… – magyarázta Veronica, és lejjebb simította ruháját a combján.

– Ja, annak az írója már nem ember – mosolyodott el Jane elégedetten, és a hibrid elé tolta koktélját. – Ha akarod, bemutatlak neki.

Valamiért nagyon meglepte Veronicát, hogy Baudelaire nem meghalt, hanem vámpírrá vált.

– Annak idején Arónak nagyon tetszett A romlás virágai, és amikor meghallotta, hogy haldoklik, akkor megszervezte az átváltoztatását – mesélte a szőke vámpír, és tekintetével Alec-et kereste, aki éppen egy a mulatóban dolgozó lánnyal folytatott üzleti tárgyalást.

– És azóta is ír? – érdeklődött Veronica, és közben gyengéden megfogta Jane kezét. – Nem fogja elcsenni a cica – nézett a fiú felé.

– Tudom, csak eddig nem érdekelték az emberek… – Jane idegesnek látszott.

– Nem fog kihagyni…meglátod, jó lesz – mosolygott bíztatóan a hibrid.

– Az átváltozása után megváltozott a stílusa, de még mindig zseniális. Aro biztos meghívja az esküvőre. Egyébként miről beszélsz? – nézett rá némi gyanakvással Veronicára.

– Alec-nak tegnap eszébe jutott, hogy ha nem vagytok mérgezőek, és úgy néztek ki, mintha emberek lennétek, akkor más lehetőségek is megnyílnak előttetek… - felelt diplomatikusan a hibrid lány.

Mielőtt Jane felháborodásának hangot adhatott volna, Alec visszajött az asztalukhoz, nyomában egy lélegzet elállítóan gyönyörű lánnyal, aki még Jane-nél is törékenyebb volt.

– Ő itt Sai – mutatott a lányra Alec.

A szállodába menet Veronica elbizonytalanodott. Hiába ígérte meg Alec-nak, hogy segít neki, most mégis inkább megfutamodott volna. Nem mintha ellenére lett volna, amit a fiú tervezett. Éppen az riasztotta meg, hogy mennyire lázba hozza a gondolat. Újabb vészhelyzet és egyéb elfoglaltság nélkül nem volt, ami lekösse az energiáit. Azonkívül minduntalan előtérbe tolakodtak John gondolatai és emlékei.

Amint beléptek a szobába, amit külön erre az alkalomra béreltek tudta, hogy veszélyes talajra tévedt.

Sai a kábítószer hatására, amit Alec adott neki gyorsan feloldódott, és meztelenül táncolt a fiú előtt, aki egyelőre tanácstalanul, ám annál mohóbban nézte. Jane az egyik sarokban duzzogott, és csak azért nem lépett még meg, mert Veronica fogta a kezét.

Sai szerencsére profi volt, és nemsokára kezébe vette az irányítást. Alec ölébe ült, és hámozni kezdte le róla a ruhát. Jane összerándult, és Veronica kezébe vájta a körmeit. A hibrid hagyta. Kényszerítette magát, hogy ne jelenjenek meg rajta a pikkelyek, hogy elviselje a fájdalmat. Amikor Jane megérezte a kiserkenő vérét, megfeszült a teste, és anélkül, hogy levette volna a szemét Alec-ről és thai lányról, nyalogatni kezdte Veronica sebeit. Amikor behegedtek, akkor a körmei alól nyalogatta ki a vért, és elindult az ágyon ölelkező pár felé.

– Ne öld meg! – szólt utána Veronica a törzsi nyelvükön.

A szőke vámpír hátulról befogta Sai szemét, kissé hátrafeszítette a testét, hogy jobban hozzáférjen a nyakához, és Alec is jobb pozícióba kerüljön. Az ikrek tekintete összekapcsolódott, ahogy egyszerre hatoltak a lány húsába.


	52. Bangkok harmadik felvonás

**LII. fejezet – Bangkok harmadik felvonás**

Veronica a folyosón is hallotta Sai kéjes sóhajait. Képtelen volt tovább a szobában maradni, úgyhogy megőrizze a józan eszét. A felajzott testek, a vér szaga a fejébe szállt. És ami még a legrosszabb Williamről fantáziált!

Valakiről, aki olyan erős és forróvérű, mint ő. Aki szinte meg se érzi, ha az ölelésétől kiserken a vére. Akinek nem tudja véletlenül összetörni a csontjait. Szinte fájt, úgy kívánta a fiút!

Előhalászta a telefonját, hogy felhívja Alessandrót, de ahogy kereste a számot, megtalálta Williamét. Hogy pontosan hogyan került oda, fogalma sem volt, de mielőtt még belegondolhatott volna tárcsázott.

– Halló? – hangzott fel William álmos, és morcos hangja vonal másik felén.

– Szia! Veronica vagyok – pár pillanatnyi döbbent csend a másik oldalon. – Elnézést a zavarásért!

– Semmi baj! – felelt gyorsan a fiú. A hangja mélyebb lett, mióta nem találkoztak.

– Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni, amiért megtámadtalak… – bár a lány most is szívesen maga alá gyűrte volna.

– Nem haragszom rád! Csak nem értem, miért tetted? – kérdezte William.

Ekkor jött rá Veronica, hogy hiba volt felhívnia. Azzal mégsem vigasztalhatja, hogy nem tudja elviselni a gondolatot, hogy hozzá legyen láncolva.

– Elveszítettem a fejem… - mondta tétován a hibrid lány.

– Hol vagy most? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

– Bangkokban… – vajon a fiú felismerte a telefonba beszűrődő hangokat.

– Visszajössz?

– Nem – közben csönd lett a szobájukban. – Most mennem kell!... Sajnálom! – mielőtt a fiú válaszolhatott volna, letette, és visszament az ikrekhez.

Alec és Sai összegabalyodva aludtak, Jane az ágyon fekve figyelte őket. Veronica odabújt hozzá, és hátulról átkarolta, hogy ő is figyelhesse a fiút.

– Amman – suttogta a szőke vámpír, és közben mélyen belélegezte az illatát. – Valami baj van?

– Nincs. Csak én nem hiányoztam ide. Úgy láttam, jól kijöttök egymással – mosolyodott el.

– Érdekes volt – gondolkodott el Jane. – Főleg, hogy nem ölhettem meg…

– Gondoltam érdekesebbé teszem a játékot – szorította magához a lányt, és játékosan beleharapott fülcimpájába. Mindketten meglepődtek.

– Ne haragudj! – sietett elnézést kérni Veronica, közben azon gondolkodott, hogy milyen fenségesen jó érzés volt.

– Biztos apámtól vetted át – fintorodott el a szőke lány. – Ő csinálta ezt mindig…

Igen, most már a hibridnek is eszébe jutott, hogy John milyen előszeretettel harapdált. Talán nem véletlenül…

– Kipróbálhatok valamit? – kérdezte, és amikor Jane nem tiltakozott, akkor ez egyik hegyes körmét belemélyesztette a bőrébe. A bőr egy ideig bemélyedt, majd amikor már egy normális emberi bőr megsérült volna, akkor ellenállt. Az ujja erre kipikkelyesedett, és a karma is megnyúlt, végül könnyedén átszakított a vámpír bőrét. Az egész testét átjáró kéjes érzés most sem maradt el.

Jane kérdőn nézett rá, miközben szó nélkül tűrte a kísérletet.

– Azt hiszem apád nemcsak a saját hibájából bánt veled olyan kegyetlenül… - jelentette ki Veronica.

– Azt ne mond, hogy az én hibám volt! – hördült fel a vámpír.

– Nem! Nem tudom, hogy ez pontosan minek köszönhető, de jó érzés neked fájdalmat okozni… Mintha az a fájdalom, amit benned létrehozok, bennem élvezetként jelenne meg.

– Na és? Én is szeretek másoknak fájdalmat okozni! – nézett rá értetlenül a vámpír, mintha ez természetes lenne.

– Nekem is? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a hibrid lány.

– Igen.

– Akkor valószínűleg a dolog oda-vissza működik – mosolyodott el a hibrid. Ennek a felfedezésnek valamiért nagyon örült. Jane ráhagyta.

– Szeretnék hazamenni – tette hozzá egy kicsit később Veronica.

– Rendben. Indulunk, amikor mondod, Amman.


	53. Volterra

**LIII. fejezet – Volterra**

Veronicának kifejezetten tetszett a klán magánrepülőgépe. Annyira, hogy feltétlenül ezzel akart nászútra menni Alessandróval. Kíváncsi volt, hogy milyen lehet szerelmeskedni a felhők fölött.

Pedig eredetileg egyszerűen első osztályon utaztak volna, hogy érkezésük meglepetés legyen a klán számára. Nem biztos, hogy ezzel helyzeti előnyhöz jutottak volna, de ártani, nem ártott volna. De ahogy egyre közeledett az indulás időpontja, Veronica nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy az ikreket összezárja egy rakás emberrel egy repülő konzervdobozban. Ugyanis mindannyian egyre feszültebbek lettek, Alessandrót kivéve. Bár az ikrekkel nem beszélték meg politikai aggályaikat, azzal ők is tisztában voltak, hogy Veronicával kapcsolatos változásokat a klán nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni.

Szerencsére Caius és Demetri végül mégsem tértek vissza Olaszországba, mert újabb elmegyógyintézetet ért támadás, és az után takarítottak. Ezzel átmenetileg kettővel kevesebb, akik fennen hangoztatnák, hogy meg kellene Veronicától szabadulni.

Alessandro igyekezett Veronicát a lehető legjobban felkészíteni a várható nehézségekre, de ettől még nem vonzotta jobban a lányt egy olyan élet, ahol állandóan a háta mögé kell néznie. Sajnos azonban nemigen volt más választása. Ha elfutna, az azt jelentené, hogy Aro mindig a háta mögött lenne, amit nagyon nem szeretne.

Nem bírt magával, és mielőtt kiszálltak volna a kocsiból még egyszer megölelte az ikreket. Nem tudta, hogy akkor is megengedik-e az ilyesfajta gyengédséget, ha már visszarázódtak a hétköznapokba. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az a kötelék, ami kialakult köztük, egyáltalán nem illett a róluk kialakult képbe, és Veronica nem szándékozott akaratuk ellenére befurakodni az életükbe. Alessandro jelenléte sosem zavarta őket, nemigen tartották többre, mint egy hasznos bútordarabot.

Veronica Alessandrón tartotta a szemét, még véletlenül sem akart esélyt adni Arónak, hogy olyankor érintse meg a könyvelőt, amikor nincs mellette. Túlságosan sok minden múlt azon, hogy jól sikerüljön, amit elterveztek.

A főbejáraton keresztül mentek be, a hatalmas csarnokon át, amit antik és nem régiben készült szobrok díszítettek.

Veronica szülei már vártak rájuk. Leah minden óvatosságáról megfeledkezve ölelte magához a lányát. A hibrid annyira az Aróval való találkozásra koncentrált, hogy a szüleiről meg is feledkezett. Úgyhogy most kellemes meglepetésként érte édesanyjának meleg szeretete és még melegebb ölelése. Végül az apja is csatlakozott az öleléshez, úgyhogy kapott a szüleitől hideget-meleget.

Az ikrek udvariasan távolabb húzódtak, hogy ne zavarják őket, és hogy köszönthessék Arót, aki tárt karokkal várta őket a többi testőr gyűrűjében. Veronica fél szemmel figyelte a klán vezér minden mozdulatát.

– Drága, tékozló gyermekeim! Milyen gyönyörűek lettetek! – kiáltott fel, mielőtt könnyedén magához ölelte volna az ikreket. Természetesen megérintette őket, és átszellemült mosollyal itta magába az emlékeiket. Mindent, ami azóta történt, hogy nem találkoztak.

– Igazán rendkívüli! – állapította meg végül, miközben Veronicára szegezte a tekintetét. – Te is érzed, testvérem? – fordult Marcushoz.

– Igen, valóban az – mormogta maga elé Marcus, miközben elengedte a családját. Láthatóan nem volt kedvére való a téma.

– Annyira csodálatos, hogy ilyen jól megértitek egymást – mosolygott Aro a hibridre, aki nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy valóban ilyen boldogsággal tölti el, hogy osztoznia kell az ikrek odaadásán.

– Köszönöm szépen, hogy elengedte őket velem – fordult felé a hibrid a legkedvesebb mosolyával, ahogyan Alessandro kitanította. – és ilyen sokáig nélkülözte őket.

– Szóra sem érdemes, kedvesem – mosolygott rá vissza az ős öreg vámpír, miközben elindult Alessandro felé. – Hiszen ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek az unokahúgomért…

Veronica is odalépett a könyvelő mellé, meglepően gyorsan mozgott, ahhoz képest, hogy nem változott át. Az újszülött vér valóban fantasztikus volt, bár sejtette, hogy meg lesz még a böjtje.

– Drága barátom! – nyújtotta a kezét Alessandro felé, aki szemrebbenés nélkül megfogta a kezét.

Veronica megesküdött volna, hogy tapintani lehet a feszültséget a levegőben. Legalábbis neki minden idegszála megfeszült, ahogy a ruhája takarásában megjelentek a pikkelyei. Sajnálta, hogy a szülei nincsenek biztonságosabb távolságban, de már nem volt mit tenni.

Aro arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. Egy pillanatra gyilkos pillantással nézett Alessandróra, aki továbbra sem mutatott semmilyen reakciót.

– Bár mérhetetlenül tanulságos és termékeny volt az út, jó újra itthon lenni, uram… – jegyezte meg Vontan úr.

Akkor sem rebbent meg a könyvelő szeme, amikor egy halk roppanással eltört néhány csont a kezében, amit még mindig Aro tartott fogva. Veronica alig halhatóan felmorrant. A teremben megfagyott a levegő. Minden szem rájuk szegeződött, a testőrök ugrásra készen álltak. Mindenki érezte, hogy valami nagy horderejű dolog játszódik le, de fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mi.

Marcus szintén előre lépett, ahogy észrevette, hogy Arónak hirtelen megváltoznak a lánya és a könyvelő iránt táplált érzései.

Aro becsületére legyen mondva megőrizte a hidegvérét.

– Természetesen megoldjuk a dolgot – jelentette ki mosolyogva, aminek semmi köze sem volt a valódi lelki állapotához. – És hol rejtegetitek azt a bizonyos hajadont? – fordult Veronica felé. Felmérte a lányt tetőtől talpig, mintha most látná először. Veronica állta a tekintetét, de azért fenntartotta a pajzsát a ruha alatt.

– Egy szállodában szállásoltuk el, uram, míg meg nem oldjuk az elhelyezését. Nem akartuk beavatni, amíg meg nem kaptuk a beleegyezését – Alessandro egy fájdalommentesnek tűnő mozdulattal eltüntette összezúzott kezét az öltönye zsebében.

– Miről van szó? – Veronica apja egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy valami nincs rendben.

– Megkértem Alessandrót, hogy vegyen nászajándékot a lányodnak a nevemben, hiszen mégis csak ő ismeri a legjobban. És egy gyönyörű thai táncos lányra esett a választása…

Leah hallhatóan felmordult.

– Ne merészeld!

Ekkor tört ki a botrány. Leah magán kívül üvöltött Aróval, és Alessandróval felváltva, hogy nem hagyja a lányát belerángatni a perverz játékaikba. Veronica, pedig lelkesen játszotta az akaratos, sértődött tinédzsert. Bármit, csak az igazság ne derüljön ki. Hogy épp most zsarolták meg a Volturi klán vezérét.

A feltételeik a következők voltak. Aro békén hagyja Veronica szüleit. Ha el akarnak költözni, vagy Marcus le akar mondani a feladatairól, akkor nem áll az útjukba. Nem próbálja többet megölni egyetlen családtagját sem. Veronica megkapja Alessandro vérét és pozícióját. Cserébe mélyen hallgatnak Aro szerepéről a hibrid elleni támadásban, és semmilyen egyéb módon sem igyekeznek megdönteni az ő vagy a klán hatalmát.

Még egy fontos feltételük volt. A vámpír soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem érintheti meg a hibridet.


	54. A szörnyeteg

**LIV. fejezet – A szörnyeteg**

Alessandro szó nélkül tűrte, hogy Amarta összeillessze a kézfejében a csontokat, és utána begipszelje. Nem volt fájdalmasabb, mint amikor a vámpír méreg szétáradt a testében. Veronica közben úgy tett, mintha teljesen lefoglalná a dolgaik kicsomagolása. Viszonylag ritkán nézett a gyönyörű indiai lányra, akit még vámpír mivolta sem fakított ki túlzottan. Kedvezőtlen fényviszonyok között könnyedén embernek látta volna az avatatlan szem.

Amarta teljesen elmerült a munkájában, hiszen saját bevallása szerint, még sohasem kellett embert összeraknia, ami ugye sokkal finomabb és trükkösebb szerkezet, mint egy vámpír. De láthatóan élvezte a kihívást.

Bár Veronica számított rá, mégis összeugrott a gyomra, amikor Sulpicia, Aro felesége bekopogott hozzájuk. Az ajtón keresztül is érezte a különleges parfümjét.

– Üdvözöllek itthon, kedvesem! – csippentette meg Veronica arcát, amint ajtót nyitott a vámpírnőnek. A hibrid lány igyekezett nem leharapni a nagynénje kezét.

– Hadd nézzem! – telepedett le Alessandro mellé, és szemügyre vette a kezét, ami már elég csúnyán bedagadt. Sulpicia hosszú szőke haját rafinált kontyban rögzítette a fején, ruhája a földet söpörte, és az egész testét befedte, kivéve tökéletes fehér hátát. Egyszerre volt kihívó és királynői a kinézete.

– Semmiség, asszonyom – jegyezte meg Alessandro.

– Holnapra már el is felejted az egészet – mosolygott rá az asszony a könyvelőre.

Veronicának közben minden pikkelye égnek állt, attól ahogy Sulpicia megjátszotta, mintha aggódna a férfiért. Nehezen türtőztette magát, pedig tudta, hogy a vőlegénye hamarosan egyedül lesz ezzel a nővel, és Aróval egy hangszigetelt szobában, valahol a palota mélyén. Eddig sem volt ott, amikor a férfi megkapta a rendes méreg adagját, de most egészen más volt a helyzet.

Amint elkészült, Amarta sietősen távozott, túlélési ösztöne azt súgta, hogy legyen tőlük minél messzebb.

– Jó munkát végzett ez a lány – jegyezte meg Sulpicia, miközben megfogta Alessandro sérült kezét. – Egyszer még meg fog ölni, ha továbbra sem tanulsz meg tartani tőle…

– Erre a kis időre már felesleges lenne fáradnia – fintorodott el a könyvelő.

– Ez még tőled is nagyon merész volt. Tudod, hogy nem hagyja annyiban, ha a hatalmát fenyegetik. Végez mindkettőtökkel, ha nem hódoltok be…

Veronica fenyegetően morogni kezdett. Kezdte unni, hogy Sulpicia úgy beszél, mintha itt se lenne, még akkor is, mintha némi sajnálat rezgett volna a hangjában.

A nő úgy nézett rá, mintha egy engedetlen öleb lenne.

– Mehetünk? – lépett közbe Alessandro, mielőtt egymásnak esnek.

Sulpicia kegyesen bólintott, és elindult az ajtó felé.

– Mellesleg, mikor ismerhetem meg azt a Sait – fordult a vámpírnő Alessandróhoz. – Az uram érdekes dolgokat mesélt róla. Érdekelnének a szakmai tapasztalatai…

Sulpicia a maga idejében elsőrangú örömlány volt, és ebből sohasem csinált titkot, lévén, hogy akkoriban messze műveltebb, vonzóbb és gazdagabb volt, mint az asszonyok többsége. További mesterségbeli tudásának köszönhette azt is, hogy megismerkedett a férjével, és sikerült annyira rabul ejteni a szívét, hogy vámpírrá változtatta.

Veronica igazán nem gondolta végig, hogy mit csinál, egyszerűen csak utánuk ment. Amint Alessandro távolodni kezdett tőle, megindult az átváltozás. Tudta, ha szem elől téveszti, akkor őrjöngeni fog. Ha ma este megölik, akár véletlenül, akár szándékosan, akkor semmi sem állíthatja meg, hogy bosszút álljon.

Mielőtt kiléphetett volna az ajtón, Alessandro visszafordult.

– A szüleid nemsokára itt lesznek. Szeretnének veled beszélgetni, és azt mondtam nekik, hogy ez megfelelő alkalom lenne…

Veronica törzsi nyelven elmormolt egy káromkodást. A férfi ezt direkt csinálta! Annak ellenére, hogy sokkal nyugodtabb és fegyelmezettebb mióta sok időt tölt az ikrekkel, Veronica most nem érezte magát alkalmasnak a családi csevejre. A maga kitekert, manipulatív módján biztos jót akart neki a könyvelő, de most akkor is rettenetesen haragudott rá.

– Nemsokára jövök, Picúr – csókolta meg finoman a férfi. A hibrid orrát megtöltötte a finom édeskés illata, ami annyira hasonlított az elmúlás szagához, hogy az már szinte fájt.

A férfi nem volt ideges. Nyugodtan követette Sulpiciát.

Veronica még mindig dermedten nézte a csukott ajtót, amikor a szülei bekopogtak hozzá. Félt, ha megmozdul, akkor nem sok marad a szobából.

– Gyertek, nyitva van! – egészen normálisan csengett a hangja a körülményekhez képest. Rögtön folytatta a ruháik kicsomagolását, hogy természetesnek tűnjön a viselkedése. Persze a szüleit nem lehet teljesen félrevezetni, de abban reménykedett, hogy elhiszik a hivatalos verziót.

– Mi történt az előcsarnokban? – tért rá a lényegre az apja.

– Megkértük Arót, hogy átvehessem Alessandro helyét, ha meghal – válaszolta Veronica az igazság finomított verzióját.

Leah-t elfutotta a méreg.

– Kislányom, fogalmad sincs, hogy mibe keveredsz bele. Én elhiszem, hogy szereted azt az… embert, de nem kellene az egész életedet neki szentelned… – a vérfarkas igyekezett nyugodt maradni, de még Marcuson is látszott, hogy nagyon nem tetszik neki az ötlet…


	55. A szörnyeteg gyomra

**LV. fejezet – A szörnyeteg gyomra**

Veronica igazat adott a szüleinek. De sajnos azt nem tudták, hogy mindenképpen céltábla lenne, így legalább szemmel tarthatja az ellenségeit. Alessandro sohasem mondta ki, de valószínűleg rengeteg olyan tudás van a birtokában, ami segíthet sakkban tartani vagy kezelni Arót és a klánt. Az elmúlt majdnem száz év alatt, azért sok információt összegyűjthetett. Valahol mélyen Veronica tisztában volt vele, hogy e nélkül sajnos elkerülhetetlen lenne a vérfürdő.

– Egyáltalán nem áldozom fel az életem… csak kiegészítem az övével. Már alig emlékszem arra az időre, amikor nem vele éltem – Veronica egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mert az édesanyjának láthatóan rosszul esett, amit mondott. – Nehezen tudom elképzelni az életemet a higgadtsága nélkül… – ez mindig is lenyűgözte a hibridet, hogy a férfi úgy szemléli az életet, mintha csak egy bonyolult sok ismeretlenes egyenlet lenne, ami idővel és türelemmel megoldható. Mintha mindennek lenne helye és értelme az életben, csak meg kell találni.

– Gondoltál arra, hogy miféle emlékei lehetnek? – kérdezte az apja fojtott hangon.

– John is látott már elég szörnyűséget… – jegyezte meg a hibrid lány.

– Nem erre gondoltam. Aro bizalmasa, olyan dolgokat is meg fogsz tudni róluk, amire nem biztos, hogy kíváncsi vagy – figyelmeztette az apja.

Veronica belsejében megszületett a fájdalom. Pontosabban egy fekete lyuk a belsejében, ami nemsokára elnyel benne minden értelmes gondolatot. Nem volt ilyen fájdalom rohama mióta félig kiitta Andrejt, és rendszeresen mozgásban tartotta az izmait. De megismerné ezer másik fájdalom közül is.

Tudta, hogy előbb utóbb az újszülött vér megbosszulja magát. Csak a szülei ne legyenek itt, amikor elveszíti a józan eszét.

– Akkor már mindegy lesz… - préselte ki magából a szavakat a lány.

– Kislányom, így nem hozhatsz komoly döntéseket – felelte az apja. – Abba beleegyeztem, hogy összeházasodjatok, hiszen elég idős vagy hozzá. Elnéztem, hogy a beteg után eredtél, hiszen nagyon nemes cselekedet volt a részedről, de ebbe nem egyezem bele. Nem hagyom, hogy Aro befolyása alá kerülj. Számomra érthetetlen, de meglehetősen erős kötelék fűzi Alessandrót hozzá, amit az ikrek példája alapján, te is örökölnél tőle. Édesanyáddal arra törekedtünk, hogy minél távolabb tartsunk a klántól, és normális életet tudj élni, te pedig pont az ellenkező irányba indultál el…

– Már hogy élhetnék én _normális_ életet? – kiáltott fel Veronica, miközben a hasizmai fájdalmas görcsbe rándultak. – Ez a labda már messzire elgurult, amikor megettem John-t! És különben is, én is alakítom a megörökölt személyiséget, nemcsak az engem. Nem bántom az ikreket, pedig, hidd el John képtelen volt megállni… – minél zaklatottabb lett, annál gyorsabban terjedt a fájdalom.

– Ennyire pontosan emlékszel? – lepődött meg Leah.

– Igen, minden apró részletre… - felelte nehézkesen a hibrid.

– Szóval ez a táncos lány dolog is onnan jön… – kérdezte reménykedve az anyja.

– Nem. Sai inkább az ikrek játéka… – mosolyodott el lány.

– És mik a terveid vele? Átváltoztatod? – kérdezte ingerülten az apja.

– Majd kiderül… – ült le az ágy szélére Veronica. – Hol vannak az ikrek?

A szülei meglepődtek, hogy mennyire nem a beszélgetésre koncentrál.

– Sai-t hozzák el a szállodából – felelte az apja. – Nem engedem, hogy átvedd Alessandro helyét, semmilyen szempontból.

Veronicában ekkor szakadt el a cérna, szemei vörösen felizzottak, mint vámpíroké, akiket megevett. A testét pikkelyek borították be, mert már képtelen volt a fájdalom nyomását bent tartani. Az arca teljesen eltorzult, de még nem változott át.

– Jobb, ha mentek… – hiába tudta, hogy az apja nem fogja tudni megakadályozni, de valami belső ösztön mégis arra késztette, hogy megharcoljon az igazáért, hogy minden áron dacoljon a parancsoló hanggal.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, hallgattak rá, bár Leah-t szinte úgy rángatta el a férje. Amint egyedül maradt, Veronica összegömbölyödött a padlón, és szépen lassan elborította a fájdalom. Egyre dühösebb lett. Idővel rogyadozni kezdett az önuralma, nemsokára már nem lesz tisztában azzal, hogy mit csinál. Valószínűleg rátöri az ajtót Aróra és Sulpiciára.

– Amman! – lépett be óvatosan Alec az ajtón. Hiába örült a fiú jelenlétének, mégis fenyegetően morgott rá, és rezegtette a pikkelyeit. Már teljesen átváltozott.

– Semmi baj, Amman – suttogta a fiú a törzsi nyelvükön. – Nemsokára elmúlik a fájdalom…

És Veronica érezte, ahogy Alec-et körbeveszi az a hideg sötétség, ami a képességének sajátja. Majd ahogy közelebb jött hozzá, már őt is megérintette. Ösztönösen menekülni akart, eszébe jutott, amikor először találkozott ezzel az érzéssel. Ahogyan a puszta pániktól és dühtől hajtva, ment előre, és gázolt át az ikreken.

– Nincs semmi baj…Nemsokára nem érzel majd semmit… - beszélt tovább a vámpír.

Mire a fiú leheveredett mellé, és a kezét a pikkelyes oldalára rakta, addigra valóban nem érzett semmit. Csak a hűvös sötétség volt, és Alec lágy hangja, ami mintha a kezén keresztül áramlott volna belé…


	56. Kilenc hónappal később

**LVI fejezet – Kilenc hónappal később**

Veronica majdnem kiugrott a bőréből, amikor Alessandro ébresztője megszólalt azon a pokolian idegesítő hangján. Még a holtakat is felébreszti, gondolta a lány. Ha a férfi nem tárolna nagyon fontos információkat a telefonján, akkor már régen finom porrá őrölte volna, hogy soha többet ne hozzá rá a szívbajt.

A férfinak mégis beletelt néhány percébe, míg megmozdult. Az állapota rohamosan romlott az elmúlt egy évben. Éjszakánként annyira lelassult a légzése, és a szívverése, hogy a lány néha attól félt, reggel már fel sem ébred. Mostanában egyre hidegebb volt, szinte állandóan fázott. Most is szorosan hozzá bújt, hogy átmelegedjen. Veronicában ugyanis szinte még mindig változatlanul tombolt Abel újszülött vére. Nem is igen aludt azóta, hogy megette.

– Hogy állsz a dokumentumokkal? – mormogta álmos hangon Alessandro.

– Még nem végeztem velük – sóhajtott fel a lány, mert rettentően unalmasak voltak azok az anyagok, amelyeket a mai megbeszélésre át kellett volna néznie. – De már tudom, ki a gyilkos! – poénkodott.

A vőlegénye nem értékelte a humorát, csak fintorgott egyet. Felemelte a telefont, és bőven rendelt magának reggelit, mert tudta, hogy a lány sosem éhes, de valahogy mindig megeszi az adagjának a felét.

A reggeli alatt átbeszélték azokat a dolgokat, amik a lánynak nem voltak világosak a dokumentumokban. Veronica próbált úgy csinálni, mintha tényleg érdekelné a téma. Nem baj, van még ideje megszeretni Alessandro munkáját, ha az elmúlt kilenc hónap nem volt rá elég. Azért megkönnyebbült, amikor bevonulhatott a fürdőszobába készülődni.

– Nem tudod, hol van a cipőm – kérdezte Veronica miután kijött. Nem volt rajta más csak egy csipke melltartó hozzáillő apró bugyival és combfixes harisnyával. Alessandro egy pillanatra elfelejtett levegőt venni. A lány elégedetten elmosolyodott. Akkor mégsem lehet olyan beteg, ha még megakad rajta a szeme.

– Azt hiszem a kis szekrénybe rakta be Jane – felelte a férfi. – Honnan van ez a…ruha? – nem volt biztos benne, hogy ilyen kevés anyagot lehet-e még ruhának nevezni.

– Sulpiciától – felelte a lány, miközben lehajolt, hogy elővegye a cipőjét. – Athena más mintával készítette el, mint szerette volna, és nekem adta.

– Milyen minta? – kérdezte a férfi. Emberi szemnek ilyen távolságból egyszerű non-figuratív mintának látszott, ami a legtöbb fehérneműn előfordul.

A lány közelebb jött hozzá, miközben a fekete selyem blúzát gombolta be. Vőlegénye közelebb hajolt a harisnyájának csipke szegélyéhez, és akkor már nem folyt össze a minta. Különböző csatajelenetek elevenedtek meg a fekete csipkén. A legtöbb Veronicát ábrázolta harc közben.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy Aro és Sulpicia lehet még perverzebb – jelentette ki a férfi.

A lány jóízűen felkacagott.

– Biztosan egészen véletlenül került rá ez a minta – magyarázta tettet ártatlansággal a lány.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy amint hazaérnek Arónak első dolga lesz, hogy kezet fogjon Alessandróval, és begyűjtse a legújabb emlékeit. Például azt, amikor a lány egy szál fehérneműben rohangál.

Mielőtt a férfi válaszolhatott volna, kopogtak az ajtón. Veronica magára rántotta szoknyáját, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Az ikrek voltak azok teljes harci díszben, ami Alec esetében sofőr egyenruhát jelentett, Jane-nél, pedig az „én vagyok a tökéletes titkárnő" kosztümöt, még csinos kis kontya is volt hozzá.

– Gyertek be! – sorra megölelte a mosolygó vámpírokat, akik még mindig egészen emberinek tűntek, bár már kezdett elmúlni a hibrid vér hatása.

Azt még nem döntötték el, hogy megismétlik-e a beavatkozást, mert az még sok mindentől függött.

– Megcsinálom a hajad, Amman – ajánlkozott Jane, mert látta, hogy ha Veronicára bízza a dolgot, akkor el fognak késni.

– Rendben – csücsent le a fésülködő asztal elé a hibrid.

Mindig önkéntelenül jókedve lett, amikor az ikrek „Ammannak" szólították. Az anyanyelvükön ez azt jelentette minden, és átvitt értelemben az őseik szellemeire használták, akik visszanyúlnak az idők kezdetéig. Folytonosságot, életet jelentett, és ez jó érzéssel töltötte el a lányt.

Alessandro eddigre már eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Még mindig nem szívlelte az ikreket, annak ellenére, hogy mostanában már nem tekintették elsődleges feladatuknak, hogy mindenki életét pokollá tegyék. Tisztában volt azonban vele, hogy milyen fontosak Veronicának. Így inkább kerülte a velük való találkozást a munkán kívül.

Jane természetfeletti ügyességét latba vetve fékezte meg Veronica fürtjeit, amelyek egyre göndörebbek, és sötétebbek lettek az idő előre haladtával. Egyre inkább hasonlított Abel hajához.

Alec egy fotelből nézte, ahogy húga rafinált fonatot készít Veronica hájából, ami még így is a dereka közepéig ért. Rájöttek ugyanis, hogy minél hosszabb a haja, annál vastagabbak a pikkelyei, amikor átváltozik.

– Izgulsz? – kérdezte meg a hibridet Alec, ugyanis ez volt az első komolyabb tárgyalás, amin részt vehetett.

– Kicsit. Remélem, nem fogok megenni senkit – mosolyodott el a lány.

– Ebben biztos vagyok – jegyezte meg a könyvelő, aki indulásra készen lépett ki a fürdőből. Veronicának el kellett ismernie, hogy a jól szabott drága öltönyök iránti fetisizmusa csak súlyosbodott az utóbbi időben.

– Szólj, majd inkább megeszem én helyetted – suttogta Jane a lány fülébe, egy ördögi mosoly keretében.

Veronica tudta, hogy meg is tenné. Hogy csak az ő kedvéért játszik titkárnőt, és foglalkozik ezzel az egésszel. De azért megnyugtatta a szőke vámpír jelenléte.


	57. Tisztességtelen ajánlat

**LVII fejezet – Tisztességtelen ajánlat**

Veronica kissé megnyugodott miután Alessandro bemutatta az üzletfeleinek. Rá kellett ugyanis döbbennie, hogy annyira hozzá szokott a férfi kedvességéhez és figyelmességéhez, hogy el is felejtette, hogyan viselkedik idegenekkel. Még az idősebb komoly üzletembereken is látszott, hogy tartanak tőle.

Egy valakit kivéve. Lazare Lyons ugyanis elkövette azt az arcátlanságot, hogy nem jelent meg időben. A fiatal örökös repülőgépe, akinek az apja nemrégen halt meg szívroham következtében, viharba került, ezért le kellett szállnia valahol útközben. Alessandrón látszott, hogy a fiatal férfi már eljátszotta minden esélyét. Mégis milyen üzletember az olyan, aki még az elemeknek sem tud parancsolni. Veronica jót mosolygott magában vőlegénye embertelen maximalizmusán.

Veronicát is tisztelettel fogadták a jelenlévők, mint Vontan úr leendő utódját. A férfi természetesen nem tett említést a köztük lévő bizalmas viszonyról. A lánynak meg teljesen mindegy volt, hogy tudják-e.

A kölcsönös udvariaskodás után szinte azonnal a lényegre tértek. Először Alessandro vázolta fel az elképzeléseit, majd erre reagáltak szépen sorban a jelenlévők. Veronica egészen büszke volt magára: senkit sem akart megenni, nagyjából tudta követni a témát is, amiről szó volt, és még ikrekkel is tudott a chatelni a telefonján.

Akkor szoktak rá erre a kommunikációs formára, amikor a családja kitalálta, hogy az ikrek járjanak vele együtt iskolába, hogy meg tudják védeni. Bár nem igazán értette, hogy egy olasz középiskolában vajon milyen veszély leselkedhetne rá, amiért érdemes kockáztatni, hogy az ikrek megesznek valakit. De senki sem vette komolyan az aggodalmát. Persze az ikrek rettenetesen unták magukat órán, szóval mielőtt az osztálytársaik levadászásával kezdték volna el múlatni az időt, Veronica elkezdett velük beszélgetni. Gyorsan megtanultak vakon írni, az üzenet elolvasásához, pedig elég volt egy villámgyors pillantás, amit az emberi szem nem is érzékelt. Így sosem buktak le. Úgy látszik az üzletemberek sem éberebbek, mint a tanárok.

Szóval végeredményben nem is érezte magát annyira rosszul. A tárgyaló berendezése kifejezetten kellemes volt, rengeteg fát használtak fel hozzá, ami megnyugtatta a hibridet.

Nemsokára elhalványították a világítást, hogy egy tervezett beruházásról készült háromdimenziós hologram jobban érvényesüljön a tárgyaló asztal közepén. Az épület valóban lenyűgöző volt, egyszerre funkcionális és művészi. Eddig messze ez volt a legjobb ajánlat.

Határozott kopogás hallatszott az ajtón, és belépett egy harmincas éveiben járó fiatalember méretre készült finom zakójában.

– Jó napot, uraim! Elnézést a késésért! – szólalt meg majdnem kifogástalanul olaszul, majd egy pillanatra mozdulatlanná dermedt.

Hatalmas világoskék szeme, amit egyik oldalon egy rakoncátlan tincs takart, Veronicára tapadt, mintha megbűvölték volna. Az érzés kölcsönös volt. A lány sem tudta róla levenni a szemét, hirtelen csak az ő arcszesszel kevert illatát érezte, és a bőre lángolni kezdett, mint amikor hirtelen átváltozik. Ekkor elkapta a tekintetét.

_Nem fantáziálunk egy idegen üzletemberről! Nem egészséges! Senkinek sem! _– gondolta kétségbeesve. – _Az hiányzik, hogy vérfürdőt rendezzek! Miért nem lehet öreg és pocakos, mint a többiek! _

– Köszönöm, Lyons úr, hogy megtisztelt bennünket a jelenlétével – jegyezte meg Vontan úr nem sok jót sejtető hangon.

Lazare csak bólintott, és még mindig a lányt nézte. Majd amikor folytatódott a bemutató, akkor a telefonjával kezdett el foglalkozni, nem zavartatva magát, hogy mindenki látja, mennyire nem érdekli ez az egész.

Veronica is kényszerítette magát, hogy tovább beszélgessen az ikrekkel, és alig tudta kivárni, míg végre tartanak egy kis szünetet. Régen érezte magát ennyire rettenetesen. Mintha több újszülött vámpírt evett volna meg. A férfi illata szinte égette a torkát.

Amikor a többiek átvonultak a szomszéd helyiségbe, ahol frissítőt szolgáltak fel, ő egyszerűen bemenekült a női WC-be. Persze kisvártatva Jane is követte, és megkérdezte, hogy minden rendben van-e. Megnyugtatta, hogy igen, mert már tényleg jobban volt. Az illetlen gondolatai természetesen nem múltak el, de ez volt a legkevesebb gondja.

– Lehet, hogy a második felét kihagyom. Még nem teljesen stabil a testem – magyarázta a szőke hajú vámpírnak.

– Rendben. Beszélek Alessandróval, és elintézek mindent – felelte Jane, és már el is tűnt.

Veronica megkönnyebbülten lépett a márvány mosdóhoz, ami WC bejáratával szemben volt. Hideg vizet folyatott a kezére, és megmosta az arcát. Kezdett megnyugodni, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és ismerős illat csapta meg az orrát.

Szembefordult az ajtóval, amire éppen Lazare Lyons ráfordította a kulcsot, és benne hagyta a zárban.

_Honnan az ördögből van neki kulcsa egy ismeretlen épület női WC-jéhez? –_ futott át Veronica agyán.

A férfi nem mozdult az ajtóból, valószínűleg arra várt, hogy a lány kérdőre vonja, hogy mit keres ott. De amikor a lány nem szólalt meg, elindult felé. Egészen lassan. A tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le róla.

Veronica megint kezdte elveszíteni az önuralmát. Mindenestül birtokolni akarta ezt az emberi lényt, elemi erővel vágyott rá. Ez a hevesség annyira megdöbbentette, hogy mozdulni sem tudott. Csak állt ott, a mosdó szélébe kapaszkodva, és várta, hogy mi fog történni.

Amikor odaért hozzá, látszott Lazare-n, hogy szeretne mondani valamit, de végül meggondolta magát, és térdre ereszkedett a lány előtt. Mivel továbbra sem tapasztalt ellenállást, finoman megérintette a lábát, ott ahol a térde eltűnt a szoknya alatt.

Veronicának nagyon kellett koncentrálnia, hogy ne jelenjenek meg rajta pikkelyek. Szinte levegőt sem mert venni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy őrültség azt fontolgatnia, hogy ha így marad, akkor senkinek sem esik bántódása. Hogy meg tudják úgy egymást érinteni, hogy a férfi életben marad.

Lazare most mindkét kezét végig csúsztatta a lábán, egészen a csípőjéig. Veronica erősebben markolta a mosdó szélét, és csak reménykedett benne, hogy a körmei nem hagynak rajta nyomot. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy megnyugtassa magát.

Amikor ismét a szoknya széléhez ért, akkor már alácsúsztatta a kezét, és felnézett a lányra, mintha csak engedélyt kérne. Veronica behunyta a szemét, mert tudta, hogy tiltakoznia kellene, de félt, ha megtöri a dermedtségét, akkor viszonozza a férfi érintését.

Lazare keze szépen lassan araszolt felfelé a lábán, míg el nem érte a leheletnyi csipke bugyit. Megfogta a két szélét, és finoman elkezdte lehúzni róla a szoknya alatt. Amikor a ruhadarab a magas sarkú cipőn landolt, akkor megkönnyebbülten a lány csípőjének támasztotta a homlokát. Kezét ismét becsúsztatta a szoknya alá, és a csípő fedetlen bőrére tapasztotta. Úgy térdelt ott, mintha megváltásért fohászkodna.

– Előállt az autó – hallatszott Jane hangja az ajtón kívülről.

Veronicának beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg felfogta az információt.

– Mindjárt megyek – felelte, bár a hangja alig akart neki engedelmeskedni.

Tekintetük összekapaszkodott, miközben megigazította a szoknyáját. Véletlen hozzáért a férfi kezéhez, amitől ismét elöntötte a forróság. Ki kell innen jutnia, még nem késő.

Gyorsan kilépett a bugyijából, és már az ajtónál is volt. Minden akarat erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne nézzen vissza.

**Ez a fejezet tulajdonképpen azért született meg, mert egy Cillian Murphy nevű színész rettenetes szexin hozta az Inceptionben a „haragszom apucira, és nem tudok mit kezdeni a milliárdokkal, amit tőle örököltem" figurát. Szóval gondoltam néhány elemét felhasználom a karakternek…főleg a kinézetét…**


	58. Álláspontok

**LVIII fejezet – Álláspontok**

Veronica idegesen dobolt a Mercedes limuzin karfáján, miközben Jane-re vártak, aki az irodaépületben felejtette a telefonját. Még a fülében üvöltő zene sem nyugtatta meg. Most fordult vele először, hogy nem harc közben veszítette el a fejét. Eddig nem különösebben érdekelték az emberi hímek. Persze egy-egy csinosabb darabot megnézett magának, de senki sem keltett benne már-már leküzdhetetlen vágyat.

William nem számít, mert a benne lévő ember vér kimutatásához laboratóriumi körülmények kellenek!

Most miért fut össze a nyál a szájában már Lazare gondolatára is?

Alec időnként hátra pillantott a vezető ülésről, hogy ellenőrizze a hibridet. Veronica látta rajta, hogy azt mérlegeli, ártalmatlanná tegye-e a képességével.

– Nincs semmi bajom! – jelentette ki a kelleténél egy kicsit nyomatékosabban a törzsi nyelvüket használva.

– Akkor jó! – huppant be mellé Jane, egy önelégült mosollyal az arcán. – Mert holnap este randid lesz. Jó formában kell lenned…

– Miféle randi? – morrant fel Veronica, miközben kigurultak a parkolóból.

– Mint titkárnőd vettem a bátorságot, és elkértem Lyons úr elérhetőségeit, hogy megfelelőbb körülmények között és időpontban folytathassátok a megkezdett megbeszélést. Az úr úgy nyilatkozott, hogy hajlandó tovább közelíteni az álláspontjaitokat…

Veronica ekkor már leplezetlenül villogtatta a szemfogait. Most már a szőke vámpír is átvette Alessandro idegesítő menedzser dumáját! Nagyszerű! A szűnni nem akaró vigyorból ítélve direkt bosszantani akarta. Mérhetetlenül elégedett lenne magával, ha homokszemet csempészhetne a kapcsolatukba. Az ikrek többször kifejtették, hogy rangon alulinak tartják a könyvelővel tervezett házasságát.

– Nem fogok vele találkozni! – jelentette ki felháborodottan a hibrid lány.

– Pedig a jegyesed holnap együtt vacsorázik egyik régi üzletfelével, ahová nem kell elkísérned. Remek alkalom, hogy lefolytathasd a saját tárgyalásod. Ne aggódj, használhatod a lakást, amit nekem meg Alec-nak béreltem ki. Még nem volt alkalmunk tönkretenni…

– Jane! Nem fogom megcsalni Alessandrót! – nézett a szőke vámpír szemébe a nyomaték kedvéért.

A lány szája türelmetlen fintorra húzódott.

– Amire nem éhes, attól nem is lehet megfosztani…

Veronica abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy joga van megütni a szőke vámpírt. És így is cselekedett. Volt valami meglepő ebben a mozdulatban, mert semmilyen szinten nem kötődött Veronica hibrid mivoltához. Nem felhívás volt harcra, inkább rendre utasítás. Egyértelmű kifejezése annak, hogy igaza van, és nem számít ellenállásra.

– Alessandro haldoklik! Tudom, hogy már fogalmad sincs, ez mit jelent. De a jelenlétemben ne merészelj még egyszer, így beszélni róla! – Veronica hangja egészen nyugodtan csengett. Megnyugtatta az a kellemes érzés, ami a Jane-nek okozott fájdalom ellenpárja volt.

Jane arcán hullámoztak az érzelmek: meglepetés, harag, csalódottság. De végül nem tett semmit. Igaz az út többi részét csendben tették meg.

Veronica nyugtalansága a nap hátralévő részében csak fokozódott, főleg, hogy az ikrek tüntetőleg magára hagyták. Rettenetesen megkönnyebbült, amikor Alessandro este végre hazaért.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte a férfi, amikor Veronica folytatta a formagyakorlatot, amit sehogy sem tudott rendesen megcsinálni.

– Miből gondolod, hogy baj van? – lepődött meg a lány.

– Már besötétedett, és még nem kezdtétek el felforgatni a várost az ikrekkel, továbbá önszántadból gyakorolsz, olyan lelkesedéssel, hogy Caius szeme könnybe lábadna – sorakoztatta fel az érveit a férfi.

Veronica nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer visszasírja Alessandro torna óráit, de mióta Caius a fejébe vette, hogy a hibrid nem elég képzett és fegyelmezett harcos, és mindenképpen tovább kell adnia a több évezredes tudását, azóta ez bizony sokszor előfordult. Bár Caius sokkal több mocskos trükköt tudott, mint lovagias harcmodort, de véleménye szerint Veronicának mindkettőben tökéletesen otthon kell lennie. Veronica sokáig azt hitte, hogy az egész csak egy jól kitalált terv a megölésére (főleg, amikor a törött csontjaival kirakózott). De idővel rá kellett jönnie, hogy Caius komolyan gondolja. Alessandro szerint azzal gyógyítja sértett büszkeségét, hogy rámutat Veronica hiányosságaira, és világossá teszi, hogy egy szabályos küzdelemben (amikor Veronica nem váratlanul támad rá, és ő nem habozik egy pár pillanatig, hogy mennyi kárt tehet a testvére lányában) sokkal kiegyenlítettebbek lennének az esélyek. Ebben azért volt némi igazság.

Alessandro pedig nem kevés megelégedéssel szemlélte a menyasszonya megpróbáltatásait.

– Lyons úr miatt feleslegesen emészted magad ennyire – tette hozzá a férfi, miközben eltűnt a fürdőszobában.

Veronica már meg sem lepődött igazán, hogy a vőlegénye tud a dologról. Csak azt remélte, nem a Jane-féle változatot ismeri.

– Nem történt semmi – eredt a férfi nyomába.

– Nála van a bugyid, kedvesem – mosolygott rá Veronicára, aki a füle tövéig elvörösödött. A könyvelő láthatóan jót mulatott a helyzeten. – Nincs ezzel semmi baj. Bár meglehetősen bonyolult célpontot választottál, nehéz lesz nyomtalanul eltűntetni, ha balul sül el az este…

– Jane beszámolt a tervéről? – kiáltott fel a hibrid. Semmi más nem hiányzott csak, hogy összeesküdjenek ellene. Eddig bezzeg alig beszéltek egymással, most meg együtt ügyködnek a bukásán!

– Szerencsére a fiatalembernek gyengéi a gyors autók. Nem lesz nehéz megszervezni egy balesetet… – elmélkedett tovább a férfi, mintha Veronicát ez az egyetlen dolog aggasztaná.

– Felfogod, hogy miről beszélsz? – kérdezte a lány hitetlenkedve. – Egy másik férfit kerítesz éppen a menyasszonyodnak!

– Igen. A menyasszonyomnak, aki bizonyos dolgokban hiányt szenved fizikai hanyatlásom miatt. Mivel azt sikeresen megakadályoztad, hogy William a klánhoz költözzön, valamilyen más megoldást kell találnunk. Mellesleg le voltam nyűgözve, hogy milyen ügyes taktikus tudsz lenni, ha valóban szeretnél valamit elérni…

Veronica hitetlenkedve bámulta a férfit, aki fürdéshez készülődve felfedte törékeny sebhelyekkel borított testét. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy meghatódjon vagy megsértődjön. Egyrészről a gesztus nagyon nagylelkű volt, és Alessandróról el is hitte, hogy valóban komolyan gondolja, amit mond. Másrészről sértette a feltételezés, hogy ennyire nem ura önmagának.

Gondolta tesz egy sétát, míg döntésre nem jut. Mondjuk a szomszéd városba…


	59. A kisebbik jó

**LIX fejezet – A kisebbik jó**

Végül a szomszéd városrészig sem jutott el, mert egy szemrevaló ezüstszínű sportkocsi lassított le mellette, és nem más szállt ki belőle, mint Lazare Lyons.

– Elvihetem, kisasszony? – kérdezte olyan udvarias hangon, mintha etikett könyvből olvasná.

Veronica megbűvölten nézte a férfit. Az illata még intenzívebb volt, mint amikor először találkoztak, olyan forróság áradt felőle, ami szinte perzselte a lány bőrét. A hő hatására gyorsan olvadozni kezdett minden józan megfontolása. Hiszen, ha Alessandro is ezt szeretné, akkor vajon tényleg megcsalásnak számít?

Igyekezett a gondolatait visszaterelni a normál kerékvágásba. Lehet, hogy ezért tiltakozott foggal-körömmel William jelenléte ellen, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy a bevésődés mellett hamar elhalványult volna mindaz, amit Alessandro iránt érez, és akkor nem tudott volna olyan odaadó társa lenni, amilyen szeretett volna, és amit megérdemelt.

Hiszen itt ez az ismeretlen férfi, akibe biztos, hogy nem szerelmes, mégis alig tud neki ellenállni. Mi lesz, ha három hét múlva találkozik Williammel a szigeten. A közeli barátok és családtagok ugyanis egy hónappal az esküvő előtt elkezdenek gyülekezni. Aro szeretne Carlisle-lal egy együttműködési megállapodást tető alá hozni, és ehhez idő kell. Szeretne velük szövetséget kötni, hátha esetleg mégsem olyan békésen zajlik le az esemény vagy a viadal alatt elszabadulnak az indulatok.

Az fantasztikus lenne, ha pont az esküvőjén lépne le egy másik férfival…

Ha így nézzük, akkor Lazare még mindig a kisebbik rossz… Végül is, ha a törékeny Alessandróra tud vigyázni, akkor egy életerős ember hím is túlélheti…

– Köszönöm – fogadta el a felé kinyújtott kezet, ami besegítette az alacsonyan lévő ülésre.

– Hova szeretne menni, Veronica? – pillantott rá a férfi. Látszott rajta, hogy nem tud dönteni a természetéből fakadó magabiztosság, és a helyzetből adódó tétovázás között.

– Szerintem tegeződhetünk – mosolyodott el a lány.

– Rendben – könnyebbült meg Lazare. Hirtelen odahajolt Veronicához, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a lányt.

Veronica meglepődött, mert nem szoktak a jelenlétében ilyen hirtelen mozdulatokat tenni. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Lazare embernek hiszi. Egy nagyon vonzó fiatal lánynak.

– Valamit tudnod kell – tolta el magától egy kicsit, amikor már nehezen állta meg, hogy az ajkába ne harapjon.

A férfi kérdőn nézett rá.

– Nemsokára férjhez megyek. Ezen a tényen senki és semmi nem változtathat, mert szeretem a vőlegényem – szögezte le a lány.

Lazare nem egészen erre számított.

– Akkor miért vagy itt velem? – kérdezte a lehető legkevesebb ingerültséggel a hangjában.

– Az csak rám tartozik – jelentette ki határozottan a lány. – És nem beszélhetsz erről senkinek, ahogy én sem fogok.

– Félsz a vőlegényedtől? – vonta le az egyértelmű következtetést, és látszott rajta, hogy már azt fontolgatja, hogy milyen eszközökkel menthetné meg újdonsült hölgyét.

– Nem.

Figyelték egymást egy darabig, majd a férfi megfogta Veronica bal kezét, és megcsókolta.

– Ahogy akarod, kedvesem…

Veronica ezer közül is megismerné az ikrek búvóhelyét, már csak a bizarr segédeszközök nagy számából is, amivel mindenesetben ellátják azokat. Ezt a helyet még nem volt alkalmuk használni, ahhoz túl tiszta illata volt. Thaiföld után az ikrek rászoktak arra, hogy vannak olyan emberek, akiknek a szexuális szokásai mellett nem tűnik fel, ha veszítenek némi vért. És bármelyik városba mentek is, mindig megtalálták ezeket az embereket.

Lazare nem egészen ilyen lakásra számított, amikor a szigorú szőke titkárnő átadott neki egy pótkulcsot az irodaház mosdójában. És most láthatóan zavarban volt, hogy mit gondol róla a lány.

– Mehetünk máshová is, ha szeretnéd – ajánlotta fel a lánynak néhány perc gondolkodás után.

– Ez tökéletes – mosolyodott el Veronica, és lekapcsolta a villanyt, hogy kisebb eséllyel derüljön fény nem emberi mivoltára. Ő még emberi formájában is majdnem tökéletesen látott a sötétben.

Odalépett Lazare-hoz, és most ő kezdeményezte a csókot. Idefele úton, amikor alig szóltak egymáshoz, csak a férfi simogatta meg minden adandó alkalommal, és figyelte őt azzal a lázasan csillogó tekintetével, Veronica azt hitte, hogy zavarni fogja ez a helyzet. Hogy minden romantika vagy magasztosabb érzelem nélkül eljönnek egy lakásba mindkettőjük számára nyilvánvaló céllal. De amint a férfi szorosan magához ölelte, és beborította a tiszta egészséges ember illata, akkor minden aggálya eloszlott. Úgy hatott rá a férfi, mint egy lélegzet tiszta levegő: nem voltak szerelmesek, nem bánthatta meg; nem haldoklott, nem a halált látta a tekintetében; nem tartozott semmilyen klánhoz, nem volt politikai jelentősége a kapcsolatuknak; nem volt vámpír vagy vérfarkas, nem kellett támadástól tartania.

Csak hagyta, hogy az illata teljesen elkábítsa, és olyan élvezettel fedezte fel a finoman metszett testet, mintha ez lenne az utolsó tette ebben az életben.


	60. Mintha hétfő lenne

**LX fejezet – Mintha hétfő lenne**

A tárgyalás végül egy hétig tartott. Az utolsó három esélyest Alessandro a szokottnál is jobban meggyötörte, mert elég nagy összegről és hosszú távú együttműködésről volt szó. Lazare ajánlata az első körön sem jutott túl. Mondjuk saját bevallása szerint nem nagyon törte magát, hogy valóban megszerezze az üzletet. A munkája úgy általában nem nagyon érdekelte, amit az apjától örökölt. Ezt a lány meg tudta érteni, őt is enyhe rosszullét kerülgette a számok és grafikonok láttán.

Alessandro megnyugtatta a mennyasszonyát, hogy döntésében nem befolyásolta a Lazare-hoz fűződő viszonya. És a lány hitt neki. A vőlegényén tényleg nem látszott, hogy bármennyire is neheztelne. Sőt, mintha megkönnyebbült volna, hogy egy gonddal kevesebbel kell foglalkoznia.

Veronica ettől egy darabig rettenetesen zavarban volt. Hirtelen furcsa volt, hogy nem Alessandro nyugalmának és örömének egyetlen forrása, néhány nap alatt rájött azonban, hogy ez sem sokban különbözik attól, amikor az ikrekkel Belső-Mongóliában rohangáltak.

Ettől függetlenül a hazaúton végig feszült volt. Egyszerre örült is, hogy hazamennek, és sajnálta is. Kezdett már nagyon hozzászokni, hogy az éjszakákat Lazare-ral tölti, ezért mindenképpen kell egy kis távolság, hogy ne nőjön hozzá túlságosan a férfi. Ettől persze még hiányozni fog neki a mindennapi normalitás adagja.

A rossz kedvén nem javított, amikor otthon az előcsarnokban szembetalálkozott a saját szobrával. Aro nem sokkal azután készítette róla, hogy hazajöttek Thaiföldről. A szobor szép volt, egy valódi mestermű, de Veronica mégis ki nem állhatta, ahogy a fedetlen, félig átváltozott testét közszemlére teszi. A róla szóló emlékek alapján Aro túlságosan is élethűen ábrázolta az átváltozás folyamatát. A legsebezhetőbb és legzavarbaejtőbb pillanatot.

Persze a szülei, főleg az édesanyja követelte, hogy távolítsa el, de a klán vezér előrelátóan úgy tervezte meg a szobrot, hogy semmi illetlent ne ábrázoljon. Így széles, kiengesztelő mosollyal megkérdezte Leah-t, hogy akkor inkább a róla készült festményt rakják-e ki. Erre az anyja paprika vörös lett, és csak az apja közbeavatkozásának volt köszönhető, hogy nem ugrott a vámpír torkának. Veronica azóta látta azt a bizonyos festményt Aro egyik földalatti kamrájában. Nem csodálta, hogy a vérfarkasnak ölhetnékje támadt tőle.

A lakrészük előtt Veronica megérezte Heidi szagát, pedig a vámpírnőnek semmi keresnivalója nem lehetett ott. Bevitte a csomagokat, és gyorsan körbenézett, minden érintetlennek látszott. Csak Sai neszezését nem hallotta a szomszéd helyiségben. Idővel ugyanis el kellett költöztetni az ikrektől, mert nem voltak tekintettel halandó mivoltára, és már kezdett nagyon rossz bőrben lenni.

Sai egyébként meglepően jól fogadta a tényt, hogy ők nem emberek. Egyrészt már sejtette, hogy valami nincs egészen rendben, másrészt az ikrek még mindig jobban bántak vele, mint eddig bárki. Mondjuk azt a fazont figyelembe véve, akitől megvették Veronica nem is csodálta.

– Heidi elvitte Sai-t! – kiáltott ki Alessandrónak, amikor Sai szobájában meglátott két vércseppet a padlón. Biztos volt benne, hogy Sai vére, az ikrek annyit ontották már, hogy ezer közül is megismerte volna.

Követni kezdte a nyomot. Nem találkozott össze senkivel, akitől megkérdezhette volna, hogy mi folyik itt. Már korábban is feltűnt neki, hogy túl nagy a csend, pedig a napszakra tekintet nélkül mindig szokott valaki mászkálni a folyosókon.

Valahol félúton átváltozott, mert úgy érezte, hogy túlságosan lassan halad. Mostanában ez olyan könnyen ment, mint levegőt venni.

A nyomok a legmélyebb szinten lévő cellákhoz vezettek, ahol annak idején Veronica anyját is fogva tartották.

Veronica örült, hogy a szülei már elindultak a Cullen klánhoz, hogy előkészítsék a megállapodást, és együtt menjenek a szigetre, ahol majd az esküvőt tartják. Így nyugodtan kezelésbe veheti Heidit, azt a vörös hajú ördögöt. Sai vérének szaga ugyanis vastag paplanként terült szét az egyik cella környékén. Egy fáklya világított bent, valószínűleg azért, hogy Sai pontosan lássa, mi történik vele. A lányt a mennyezethez erősített láncok tartották álló helyzetben. Félig már eszméletlen volt, és testét csúnya sebek borították, amikor Veronica belépett a cellába.

Heidi meg sem próbált menekülni. Rendíthetetlenül hitt a képességében, hogy bárkit le tud venni a lábáról.

– Csatlakozol? – villantotta rá a legszebb mosolyát a hibridre.

A vámpírnő valóban lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt, ezenkívül kedvességet és megértést sugárzott. Ha Veronica emberi formában lett volna, valószínűleg elbizonytalanodik egy pillanatra. Feldühödött vadállatként azonban minden sokkal egyszerűbb volt, mintha fekete-fehérben élesebben elválnának egymástól a dolgok. Az mellékes, hogy néz ki ez a lény, csak az számít, hogy elvette tőle, amit az övé. Ezért fizetnie kell!

Heidi nem volt ostoba, gyorsan belátta, hogy mégsem működik a képessége. Gyorsan mozgott, nem esett pánikba. Nagyon ügyes harcos volt, de Veronica dühvel táplált erejével, és újdonsült harci tudásával végül felülkerekedett a vámpírnőn.

A mellső mancsával rálépett Heidi mellkasára, és a földhöz szegezte.

– Most mit vagy úgy oda – vicsorgott rá Heidi. – Ez csak egy kis kurva. Hozok helyette tíz másikat!

Veronica félig visszaváltozott emberré, csak a pikkelyeit tartotta meg.

– Az lehet. De ő az enyém! – szavait eltorzította a szemfoga. – Ha még egyszer hozzányúlsz valamihez, ami az enyém, megöllek!

– Nem vagy te abban a helyzetben – vigyorgott rá a vámpírnő.

A hibrid most még nem akarta megölni, ezért egy kecses mozdulattal lefejelte a vámpírnőt, akinek a koponyája pókhálószerűen megrepedt, és elveszítette az eszméletét. Kellemetlen sérülés, de felépül belőle.


	61. Ezért kár volt felkelni

**LXI. fejezet – Ezért kár volt felkelni**

– Bravó! Igazán csodálatos! – lelkendezett Aro, miközben belépett a cellába. Még tapsolt is elragadtatásában, ahogy végignézett Veronicán és Heidin, mintha már a következő festményét tervezte volna.

Veronica önkéntelenül is rámorgott, és elengedte az eszméletlen Heidit. Fenyegetően elindult a vigyorgó vámpír felé.

– Legközelebb, ha unatkozol, nekem szólj! – a hibrid szavai félig morgások voltak, és finoman rezegtette hozzá a pikkelyeit.

Ilyen nyíltan még nem fordult szembe Aróval, de ez a mostani húzása váratlan volt, és rettentően idegesítő. Veronicának nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy vagy ő bujtotta fel Heidit vagy hagyta, hogy véghezvigye, amit eltervezett. Az elmúlt egy évben megtanulta, hogy nem igen történik semmi Aro tudta és beleegyezése nélkül.

– Miért? Szórakoztatnál? – kérdezte a vámpír, félreérthetetlen hangsúllyal.

– Ismered a férfi történetét, aki egy kannibállal franciázott, és másnap nem kívánta a szexet? – mosolyodott el Veronica, hogy jól láthatóak legyenek a szemfogai.

Aro jóízűen felnevetett, mintha képtelen lenne komolyan venni Veronicát, akármilyen fenyegetően álljon is előtte.

– Ugyan, drágám, ne hergeld feleslegesen szegény lányt – vonult be Sulpicia a kamrába. Sötétzöld bársonyruhát viselt, és hosszú gyöngysorokat a nyakában. Mint mindig most is úgy nézett ki, mint egy királynő.

– Kiállta a próbát – folytatta a vámpírnő. – Heidi túlélte, minden igyekezete ellenére. Büszke lehetnél a mi kis Veronicánkra – mosolygott rá a férjére. Veronica csak fenyegetően morgott egyet. Ezt tényleg direkt csinálták! – Ne aggódj, kedvesem! Most már nem számítasz vadállatnak. Gratulálok! – nem törődve Veronica dühös tekintetével odalépett hozzá, és óvatosan megölelte.

A hibrid nem bántotta, még a pikkelyeit is visszahúzta egy kicsit, de nem viszonozta az ölelést. Majd megfordult, hogy kiszabadítsa Sai-t, de Sulpicia megfogta a kezét.

– Hagyd, majd Amarta gondját viseli – az indiai vámpír a nevének említésére valóban megjelent az ajtóban, és elindult a thai lány felé. – Ne aggódj, nemsokára jobb lesz, mint új korában. Öltözz fel, mindjárt jobban érzed magad – Sulpicia képes volt folyamatosan olyan hangsúllyal beszélni, mintha egy Shakespeare királydráma szereplője lenne.

Miközben Amarta letépte Sai láncait, Sulpicia ráterített egy halványzöld ruhát Veronicára, amit aztán cselesen elhelyezett kapcsokkal összefogott. Az anyaga lehelet finom volt, és úgy simult a testére, mintha egy második bőr lenne. A hibrid egy cseppet sem érezte magát kevésbé meztelennek, mint azelőtt. Valószínűleg direkt ilyennek tervezték.

– Fel fog épülni – jegyezte meg Amarta, ahogy karjában a thai lánnyal elhagyta a kamrát.

Artikulálatlan üvöltés töltötte meg a földalatti járatokat. Veronica felkapta a fejét, mert ismerős volt a hang: egy vámpír ad ki ilyet, miután kihozta a sodrából Jane-t.

– Jobb lesz, ha sietünk – jelent meg Demetri az ajtóban, mögötte Felix álldogált. – Jane már neki állt a kihallgatásnak. Lemaradunk a legjobb részről.

– Akkor hát induljunk! – mosolyodott el Aro, és felajánlotta a karját Sulpiciának.

– Gyere te is, kedvesem. Kiérdemelted – szólt oda Sulpicia a hibridnek.

– Hurrá! – állt félre az útból Demetri. – Andrej meg fog ölni, hogy elveszítetem Horatiót! – közben finoman megszorította Veronica vállát. Olyan „bírlak, de most legszívesebben megfojtanálak stílusban".

– Feltetted Horatiót! – lepődött meg a hibrid. – És mire fogadtál?

– Arra, hogy nekünk kell lebirkózni téged, különben Heidi nem éli túl a kísérletet – felelte a nyomkövető.

– Én meg azt mondtam, hogy nem lesz semmi gond – vigyorgott önelégülten Felix. – És most Horatio az enyém!

– Feltéve, hogy megtalálod – duzzogott Demetri.

– Miből gondoltad, hogy bölcs dolog Felix ellen fogadnod egy ilyen dologban? – kérdezte Veronica. Demetri csak vállat vont.

Felix volt ugyanis a homokzsák, amikor Caius harcolni tanította a hibridet. Caius méltóságán alulinak tartotta, hogy a hibrid rajta gyakoroljon. Úgyhogy Felix meglehetősen jól ismerte a hibrid képességeit, és az újonnan kifejlesztett önfegyelmét.

Felix ideális volt erre a szerepre. Hatalmas termettel és erővel rendelkezett, még Veronica erejének is ellen tudott állni, legalábbis egy darabig. Nem volt túl okos vagy technikás, de bárkin és bármin átgázolt. Ráadásul meztelen felsőtesttel sokkal szebb látványt nyújtott, mint egy homokzsák.

Mellesleg egy cseppet sem volt szégyenlős. Bőkezűen bánt hatalmas és gyönyörű testével, hajlandó volt bárkivel ágyba bújni, már csak kíváncsiságból is. Veronicának is többször felajánlotta, hogy tart neki levezető edzést, de a hibrid elviccelte az ajánlatot. Valahogy mindig egy két lábon járó Swarovski-vibrátort látott benne…, és így nehéz volt komolyan venni a vámpírt.

– Ki a szerencsés, aki Jane vendégszeretetét élvezi? – érdeklődött Veronica, ahogy a keleti szárny felé haladtak.

– Elkaptunk egy beteget, ami elkezdett valami angyalról hadoválni, amikor nekiláttam, hogy széttépjem – mesélte Felix. – Caius szerint lehet, hogy ő talán látta a Pszichiátert.

Alessandro kezdte el Pszichiáternek hívni azt a titokzatos vámpírt, aki elmegyógyintézeteket támadott meg, és nemsokára az egész klán átvette az elnevezést.

A terem, ahová mentek nagyjából talajszinten lehetett, mert egy nagyon keskeny ablakon keresztül szűrődött be fény, amitől még kísértetiesebb lett a hely. Akkor lett világosabb, amikor megérkezett a könyvelő, nyomában egy vámpírral, aki egy elemes állólámpát tartott a kezében. Alessandro kénytelen volt ilyen emberi szükségletekről magának gondoskodni, mert a klán vígan tanácskozott volna egy kút fenekén is.

A foglyot egy székre rakták rá. Azt nem lehet rá mondani, hogy ült, mert már nem volt sem lába, sem keze. Csak egy torzó maradt belőle. Veronica egy pillanatra megállt a meglepetéstől.

– Így biztos nem tud elszökni – vigyorgott büszkén Felix. Nyilvánvalóan neki támadt ez a zseniális ötlete. A hibrid inkább nem kommentálta a dolgot.

Nem sokan voltak jelen a klánból. Aro és a felesége, Caius, az ikrek, Vontan úr, Demetri, Felix, Veronica és még két vámpír, akik Caius személyes testőrségéhez tartoztak, és szintén részt vettek a Pszichiáter utáni hajszában.

Jane leplezetlen undorral nézte a fogoly eszelős tekintetét, és már arra készült, hogy folytassa a kínzását.

– Megengeded, kedvesem – lépett mellé Aro, Jane pedig enyhe meghajlással utat engedett neki.

Aro minden különösebb ceremónia nélkül megérintette a foglyot.

– Sajnos nem emlékszik semmi használhatóra. Csak egy sötét árnyékot látott elsuhanni, és azt hitte angyalnak. Valószínűleg tényleg a Pszichiáter árnyéka volt, de kevés az azonosításhoz – jelentette ki végül Aro.

Több elfojtott káromkodás röppent fel. Főleg Demetri látszott csalódottnak. Ő gyűlölte legjobban a Pszichiátert, hiszen több volt, mint megalázó, hogy hiába ő a legjobb nyomkövető, mégsem tud a nyomára bukkanni.

– Miért nem nézzük meg Veronica betegének az emlékeit? – kiáltott fel Demetri.

A hibrid ereiben megfagyott a vér. Még a gondolatától is rosszul volt, hogy Aro az elméjében mászkáljon. Aro ellenben kifejezetten lelkesnek tűnt.

– Sajnos arra kell még 3-4 évet várni – sietett Veronica eloszlatni a reményeket. – John emlékei is nagyjából akkor jelentkeztek nagyobb számban. Akkor szívesen elmesélem, amit tudott.

– Addig hagyjuk garázdálkodni? – mordult rá Demetri.

– Természetesen nem – jelentette ki Aro. – Találunk valami más megoldást. Most elmehettek.

Veronica nyugodtan távozott volna, ha nem látja Alessandrón azt a gondterhelt kifejezést, amit csak akkor visel, ha valami nagyon kényes és bonyolult diplomáciai probléma aggasztja.


	62. Célkeresztben

**LXII. fejezet – Célkeresztben**

Veronica visszatartotta a lélegzetét, hátha meghallja az ikrek egyre ritkuló szívverését vagy légzését. Nem volt egyszerű a dzsungel zsongása mellett, ugyanis még az állatokat is megtévesztette az emberinek tűnő külsejük. Így nem hallgattak el rémülten, ahogy egy vámpír közelében tették volna.

Nem hallott semmi gyanúsat. Beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Semmi! Alig mozdult meg, hogy keressen egy jobb megfigyelő helyet, amikor a háta mögött eldördült egy lövés. Nem sokkal később fájdalom hasított a hátába, ahol a golyó becsapódott. Nehéz volt megállnia, hogy reflexszerűen ne jelenjenek meg rajta a pikkelyek. Az több szempontból sem lett volna jó. Egyrészt, akkor nem látszódik a találat, másrészt akkor Sulpicia kezdheti elölről a tetoválást, amit az esküvőn fog majd viselni.

Alec már mellette is állt, és diadalittasan vigyorgott.

– Megcsillant a tetoválásod! – jelentette be a fiú, és továbbra is nagyon örült magának. Az ikrek kicsit nehezen viselték, hogy az első két nap mindig levadászta őket.

– Ügyes voltál – mosolyodott el a hibrid, és vállára vetette a mesterlövészpuskáját. – De legközelebb nem fogok csillogni – nézte meg a hátán terjedő sötétkék foltot, amit természetesen meg tudna gyógyítani, de ahhoz elő kellene szedni a pikkelyeit.

– Vissza kell mennünk – jelent meg Jane is, miközben a telefonját nyomkodta. – Megérkezett a Cullen klán – fintorodott el, jelezve, hogy ezért igazán kár megszakítani a mulatságukat. Ezzel Veronica részben egyetértett, nem sietett Williammel találkozni.

Elég bonyolult volt az élete nélküle is. Főleg, hogy elég drámaira sikerült a távozása Volterrából. A beteg kihallgatása után meg volt győződve róla, hogy Alessandro titkol előle valamit. Ami persze nem volt újdonság, de eddig nem foglalkozott vele, mert nem ő volt az utóda. Mellesleg volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez őt is érinti, és ez őrületbe kergette. Amikor Alessandro a sokadik próbálkozásra is tagadta, hogy lenne bármi ilyesmi, akkor Veronica üvöltve rácsapta az ajtót, és az ikrekkel hamarabb elutazott a szigetre. Azóta nem igen beszélt senkivel, főleg, hogy az idejük nagy részét vagy a tengerben vagy dzsungelben töltötték. Szeretett volna kibékülni a könyvelővel, de még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy jogosan dühös.

Úgyhogy nem siették el a visszatérést, megálltak fürdeni, hogy lemossák magukról a koszt és az álcázó festéket. Jócskán este lett mire a házhoz értek, ami már messziről bűzlött a vámpír és vérfarkas szagtól.

Az ebédlőből beszélgetés szűrődött ki, és a vérfarkasok nevetése. Veronica apja éppen Horatio kalandos történetét fejezett be, amikor odaértek. Marcus meglepően gyorsan beilleszkedett a felesége családjába, sőt mintha felszabadultabbnak tűnt volna, mint Volterrában.

Mégiscsak át kellett volna öltöznie, futott át Veronica agyán, amikor meglátta William tekintetét, és az anyja rosszalló arckifejezését. Leah-nak meggyőződésévé vált, hogy mióta a hibrid viszonylag sok időt tölt együtt Aróval, és a feleségével, valamint a klán többi tagjával, azóta kifejezetten szemtelen és neveletlen lett. Veronica nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy igaza van-e, hiszen életének nagyobbik részét azzal töltötte, hogy ne öljön meg senkit. Ehhez képest valóban felszabadultabb volt, hiszen Alessandro és Caius együttes erőfeszítésének köszönhetően már szinte teljesen ura volt az erejének.

A terepszínű bikini hozzáillő fejpánttal, és a combjára csatolt heveder tölténytárakkal és késsel nem csak Veronica anyjánál csapták ki a biztosítékot. William egyszerűen felpattant, és elhagyta a helyiséget.

– Helló mindenkinek! – köszönt Veronica az asztal köré gyűlteknek, közben letette a fegyverét, és igyekezett nem William után bámulni.

Mert az ifjú hibrid igencsak kivirult az elmúlt egy évben. Fekete pólója majd leugrott róla, olyan feszesen simult szépen fejlett izmaira. Hosszú fekete haja a válla alá ért, aranybarna szeme szinte izzott. A szülei legjobb tulajdonságait ötvözte. Ha Lazare-ral nem tanulta volna meg, hogy nagyjából mire számíthat, akkor Veronica most komoly bajban lett volna.

Az ikrek igyekeztek nem foglalkozni a vendégekkel, de Veronica szinte a bőrén érezte a feszültségüket.

– Amman, ideadod a fegyvered? – kérdezte Alec. Hármójuk közül csak neki volt türelme, hogy rendben tartsa a felszerelésüket.

– Mit játszottatok? – kérdezte meg Vivien, a mindig nagyon kíváncsi. A jelenlévőket nem igen zaklatta fel William távozása.

– Paintballoztunk – felelte Veronica, és megmutatta a hátán éktelenkedő fekete foltot.

– De azok Szép mesterlövészpuskák! 8 mm–es töltényekkel! – kiáltott fel Emmett, leplezetlen érdeklődéssel a hangjában.

Veronica helyet foglalt, Jane tüntetőleg a háta mögé állt, és onnan tartotta szemmel a vendégeket. Még hivatalosan nem egyeztek meg Aróval, de az ikrek már inkább az ő testőrei voltak, mint a vezéré.

– A paintball lövedékek túl lassúak, és abban egyikünk sem bízott, hogy a többiek tényleg meg fogják várni, míg odaérnek a célhoz a lövedékek. Meg ezeket találtuk itt… – mosolyodott el a hibrid.

– Hol? – érdeklődött Vivien.

– Itt a szigeten. Korábban ez egy drogbáró rejtekhelye volt. Innen a ház is – válaszolt Veronica.

– Mi történt vele? – kérdezett tovább a hibrid lány.

– Meghalt azt hiszem. Alessandro nem avatott be a részletetekbe…


	63. Telitalálat

**LXIII. fejezet – Telitalálat**

Veronica gondolatait annyira lefoglalta William, eszébe sem jutott, hogy Rosalie-val és Emmettel is ismét találkozni fog. A nagydarab vámpír úgy viselkedett vele, mintha mi sem történt volna, a párja pedig egyszerűen csak kerülte a tekintetét. Ettől nemcsak ő, hanem a többiek is láthatóan megkönnyebbültek. Sőt Emmett addig nem nyughatott, míg Veronica meg nem ígérte, hogy legközelebb ő is elmehet velük paintballozni.

A beszélgetés nemsokára újra beindult, és Veronica békésen iszogatta a koktélját. Nemsokára Alec frissen fürdött illata csapta meg az orrát, ahogy Veronica mobiljával a kezében közeledett az asztalhoz. Sikeresen a töltényövében felejtette a készüléket.

– Athenadora keresett – közölte a vámpír.

– Elnézést, a 13. mennyasszonyi ruha válság – lobogtatta meg a telefont Veronica, és már el is indult kifelé a házból, közben jelzett Alec-nak, hogy egyedül is boldogul.

Ha Athena felhívja, akkor az a legjobb esetben is egy órás elfoglaltságot jelent. A vámpír ugyanis véresen komolyan veszi a mennyasszonyi ruha kérdését, főleg mióta a férje nem akarja megölni a hibridet. Eleinte Veronica nehezen viselte a vámpírnő alkotói válságait, hiszen végeredményben ez csak egy fehér ruha. Annyira nem lehet elrontani. De aztán megismerkedett Athena többi munkájával, és rájött, hogy amit ő csinál, az valóban művészet. Méghozzá vámpír művészet. Ami azt jelenti, hogy mindennek sokkal kifinomultabbnak, és precízebbnek kell lenni, mint az embereknél. Hiszen sokkal fejlettebbek az érzékeik. Olyan dolgokat észrevesznek, amit az emberek soha. Szóval a szóban forgó mennyasszonyi ruhának mikroszkopikus szinten tökéletesnek kell lennie. A harmónia megtestesítőjének.

– Szia Athena! – hívta vissza a hibrid. – Mi történt?

– Katasztrófa! – kiáltott bele a telefonba a vámpírnő. – Aro kitalálta, hogy nem jók azok az ékszerek, amiket kiválasztottunk! Ezért csinált helyettük másikat! De a rubinok csiszolása üti az anyag szövését! Sulpicia szerint teljesen új anyagot kell készíteni a ruhához, hogy passzoljon az ékszerekhez! – Athena kétségbeesése egyértelmű volt.

– De akkor nem fog megváltozni maga a ruha is? – kérdezte a hibrid.

– De igen! Más lesz az anyag esése! Nem fog passzolni a tetoválásodhoz! Nem véletlenül választottam ezt a technikát! – Athena ekkor már olyan hangosan beszélt, hogy Veronicának le kellett halkítania a telefonját. Közben előkereste a rajta lévő képeket a mennyasszonyi ruha korábbi változatairól.

Nemsokára Athena szabásmintákkal, tervekkel, és egyéb információkkal árasztotta el a hibrid telefonját. Úgyhogy Veronica letelepedett egy pálmafára, ami benyúlt az óceán fölé, és élvezte, ahogy a hullámok a lábfejét nyaldossák. Félórányi beszélgetés után arra jutottak, hogy mindketten átgondolják a dolgot, és még keresik egymást. Őszintén szólva Veronica inkább kimaradt volna ebből a vitából, de azért bekapcsolt valami zenét, és megpróbált valami békés megoldást találni a problémára, ami szerint mind a két vámpírnőnek igaza van.

– Mit hallgatsz? – kérdezte meg William, miután kibukkant a pálmafák közül. Veronica már egy ideje érezte, hogy közeledik a másik hibrid, az illata bódító felhőként előzte meg, de most már nem kerülhette tovább a fiút. Már így is sokkal több fájdalmat okozott neki, mint szeretett volna.

– Jézus és a vérfarkasoktól az Aranykönnygázt – felelte, miközben ránézett a fiúra. – Ők fognak játszani az esküvőn, ha minden igaz.

Az esküvő említésére William finoman megrándult, és fintorogva félrenézett. Láthatóan nem tudott megbocsátani a könyvelőnek, amiért mégsem jutatta a lány közelébe. Pedig a terv nem rajta bukott meg. Majd alkalomadtán tisztázza vele a dolgot, döntötte el a lány.

– Milyen zenét játszanak? – vett erőt magán a fiú, és letelepedett a fára, alig egy méternyire Veronicától. A lány szinte érezte a testéből áramló hőt, amit csak egy leheletnyit volt hűvösebb, mint a telivér vérfarkasoknál. Szemben a saját testhőmérsékletével, amit az elfogyasztott vámpír vér mindig emberire hűtött.

– Ami most megy az egy buddhista meditációs ének rock változata – felelte a lány, és átnyújtotta az egyik fülhallgatót a fiúnak, mintha nem hallaná tökéletesen olyan távolságból is.

Williamet meglepte ez az emberi gesztus, de azért közelebb húzódott, és elfogadta a fél fülest. Veszélyesen közel kerültek egymáshoz, főleg, hogy Veronica apró bikinije többet mutatott, mint amit eltakart. Ez a tény nem kerülte el William figyelmét sem. Nehezére esett másfelé fordítani a tekintetét. A lány combján kavargó minták, amit az álcázó festék maradványa rajzolt ki, minduntalan megbabonázta Williamet.

Egy darabig csöndben hallgatták a zenét, közben Veronica tovább nyomkodta a gombokat a telefonján, mert beugrott neki a megoldás, és minél hamarabb meg akarta osztani Athenával. Rájött, hogy ha néhány rubint magán a ruhán is elhelyeznek, akkor nagyon tökéletes kontrasztot fognak alkotni az anyag szövésével. Teljesen felvillanyozta a siker, és elégedetten mosolygott. William meg is kérdezte, hogy minek örül ennyire, és ő elmagyarázta a problémát. Neki is tetszett az ötlet.

– Szóval tényleg hozzá fogsz menni? – tette fel a kérdést, ami a leginkább foglalkoztatta. Hitetlenség és tehetetlenség volt a hangjában.

– Sajnálom, hogy így alakult – mondta Veronica, és leugrott a pálma törzséről és szembe fordult a fiúval.

– De te engem szeretsz! – kiáltott fel.

– Igen – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül Veronica, mert rájött, hogy így van. William közelségével minden a helyére került. – De nem dobhatom el az eddigi életemet, csak mert megjelensz!

– Miért nem? Nem ezt csinálják a szerelmesek? Új életet kezdenek? – állt oda elé a fiú, és már majdnem kiabált.

– Mert még a régi is alig állt össze! – vágott vissza. – Mellesleg neked is!

– Nem számít…

– De igen számít! Én végig akarom csinálni! – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Veronica.

– Ehhez minek kell hozzámenned? – ragadta meg a lány karját William, de rögtön el is engedte, amikor megjelentek rajta a pikkelyek.

– Nem érted? Egy év múlva meg fog halni… mi pedig nagy valószínűséggel örökké fogunk élni. Nem veszítesz semmit… – Veronica nem tudta befejezni a gondolatot, mert William megpróbálta magához ölelni, de nemcsak a karjaival, hanem az elméjével is.

A lány egy pillanatra úgy érezte, mintha a balzsamos óceánba készülne belefulladni. William valószínűleg meg is csókolta volna, ha ki nem szakítja magát az ölelésből. Rámorgott a fiúra, de csak azért, hogy figyelmeztesse. William visszamorgott, és mire észbe kaptak már farkasként kergelézték egymást a szigeten. Először komolyan dühből, aztán már csak a játék kedvéért.


	64. Leterítve

**LXIV. fejezet – Leterítve**

Amikor William másnap késő délután felébredt, Horatio Veronicán feküdt.

Egész éjszaka rohangáltak a szigeten, majd amikor már érezni lehetett a napfelkelte közeledtét, akkor felmásztak a legmagasabb hegyre, hogy onnan nézzék végig. Majd a lányt elnyomta az álom, és William addig nézte alvás közben, míg ő is el nem szenderedett.

Veronica nem engedte meg, hogy összekapcsolódjon az elméjük, mégis sok minden rendeződött köztük. William tudta, hogy soha többet nem fog elmozdulni a lány mellől, még akkor sem, ha máshoz megy feleségül. A dolog nagyon bizarrul hangzott, de a benne lévő ösztön arra sarkallta, hogy mindent megadjon a bevésődött párjának. Azt persze nem értette egészen, hogy a lányban miért nem tombol hasonlóan ez az ösztön. Hogyan képes ellenállni neki, bármilyen nemesek legyenek is a szándékai? Sokszor gondolkozott rajta, hogy a Veronica elméjében fészkelő másik tudat vajon mennyire befolyásolja a döntéseit. Mennyire alakítja át a tudatalatti személyiségét?

William élvezettel kinyújtóztatta a tagjait, amitől a tüskéi megzörrentek. Erre Horatio mélységes méltatlankodással kinyitotta a szemét, és úgy nézett a nagydarab hibridre, mintha valami alsóbb rendű lény lenne, nem sok sütni valóval. Veronica aludt tovább békésen.

Egy ismeretlen vámpír közeledett azon a csapáson, amin ők is feljöttek. William figyelmeztetően morogni kezdett. Nem hitte, hogy valóban veszély fenyegetné őket, hiszen ha még lenne is olyan vámpír, aki hívatlanul bemerészkedik egy Volturi szigetre, akkor sem jutna túl messzire, főleg, hogy most már itt van az egész klán.

– Nyugalom, csak én vagyok – szólalt meg a közeledő vámpír tört angolsággal.

Williamnek sem a szaga, sem a hangja nem volt ismerős, úgyhogy rákapcsolódott az elméjére. Az első átváltozása után rájött, hogy a képessége sokkal könnyebben működik ebben a formában, bár éppen ezért kevésbé kifinomultabb is, mint emberként. Kiderült, hogy Andrej azaz „én", és Horatiót keresi. Mivel semmilyen ellenséges szándékot nem látott a vámpír elméjében, visszaheveredett a földre.

Andrej óvatosan megközelítette az alvó Veronicát, és leemelte róla Horatiót. Közben szemügyre vette William átváltozott formáját, ami annyira különbözött Veronica tömör pikkelyes alakjától.

A vörös bundájú süldő macska megint kinyitotta a nagy kék szemét, és még lesújtóbban pillantást vetett a gazdájára, mint az előbb Williamre.

William jót mosolygott magában. Ilyen felsőbbrendűen csak a macskák tudják szemlélni a körülöttük lévő világot.

A vörös, akkor még meglehetősen apró cica nagyjából fél évvel korábban került a klánhoz. Felix találta valahol, és arra volt, kíváncsi, hogy vajon Veronica üldözőbe veszi-e, ha szabadon engedik előtte. Mert a kutyák szeretik a macskákat kergetni, és végső soron ő is valami kutya féle. Végül Veronica nem hogy nem üldözte a szerencsétlen halálra rémült állatot, hanem azt sem igen értette, mit is akarnak tőle tulajdonképpen. Andrej szíve esett meg rajta, miután a cica félelmében bepréselte magát egy nagyon alacsony szekrény alá. Némi időbe telt, míg megtanulta, hogy a vámpír nem akarja bántani. Később arra is rájött, hogy ha nem menekül, hanem a lehető legcukibb módon dörgölődzik és dorombol, akkor a többiek sem bántják.

Veronica felébredt, és álmosan körbenézett, amikor a macsek lekerült róla. Mivel nem látott semmi fenyegetőt békésen nyújtózkodni kezdett. Csak úgy recsegtek-ropogtak az izmai és az ízületei, miközben szépen lassan emberré változott. Andrej felajánlotta az ingét, az immár csupasz Veronicának, és tett valamilyen megjegyzést oroszul. William ismét rákapcsolódott Andrej elméjére, hogy tudja, miről beszélnek.

– Nem, köszönöm, nem iszom többet belőled! Ha még több tisztátalan gondolatom támad Demetri fenekéről, az már komoly lelkiismereti válságot fog nekem okozni – mosolygott a hibrid lány, miközben felvette az inget.

Williamet teljesen megdöbbentette, hogy a lány meztelenül mutogatja magát, önkéntelenül is morogni kezdett. Andrejnek csak azaz egy szerencséje volt, hogy teljesen hidegen hagyta egy női test látványa, még akkor is, ha olyan finoman kidolgozott volt, mint a Veronicáé. A hibrid lányt már kevésbé hagyta hidegen Andrej táncban megedződött gyémánt csillogású felső teste…

– Ne is emlegesd nekem azt a pernahajdert! – kiáltott fel Andrej, aki még mindig neheztelt a párjára, amiért eljátszotta Horatiót, aki most morcosan fészkelődött a gazdája kezében, mert fázott. Tulajdonképpen azért tartott Veronicáékkal, hogy ne kelljen átadnia a macskát. Veronica nem igazán értette, mennyiben van jelentősége, hogy kinek a macskája, amikor úgy is egy házban laknak. – Megérkezett a zenekar, gondoltam táncolhatnánk egyet.

– Biztos nem fogsz kiborulni? – fürkészte Veronica a vámpírt, közben kivette a kezéből a macskát, aki azonnal heves dorombolásba kezdett.

– Nem hiszem – vonta meg a vállát Andrej, de mélységes szomorúság volt a tekintetében. – Már nem lehet hátra sok idő. Az ikrek minden nappal egyre fényesebbek…

Aro ugyanis egyelőre nem engedte meg, hogy még valaki igyon Veronica véréből, amíg ki nem derül, hogy mi történik az ikrekkel. Lassan eltelt egy év, és az ikrek elkezdtek visszaváltozni. Andrej azt remélte, hogy a hibrid vértől ismét olyan hajlékony lesz, mint ember korában, és ismét képes lesz táncolni. E nélkül képtelen élni, és nem is hajlandó.

Veronica hirtelen elkáromkodta magát a törzsi nyelven. Andrej és William egyszerre kapta fel a fejét.

– Eltűnt a tetoválásom! Sulpicia magán kívül lesz! – nézegette rémülten a derekát elővillantva formás hátsó felét. William önkéntelenül odanézett, és igyekezett visszafojtani az elégedett morgását.


	65. Ritmus

**LXV. fejezet – Ritmus**

Besötétedett mire visszaértek a házhoz. Már messziről hallották a semmihez sem hasonlító zene lüktetését. Williamet még farkas formájában is lenyűgözték a virtuóz dallamok, Veronica és Andrej, pedig egy ideje már tánclépésekkel közlekedett.

A zenekar hat vámpírból állt, az énekesüknek vállig érő, kissé csapzott haja volt, és rövid szakálla. Nagyon hasonlított arra, ahogyan Jézust a leggyakrabban ábrázolják. Így már érthető volt, hogy miért hívják őket Jézus és a vérfarkasoknak.

Már három pár ropta, mire odaértek: Rosalie és Emmett, Alice és Jasper, Seth pedig az unokahúgát, Vivient táncoltatta meg.

Mielőtt Veronica és Andrej csatlakozhattak volna a mulatsághoz, Jane jelent meg, Veronica telefonját lóbálva olyan arckifejezéssel, ami nem sok jót ígért.

Williamet rettenetesen zavarta Veronica bizarr kapcsolata az ikrekkel, és már sokat gondolkozott rajta, hogyan lehetne erről lebeszélni. De eddig semmilyen ötlet nem jutott eszébe, ami nem tartalmazza az ikrek halálát.

– Amman! – ölelte meg Jane Veronicát. – Lazare és Alessandro is keresett– suttogta a fülébe, de úgy, hogy lehetőleg William is hallja.

– Ok, majd visszahívom őket – válaszolta a lány, kissé zavartan. Lazare teljesen kiment a fejéből. Mármint olyan szempontból, hogy hogyan magyarázza meg Williamnek.

Jane leplezetlen kihívással nézett a még mindig farkas formában lévő Williamre, Alec nem messziről figyelte az eseményeket, William pedig fenyegetően morogni kezdett. Amit Jane emlékeiben látott, az teljesen kihozta a sodrából. Eddigre már Edward a Cullen klán nagy részével feszülten figyelte őket. Ezek szerint Edward is hallott valamit, amiért veszélyben érezte unokája testi épségét.

Hogy Veronica mennyire utálta a gondolatolvasókat! Most éppen fogalma sem volt, hogy mi az izgalom oka! Bár volt egy egészen jó tippje.

– Gyere! – szólt rá végül Williamre. – Öltözzünk át! Táncolni szeretnék!

Mindezt sikerült olyan határozottan előadnia, hogy William ellenkezés nélkül követte. Andrej is csatlakozott hozzájuk, mert ha valamit utált, az a veszekedés és a harc volt.

William nem sokat teketóriázott, beviharzott Veronica után a szobájába, és átváltozott. Az sem zavarta, hogy anyaszült meztelenül állt a lány előtt. Andrej tétován követte őket a szobába, mert sem betolakodni nem akart, sem Veronicát egyedül hagyni.

– Ki az a Lazare? – kérdezte William dühtől remegve, mintha már pontosan tudná a választ.

– A szeretőm – felelte Veronica, közben ruhát keresett magának. Nem látta értelmét, hogy hazudjon.

– Máshoz készülsz hozzámenni, és mellette szeretőt tartasz! Ezt szándékosan csinálod velem? – kiabálta, olyan hangerővel, hogy valószínűleg mindenki hallotta a tengerparton.

– Mi bajod van? Az, hogy szeretőt tartok, vagy, hogy nem te vagy az? – vágott vissza a lány. Kezdett nagyon elege lenni William kioktató modorából.

– Én vagyok a bevésődött párod! Én tudok neked megadni mindent! De esély sem adsz rá! Ehelyett összeállsz bárki mással! – őrjöngött a hibrid fiú.

Veronicát elöntötte a düh, legszívesebben megütötte volna a másik hibridet, de ez már legutóbb sem vezetett eredményre, hogy elkezdték egymást csépelni. Úgyhogy nagy levegőt vett, és igyekezett értelmesen válaszolni. A gondolatmenetét megszakította, hogy hangos csattanással összetört mellette az üvegasztal lapja anélkül, hogy hozzáért volna. Néhány pillanatig dermedten meredt a szilánkokra.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte meg önkéntelenül William, pedig tudta, hogy a lánynak nem igen eshet baja.

– Persze – felelte a lány. – Biztos volt valami feszültség az üvegben…

Biztosan feszültség volt az üvegben – ismételte magában Veronica, miközben úgy száguldoztak a fejében a gondolatok, hogy nemsokára zúgni kezdett a feje. Igen, feszültség lehetett – mondta el újra, mint egy mantrát. Csak azt nem értette, hogy akkor miért érez feszültséget az ablaküvegben is. Miért tudja, hogy hol kellene megütni, ahhoz, hogy a legkisebb erőkifejtéssel összetörjön? Miért tudja ugyanezt Williamről?

William! Most az előtte lévő problémára kell fokuszálnia! Majd később beszél Alessandróval.

– Tudom, hogy nehéz elhinni, de nem feltett szándékom, tönkre tenni az életedet… - kezdett el magyarázkodni a lány.

– Valóban nehéz elhinni… – horkant fel a fiú.

– Nézd, nagyon szerencsétlen időben találkoztunk… Nem fogom elhagyni Alessandrót, kerüljön bármibe is. Ha tényleg annyira szeretsz, akkor megérted, hogy nekem ez fontos – a lány már suttogott. – Lazare pedig tökéletes ellentéte mindennek, ami nyomaszt. Ő egy érdekes, intelligens és nagyon jó ember, de nem vagyok szerelmes belé. Nem is leszek soha…

– Az miért jó neked, hogy olyannal vagy, akit nem szeretsz? Én megtennék érted bármit… – lépett közelebb Veronicához.

– Csak elfogadni nem tudsz… Te egy riadt védelemre szoruló lányt keresel, aki csak arra vár, hogy megmentsék. De én többé-kevésbé jól vagyok. Alessandro nem egy elvetemült cukros bácsi, és senki sem zárt be Volterra legmagasabb tornyába! Azt akarod tudni, hogy vonzódom-e hozzád? Igen. Hogy szeretlek-e? Igen. Hogy ismerlek-e? Nem. Fogalmunk sincs, hogy milyen a másik. Csak egymáshoz vagyunk láncolva egy láthatatlan és eltéphetetlen kötelékkel, és ez engem halálra rémiszt! – ekkor már William arcát fogta a kezében, és a szemébe nézett.

Látszott a fiún, hogy fogalma sincs, mit feleljen erre. Veronica hozzátartozik, mi lehet ebben bonyolult?

– Most muszáj telefonálnom! – jelentette be váratlanul a lány, mert már vészesen közel volt, hogy megcsókolja a fiút. – Utána szeretnék táncolni veled! – mosolyodott el, és azért egy puszit engedélyezett magának.

Majd felkapott néhány ruhadarabot, ami a keze ügyébe került meg a telefonját, és kilibbent az ablakon. Már zuhanás közben jutott eszébe, hogy ez a mozdulat szépen fellebbenti az ingét. Mindegy, William már nem igen utálhatja jobban…


	66. Variációk két témára

**LXVI. fejezet – Variációk két témára**

– Szia! Még nem találkoztunk. Vivien Black vagyok – hallotta William húga csicsergő hangját a lépcsőház felől.

– Szia! Andrej Nofsky – felelte udvariasan a volt balettáncos.

– Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – csicsergett tovább Vivien.

– Én is…csatlakozol te is a mulatsághoz? Táncolhatnánk egyet…

– Persze, remek lenne – felelte a lány, és folytatta az útját a testvére felé, aki még mindig Veronica szobájában álldogált tanácstalanul.

– Helló, bratyó! – lépett be a szobába. – Nem jártál véletlenül Andrej fejében…

– Ki kell, ábrándítsalak – felelt William kissé ingerülten. – Ő csak a saját térfelén játszik!

– Ne má'! Komolyan? Milyen kár érte! – biggyesztette le az ajkát Vivien.

– Különben is mi történt a vikingeddel? Amikor felszállt a repülőgépre, még fogadkoztál, hogy örökké szeretni fogod – Williamnek most nagyon nem volt hangulata a csalfa nőnemű lényekhez. Még a húgához sem.

– Már egy hónapja elment, az már egy örökkévalóság – mosolyodott el a lány. – És Svédország nagyon messze van, főleg hogy anyáék nem engedték meg, hogy odaköltözzem.

– De igen, ha befejezted a sulit – felelte ingerülten a fiú.

– Az még egy év! Addig mit csináljak? – fohászkodott Vivien.

– Hova lettek azok a lányok, akik epedve várták haza a szerelmüket – morogta a hibrid fiú.

– Elepedtek – vigyorodott el a testvére. – Miért ez a rosszkedv?

William túl zaklatott volt, hogy elmesélje, mi történt, inkább megmutatta a húgának, hogy mit mondott Veronica.

– Szerintem igaza van – jelentette ki végül a lány.

William meglepetten és dühösen meredt a lányra. Kicsit több együtt érzésre számított, úgyhogy ott is hagyta Vivient, és átviharzott a saját szobájába.

– De most komolyan! – szaladt utána a lány. – Bemasírozol az életébe, hogy csiribí-csiribá, valami zavaros vérfarkas mágia alapján magamnak követellek, hagyd el a családodat, a barátaid, tagadd meg neved… Nem érzed úgy, hogy kicsit ajtóstul rontasz a házba?

– Nem! Mert már igenis régóta ismerjük egymást! Már egy éve, hogy megtörtént a bevésődés! Nem érhette váratlanul…

– Ismeritek egymást, igen? – kapta fel a fejét Vivien. – És milyennek ismer? 14 éves embernek, aki egy pornólapot sem néz meg, nehogy rohamot kapjon? Vagy friss vámpír-vérfarkas hibridnek, aki a tolószékében ülve big time utálja a világot? Vagy kigyúrt hősként, aki beugrik egy szakadékba, és fél kézzel tart egy autót félóráig, míg a családja odaér, hogy megmentsen egy fiatal özvegyet, és a kislányát?

William már éppen mondani akart valamit, de a testvére nem hagyta szóhoz jutni.

– És te milyennek ismered? Amilyen az ember álcája volt? Vagy amikor azt se tudta, hogy fiú-e vagy lány? Vagy dögös hibridnek két fogadott gyerekkel, egy idős vőlegénnyel és egy fiatal szeretővel…

William megadóan sóhajtott egyet. Utálta, hogy a húgának mindig igaza van…

– De számít mindez? – kérdezte lemondóan a fiú.

– Persze, hogy számít! Miért nem ismered meg, mielőtt kiharcolod, hogy veled legyen? – ült le vigasztalóan a bátyja mellé.

– És közben tűrjem el, hogy másokkal enyeleg? – mordult fel William, és látszott, hogy már a gondolat is harci kedvet ébreszt benne.

– Jaj, olyan régimódi vagy – sóhajtott fel Vivien. – De, ha ez megnyugtat, akkor Mallorcán annak rendje és módja szerint szakított veled. Szóval, ha hivatalosan nézzük a dolgot, akkor te vagy a gaz csábító, aki minden áron le akarja beszélni a közelgő házasságáról – vigyorodott el Vivien önelégülten. Imádta belegabalyítani bátyját a saját érvelésébe.

– És Lazare? – vágott vissza ingerülten a fiú.

– Hát ő meg hivatalosan Alessandro gondja, minthogy ő a felszarvazott vőlegény. De az értesüléseim szerint ő nemigen bánja a dolgot… még talán Veronica apja tehetne lépéseket… - vélekedett az őzike szemű lány.

– Honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? – morogta William. A mindig jól értesült Vivien! Az agyára ment!

– Alec mesélte – vonta meg a vállát a lány, miközben a haját szemlélte egy közeli tükörben.

– Te szóba állsz velük? – döbbent meg William.

– Miért ne? Végül is a leendő sógornőm gyerekei. Előbb-utóbb jóban kell lennem velük…

– Hát nem biztos… – rázkódott meg William a gondolatra. Egyrészt, lehet hogy soha nem következik be, másrészt, ha mégis, akkor neki is el kell viselnie az ikreket.

– Ugyan már – termett a bátyja mellett. – Bízz bennem! Annak idején, a szigeten is teljesen önszántából jött oda hozzád. Most sem lesz másként, csak idő kérdése!

– Miért fogod ennyire a pártját? – nézett rá a húgára.

– Mert azt akarom, hogy boldog légy, másrészt nála coolabb sógornőt el sem tudok képzelni!


	67. Rendezetlen ügyek

**LXVII. fejezet – Rendezetlen ügyek**

Amikor Veronica hallótávolságon kívül ért a mulatozóktól, tárcsázta Alessandrót.

– Szia, Picúr! – szólt bele a telefonba Alessandro kissé fáradt és unott hangon.

– Szia! Ide tudnál jönni? – kérdezte Veronica.

– Mi történt?

– Williammel összevesztünk Lazare miatt, és azt hiszem átvettem Abel képességét – Veronica hangja tompa volt, és üres. Nem mert igazán belegondolni a helyzetbe, mert akkor elkezd üvölteni, és talán sohase hagyja abba.

– Máris indulok. Valószínűleg Aro is velem tart majd… – tette hozzá a férfi.

– Gondoltam… – sóhajtott fel a hibrid.

Ha Aro jön, akkor a testőreit is hozza magával, és minden bizonnyal Caius-t is. A Volturi klán összezárva egy szigeten a Cullen klánnal, miközben Aro majd valószínűleg az ő fejét akarja tálcán. Remek! A többi vendég már csak a füstölgő romokat találja itt!

– Te jól vagy? – kérdezte Vontan úr a mennyasszonyát, miközben valamilyen eszközön pötyögött, hogy előkészítse az utazását.

– Nem sérültem meg, William sem… És nagyjából magamnál vagyok… Siess, jó? – kérte Veronica. Úgy hiányzott neki a könyvelő nyugalma, mint talán még soha.

– Természetesen – felelte a férfi. – Amíg odaérek, gondolkozz el azon, hogy lassan be kellene avatnunk a szüleidet is. Ha tényleg rendelkezel Abel képességével, az jelentősen átrendezi az erőviszonyokat. Addig igyekszem Arót is megpuhítani…

Veronica akaratlanul is elmosolyodott ezen a szó fordulaton. Aro ahogy éppen puhul…

– Ja és tudnál Athenától hozni még néhány terepszínű bikinit? – kérdezte meg gyorsan Veronica, mielőtt letette a telefont.

– Persze – felelte a könyvelő. Már meg sem lepődött a körülötte lévő lények furcsaságain.

Az ikrek természetesen követték Veronicát, nem szívesen hagyták felügyelet nélkül. De a bizalmas információt már közölte Alessandróval, úgyhogy kifejezetten örült, hogy így alakult.

Gyorsan felhívta még Lazare-t is. Valamiért fontosnak érezte, hogy megnyugtassa a férfit, és hallja a hangját. Édes semmiségekről beszéltek, és megígérte neki, hogy újra jelentkezik, amint tud.

Egy nagy korty normalitás! Most már visszatérhet a káoszba!

– Mit mutattál Williamnek? – fordult szembe Jane-nel.

A törzsi nyelvüket használta, hogy előtérbe kerüljön benne John. Szüksége lesz rá. A szőke vámpír észrevette a változást, és láthatóan nem tetszett neki.

– Ott voltunk az ablakban az első éjszaka, amit Lazare-ral töltöttél. Hátha valami balul sül el… – felelte a szőke vámpír.

Az ütés pontosan Alec mellkasának közepét érte. Gyors volt, és pontos, előre megtervezett. Jane eltorzult arccal ugrott a testvéréhez, de Veronica megragadta. Jane erős ütést mért Veronica vállára, hogy engedje el, de a hibrid ellenállt. Várta a szokásos sokkoló fájdalmat, ami a Jane-nel való harc velejárója, hogy tovább szítsa dühét. De elmaradt. Így némi dulakodás után sikerült lefognia a szőke vámpírt.

– Ha akarsz valamit, akkor nekem mondjad! – sziszegte Jane fülébe, aki leplezetlen haraggal és gyűlölettel nézett rá.

– Az a kutya még annál a tintanyalónál is rosszabb… - dühöngött a szőke vámpír.

– Tudomásul vettem a véleményed! Ne tegyél többet keresztbe nekem!... – eresztette el a vámpírt, és ezzel elindult vissza a házhoz. – Egy fikarcnyit sem rosszabb, mint én… – mormolta közben maga elé.

Azért a biztonság kedvéért hallgatózott, Alec ritka szívverését kereste. És meg is találta. Szerencsére a hagyományos erejét kordában tudta tartani.

Utálta az ikreket bántani, de tisztában volt vele, hogy vagy teljesen alkalmazkodik eltorzult világnézetükhöz, vagy szab egy határt, amit foggal-körömmel védelmez. Ez utóbbi mellett döntött. Alessandróval folytatott hosszas beszélgetéseik során arra a megállapításra jutottak, hogy ők egy ponton túl csak az erőszakból értenek.

Megkereste azt a patakot, aminél előző éjszaka Williammel megálltak inni, hogy egy kicsit rendbe szedje magát. Andrej igencsak viharvert ingéből táskafélét csomózott, és abba rakta a telefonját. A patak felsőbb szakasza felől hangos robajlás hallatszott. Valószínűleg egy vízesés. Feltétlenül el kell ide hoznia Alessandrót, hiszen a világtörténelem minden valamirevaló párja legalább egyszer szerelmeskedett vízesés alatt.

Ahogy Alessandro fintorogva szemlélné a vizet… A gondolat mosolyt csalt az ajkára, miközben tisztára dörzsölte a bőrét egy érdes kővel.

Amikor elkészült, megrázta magát, hogy legalább a nagyja víztől megszabaduljon. Pechére a nagy kapkodásban Jane egyik extra-mini nyári ruháját hozta magával, amit általában a vacsorája odacsalogatásához használ. Ráadásul az ő teltebb idomai majdnem kibuggyantak belőle.

Hát ennyit arról, hogy minden szexuális felhang nélkül áttáncolja Williammel az éjszakát…


	68. Music matters

**LXVIII. fejezet – „Music matters"**

Na, végre buli van! – sóhajtott fel Veronica, amikor elég közel ért a házhoz, hogy ismét hallja a zenét, aminek megváltozott a stílusa, sokkal dinamikusabb és fiatalosabb lett, mint eddig. De ez csak előnyére vált.

A hibrid lány érezte, ahogy szépen lassan távozik a testéből a feszültség, és ráhangolódik a zenére. Azelőtt is szeretett táncolni, hogy Andrejből kortyolt volna, de azóta egyenesen imádott. Az orosz balettáncos megszállottsága a mozgás és a zene iránt gond nélkül beépült a szervezetébe.

Lélegzetelállító volt, amit William művelt. Mindenféle villogó, gombos kütyüvel felszerelve újra keverte a Jézus és a vérfarkasok zenéjét. Ettől kapta azt a fiatalos mellék ízt. Láthatóan jó hatással voltak egymásra a zenészek, mint az összeszokott jazz zenekarok.

A fiú fülessel a fején nyomkodta a gombokat, és elmélyülten bólogatott a saját zenéjére. Nemcsak Veronicát nyűgözte le azzal, amit csinált. A jelenlévők többsége lelkesen ropta, még a szülei is, akik egyébként nem nagy táncosok.

Veronicát emellett az is elbűvölte, ahogyan a könnyű nyári inge körbeölelte William testét…

Vivien zökkentette ki a bámészkodásból, aki hatalmas mosollyal szaladt oda hozzá, és vonszolta be a tánctérre, ahol eddig Andrejjel táncolt. Veronica nem kérette sokáig magát, boldogan merült bele a táncba. Igyekeznie kellett, ha lépést akart tartani Viviennel és Nessievel, akik úgy mozogtak, mintha egész életükben ezt csinálták volna.

Tekintete időnként találkozott Williamével, és cinkosan összemosolyogtak. Egy újfajta egyetértés volt köztük születőben, ami nagyon tetszett a hibrid lánynak. Lassan körbevette a fiú lénye, beépült az életébe, mint egy gyönyörű szilárd tartóoszlop egy görög templomban, amire minden körülmények között támaszkodhat. Mint amilyen Alessandro is volt. Ezért nagyon hálás volt a fiúnak, és olyan szeretetet érzett iránta, mint még soha azelőtt. A kettejüket összekötő kapocs nem fojtogatta többé, csak finoman tartotta, mint egy biztonsági kötél.

A háttérben megszólalt a telefonja. Azt a füstös hangulatú, erotikus zenét játszotta, ami a Lazare-tól érkező hívásokat jelezte. Mire a lány odaért, a férfi már letette, és a következő szöveges üzenet virított rajta. „Most szállt le a gépem a repülőtéren. Bemértem a telefonod, nemsokára ott vagyok nálad. L"

A francba! – futott át Veronica agyán, de azért kellemes melegség öntötte el, hogy a férfi ilyen kitartó. Az ő telefonját közel lehetetlen lenyomozni, tekintve, hogy a Volturi saját műholdját használja. A sziget, ahol Lazare gépe landolni tud, alig 300 kilométerre van innen, néhány óra alatt letudja a távot, főleg, ha elcsen egy béka lábat. Simán visszaér, mire Alessandro megérkezik a többiekkel.

„Ne! Néhány óra, és ott vagyok. Hol szálltál meg? V" – válaszolta neki, és visszament táncolni ugyanis egy olyan retrószám feldolgozása hangzott fel, amiért egyszerűen megőrült. Nemsokára teli torokból énekelte a dalt.

You told me to look much further

You told me to walk much more

You told me that music matters

And to chase the dogs back from my door…

Williamen látszott, hogy beleadott apai-anyait ebbe a számba, teljesen elmerült az alkotásban. Csak néha pillantott fel, hogy megnézze Veronica hogyan táncol, állandó kapcsolatot tartva művének befogadójával. Az összhangjuk tökéletes volt.

Veronica hajnalban hagyta ott a mulatozókat, felvette egyik kedvenc fehér fürdőruháját, aminek alsó és felső részét csak egy keskeny csík fogta össze, kiemelve ezzel az alakját.

Magához vette a töltény hevederét, a telefonját, és egy békalábat.

Elköszönt az anyjától, akit a tengerparton talált meg, ahogy a napfelkeltét nézte. A vérfarkas hölgy láthatóan nem vette be, hogy a lánya tényleg csak úszkálni akar.

– Lazare-ral találkozom – vallotta be végül a lány.

– Mióta tart? – kérdezte Leah nem kevés szemrehányással a hangjában.

– Kb. egy hónapja – felelte a lánya.

– Miért nem mondtad el? – faggatózott tovább.

– Mert nincs jelentősége… – sóhajtott Veronica.

– Nincs jelentősége! Téged egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy mit gondol rólad a családod? Hogy mi mit gondolunk rólad az apáddal? – emelte fel a hangját Leah. – Van fogalmad róla, hogy mit meg nem tettünk azért, hogy emberként nőhess fel? Erre te…

– Anya, nem akarok veszekedni – vágott a szavába Veronica, és elindult a tengerben.

– Nem hagyhatsz, csak úgy itt! – kiáltott utána Leah.

– Mit akarsz, mit mondjak erre? Azok a határok, amiket te akarsz szabni nekem, túl szorosak és számomra értelmetlenek. Én sosem voltam igazán ember, veled ellentétben. Megértem, hogy neked ez a normális, de én ezzel nem tudok, mit kezdeni… Igyekszem féken tartani magamban a fenevadat, nem mondhatod, hogy nem dolgozom rajta, de szükségem van Lazare-ra, különben olyan gondolataim támadnak, amiket gyűlölök. Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam… – ezzel belevetette magát a vízbe, és olyan gyorsan úszott, ahogy csak tudott. Reménykedett benne, hogy az anyja nem követi.

Mindig megdöbbent, hogy az anyja még mindig mennyire emberként gondolkodik. Még mindig nem tudta elfogadni, hogy nem ember, és még vérfarkasnak sem hétköznapi. Az apját valószínűleg azért nem zavarja, mert végtelen türelmével egyszerűen kivárja, hogy az idő megérleli a gondolkodásmódját. Veronica leginkább csak kerüli az anyjával való konfrontációt, mióta John elrabolta. Akkor is, ha borzasztóan hiányzik neki a korábbi belsőséges viszonyuk…

A víz tökéletes volt, és az úszás fenséges. Csak úgy falta a kilométereket, az egyre világosodó égbolt alatt. Most értékelte csak igazán, hogy Alessandro rábeszélte a víz-, ütés- és kb. mindenálló telefonra, amit elég kitenni a napra, hogy feltöltse magát. Különben most hogyan egyeztetne a szeretőjével itt az óceán közepén, hogy melyik szállodában találkozzanak?

**A dalszöveg részlet a Faithless: Music Matters című számából van.**


	69. Partraszállás: első szakasz

**LXIX. fejezet – Partraszállás: első szakasz**

_Ne aggódj_! – szólalt meg William Leah fejében, miután Veronica eltűnt a látóhatáron.

A vérfarkast a gutaütés kerülgette, már ha a fajtájánál ez egyáltalán lehetséges.

_Elnézést, de végighallgattam, amiről beszélgetettek_ – folytatta a fiú, miközben tovább bűvölte a zenét.

_Téged legalább annyira érint, mint engem, úgyhogy nincs semmi baj_ – sóhajtott fel az asszony. – _Milyen gondolatai támadnak a lányomnak?_

_Én is csak kétszer jártam a fejében, de szerintem John gondolataira utalt. Tényleg nem lehet könnyű neki… _- jegyezte meg William.

_De te is látod mások gondolatait, és Edward is! Egyikőtök sem rohangál fél örülten, és teszi, amihez éppen kedve támad!_ – háborodott fel.

_Az egészen más!_ – tiltakozott a fiú. – _Mint amikor átélsz valamit vagy valaki elmeséli, ami vele történt. Amennyit én láttam belőle, Veronicának ezek nemcsak emlékek. A részévé válnak! Mintha át is élte volna őket. Nem lehet egyszerű eldönteni, hogy mi az, ami a saját személyiségéhez tartozik._

_Nem vagy féltékeny?_ – szegezte neki a kérdést a vérfarkas hölgy.

_Veronica nem a barátnőm, és nekem is van valakim… nemigen lehetek féltékeny…_ – vallotta be a fiú.

Leah ekkor adta fel, hogy megértse a fiatalokat, és elindult, megkeresni a férjét. Eddig azt hitte, hogy az ő szerelmük a bonyolult…

William megszakította a kapcsolatot, és lassan a napfelkelte szépségében gyönyörködő és beszélgető csoportok hangulatához alakította a zenét. Valószínűleg ezt fogja egész nap csinálni. Keverés közben mindig sokkal jobban tud gondolkodni. Viviennek megint igaza volt. Veronica máris sokkal közelebb engedte magához, pedig csak a viselkedését változtatta meg. Rádöbbent, neki is szüksége van a lassabb tempóra, hiszen ki kell találni, mit kezdjen Lilly Anne-nel. És legfőképp hogyan mondja meg Veronicának…

Alice fél egyre jósolta Alessandro és a maradék Volturi érkezését. Később annyit módosított a jóslatán, hogy Caius mégsem jön, mert a Pszichiáter újabb támadást követett el. A klán megbeszélte, hogy összegyűlnek a tengerparton a fogadásukra, és lehetőleg egy kupacban maradnak, legalább a megállapodás megkötéséig. Jacob, Seth és Leah felvették a farkas formájukat, hogy ha esetleg mégsem lenne olyan felhőtlen a viszontlátás öröme. Leah önként jelentkezett, hogy minél kevesebbet kelljen érintkeznie kedvenc sógorával.

Ugyanazzal a luxus jachttal érkeztek, amivel a Cullen klán is. William gyorsan megszámolta a fedélzeten tartózkodó vámpírokat, és megállapította, hogy Aro nem aprózta el a dolgot, ami a testőrök számát illeti.

Első körben Alessandro szállt partra Felix kíséretében és a csomagok nagy részével. A könyvelő meglepő módon világos trópusi öltönyt viselt, amitől egy hajszálnyit kevésbé volt élőhalott kinézete, bár a betegség már igencsak meglátszott a vonásain.

Ekkor már az ikrek is előkerültek, akiknek pedig, a színét sem lehetett látni egész éjszaka.

– Carlisle – rázott kezet a doktorral a könyvelő, majd az ikrekhez fordult. – Szálljatok be a csónakba, a hajó mindjárt indul Ecuadorba. A Pszichiáter megtámadott egy árvaházat. Caius már úton van.

William természetesen rákapcsolódott Alessandro elméjére. Mióta meghiúsult, hogy Veronica közelébe jusson, azóta nem bízott a férfiban. Látni akarta, hogy az igazat mondja-e.

_William, Edward, akármi jár is Aro vagy az én fejemben, hallgassatok róla. Veronica tisztában van a helyzettel, és már meg is van a tervünk, a kezelésére, de az csak akkor működhet, ha nem lesz botrány_ – sugározta az elméjével ezt az üzenetet a könyvelő.

_Miért? Mit láthatunk? _– kérdezett rögtön vissza William.

_Természetesen nem közlöm az információt, hátha mégsem terelődnek arra a gondolataink _– felelte a férfi.

– Ha segítségre van szüksége… – ajánlkozott Carlisle.

– Nem, köszönöm. Meg tudjuk oldani a dolgot – hárította le az ajánlatot a könyvelő.

– Hagyjuk itt Veronicát? – kérdezte Alec, akin már nyoma sem volt a hibrid támadásnak.

– Veronica jó helyen van, nem lesz semmi baja, míg visszaértek – felelte Alessandro türelmetlenül, és az ikrek nem akadékoskodtak tovább.

Aro partra lépését feszült várakozás előzte meg. Azóta nem találkozott a Cullen klánnal, hogy Nessie születésekor végezni akart velük. Bár Leah és Marcus házassága sok mindent megváltoztatott, de ettől még korántsem számítottak arra, hogy felhőtlen lesz a kapcsolatuk.

William eddig vacillált azon, hogy rákapcsolódjon-e Aro elméjére, de Alessandro figyelmeztetése eldöntötte a kérdést.

Nagyon bizarr látvány nyújtott Aro és kísérete, ahogy egyszerre látszott rajtuk, hogy mennyire veszélyesek és erősek, de közben úgy csillogtak a trópusi nap alatt, mint a legszebb ékszerek.

Sajnos az ős öreg vámpírnak nem mindig voltak tiszták a gondolatai. Sokszor csak utalásokban gondolkozott, ami az általa tárolt számtalan emlék között teremtett kapcsolatot. De néhány dolgot azért le tudott szűrni William. A vámpír feszült volt, mintha nagyon nagy gond nyomná a lelkét, de ugyanakkor izgatott is, mintha most nyitná ki a karácsonyi ajándékait. Először Marcus-szal üdvözölték egymást, majd Carlisle-hoz lépett.

– Drága, Carlisle! – fogott kezet Aro a dokival. – Milyen öröm téged és a családodat épen és egészségesen viszont látni – mosolygott, mintha komolyan is gondolná. A felesége, aki lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű és tekintélyt parancsoló volt, szintén kedvesen mosolygott, és üdvözölte Carlisle-t.

– Sajnos legutóbb nem volt alkalmunk megismerni a kedves feleséged és egy jót beszélgetni – mondta Sulpicia.

– Most mindenképpen sort kerítünk rá – felelte a doki.

– Bella, Edward! Milyen gyönyörű nővé serdült a lányotok – lépett oda Aro Nessie-hez, amit Jacob egy morgással jutalmazott. – Igazán büszkék lehettek rá – folytatta, nem zavartatva magát.

– Semmi baj, Jake – felelte Nessie, és Aro felé nyújtotta a kezét. Aro illedelmesen csókkal illette. – Én is örülök a találkozásnak. Ismerje meg a gyerekeimet – intett Vivien és William felé, akiket védelmezően közrefogott a klán.

Vivien elővette legelragadóbb mosolyát, ami még a vámpírok bőrét is túlragyogta, és szintén kézcsókra nyújtotta a kezét. Ennek Aro örömmel eleget is tett, sok-sok újabb emléket begyűjtve. Többek között azt is, amikor Vivien nem bírva a kíváncsiságával követte Williamet Lilly Anne házáig…


	70. Partraszállás: második szakasz

**LXX. fejezet – Partraszállás: második szakasz**

Veronica a hátára fordulva lebegett a vízen, és az üzeneteit olvasta. Az első Alessandrótól jött: „Picúr! Aro egészen jól fogadta a fejleményeket. Egyetlen biztosítékot akar, hogy belenézhessen az elmédbe. Tudni akarja, mennyire vagy stabil. Szerintem elfogadható feltétel. De várok a válaszodra."

Veronica gondolkodóba esett. Végül is nem sok minden maradt akár személyes, akár politikai területen, ami ne jutott volna el Aróhoz Alessandrón keresztül. Meg az elmúlt egy évben elég időt töltött a klán vezér és a felesége társaságában, ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, mégsem ő a Gonosz megtestesülése. Egy számító, hataloméhes, önimádó, kétszínű mocsok az igaz… de mégiscsak családtag. Veronica apja akkor is sokat köszönhet neki, ha gátlástalanul manipulálja, és nemrég meg akarta ölni a lányát.

„Még gondolkodom rajta! Jó utat! Én is visszaérek, mire ott leszel. Picúr" – válaszolta végül Alessandrónak.

A második üzenet Lazare-tól érkezett, amiben a sziget legpuccosabb szállodájának a nevét közölte. „Gyere ki elém a partra! V" – írta vissza Lazare-nak, és visszarakta a telefonját a hevederbe.

Ismét tempózni kezdett, és már előre örült a Lazare-ral töltött időnek. Ekkor önkéntelenül megjelentek a hátán a pikkelyek, mert az a kellemetlen érzése támadt, hogy valaki vagy valami figyeli. Mintha ő lenne a préda! Utálta ezt az érzést! De hiába tekingetett körül, minden hibrid érzékét latba vetve, nem vett észre semmi rendkívülit. Még ragadozó halak sem voltak a környéken, amik mustrálhatták volna.

Azért egyre-egyre idegesen felpillantott az égre, mintha bármelyik pillanatban lecsaphatna rá egy óriási ragadozó madár. Ekkor eszébe jutott valami, amit rögtön meg is osztott Alessandróval. Így, hogy ismét a hátára fordulva lebegett, egy fokkal jobban érezte magát.

„Mik Demetri képességének a határai? Akkor is tud valakit követni, ha az nincs a földön? Mondjuk, mert repül…" – írta a vőlegényének.

Folytatta az útját, és a kellemetlen érzés nem ismétlődött meg. Azért megkönnyebbült, amikor meglátta maga előtt a szárazföldet, majd idővel a parton fel-alá sétáló Lazare-t.

A férfi, amikor meglátta Veronicát kiemelkedni a vízből, úgy nézett rá, mintha jelenést látna. Odaszaladt hozzá, és szorosan megölelte, nem törődve vele, hogy vizes lesz.

– Sós vagy – jegyezte meg a férfi az első csók után, és úgy mosolygott, mintha ez lenne a világ legjobb dolga.

– Hogyne lennék az! Több száz kilométert úsztam, hogy veled találkozzam – méltatlankodott a lány.

– Akkor biztosan nagyon fáradt lehetsz – kapta ölbe Lazare, és elindult vele a szálloda felé. Az sem zavarta, hogy a lány kezében egy óriási békalábat tart.

Veronica hirtelen meglepődött ettől a mozdulattól, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Lazare embernek hiszi. Ergo azt hiszi viccelt a megtett távolsággal, és hogy valóban fáradt lehet. Pontosan ezért szeretett vele találkozni.

Néhány órával később Lazare éppen igencsak megcsappant energia tartalékait töltötte fel egy kiadós ebéddel, amikor megérkezett Leah szemrehányó üzenete. „Megérkeztek, Alessandro és a többiek! Mit mondjak, hol vagy?"

Veronica nem értette a dolgot. Eddig az anyja nem avatkozott bele a dolgaiba, és ez így volt rendjén.

„Az igazat." – válaszolta, és tovább falta az óriási fagylalt kelyhet, amit Lazare rendelt neki. A férfi le nem vette róla a szemét.

– Mi az? – kérdezte meg Veronica, amikor már kezdett zavarban lenni a vizslató tekintet miatt.

– Csak gyönyörű vagy – felelte a férfi, és tekintete végigsiklott Veronica haján, ami sátorként omlott a hátára. – Ugye tudod, hogy bármikor velem maradhatsz, ameddig csak szeretnél. Nem teszek fel kérdéseket…

Valami új érzelem csendült fel a férfi hangjában. Nem szerelem, de ahhoz nagyon közelálló törődés, elfogadás és szeretet. Veronica nagyon meghatódott tőle, úgy érezte Lazare megérdemel némi magyarázatot.

– A vőlegényem haldoklik – felelte a hibrid. – Egyszer kérdezted, hogy miért vagyok veled, ha egyszer szeretem őt… Mellette akarok lenni a végéig… – akarata ellenére elhomályosodott Veronica tekintete. Néha minden mellett megfeledkezett az elkerülhetetlenről, és arról, hogy mennyire fog neki hiányozni a könyvelő.

Lazare szó nélkül átölelte, és amikor tiszta ember illata már egészen elbódította, akkor Veronica követelőzően megcsókolta.

A férfi aludt, amikor Veronica felöltözött. Nézte egy darabig, ahogy egészséges álmában szuszog. Puszit nyomott az arcára, és még egyszer beszívta az illatát, mielőtt kiosont volna a szállodából.


	71. Partraszállás: harmadik szakasz

**LXXI. fejezet – Partraszállás: harmadik szakasz**

– Még egy fontos kérdést meg kellene beszélnünk – jegyezte meg Aro, és William gondolatban a szívéhez kapott.

Egész nap a hatalmas nappaliban voltak, és a megállapodás részleteiről vitatkoztak. Arról, amiről már lassan egy éve folytak az egyeztetések. Természetesen Aro előállt még néhány új ötlettel, amit Marcus-szal is elfelejtett közölni, hiába volt a Cullen klánnal az elmúlt hetekben. Caius telefonon keresztül követte az eseményeket. Bár ne tette volna, hiszen egyrészt ellenezte bárminek is a papírra vetését, másrészt jobban foglalkoztatta a Pszichiáter utáni takarítás, mint a mostani megbeszélés.

Williamnek már kezdett fájni a feje, ahogy igyekezett nyomon követni az eseményeket az elmékben és azokon kívül. Ha Alessandro és Jasper nem lett volna, a felek már régen egymásnak estek volna. Látszólag a könyvelő volt az egyetlen, aki mindig visszaterelte a vitát az eredeti, valóban lényeges kérdésekre. Gyönge fizikai állapota ellenére is végig követte az eseményeket, és nem egyszer javított ki vámpírokat.

Szóval, ha ennyi szenvedés és paragrafus olvasás után Aro bedob még egyet a zseniális megosztó ötleteiből, akkor kezdhetik az egészet elölről.

– Ha a szükség úgy hozza, együtt tudunk-e működni Veronica megfékezésében és esetleges semlegesítésében? – bökte ki végül a klán vezér.

– Engedjék, hogy megmagyarázzam – igyekezett a beálló döbbent csendet kihasználni Alessandro. – Veronicával van okunk feltételezni, hogy átvette Abel különleges képességét, és már csak néhány év kérdése csupán, hogy az emlékei is elérhetővé váljanak számára. Abel, mint azt mindannyian tudják súlyos elmebetegségben szenvedett. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy ez a körülmény John már beépült tudatával együtt, hogyan hat majd Veronica viselkedésére. Természetesen most a legrosszabb eshetőségben alkalmazható végső megoldásról beszélünk. Ebben viszont mindenképpen meg kell egyeznünk, mert ha akkor kezdünk el rajta vitatkozni, lehet, hogy kicsúszik a probléma a kezünk közül.

Leah gondolkodás nélkül Alessandro torkának ugrott, de Marcus gyakorlott mozdulatokkal lefogta őrjöngő feleségét.

– Csillapodj, kedvesem! – súgta a fülébe. – Hallgassuk őket végig, mielőtt bárkit is megölsz…

A Cullen klán többi tagja is fenyegetően lépett fel, nekik sem volt ínyükre az ötlet.

– Majd én megteszem! – szólalt meg William, távolba révedő tekintettel.

Leah ismét dühösen felmordult, és ha lehetséges Williamre még több gyűlölettel nézett.

– Pontosabban, senki más nem teheti meg csak én, mert utána úgyis végeznék azzal, aki megölte – jelentette ki a hibrid fiú, olyan magabiztossággal, mintha arról beszélne, hogy kék az ég.

– Egyedül nem vagy elég erős – szólalt meg némi gondolkodás után Aro.

– Az lehet! De ha én kudarcot vallok, akkor még mindig felléphet ellene egyesült erővel a két klán – állapította meg a fiú.

– Fiam, tudod, hogy mit beszélsz? – szólalt meg vékony hangon Nessie. – Képtelen lennél ártani a bevésődött párodnak!

– Ha erre kerül a sor, annak a lénynek már nem sok köze lesz Veronicához. Mellesleg van egy feltételem – nézett Aróra. – Nem szeretném túlélni…

– A szavamat adom, fiam. És hálás köszönet a bátorságodért – felelte a vámpír, és William tudta, hogy most az egyszer komolyan is gondolja, amit mond.

– Álljon meg a menet! – szólt közbe Bella, aki még mindig olyan arcot vágott, mint aki nem hisz a fülének. – Ezt nem intézhetitek el egymás között!

– Azt hiszem igen, nagyi – felelte egy kicsit tétován a hibrid fiú. – Egyedül én szeretem annyira, hogy meg is ölném, ha kell… – az utolsó szavaknál érezhetően megremegett a hangja.

– Természetesen, ez csak a végső megoldás lenne, ha semmilyen más módon nem sikerül kordában tartani az erejét. Amit még nem is biztos, hogy birtokol – szólalt meg Aro. – Ő az egyetlen és egyben kedvenc unokahúgom. A szívem szakadna meg, ha valami történne vele…

Ezzel messze nem nyugodtak le a kedélyek. Alessandro nem rakja ki az ablakba, amit ezt követően kapott, de Aro népszerűségi indexe is zuhanó repülésbe kezdett.

William azonban csak az agya perifériáján vett erről tudomást, minden kapcsolatot megszakított. Egyrészt maga is kételkedett benne, hogy valóban képes lenne ártani Veronicának, másrészt ismeretlen eredetű balsejtelem kerítette hatalmába.

_William! William! Hol vagy! _– sikoltott Veronica a fejében, ahogy összekapcsolódott az elméjük. Olyan erővel és teljességgel, hogy megtántorodott. El is esik, ha Edward nem ugrik oda hozzá.

_Keresd meg Alessandrót!_ – folytatta Veronica, amint megérezte a kapcsolatot. – _és ne mozdulj el mellőle egy pillanatra sem! És maradjatok együtt. Senki ne mászkáljon egyedül! Egy órányira vagyok! Viszek egy sebesült embert! Szólj Carlisle-nak!_


	72. Partraszállás: negyedik szakasz

**LXXII. fejezet – Partraszállás: negyedik szakasz**

Veronica nagyjából fél úton járt, amikor a hideg félelem ismét végig kúszott a gerincén. Ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy nem képzelődik. Életében nem sűrűn vadásztak rá, de az a két alkalom maradandó nyomot hagyott benne. Természetesen most sem érzékelte semmilyen más módon az üldözőjét, úgyhogy rendületlenül úszott tovább.

Alig egy órányira volt a szigettől, amikor már szinte pánikban volt. Nem a harctól félt, hiszen elég jó eséllyel vehette fel a harcot szinte bármivel szemben. Inkább az a kiszolgáltatottság ment az agyára, hogy háttal van az ellenségnek, akit ráadásul még nem is lát. És persze előbb-utóbb egyre rémesebb dolgokat képzelt az égre.

Ösztönösen hanyatt fordult, és pikkelyekkel borította a testét, amikor üldözője elrepült felette, olyan sebességgel, hogy látni nem látta, csak az általa keltett légnyomást érezte. Felkészült, hogy harcol vele, bármi is legyen az, ami követi, de végül nem támadta meg semmi. Sőt mintha el is tűnt volna a titokzatos veszedelem. Némiképp értetlenül lebegett a víz felszínén, hogy akkor mégis mire volt jó ez a nagy felhajtás. Amíg meg nem érezte a vérszagot!

Méghozzá emberi vérét!

Elkezdett a szag forrása felé tempózni, és nemsokára meglátott egy férfit eszméletlenül lebegni a vízen, miközben a teste fájdalmasan rángatózott.

Lazare volt az, egy brutális harapás nyommal a mellkasán!

Veronica gyomrát jeges félelem markolta meg, amint karjába vette a férfit, félelme beigazolódott.

Vámpírharapás!

Amitől éppen átváltozik! Félelmetes ordítás hallatott tehetetlen dühében! Ennek semmi értelme! Mi a fenének kellett megtámadni Lazare-t? Most már biztos volt abban, amit eddig csak sejtett, hogy a Pszichiáter szórakozik vele. Az ő módszere véletlenszerűen vámpírokat alkotni, hogy aztán másnak kelljen őket eltakarítani.

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen. Valahogy meg akarta akadályozni, hogy a férfit megfosszák az emberségétől, mint legfőbb erényétől… de most már nem lehet mit tenni…

Aztán eszébe jutott az Edward Cullen módszer a halandó szeretők megmentésére, amiről Aro készített is egy gyönyörű rajzot. Tétovázás nélkül Lazare sebére tapasztotta a száját, és igyekezett kiszívni a mérget. A vámpírméreg édeskés mellékíze sokáig nem akart eltűnni a véréből. Túl sokáig! Veronica tudta, hogy nemsokára a férfi belehal a vérveszteségbe.

Végre tiszta volt a vére! De a szívverése és a pulzusa vészesen lelassult! El kell érnie a szigetet, hátha Carlisle tud rajta segíteni…

A sziget! Ha a Pszichiáter már nem követi… Kétségbeesésében csak egy valakire tudott gondolni.

_William! William! Hol vagy! Keresd meg Alessandrót_ – folytatta Veronica, amint megérezte a kapcsolatot. – _és ne mozdulj el mellőle egy pillanatra sem! És maradjatok együtt. Senki ne mászkáljon egyedül! Egy órányira vagyok! Viszek egy sebesült embert! Szólj Carlisle-nak!_

_Mi történt? _– kérdezett vissza a fiú.

_Azt hiszem, a Pszichiáter itt van a környéken… nagyon erős…_– felelte a lány, miközben minden erejével a sziget felé úszott.

_Indulok!_ – kiáltott William.

_Ne! _– mordult rá a hibrid lány. – _Maradj ott, ahol vagy! Ha meg akart volna támadni, már megtehette volna! Maradjatok együtt!_

Ekkor ismét lecsapott rá az ismerős légnyomás, és az útját állta.

A lány, akkor érzett utoljára ilyen kiszolgáltatott páni félelmet, amikor Abel elkapta, és egy hétig magával cipelte. Halálfélelmet… aminek hatására megszakadt a kapcsolat Williammel.

A támadás azonban most sem jött. Amint ismét indulni akart, a légnyomás megint lecsapott, ezúttal közelebb. Közben érezte, ahogy Lazare-ból szivárog el az élet.

Tíz perc múlva Veronica már forrt a dühtől és a tehetetlenségtől. Már azt sem bánta volna, ha meghal, csak előtte foggal-körömmel harcolhasson!

– Mit akarsz tőlem, te gyáva féreg? – kiabálta az üres óceánnak. – Harcolni akarsz? Itt vagyok! Mire vársz? Vagy csak betegekkel és gyengékkel szemben vagy nagymenő? – kiabált tovább, de semmi válasz.

Újabb öt perc telt el, és Veronicában olyan feszültség gyűlt fel, hogy alig tudta megőrizni emberi formáját.

Újra elindult. Újra légnyomás volt a válasz. Ekkor egy elemi erejű lökéshullám szakadt ki Veronica testéből, ami több méter magasra felkorbácsolta a körülötte a tengervizet.

– Kihívlak párbajra! Hallod? Ha van vér a pucádban1, akkor ott leszel a viadalon, és megküzdesz velem! – kiabálta Veronica, miközben a távolodó hullám nyomán elindult a sziget felé.

Ezúttal semmi nem állta az útját.

**1. A puca a nepszotar–pont–com oldal szerint férfi nemi szervet jelent. Bár találtam olyan véleményt is, hogy női nemi szervre is lehet alkalmazni. Csak gondoltam megemlítem, mint érdekességet **

**Megjegyzés: őszintén szólva az első könyvben kicsit furcsálltam, hogy ilyen könnyen meg lehet úszni, hogy valakiből vámpír legyen. De ha Stephanie Meyer így gondolta, akkor nem vitatkozom :) **


	73. Partraszállás: ötödik szakasz

**LXXIII. fejezet – Partraszállás: ötödik szakasz**

Edward közvetítette a többieknek, amit William fejében látott, és ettől az egész társaság felbolydult. Jacob utasította Seth-et, hogy azonnal hozza vissza Vivient a sziget másik feléről. A falkavezér ugyanis tisztes távolságban akarta tudni a gyengébbik gyermekét a vitatkozó vámpíroktól, és mivel a zenekar és Andrej hallani sem akart az egész tárgyalásról, ezért elvonultak egy sziklás partszakaszra zenélni, ahonnan fenséges a kilátás. Seth elkísérte Vivient, hogy meg tudja védeni, és kapcsolatban maradjanak a többiekkel.

William, akit még mindig a nagyapja támogatott, odaállt Alessandro mellé, ahogy Veronica kérte, bár legszívesebben a segítségére sietett volna. De ha átgondolta a helyzetet, rájött, hogy Veronicának igaza van. Leah-t már nehezebb volt meggyőzni! Ő fittyet hányt minden érvelésre, és végül Marcus ereje és Jacob alfa hatalma kellett, hogy megfékezzék. Ha volt valami, amire a vérfarkasok teljesen alkalmatlanok voltak, az a vízi csata. Leah hangos farkasüvöltéssel adott hangot a fájdalmának.

Sajnos a falkavezér hang Veronicán nem működött, mivel már a legelső átváltozásakor kitört az anyja befolyása alól. Egyszerűen olyan erővel fordult vele szemben, hogy a falka második legerősebb farkasa sem tudott vele mentálisan dacolni. Még az elméje sem kapcsolódott soha össze az anyjáéval. Pedig, ha Jacob falkavezérként tudná utasítani Veronicát, ahogyan Williamet tudja az átváltozása óta, akkor sok minden egyszerűbb és biztonságosabb lenne.

Williamet teljesen hatalmába kerítette a Veronicával létrejött kapcsolat. Sokkal jobb volt, mint képzelte. Felülmúlta minden eddigi élményét. Ha nem járta volna át Veronica halálfélelme, ahogy a Pszichiáter szórakozik vele, és nem engedi elmenekülni, valamint a saját aggodalma, akkor talán túl sok is lett volna a jóból.

– Mi történik vele? – kérdezte meg Alessandro a türelmetlen arckifejezéséből ítélve már sokadjára. A válaszára Aro is figyelmesen várt, miközben Alessandro gondolatait hallgatta a kezén keresztül.

– A Pszichiáter nem engedi… de még nem támadta meg… - nyögte ki a hibrid fiú.

– Nem is fogja – jegyezte meg Aro, és elengedte a könyvelője kezét, majd leült a felesége mellé, aki együtt érzően megsimogatta a kezét.

Közben megérkezett Vivien a Jézus és vérfarkasok nélkül, mivel ők nem voltak hajlandóak félbeszakítani a zenéjüket, mivel a Volturi ellenségei nekik leginkább a barátaik.

_Itt vagyok, szerelmem _– bátorította William Veronicát, amikor a lány kezdett pánikba esni, de hiába, mert a kapcsolat hirtelen megszakadt. A fiú majd eszét vesztette.

A parton várták Veronicát. Carlisle és Jasper orvosi műszerekkel felszerelve. Szerencsére Alessandro lassan egy kisebb kórházra való felszereléssel utazott, úgyhogy volt mihez nyúlni. Természetesen a könyvelő is csatlakozott hozzájuk, nyomában Williammel és Edwarddal. Mindenki meglepetésére Aro és Sulpicia is megjelent a parton természetesen a testőreik gyűrűjében, akik idegesen kémlelték az eget.

– Vigyázzatok, szökőár! – robbant ki Alice a házból, és kisvártatva William finom remegést érzett a talpa alatt. Ezt a távolban hatalmas hullámok követték. A fogadó bizottság visszahúzódott a házba. A víz mindent letarolt a parton, és nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy a házat is elsodorja.

Ahogy a víz visszahúzódott a fogadó bizottság is visszatért a partra. Veronica nemsokára fel is tűnt karjában az eszméletlen Lazare-ral. Nem volt könnyű a visszaáramló víztömeggel dacolnia, és közben a felszínen tartani a férfit. Carlisle és Jasper derékig gázolt a vízbe, hogy elvegyék tőle a sérült férfit. Veronica hálásan átadta a dokinak, aki egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt vele a házban.

– Veronica, ha megengeded, akkor megpróbállak megnyugtatni – szólalt meg Jasper, mert a lány minden ízében remegett, mintha a végkimerülésig hajtotta volna magát.

A hibrid lány csak bólintott, és szemével Alessandrót kereste, majd szorosan magához ölelte a férfit. Egy pillanatra még a levegőbe is felemelte, de a férfi elég fájdalmas hangot adott ki, ahhoz, hogy abbahagyja ezen tevékenységét.

William nem tudta, mihez kezdjen magával. Ott állt tőlük alig egy méternyire, mégis fényévekre érezte magát a lánytól. Pedig nemrég még egyek voltak.

Mintha Veronica megérezte volna, ellépett a könyvelőtől, vörös foltot hagyva világos zakóján, a lány fehér fürdőruhájának felső része ugyanis átitatódott Lazare vérével. Úgy nézett ki a pár, mintha a szívüket szakították volna ketté.

– Köszönöm – suttogta William fülébe, amint őt is megölelte. Sajnos az idill nem tartott sokáig.

Leah már végképp nem bírt magával, és odarohant a lányához, hogy aprólékosan körbeszimatolja.

– Anya! Nincs semmi bajom, ez nem az én vérem – térdelt le a vérfarkashoz a homokba, hogy az tényleg meggyőződhessen a sértetlenségéről. Apja egy kicsit távolabb állt, de ő is hasonló ellenőrzést végzett.

– Hogy vagy, gyermekem? – lépett hozzá közelebb Aro kitárt karral, nem törődve a veszettül morgó nőstény farkassal.

Veronica egy pillanatig nézte az ős öreg vámpírt, majd őt is megölelte. Aro akkorát sóhajtott, mintha hozzájutott volna a szomjhalálát megakadályozó korty vízhez.

William a többiek tekintetén látta, hogy ennek valami jelentősége lehet, mert úgy néztek a hibrid lányra, mintha hirtelen pillangóvá változott volna. Rákapcsolódott Marcusra.

_Mi a baj? _– kérdezte.

_Nem tudom… eddig soha nem engedte meg Arónak, hogy megnézze az emlékeit. Valami történt…_ - hallgatott el a vámpír. -_ Nagyon zavarosak az érzelmeik… mintha egyszerre utálnák és szeretnék egymást… _

Williamnek nem tetszett, amit Marcus fejében látott. Mármint nem a szeretet része, hiszen végül is nagybáty és unokahúg, de olyan vérszomj lappangott mögötte, mintha bármelyik pillanatban a széttéphetnék egymást.

– Meg fog ölni – szólalt meg végül Aro, de még mindig nem engedte el a lányt.

– Alea iacta est1 – felelte Veronica, amitől Aro jóízűen kacagni kezdett, majd elengedte Veronicát, és kezet csókolt neki.

– Magam sem mondhattam volna találóbban, gyermekem.

– Egyébként ne aggódj, nem szabadulsz meg tőlem ilyen könnyen – jegyezte meg Veronica, közben elindult a ház felé.

– Maga tudott róla! – lépett fenyegetően Aro felé Edward, mire Felix és néhány testőr védelmezően elő lépett. Bella, pedig megjelent a férje mellett, hogy szükség esetén védelmére kellhessen.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem régóta – felelte Aro.

– És mégsem csinált semmit! – heveskedett tovább Edward.

– Mégis mihez kezdjek egy vámpírral, aki olyan gyorsan tud repülni, hogy az még a mi szemünknek is követlehetetlen, és aki szinte soha nem érinti a földet? – emelte fel a hangját a klán vezér. – Meg kellett várnunk, míg beleun a játékaiba, és maga jön el hozzánk – folytatta Aro, mintha egy hülye gyereknek magyarázná a relativitáselméletet.

– Szóval ezért csalinak használta Veronicát? – támadt ismét a gondolatolvasó.

– Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy akarhat tőle valamit – vágott vissza Aro.

– Maga hazug!... – folytatta Edward.

– Edward! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Marcus. – Nem hiszem, hogy változtatott volna az eseményeken, ha Aro megosztja velünk az információt. Ha Pszichiáter az, akire gondolok, akkor senkinek sincs hatalma felette – és közben kérdőn nézett Aróra, aki némi tétovázás után bólintott.

**1. Alea iacta est: (latinul, jelentése: „**_**a kocka el van vetve**_**"), szállóige, amelyet az ókori források szerint eredetileg Julius Caesar mondott Kr. e. 49. január 19–én, amikor seregével átlépte a Rubicon folyót.**

**Az abban az időben érvényes római törvény szerint hadvezér csak serege nélkül léphette át a folyót, amely akkor Itália határának számított. Az átkeléssel Caesar nyílt kenyértörést vállalt a Szenátussal, a polgárháború elkerülhetetlenné vált, tehát nem volt visszatérés, a folyó átlépésekor Caesar elindult az egyeduralom – vagy a bukás – felé vezető úton. A szállóigét ennek mintájára olyan helyzetekben használják, amikor valaki visszafordíthatatlan döntést hozott, esetleg a döntését nagyszabásúnak kívánja láttatni, és/vagy konfliktust vállal fel vele. (Forrás: )**


	74. Pszichiáter analízis

**LXXIV. fejezet – Pszichiáter analízis**

Veronica kézen fogta Alessandrót, és elindult vele a ház felé. Hirtelen halálosan fáradtnak érezte magát.

– Hol van a két ördögfióka? – kérdezte meg a vőlegényét, mert sehol sem érezte az ikrek szagát.

– Cauis-szal Ecuadorban. A Pszichiáter megtámadott egy árvaházat, de ne aggódj! Nemsokára itt lesznek, már szóltam nekik – tette hozzá gyorsan a könyvelő, amint meglátta Veronica aggódó tekintetét.

A hibrid lány gyorsan végig gondolta a helyzetet, és racionálisan arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy bármit is akart a Pszichiáter, azt már megkapta, az ikrek minden bizonnyal biztonságban vannak. Ettől még nem volt nyugodt, hogy az ikrek ilyen messze vannak tőle.

– És Demetri? – tette hozzá önkéntelenül. A férfi kérdőn nézett rá.

– Ő is velük van… – felelte Alessandro.

Ez nagyszerű! – gondolta Veronica. – Heteroszexuális nőként homoszexuális gondolatai vannak egy hímnemű vámpírról, aki nem is az esete... Mindegy! Majd ezzel is kezd valamit egy unalmas esős napon…

Vivien ugrott a nyakába, amint belépett a házba, nyomában Seth-tel, aki hűségesen követte mindenhová.

– Örülök, hogy nincs semmi bajod – csivitelte a szőke lány. – Szörnyen nézel ki! Kérsz ez italt?

Veronica egy kicsit meglepődött, hiszen a szőke hibrid nem volt vele ilyen közvetlen Mallorca óta. De jól esett neki, Vivien kitörő életkedve és barátsága.

– Persze – bólintott, és letelepedett a hatalmas üvegasztalhoz, amit az emberi lakók még ebédlőasztalként használtak.

Jasper nem messze tőle leült egy fotelba, a felesége, pedig Veronicával szemben foglalt helyet. Nessie a kanapén ült, Jacob pedig az ölébe hajtotta a fejét.

Vivien egy üveg tequilával tért vissza, és néhány pohárral. Sajnos berúgni még sosem sikerült Veronicának, de ha nagyon odafigyelt, hogy ne változzon át, akkor némi kellemes bizsergés járta át az alkohol hatására. És legalább Lazare vérének az ízét kimarja a szájából…

Az első két pohárral gyors egymás után legurították, a harmadikat dajkálták egy kicsit.

Kintről Leah kiabálása hallatszott, aki nem állhatta már, hogy virágnyelven beszélnek körülötte, pontosan tudni akarta, mibe keveredett a lánya. Ezért magából kikelve üvöltött a férjével.

– Te is tudtad, hogy veszélyben a lányunk? – viharzott be Marcus és Aróék után. Egy könnyű nyári ruhát viselt, amilyet Marcus mindig a zsebében tartott, emberré változás esetére.

– Egy ideje gyanakszom, hogy csak egy repülő vámpír játszhatja ki Demetri képességét. És tekintve, hogy csak egy ilyet ismerünk, mondhatjuk, hogy egy ideje tudok róla – magyarázta nyugodt hangon a feldühödött feleségének, akinek a szeme szikrát szórt.

– Láttam Lazare-t – jegyezte meg Vivien kizökkentve ezzel Veronicát a vita megfigyeléséből. – Gyönyörű! – mosolygott huncutul Vivien, és csodáló szemekkel nézett a másik hibridre. Láthatóan imponált neki Veronica jelenlegi életvezetési stílusa. Veronica ugyan ezt egy nagy rakás sz… szerencsétlenségnek gondolta ebben a pillanatban, de nem vitatkozott a csupa mosoly lánnyal.

– Valaki megmondaná a nem beavatott gondolatolvasóknak, hogy miről van szó? – vetette közbe Bella ingerülten. Alessandro kiment a házból a telefonját nyomogatva, hogy tovább rendezze a világ folyását, vagy bármit is csinált ilyenkor. William gondolkodás nélkül elfoglalta a helyét Veronica mellett.

– A Pszichiáter neve Gorgon1, és tudomásunk szerint ő a legidősebb és legerősebb vámpír – bökte ki végül Aro.

– És mellesleg a maga alkotója – tette hozzá dühösen Edward.

– És én kihívtam párbajra – jelentette be Veronica, és eltüntetett még egy pohár piát. – Ja, és mellesleg én okoztam a szökőárt is… úgyhogy Abel képessége kipipálva – vigyorodott el bárgyún.

Vivien újra töltött.

– De mit akar Veronicától? – kiáltott fel olyan hangosan Leah, hogy beleremegtek az ablakok.

– Mi mást, mint meghalni? – nevetett fel kissé hisztérikusan Veronica, miközben a körmével elkezdett mintát karcolni az üveglapra. – Vonzom az összes elmebeteget, aki megunta az életét…

Amint kimondta, meghallotta, hogy Rosalie furcsa hangot hallatott, mintha a torkán akadt volna valami. A többiek kérdőn néztek Aróra és Marcusra.

– Igen, így van – erősítette meg a klán vezér. – Miután sikertelen látogatást tett Nagaszakiban 1945-ben, eljött hozzám, és kifejezte azon óhaját, hogy nem szeretne tovább élni, de nem találta a módját, hogy véghez vigye.

– De ennek mi köze a lányunkhoz? – lépett közelebb Leah, mintha feltett szándéka lenne, hogy felnyársalja a szemével az ős öreg vámpírt.

– Természetesen visszautasítottam, egyrészt az iránta való tiszteletből, másrészt nem állnak rendelkezésünkre azok az eszközök, amivel megtehetnénk ezt. Véleményem szerint azért követte el a támadásokat, hogy kikényszerítse az akaratát. Meggyőződése, hogy csak vonakodom felvállalni a megölését – fejtegette tovább Aro.

– És amikor meglátta, hogy Veronica mire képes, akkor már őt akarta kényszeríteni, ugyan erre – fejezte be a gondolatmenetet Marcus. Aro bólintott.

– Jasper! Arról volt szó, hogy megnyugtatsz, nem arról, hogy zombit csinálsz belőlem – panaszkodott Veronica és közben tovább véste az üveget.

– Elnézést! – felelte a szőke vámpír, de egy cseppet sem csökkentette a nyugtató hatást.

– Ezt nem hagyhatjuk – ragadta meg a férjét Leah olyan erővel, hogy egy embernek már letépte volna a karját. – Egyszerűen megöljük mi!

– Túl gyors, anya! – morogta maga elé Veronica, de nem igen figyeltek rá, ugyanis szinte mindenki egyszerre kezdett el kiabálni, és Leah volt a legrosszabb mind közül.

Veronicának nagyjából egy fél óra múlva fájdult meg a feje.

– Elég legyen! – kiáltott fel dühösen. – Kihívtam párbajra! Ez azt jelenti, hogy csak ő meg én. Ennyi! Ezt nem lehet visszacsinálni. Lazare hozzám tartozik, ezért támadta meg, szóval az én feladatom megtorolni a rajta esett sérelmeket – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és ismét nekilátott az asztallap véséséhez.

**1. A gorgók a görög mitológia alakjai, Phorküsz és Kétó három leánya, testvéreik a graiák. Eurüalé (neve messze üvöltőt jelent); Sztheinó (erőteljes); és Medusza (uralkodó) eredetileg gyönyörű leányok voltak, de megsértették Athénét, ezért az istennő haragjában olyan rúttá változtatta őket, hogy aki rájuk nézett, azonnal kővé dermedt. Hajuk helyén kígyók tekeregtek, nyelvüket is úgy nyújtogatták, mint a kígyók, aranyszárnyuk, éles foguk volt, áthatolhatatlan pikkely fedte testüket, disznóagyaruk volt és kezük rézből volt.**


	75. Pillangó

**LXXV. fejezet – Pillangó**

Veronica besüppedt.

William nem talált megfelelőbb kifejezést arra, ahogy a hibrid lány viselkedett. Hiába dúlt körülötte a vita, nem reagált rá. Még arra sem, amikor megjelent Carlisle, hogy közölje Lazare állapota stabilizálódott. Sok vért vesztett, és eltört az egyik lába, de nagy valószínűséggel teljesen felépül. Az átváltozást is sikerült megállítani. Most egy darabig aludni fog.

William megpróbált szólni Veronicához. Semmi válasz. Aztán rákapcsolódni az elméjére. Maga is meglepődött, hogy sikerült. De nem sokra ment vele, mert a lány elméjét betöltötte a pillangó, amit az üvegasztal lapjába karcolt. Teljesen.

Semmi másra nem gondolt, csak a vésés megfelelő szögére, mélységére, a szárnyak mintázatára, és egy vámpír emlékeire, aki órákon keresztül figyelte mozdulatlanul a pillangókat, és természetfeletti látásának köszönhetően a legapróbb részleteket is meglátta.

Ezt akarta most Veronica visszaadni az üvegen.

William gyanította, hogy ezen tudatos gondolatok mögött ott van az a zavaros-csavaros káosz, ami Veronica több személyiségű elméjét jellemzi, de az számára láthatatlan maradt.

Leah egyre rémültebben figyelte a lányát, de Marcus megnyugtatta.

– Nincs semmi baj, kedvesem – csitította a feleségét. – Alessandróval számítottunk valami ilyesmire. Abel kórlapja alapján néha napokig volt képes egyfolytában egy képet rajzolni, és féktelen dührohamot kapott, ha megszakították. Kicsit korábban következett be, mint gondoltuk. Nem lesz semmi baja – ölelte magához a vérfarkas hölgyet.

– Valószínűleg ez a passzív állapot valamiképpen összefügg dühkitöréssel, a későbbi lökéshullámmal. Véleményem szerint ez még nem Abel személyiségéhez tartozik, csak ahhoz, ahogy a teste működik – fejtegette Alessandro, amikor visszatért maratoni telefon konferenciájáról, és leült Veronica másik oldalán.

– Ezt honnan tudják? – kérdezett rá Bella.

– Megszereztük az aktákat a kórházból. Szerencsére a dokumentáció biztonsági másolatát máshol tárolták – válaszolt Alessandro.

– És én miért nem tudtam erről? – szegezte a kérdést az aggódó vérfarkas hölgy.

– Nem akartam, hogy aggódj, míg minden információ nem áll a rendelkezésünkre – felelte Marcus, amitől Leah arcszíne paprika vörös lett.

– Ne kezelj úgy, mint egy hisztis csitrit, aki nem képes semmit sem elviselni…

– Pedig pontosan úgy viselkedsz – vágott a szavába Sulpicia, aki éppen átöltöztette Veronicát.

Egy könnyű, kék nyári ruhát kapcsolt rá, ami teljesen szabadon hagyta a hibrid lány hátát, a tönkre ment fürdőruhát, pedig egyszerűen letépte róla. Majd gyakorlott mozdulatokkal fésülni kezdte a haját.

– Hagyd békén a lányom! – lépett oda hozzá Leah.

– Ha egyszer az életben azzal foglalkoznál, amire valóban szüksége van, és nem a saját félelmeiddel, akkor nem nekem kellene ezt megcsinálni helyetted – sziszegte Sulpicia.

Marcus feleslegesen ugrott a feleségéhez, hogy megakadályozza a két nő összecsapását, mert Leah hirtelen megállt, és tanácstalanul tekingetett körbe. Renata Aro mellől figyelte az eseményeket, és beavatkozott, amint a klán vezér feleségét veszélyben érezte.

Nessie felpattant a helyéről, és kézen fogta a nőstényfarkast.

– Nincs kedved sétálni egyet – kérdezte. – Persze, ha a Pszichiáter nem jön vissza – nézett kérdőn Alice-ra, aki most is Csodaországban járt.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a pöttöm lány. – Csak a viadalra jön vissza.

– Megyek én is – ajánlkozott Esme.

A hölgyek elvonultak a még mindig zavart Leah-val és a farkas formában lévő Jacobbal.

Aro, Marcus, Alessandro és Carlisle hamarosan elmerültek a lehetőségek tárgyalásában, a Volturi és a Cullen klán nagy része előbb-utóbb csatlakozott hozzájuk. Williamnek jobb dolga nem lévén tovább üldögélt Veronica mellett, onnan hallgatta a megbeszélést és figyelte, ahogy Sulpicia Veronica hátán ügyködik. A szőke vámpír mindenféle fura szerszámot készített elő, köztük sok tűt is.

– Veronica, drágám, lazítsd el a hátad! – szólt a lánynak, és alig követhető sebességgel szurkálni kezdte a hibrid hátát. Néhány óra múlva már kezdett kialakulni az esküvőre szánt nonfiguratív minta. Veronica vésett tovább rendületlenül.

Az öregek fáradhatatlanul tárgyaltak, de sajnos semmi biztatóval nem tudtak szolgálni. Ugyanis hiába Veronica minden ereje, és ügyessége, hiába tanítják meg a legjobb fogásokra, hiába uralja az új képességét, ha nem tudják rávenni Gorgont, hogy leszálljon a földre…


	76. A pillangó megrebbenti szárnyát

**LXXVI. fejezet – A pillangó megrebbenti szárnyát**

Három nap múlva eltűnt a pillangó Veronica fejéből, és a lány tanácstalanul meredt az üveglapra vésett mására. Lassan visszatértek a normál gondolatai is, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy kezdjen is velük valamit. Bámult tovább maga elé, mintha vastag ködfelhőn át látná a világot. Nem mozdult az ebédlőasztal mellől.

Meg fog halni.

Ezzel valahogy teljesen tisztában volt. Sajnos nincs a birtokában olyan hatalom, amivel sikeresen felveheti a küzdelmet Gorgonnal. Valószínűleg ezt akkor is tudta, amikor kihívta, de nem volt más választása.

Kint sötét volt, és zene szólt. A Jézus és a vérfarkasok jó hangulatban lehetett, mert vérpezsdítő zenét játszottak.

Sulpicia hirtelen megragadta a kezét, és húzni kezdte maga után a zene irányába. Az asszonyon tűzpiros hastáncos ruha volt, valódi aranypénzekkel díszítve. Ezeket még halandó korában kereste, az első zacskó arany, amit félretehetett, mert nem volt rá szüksége. A függetlenségét és erejét jelképezték, úgyhogy vámpírként is nagy becsben tartotta őket. Amikor megismerkedett Ghaydával, és megtanult tőle hastáncolni, akkor ezekkel az érmékkel díszítette a ruháját. Veronica észrevette, hogy a saját bokáján és a derekán is pénzérmékkel teleaggatott láncok voltak, amitől minden lépése csilingelővé vált.

Igyekezett szétnézni. Nessie arcát látta felbukkanni útközben, egy-kettőt a családjából, de még nem volt egészen magánál.

– Gyere gyorsan, Ghayda nem rég érkezett meg! – lelkendezett Sulpicia. – Óriási bulit csapunk!

És tényleg! Nagyjából 10 ismeretlen vámpír mulatott a Jézus és vérfarkasok zenéjére. Köztük volt Ghayda is. Sulpicia bemutatta nekik Veronicát, de a hibrid lány még mindig túl tompa volt ahhoz, hogy képes legyen neveket és arcokat megjegyezni. Ghaydára is csak azért emlékezett, mert Sulpicia korábban már sokat mesélt róla.

Tánc közben felfedezte az apját is, aki két vámpírral folytatott elmélyült eszmecserét a tánctér szélén, valószínűleg ők lehetnek az építészek, akik majd felhúzzák a küzdőteret. Marcus a felesége fején nyugtatta kezét, aki farkas formájában feküdt a homokban a férje mellett. Ezzel jelezte, hogy nem kíváncsi senkire, főleg nem idegen vámpírokra, de azért szeretné a családját szemmel tartani. Marcus beszélgető partnerei félelemmel vegyes csodálattal néztek az óriási nőstényfarkasra. Ez a szövetség számukra is olyan valószínűtlen volt, mint mindenki másnak. A Cullen klánt csak William képviselte, aki most is a zenét keverte.

Sulpicia ritkán táncolt nyilvánosan, de akkor úgy, hogy minden tekintetet magára vonzott. Tanára lehet, hogy több technikai tudással rendelkezett, de azt a fenséges királynői elérhetetlenséget, nem tudta magából sugározni.

Veronica szeretett az asszonnyal táncolni, mindig kicsit azaz érzése támadt, mintha néma párbajt vívnának. Mintha az Aro és közte lévő politikai feszültség képeződne le valami ősi nőstények közötti rivalizálássá. A nézelődők legnagyobb örömére.

Egyszer csak Felix óriási karjai nyalábolták fel a hibrid lányt. A nagydarab vámpír már teljesen kigombolta az ingét. Nemsokára le is fog kerülni róla ez a felesleges ruhadarab, hogy az újonnan érkezett hölgyek megcsodálhassák a kínálatát.

– A szart is kivered belőle! – kiabálta a lány fülébe nagy büszkén, majd lerakta a lányt, hogy belevesse magát a forgatagba.

– Hol van Alessandro? – hajolt oda Sulpiciához Veronica, mert már kezdett kitisztulni az agya, és eszébe jutott a könyvelő.

– A szobádban. A méreg szívódik fel benne, de Aro mellette van – felelte a szőke vámpírnő, miközben megfogta a lány csípőjét, és úgy ringatóztak a zenére.

– Megnézem, hogy van, meg iszom egyet – felelte a lány, és kibontakozott az ölelésből. Már rájött, hogy nem kell feltétlenül innia az életben maradáshoz, de jobban érzi magát, ha mégis megtette.

A konyhában Rosalie-val futott össze, aki éppen Esmével beszélgetett, miközben a mama vámpír húslevest főzött. A szőke vámpír idegesen elhallgatott, amikor meglátta a hibridet. Veronicának, pedig az általa ejtett harapás nyoma szúrt szemet Rosalie nyakán.

Ha jól emlékezett nem volt ideje konkrétan inni a véréből, így nem szerez meg tőle semmilyen emléket. Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy lista azokról a dolgokról, amit meg kell tennie mielőtt, szembenéz a Pszichiáterrel.

– Rosalie – kezdte a hibrid lány. – Szeretnék elnézést kérni, amiért ilyen durván megtámadtalak…

– Nem kellett volna olyan erőszakosnak lennem… – vágott közbe a vámpír. Esme csendben tovább ügyködött.

– Ha még mindig azt akarod, akkor lehet róla szó. Persze először csak annyival, amit az ikrek is kaptak, mert az még úgy látszik visszafordítható. Aztán, ha bejön… – hallgatott el hirtelen a hibrid. – De először várjuk meg, míg mindkét klán áldását adja rá – Veronica zavartan távozni készült, kezében a főzéshez használt rumos üveggel. – Köszönöm – ölelte meg hirtelen Rosalie.

Már a lépcső aljában hallotta Alessandro nehéz légzését. Régóta nem kiabált már fájdalmában, amikor a méreg felszívódott a szervezetében. Renata és egy másik testőr állt Veronica szobája előtt, fejbiccentéssel üdvözölte őket. Feszült viszonyban volt azokkal a testőrökkel, akikkel még nem balhézott össze egyszer sem, mert így nem tudták egymást hova tenni a ranglétrán. Őszintén számított néhány kihívásra a viadal alkalmából, hogy ezt a problémát orvosolják.

Alessandro Veronica ágyán feküdt semmibe révedő szemekkel és egy harapás nyommal a csuklóján. Vérének illata hirtelen arra sarkallta a hibrid lányt, hogy megbüntesse, aki bántani merte, hiába volt tisztában vele, hogy mindez az ő érdekében történik. Most már értette, hogy a vőlegénye miért nem akarta soha, hogy így lássa.

Alessandro mellé feküdt, megfogta a kezét, és figyelte Arót, aki elmélyülten festett a szoba falára. Annyira lekötötte az alkotás, hogy ügyet sem vetett a lány érkezésére.

A kép egy fiatal nőt ábrázolt, aki egy távolban játszó kislányt figyelt. A jelenet hétköznapi volt, de mégis csodaszép, főleg a klán vezér régóta csiszolt művészetével tolmácsolva.

– Gyönyörű az a nő! – jegyezte meg végül Veronica. – Bár nem értem, hogy is került a szobám falára…

– A neve Lilly Anne – felelte Aro, anélkül, hogy hátranézett volna. – Vivien emlékeiben láttam, és magam is gyönyörűnek találtam.

– És kicsoda?

– Ha jól értelmeztem, akkor közös ismerősük Williammel… - válaszolt a klán vezér.

Amikor nem sokkal később Veronica indulni készült, Aro utána szólt.

– Majd kerítenél időt, hogy átolvasd a megállapodást. Jó lenne, ha te is aláírnád.

Veronica kissé meglepődött az ajánlaton.

– Rendben – felelte a lány, és elindult Lazare szobája felé.

Három pasijából kettő éppen vámpír harapásból lábadozott. Milyen ironikus!

Lazare szobája a folyosó végén volt. Amikor Veronica odaért, Vivien csivitelő hangja szűrődött ki az ajtón.

– Nem kell félned! Ő csak Seth, tulajdonképpen a nagybátyám! Azért van itt, hogy megvédjen, mert egy kicsit sok lett a vámpír errefelé. Carlisle, ő a dédnagyapám, megszervezte, hogy mindig vigyázzon rád valaki.

– Veronica is vámpír? – kérdezte tétován Lazare.

– Nem, ő egy hibrid, az apja vámpír, az anyja vérfarkas – magyarázta lelkesen a lány.

Veronica szinte hallani vélte, ahogy Lazare szeme kikerekedik. Szegényke!

– Ne aggódj! Veronica kihívta párbajra a vámpírt, aki megtámadott, úgyhogy megkapja a magáét… – lelkendezett tovább a szöszi lány.

Veronica úgy érezte, hogy felesleges lenne bemennie…


	77. Elszállva

**LXXVII. fejezet – Elszállva**

William nem kevés aggodalommal figyelte Veronicát, aki az ikrek érkezése után teljesen megvadult.

Nem sokkal éjfél után futott be a hajójuk, amivel megérkeztek a küzdőtér építői is, és az első szállítmány ember, akik majd a vendégeket fogják táplálni. Már az is meglepő volt a hibrid fiú számára, hogy az ikrek és Veronica milyen kitörő örömmel üdvözölték egymást. Majd eltűntek a házban, és buli öltözékben kerültek elő, Aro kíséretében, akit Sulpicia váltott fel Alessandro mellett. A klán vezér jónak találta Carlisle ötletét, hogy az emberek illetve az emberhez nagyon hasonló hibridek, lásd Vivien és Nessie, ne mászkáljanak őrizetlenül.

Mire előkerültek a házból Jane és Veronica úgy nézett ki, mint aki alaposan berúgott, pedig ez fizikailag képtelenség. Később ez az állapotuk csak rosszabbodott. William kíváncsiságának engedve belekukkantott Jane fejébe, és rájött a megoldásra. Jane képességét használták fel az állapot eléréséhez, időnként fájdalmat okoztak egymásnak, aminek utóhatásaként állt be ez az eufória.

Alec-et meg egyszerűen magával ragadta a két lány hangulata, akik számára láthatóan megszűnt létezni a külvilág. Jane gondoskodott arról, hogy mindenki megbánja, aki esetleg megzavarja őket. Nemsokára mindenki békén hagyta őket, hiába táncoltak úgy, mintha ebből élnének meg. Ehhez hozzájárult az is, hogy az ikrek már szinte teljesen visszanyerték vámpír külsőjüket, már csak egy embert tudtak volna megtéveszteni.

A legelégedettebb vigyor Aro arcán jelent meg, ahogy a lányokat nézte, miközben Caius-szal beszélgetett. Williamnek ez nem nagyon tetszett, úgyhogy megnézte vajon az öreg arra gondol-e, amire ő gondol, hogy gondol.

És tényleg! Attól, amit a klán vezér fejében látott Williamnek ölhetnékje támadt! Érezte, ahogy farkas ösztönei ki akarnak belőle törni, hogy megfizessenek a vén kéjencnek! De aztán néhány mély lélegzet után arra gondolt, hogy inkább beavatja Marcus-t.

_Tudja, hogy Arónak perverz gondolatai vannak Veronicáról?_ – szegezte neki a kérdést a vámpírnak, aki éppen az építészekkel beszélgetett a küzdőtér részleteiről. Egyikük annak idején a Kolosszeum egyik fő építésze volt, és most a Volturi klán kérésére annak majdnem pontos másolatát akarja itt létrehozni, nem több mint másfél hét alatt.

_Arónak mindenről perverz gondolatai támadnak_ – felelte Marcus, miközben zavartalanul folytatta tovább a beszélgetést.

_Mindenről? – _kérdezte hitetlenkedve William. Marcus gondolkozott egy pár másodpercet.

_Igen, mindenről. Vagy meg lehet ölni, vagy le lehet festeni valamilyen bizarr módon, vagy le lehet fektetni, vagy ezek kombinációja. _

_Azt is tudod, hogy Veronicával, és az ikrekkel orgiákat rendeztek, ahol embereket öltek meg! – _támadt rá a vámpírra.

_Igen – _felelte Marcus, William legnagyobb meglepetésére_. – Veronica és az ikrek Thaiföldön szoktak rá, így fűzik szorosabbra a kapcsolatukat. Aro majdnem fél évig fűzte őket, mire hagyták, hogy ő és Sulpicia csatlakozzon hozzájuk, és egy kétoldalú tükrön keresztül figyelje az eseményeket – _magyrázta Marcus.

Ha nem gondolatban beszélgettek volna, akkor most Williambe szorult volna a szó.

_Hogy hagyhatja ezt? – _hördült fel.

_A lányom és az ikrek olyan kapcsolatban vannak egymással, mintha valóban a gyermekei lennének. Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyesmi lehetséges, de mégis tagadhatatlanul így van. Ebbe én nem szólhatok bele, mert csak rontanék a helyzeten. Ami meg Arót és a kisded játékait illeti, azért mert nem rendezek jelenetet, mint a feleségem, azért vigyázok a lányomra, hogy ne essen semmi baja. Régebb óta ismerem Arót és Sulpiciát, mint amennyi időt te a történelemkönyvekben elolvastál. Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy mire képesek. De had adjak egy tanácsot! Ne kövesd el azt a hibát, mint a feleségem. Ne kezeld úgy Veronicát, mintha egy tinédzser ember lenne – _oktatta ki a vámpír Williamet.

Mielőtt William reagálhatott volna a hallottakra, hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki figyeli. Méghozzá igen közelről. Egy fiatal lánynak kinéző vámpír állt előtte, és úgy nézte őt, mintha szobor vagy festmény lenne. Nem szólt egy árva szót sem, csak ide-oda jártatta nagy vörös szemét a hibrid fiún. A lány csodaszép volt, dús göndör hajjal, és formás alakkal. Mire William elszánta volna magát, hogy megkérdezze, miben lehet a segítségére, verekedés zaja ütötte meg a fülét. A zenét is túlharsogta a két verekedő vámpír morgása és kiabálása.

William az egyik küzdőfélben felismerte Emmett hangját. Rohant oda, hogy a nagybátyjának segítsen, de Veronica megelőzte. Éppen Emmettet lökte egy kicsit hátrébb, miközben Felix-et fogta le.

– Az arénán kívül nincs bunyó! – kiabálta a hibrid lány, és fenyegetően rezegtette a pikkelyeit, amelyek az arcát borították. William segített Felixet lefogni.

– Minek addig várni! Most is agyon verem ezt a senkit! – őrjöngött Felix. – Te meg engedj el, Farpír1! – taszított egyet Williamen, de a hibrid nem engedett a szorításán.

William meglepetésére a Volturi vezérek a fülük botját sem mozdították. Békésen beszélgettek tovább.

– Próbáld meg, te tahó! – felelt Emmett.

– Emmett! Az arénában több száz vámpír előtt verheted laposra – érvelt Veronica. Ezen Emmett elgondolkodott.

– Ugyan már! Olyan könnyű lesz elvenni tőle a szöszit, mint csecsemőtől a nyalókát! – sziszegte Felix.

– Felix! Azt mondtam az arénában! Ott legyél nagy legény! – vágta erélyesen gyomron Veronica. – Ha Demetri befejezi Andrej üdvözlését, akkor szólok neki, hogy megküzdötök egymással. Első vérig! Ha addig is csak csúnyán néztek egymásra vagy egymás nőjére, akkor tudni fogom, kin gyakoroljam az új képességemet...Mellesleg mi az ördög az a farpír? – fordult Felixhez a hibrid lány.

– Miért? Nem félig farkas, félig vámpír? – vonta meg a vállát Felix.

Veronica jóízűen felkacagott. William inkább azon gondolkodott, hogy letépi a testőr fejét, amikor az iménti kreol lány odalépett az óriási vámpírhoz, és kézen fogta. Felix először tiltakozni akart, de aztán meglátta a lány kellemesen ringó csípőjét, és minden más kiröppent a fejéből.

– Mi történt? – lépett oda William Emmetthez és Rosalie-hoz.

– Rácsapott a fenekemre – felelte dühösen Rosalie.

– Ne vedd magadra! Nála ez felér egy szerelmes verssel – magyarázta a még mindig jól szórakozó Veronica.

– Akkor se nyúljon a feleségemhez! – fújtatott Emmett.

– Nem tehet róla, hogy nem a fejével gondolkodik... – vonta meg a vállát Veronica. – Bár érdekes lesz a kettőtök összecsapását megnézni...

A zenekar egy lassú dalt kezdett el játszani, és a Jézusnak kinéző énekes kellemes hangja betöltötte a levegőt.

We both could see crystal clear,

That the inevitable end was near

Made our choice, a trial by fire,

To battle is the only way we feel alive

– Táncoljunk! – fogta kézen Veronica Williamet.

– Nem tudok! – tiltakozott a fiú. – Én csak a körítést gyártom hozzá!

– Ugyan már, lassúzni mindenki tud – erősködött Veronica, és a tánctérre vonszolta a fiút. A legtöbb pár már összebújva táncolt. Még Carlisle és Esme is előkerült a házból. Alec pedig felkérte Jane-t, hogy a szőke lány ne tudjon belezavarni Veronicáék táncába.

William abbahagyta a tiltakozást, és a lány derekára rakta a kezét. Az ujjbegyeivel érezte a tetoválás mikroszkopikus kiemelkedéseit, mert Veronica felsője szabadon hagyta a hátát. Alig mert levegőt venni, amikor a lány a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és úgy andalogtak a zenére. Mivel William egy fejjel volt magasabb a lánynál, így pontosan elfért az álla alatt. Nemsokára teljesen beborította a lány édeskés illata. Az egyik levegővétellel, amivel magába szívta ezt az illatot, rákapcsolódott Veronica elméjére. Nem akarta, hogy mások is hallják, amiről beszélgetnek.

_Nem félsz? _– sóhajtotta William.

_Dehogynem_ – mosolyodott el magában a lány. – _Még nem ettem meg elég öngyilkosjelöltet ahhoz, hogy elmúljon a halálfélelmem._

Hallgattak egy kicsit, William védelmezően közelebb húzta magához. Bárcsak megküzdhetne Gorgonnal a lány helyett.

_Nem lenne esélyed – _jelentette ki a lány. – _De azért köszi..._

_Amikor megkértél, hogy legközelebb ne a nyakán harapjam meg Alessandrót, akkor utána megcsókoltál?_ – kérdezte meg a fiú váratlanul.

_Nem... de nagyon akartalak..._

**Az dalszöveg részlet a 30 Seconds To Mars: Alibi című számából van. Érdemes meghallgatni!**

**1. A farpír kifejezés TheSparkDivine kreativitását dicséri és külön köszönet a Jézus és a vérfarkasok koncepció megalkotásában való közreműködésért.**


	78. A halál misztérium

**LXXVIII. fejezet – „A halál misztérium,…"**

**Ennek és a következő fejezetnek a címe Stephen King Állattemető című regényéből vett idézet.**

– Elnézést, hölgyem! Ugye Ön a Lány a tollakkal? – ütötte meg Veronica fülét egy kellemes akcentussal beszélő őszes hajú vámpír hangja, hiába igyekezett kizárni a környezetet, ahogy Caius már napok óta követelte tőle. – Kérhetnék Öntől egy autógrammot? Nagy rajongója vagyok…

Az ugyanis ahogyan Veronica forró nadrágban és bikini felsőben edzett, egyre több bámészkodót vonzott. A hibrid lány szeretett volna mindenkit elküldeni melegebb éghajlatra (még ennél is), de Caius szerint jobb, ha így is megtanul koncentrálni, mert az arénában még többen lesznek.

Caius nagyon komolyan vette az unokahúga felkészítését, legszívesebben, ahogy partot értek elvonszolta volna edzeni. De Aro rábeszélte, hogy engedélyezzen legalább egy éjszakányi ünneplést Veronicának és az ikreknek, amit maximálisan ki is használtak.

Caius-t rettenetesen felvillanyozta a lehetőség, hogy Gorgon meghalhat. Nem fejtette ki bővebben, hogy miért nem bírja a repülő vámpírt, mármint azon kívül, hogy mindenkivel szórakozik. Veronica meg jobbnak látta, nem firtatni a dolgot.

Caius-nál csak Demetri örült jobban a fejleményeknek. Büszkén meglapogatta a lányt, ami kifejezetten jót tett a hibrid lelki világának. Időnként ugyanis erős vágyat érzett, hogy csak úgy megölelje a nyomkövetőt. Szerencsére Andrej vérének ennél komolyabb hatása nem lett. Nem alakult ki olyan erős kötelék, mint az ikrekkel.

Szóval egyre nőtt a támogatóinak száma, eddig még senki nem tört ki könnyekben Gorgon lehetséges haláláról értesülve. Kár, hogy végül majd csalódniuk kell, hiszen az elmúlt napokban hiába próbálta meg ismét előcsalogatni frissen szerzett képességét. Nem tudta másképp elképzelni a használatát, mint amikor megmozdította a tengert. És azaz erő itt nagyon sok vámpírt megölne, és még többet megsebesítene. Gyengébb formában meg nem tudta felidézni.

Veronica a beszélő hang irányába fordult, hogy befejezzen egy mozdulatot, és meglátta, hogy a kellemes hangú vámpír, aki mellesleg az egyik építész volt, Bellához beszél, aki a férjével üldögélt a homokban, nem messze a gyakorlótértől.

Ekkor összeállt a kép a fejében, és villámgyorsan odaugrott hozzájuk, anélkül, hogy közben túlságosan átváltozott volna. Sulpicia valószínűleg másodszorra már kevésbé tűrné békésen, ha tönkretenné a tetoválást.

Sajnos elkésett!

Edward már a nagyon meglepett vámpírt csépelte teljes odaadással. Mielőtt a konszolidált hölgynek kinéző kísérője komolyabb kárt tehetett volna a gondolatolvasóban, Veronica odaért, hogy szétválassza őket.

– Mi ütött beléd? – pattant fel Bella, és kérdőn nézett a férjére.

– Aro… csinált rólad egy festményt!...Egy egész sorozatot! – fuldoklott a méregtől a gondolatolvasó.

Bella csak egy másodpercig gondolkodott, mire őt is elborította a düh.

– Elnézést a kellemetlenségért! – fordult Veronica a megtámadott párhoz, és igyekezett őket elküldeni. – Ha hajlandó a hölgy autogramot adni, akkor eljuttatom önökhöz – mosolygott rájuk, miközben távoztak.

– Nem hagyom, hogy megússzák – fogadkozott Edward.

– Az Isten szerelmére! – sóhajtott fel Veronica. – Most tényleg össze akarsz akaszkodni Aróval egy festmény miatt? Ami mellesleg kifejezetten ízléses lett, és szép.

– De pont a nászéjszakánkat kellett megörökíteni? – kiáltott fel Bella dühösen. – És még mutogatja is! Nem tart semmit sem tiszteletben?

– Nem hiszem… egyébként valószínűleg akkor voltál a legszebb… – vélekedett Veronica. – Így perspektívába helyezve, sokkal érthetőbb a kép… – mosolyodott el. – Ja, és a kedvenc képeit nem mutatja meg bárkinek, szóval a hotwannabevampires–pont–com oldalon még nincs fenn!

Mielőtt William nagyszülei hangot adhattak volna azoknak az érzelmeknek, amelyek átsuhantak az arcukon, Veronica elnézésüket kérve távozott. Alessandrót közeledett, és beszélni akart vele, mielőtt Caius újra a karmai közé kaparintja. Végül nem kis vitába került, mire Caius belátta, hogy nem az elkövetkezendő néhány órában fogják megváltani a világot.

Alessandro már teljesen beköltözött Veronica szobájába, ami sok orvosi műszert, és egy hatalmas íróasztalt jelentett, mindenféle kommunikációs eszközzel. Még jó, hogy kisebb focipálya méretű volt a szoba.

A hibrid lány nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha megnyugtatónak találja a papírmunkát, de most így történt. Jó érzés volt mindent elrendezni, mielőtt összecsap Gorgonnal.

Először is Alessandro beavatta a legújabb üzleti fejleményekbe, amelyekből a lány kimaradt, aztán a megállapodást nézték át.

– Muszáj volt Williamet ilyen helyzetbe hozni? – kérdezte meg Veronica, amikor ahhoz a záradékhoz ért, ami az ő esetleges ön- és közveszélyes elmebetegségét tárgyalta.

– Önként ajánlotta fel – jegyezte meg a könyvelő. – Sőt egyenesen ragaszkodott hozzá.

Ettől jóleső melegség járta át Veronicát, hogy az utolsó pillanatban valaki olyannal lesz, akivel szeretik egymást. A halál nagyon intim dolog, és örült, hogy ezt Williammel oszthatja meg, ha eljön az ideje. Bármilyen bizarr is volt ez a gondolat.

Aztán a végrendelete következett. Mióta Alessandro mellett gyakornokoskodott tekintélyes saját vagyonra tett szert, bár közelébe sem ért a könyvelő vagy a klán vezérek vagyonának. Ezért Veronica szerint nem sok jelentősége van, hogy kié lesz a pénze. Alessandro természetesen másképp gondolta, szerinte mindennek rendben kell lenni.

Veronica hirtelen felnevetett, amikor átolvasta a végrendeletet, miszerint Alessandro örökli minden vagyonát.

– Ha így haladunk a végén, még te leszel özvegy és nem én. Fogadjunk ez is az egyik terved! Elveszel, meghalok, tiéd a pénzem, és utána nyugodtan hajkurászhatod a fiatal lányokat.

– Kedvesem, ha nálad fiatalabb lánnyal kezdek, reggelente óvodába kellene vinnem – felelte morcosan Alessandro. Veronica ráöltötte a nyelvét. A méreg adag után határozottan jobban nézett ki a vőlegénye, ami kicsit megnyugtatta a hibrid lányt.

– Szerintetek ez vicces – háborodott fel William, aki ekkor lépett be a szobába.

– Aha – nézett rá Veronica értetlenül. A hibrid fiú még mondani akart valamit, de tekintete a falon lévő festményre tévedt, és hirtelen elakadt a szava, majd kiviharzott a szobából.

– Ha megkérlek, utána néznél annak a nőnek, akit a festmény ábrázol? – kérdezte meg a vőlegényét a hibrid lány, és fejével a fal felé intett. – Lilly Anne-nek hívják…


	79. és a temetés titok

**LXXIX. fejezet – „…és a temetés titok."**

– Bratyó! Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán! – kiáltott fel Vivien, aki nagyon rosszul viselte, ha valaki nem figyelt rá. Főleg most.

William bólintott, és tovább bámulta a kész küzdőteret. Enyhén szólva szkeptikusan fogadta, amikor megtudta, hogy mennyi idő alatt akarják felhúzni, és hogy mekkora méretben. Persze azzal nem számolt, hogy Veronica nem hogy ismét használni tudja a képességét, hanem egészen ura is lesz, és képes lesz az előre kifaragott elemek helyre illesztésében segédkezni. Nagyjából már mindenki lemondott róla (Caius-t kivéve, akinek makacssága nem ismert határokat), amikor Veronica egyszer csak a levegőbe emelte magát. Kiderült, hogy Abel lökéshulláma nem más, mint nagyon erős, irányítás nélküli telekinetikus energia.

A hibrid fiú makacsul hallgatott tovább, mert attól félt, ha kinyitja a száját, akkor elmondja, hogy mit gondol a húgáról. Ami most nemigen tűrne nyomdafestéket.

– Ez most tényleg más! – nyöszörgött a lány.

– Mindegyiknél ezt mondtad! – szűrte a fogai között a szót. – Ez még tőled is sok!

– De ez most tényleg más! Nem érted? Ő ember, és tud rólunk! Végre nem kellene minden családi eseményből kihagyni a barátomat! A vámpíroktól általában kiráz a hideg, a vérfarkasok meg vagy a rokonaim vagy már bevésődtek! Lazare tökéletes!

– És hogy akarod Veronicával közölni? – jegyezte meg csípősen William, és próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy ízekre szedi ezt a végtelenül pofátlan embert, akinek van képe a bevésődött párja után most a húgát kerülgetni…

– Neki már nem kell! Egyszer sem látogatta meg, mióta itt van a szigeten! Légyszi! Most utoljára! Légyszi! – nézett rá Vivien nagy szemekkel, miközben önkéntelenül megfogta sérült vállát.

Akkor tört el, amikor Lazare-t védte Edward támadásától. A gondolatolvasó sajnos nem volt elég messze vagy elég elfoglalt, hogy ne hallja meg az ember gondolatait, amikor Vivien megcsókolta. Mázlija volt a párocskának, hogy Seth a védelmükre kelt.

A balhé azóta is tartott. A Cullen klán többsége ellenezte a dolgot, mert ezt is Vivien egy újabb szeszélyének tartották, amiből mi tagadás volt egy pár. Vivien most arról igyekezett meggyőzni a bátyját, hogy ezúttal komolyak a szándékai. Úgy vélte, ha a bátyját sikerülne maguk mellé állítania, aki köztudottan nem nagy rajongója az üzletembernek, akkor a többiek is beadnák a derekukat… idővel.

Csak ne kezdjen el sírni! – fohászkodott magában William. Alig állhatta a női könnyeket, különösen a húgáét. Összetörte a szívét, hogy szomorúnak lássa a máskor mindig vidám lányt. Rákapcsolódott a lány elméjére, hogy megtudja szomorúsága valódi-e vagy csak az eddig jól bevált módszert alkalmazza rajta. William ugyanis eddig minden pasi ügyben támogatta a lányt.

Legnagyobb bosszúságára Vivien tényleg kétségbe volt esve, és hajlandó lett volna áldozatokat is hozni a férfiért, amire eddig nemigen volt példa.

– Rendben – morogta alig hallhatóan a hibrid fiú, mire Vivien visítva a nyakába ugrott.

Jobban érezte volna magát, ha előbb tud beszélni Veronicával, de a lány egyszerűen felszívódott a szigeten. Demetri pedig nem volt hajlandó elárulni, hogy hol van ilyen semmiség miatt.

William nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt belépett volna Lazare szobájába, amit most Carlisle és Seth védelmezett. A többiek a Volturi klánnak segítettek a megállapodásnak megfelelően. Ugyanis majdnem egyszerre futott be Athenadora a maradék testőrséggel, és persze a mennyasszonyi ruhával, és egy nagyobb hajó rengeteg vendéggel. Aro természetesen ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mindenkivel személyesen fogjon kezet…

Ennyi vámpírt egy rakáson nem volt egyszerű kezelni, és közben elmagyarázni nekik a szabályokat, ami az evésre és harcra vonatkozott. Volt néhány, akit már így is darabokban szedtek ki a hajóból. Egy-kettőt már nem is sikerült összerakni.

– Helló, anyu! – köszönt Nessie-nek, aki Lazare ágya mellett olvasott, és meglepetten nézett a fiára.

Nessie még várakozó állásponton volt. Nem igazán ismerte a férfit, és a lánya érzéseit sem, úgyhogy egyelőre nem akart nyilatkozni. Csak minden felet életben tartani.

William egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta ezt a beszélgetést, de most már nem volt mit tenni.

Lazare kinyitotta a szemét a hangra.

– Jó estét! – nyögte ki William. Ahogy ágyban fekve látta a férfit, még mindig holtsápadtan és gyengén, a legtöbb dühe elpárolgott. Mindennek kinézett csak könyörtelen szívtiprónak nem. A húga múltját figyelembe véve egyre inkább hitt a férfi ártatlanságában.

– William Black vagyok – folytatta a hibrid. – Vivien ikertestvére…

… és mellesleg Veronica párja – szerette volna hozzá tenni, de inkább nem rémítette meg még jobban a férfit.

– Lazare Lyons – nyújtotta felé a kezét. – Szeretnék elnézést kérni, azért ami Viviennel történt… nem állt szándékomban, hogy…

– Ha megengedi, akkor rákapcsolódnék az elméjére – vágott közbe William. – Olyan képességgel rendelkezem, hogy meg tudom nézni a gondolatait. Nem fog fájni… és ezzel tisztázhatná magát… néhányan a családunkból igencsak nagy gazembernek tartják…

– William! – szólt rá Nessie.

– Ez az igazság! – védekezett a fiú.

– Vivien már mesélt erről a képességről. Rendben van – egyezett bele a férfi, bár látszott rajta, hogy jelen pillanatban szinte minden mindegy neki.

William ismét nagy levegőt vett és rákapcsolódott az elméjére. Látta, ahogy Vivien sok időt tölt a férfi ágya mellett, és szinte megállás nélkül beszél hozzá vagy felolvas neki. Ahogy később sokat beszélgettek, és a kezdeti folytonos halálfélelmet, amit a vámpírok és Seth jelenléte keltett benne, felváltja valamiféle jóleső bizakodás és öröm.

William meglepődve látta, hogy Vivien természetesen viselkedett, nem alkalmazta egyetlen szokásos csábítási technikáját sem. A férfinek még így sem volt esélye, főleg miután Carlisle egyik vizsgálata közben Veronica meglátogatta.

Mindketten zavarban voltak. A lány megkérdezte Lazare-t, hogy érzi magát, a férfi azt felelte, jól. Ennél tovább nem jutottak a beszélgetésben, nem igen volt mit mondaniuk. Szar dolog, ha rájössz, hogy a sárkányt dugod, és nem a királylányt – foglalta össze a helyzetet Lazare magának.

William végül arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy a férfi nem egy rossz ember. Nem is egy szent, megvannak a maga hibái és démonai, de alapvetően jószívű. Kevés dolgot szeretett az életében, de azt szenvedélyesen. Nem csoda, hogy Veronica szívesen volt vele.

– Köszönöm – lépett ki a férfi elméjéből, és nehézkesen hozzátette. – Engem sikerült meggyőznie…


	80. Víz és tűzesés

**LXXX. fejezet – Víz– és tűzesés**

– Nem értem, miért engem kellett ide kicipelned? Nem az ilyen feladatokra találták ki a fiatal szerető intézményét?– zsörtölődött Alessandro, amikor odaértek a vízeséshez, és Veronica lerakta a földre. – Neked mindjárt kettő is van!

– Ne morogj már! Ez az utolsó lehetőségünk egy kis nyugira, mielőtt elszabadul a pokol – mosolygott rá a hibrid. – Szerintem a vámpír klánok és a világgazdaság is tud téged nélkülözni néhány órát. Egyébként Williammel már voltam itt!

Veronica leterített egy pokrócot és közelebb húzott egy méretes sziklát, hogy Alessandro tudjon minek támaszkodni, és kipakolta a hátizsákjából az ennivalót. A vízesés még mindig gyönyörű volt, főleg amikor a lemenő nap fénye megfestette a vizet.

– Te sohasem akartál gyereket? – kérdezte meg a hibrid lány, miután becsábította a férfit a vízbe, és megmutatta neki, hogy milyen izgalmas is lehet egy vízesés.

– Nem, mert nekem semmim sincs, amit egy gyereknek adhatnék – felelte a férfi.

– Nekem elég sok mindent adtál, miután megjelentem nálad – vonta meg a vállát a lány.

– Te akkor már nem voltál gyerek. Csak egy nagyon fiatal gyilkos, aki nem tudta, mihez kezdjen.

Veronica a hátát a köves partnak vetette, és maga előtt tartotta a férfit, hogy annak törékeny testét még véletlen se sebesítsék meg a sziklák.

– Van már valamilyen elképzelésed, hogyan győzöd le Gorgont? – tett fel a könyvelő is egy váratlan kérdést. Veronica nem feltétlenül erről szeretett volna beszélni egy romantikus vízesés tövében.

– Nem igazán… Abel képessége elég erős, hogy megsemmisítse Gorgont, hiszen pusztultak már el vámpírok miatta. De nem vagyok elég gyors, hogy meg tudjam ütni vele… Beszélgettem Aróval, hogy Gorgon hogyan harcolt annak idején, de nem lettem okosabb. Két lehetőségem van, nem is akar igazán meghalni, hiszen Aro szerint csak azért támadt ez az ötlete, mert már minden mást már kipróbált a világon. Egyszóval unatkozik. De szerintem ez nem igazán komoly indok az öngyilkosságra, és megelégszik azzal, ha csak simán legyőz. A másik, hogy komolyan gondolja, és szándékosan veszít – fejtegette a lány.

– Ugye tisztában vagy vele, ha felfalod Gorgont, akkor Aro minden eszközzel el akar majd pusztítani? – jegyezte meg Alessandro.

– Igen – felelte Veronica. – Gondoltam, hogy ekkora hatalom koncentrációt nem fog megkockáztatni… Őszintén én sem szeretném, nem hiszem, hogy utána meg tudnám őrizni az ép eszemet…

Hallgattak egy kicsit. Csendben emésztették a gondolataikat.

– Én benned fogok tovább élni – jelentette ki a férfi váratlanul, mérhetetlen nyugalommal a hangjában. – William tesz majd boldoggá, de védelmezni mindig én foglak.

Veronica ritkán látott ilyen „heves" érzelemnyilvánítást a férfitól.

– Máris boldoggá tettél. Cserébe én is boldoggá teszlek és visszaviszlek a telefonodhoz meg a többi kütyüdhöz – suttogta a lány, hogy némiképp leplezze meghatódottságát.

A ház és környéke úgy zsongott, mint egy méhkas, és Alessandro azonnal hozzálátott, hogy átlássa a káoszt. Felix vele tartott, ha esetleg nyers erővel kellene megtoldani a könyvelő észérveit.

Veronicát pedig Athenadora ragadta magával, hogy rápróbálja a ruháját, amit egy külön erre a célja készült épületben tartottak, ahol Caius-szal a testőreik kíséretében megszálltak, hogy meg tudják védeni a kíváncsi tekintetek elől. Szerencsére a lány méretei nem változtak, ami óriási megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el a szőke vámpírt.

Veronica nézte magát a tükörben és nem akart hinni a szemének. A ruha tényleg egy csoda volt, bármelyik Disney hercegnő ölt volna érte… feltéve, hogy a vámpírok báljára igyekszik.

Eddig nem sokat gondolt az esküvőre, de amikor levette a ruháját, már alig várta, hogy két nap múlva újra felvehesse.

A menyasszonyi ruha után Athena előállt a jelmezzel, amit a lánybúcsúra szánt. Az egyik korai esküvői ruha változatot alakította át a nagynénje. Tulajdonképpen egy állig érő fátyol, a fűző, és az elől comb középig, hátul földig érő szoknya maradt meg belőle. Hiába készült ugyanabból az anyagból, ennek a ruhának pont az ellenkező hatása volt, mint az előzőnek. Már éppen azon agyalt, hogy megkeresi Alessandrót, és megmutatja neki ezt a mennyasszonyi ruha előzetest, csak hogy kellőképpen várja a nagy napot.

– Amman! – termett Veronica mellett Jane. – Segítenél berakni ezt a fülbevalót?

– Persze, csüccs le! – nézett végig a nevelt lányán a hibrid.

Szőke hajába vérvörös csíkokat festett, ami harmonizált a lassan ismét vörös árnyalatot öltő szemével. Mintha egy démon bujkált volna az angyali világoskék tekintet mögött. Mindehhez bőrfűzőt és egy nagyon apró rakott szoknyát vett fel, meg persze térdig érő zoknit. A lánybúcsú ugyanis egy industrial metal zenekar koncertjével indul. Mivel a zenekar tagjai emberek, ezért Sulpicia azt találta ki, hogy mindenki úgy sminkelje ki magát, mintha elvakult rajongók lennének. A zenekar stílusához kifejezetten passzolni fognak a vörös szemek…

Veronica finoman a megnyúlt szemfogai közé fogta Jane fülcimpáját, és átlyukasztotta.

– Miért van rajtad Sai vérének a szaga? – kérdezte meg a szőke vámpírt a törzsi nyelvükön. A táncos lányt Athenadora hozta magával, mert még mindig az ágyat nyomta ezért nem akarták egyedül hagyni Volterrában.

– Meglátogattuk… - felelt kitérően Jane.

– Nem megkértelek, hogy hagyjátok békén, míg meggyógyul? – mordult fel Veronica.

– Ne aggódj! Nemsokára rendben lesz…

– Hogy érted ezt?

– Alec csak egy pár kortyot akart belőle inni, de közben megint mérgező lett… Aro azt mondta, vámpírként is maradhat… Egyébként a mutáns Barbie Lazare-ral kavar… – igyekezett Jane másfele terelni a beszélgetést. Ki nem állhatta Vivient, Veronica szerint azért, mert az elbűvölő személyisége vele szemben sem volt hatástalan.

– Tudom! – mordult rá Veronica Jane-re. – Nem vagyok vak!

Néha nagyon nehezen viselte az ikreket. Ha egy pillanatra hátat fordított nekik, akkor biztos, hogy valaki megsérült vagy meghalt.

Inkább elindult a lánybúcsúba, hátha sikerül kitáncolni magából a dühét. A küzdőtér végén állították fel a színpadot. Veronica és Jane az első sorban állt, hogy adott esetben meg tudják védeni a zenekart, ha valaki finom falatnak nézné őket. A hibrid lány már elég biztosan meg tudott fogni a levegőben egy támadó vámpírt. Caius nem hagyta békén, míg ezt be nem gyakorolta.

Olyanok is eljöttek, akikre Veronica nem számított. Még Esme és Leah is ott volt, persze sokkal visszafogottabb öltözékben, mint a többiek. Bellát Alice és Nessie vonszolta be egy vörös bőrruhában, ami láthatóan nagyon feszélyezte. Aggodalma felesleges volt, mert Heidi és Rosalie szépsége nagyjából minden mást elhalványított. Bár Alice is elég feltűnő volt a pokolbéli ballett táncos jelmezével.

A színpadon szétömlő tűz zuhatag jelezte a zenekar érkezését, akik rögtön a húrok közé csaptak…

Heirate mich

Mit meinen Händen grab ich tief  
>zu finden was ich so vermisst<br>und als der Mond im schönsten Kleid  
>hab deinen kalten Mund geküsst<p>

Ich nehm dich zärtlich in den Arm  
>doch deine Haut reisst wie Papier<br>und Teile fallen von dir ab  
>zum zweitenmal entkommst du mir<p>

Dort bei den Glocken verbring ich die Nacht  
>dort zwischen Schnecken ein einsames Tier<br>tagsüber lauf ich der Nacht hinterher  
>zum zweitenmal entkommst du mir<p>

**A dalszöveg a Rammstein Heirate mich című dalából van. Íme, a fordítása:**

**Légy a feleségem**

**Kezeimmel mélyre ások  
>hogy megleljem mi úgy hiányzott<br>a Hold legszebb ruhája alatt  
>hideg szádat megcsókoltam<strong>

**Gyengéden a karjaimba veszlek  
>de a bőröd foszlik, mint a papír<br>és részek esnek le rólad  
>Másodjára szöktél meg tőlem<strong>

**Ott a harangoknál töltöm az éjszakát  
>ott, csigák közt, egy magányos állat<br>napközben az éjszaka után futok  
>másodjára szöktél meg tőlem<strong>

**A fordítás a lyricstranslate–pont–com oldalról származik. **

**A zenekar szerepeltetése természetesen csúsztatás, hiszen a történet kb. negyven évvel az utolsó könyv után játszódik, szóval a zenekar tagjai már igencsak nyugdíjas korúak, ha élnek még egyáltalán. De nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne szerepeltessem őket Legalábbis nekem megfogta a fantáziámat egy Rammstein témájú lánybúcsú, ahol a biztonsági emberek, akarom mondani a biztonsági vámpírok a rokonaid, és nem kell előlük menekülni… mit gondolsz TheSparkDivine?**


	81. Vallomás

**LXXXI. fejezet – Vallomás**

William nagyjából huszadjára kötötte újra a nyakkendőjét. Alice egy kiképzőtiszt alaposságával és könyörtelenségével ellenőrizte mindenki öltözékét, beleértve William nyakkendőjét is. Csak a vacak annyira szorította, hogy úgy érezte mindjárt megfulladt, és még órák voltak hátra a szertartásig. Így kilazította, és most nem tudta visszakötni.

Alessandro lépett be a szobába egy rövid kopogás után. William halkan káromkodott, amikor ismét túl rövidre kötötte. A könyvelő egy megvető sóhaj kíséretében maga felé fordította a hibridet, és gyakorlott mozdulatokkal látott neki a ruhadarab megzabolázásának.

– Szeretnék köszönetet mondani, amiért leszel a tanúm – jegyezte meg a férfi a szokásos monoton hangján. – Tudom, hogy ez nem lehet egyszerű neked.

– Nem igazán volt választásom – vonta meg a vállát a fiú. – Miután Vivien lett Veronica tanúja…

William önmagát is meglepte azzal, hogy már nem tekinti igazán ellenfélnek a könyvelőt. Azután állt helyre a bizalma a férfiban, miután Veronica elmagyarázta, hogy miatta nem kerülhetett a közelébe William, és hogy mi volt erre az oka. Bármennyire is nehéz időszak volt ez a fiú számára, így utólag talán jobb volt. Tényleg nem ártott, hogy leülepedjenek a dolgok az összecsapásuk után. Ez a nagy megértés természetesen nem akadályozza meg abban, hogy az arénában ellássa a baját annak a vámpírnak, aki sértő megjegyzést tett Veronica erkölcseire… csak a móka kedvéért.

– Mindenesetre köszönöm. Ha esetleg lenne valami, amit szeretnél elmondani Veronicának Lilly Anne-ről, javaslom, tedd meg, minél hamarabb…

William villám gyorsan belenézett a férfi elméjébe, de az már bonyolult közgazdasági képleteken törte a fejét.

Nem kellett volna eddig halogatni a dolgot. Csak nem tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá, amikor olyan jelenetet rendezett Lazare miatt. Persze még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy a két helyzetet össze sem lehet hasonlítani.

Veronicát Athenadoráék házában találta meg, ott folyt a menyasszony öltöztetése. Nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy a legjobb időpontot választja, de most már tényleg nem halogathatja tovább.

Belépett miután azonosította magát, hogy nem a vőlegény…. és sóbálvánnyá dermedt.

Nem talált szavakat, hogy milyen gyönyörű volt a lány. A rengeteg anyag ellenére is légiesen könnyed maradt, minden ízében nő. William legszívesebben ölbe kapta volna, hogy haza cipelje, és élete végéig védelmezze, szeresse, dédelgesse… Helyette, letérdelt elé.

– Mit csinálsz? – sikkantott fel Veronica, zavara tapintható volt.

_A mi esküvőnkön is ilyen gyönyörű leszel?_ – kérdezte a fiú Veronica fejében, mert nem akarta, hogy a ruha körül sertepertélő Athenadora hallja őket.

_Nem, akkor búvárruhában leszek_ – felelte csúfondárosan, hogy zavarát leplezze. – _Mikor jártál Lazare fejében?_

_Amikor Vivien megkért rá. Én is elcsenhetem a bugyid?_ – vigyorodott el William.

_Persze, a szobámban találsz egy egész fiókkal _– csúfolódott a lány. – _Ezért jöttél, hogy ezt megkérdezd?_

_Nem, Alessandro küldött, hogy kémleljem ki a ruhád…_

Veronica szóra se méltatta csak rá öltötte a nyelvét.

– Ha miattad tönkre teszi a sminkjét, kizavarlak – szólt rá Williamre Athenadora, aki még mindig talált igazítani valót a ruhán.

A hibrid fiú megadóan felemelte a kezét.

_Izgulsz? _– kérdezte a lánytól, miközben letelepedett az egyik fotelba.

_Az esküvő miatt nem igazán, kissé elhalványítja a „randim" Gorgonnal _– vonta meg keserűen a vállát, amiért Athena rondán nézett rá.

_El kell mondanom valamit. Lilly Anne, a nő, akinek a képe a szobád falán van… szeretők vagyunk…_ - nyögte ki a hibrid fiú.

Veronica alig észrevehetően megrándult.

_És miért nem mondtad el? Mondjuk, amikor Lazare-ról tartottál kiselőadást! _– kelt ki magából Veronica.

Ekkor akaratlanul is bevillant William fejébe, azaz este, ami megpecsételte a sorsát.

_Williamet nem zavarta a hajtűkanyar, még gyorsabban hajtotta a motorját. Azaz átkozott Veronica még csak fel sem hívta. Hónapok teltek el, és semmilyen módon sem akart kapcsolatba lépni vele! _

_Hirtelen éles fény vakította el, és még élesebb csikorgó hang hasított a fülébe, ahogy a szembejövő apró autó megpróbálta kikerülni. William is félre rántotta a kormányt, hogy elkerülje az ütközést. Az oldalán csúszott, míg a sziklafal meg nem állította. Közben megcsapta az orrát a halálra rémült emberek szaga: egy nő és egy gyerek ült a kocsiban, ami a szakadék széle felé sodródott. William felugrott, ledobta magáról a motort. Az utolsó pillanatban kapta el az autót, mielőtt lezuhant volna. Egy örökké valóságnak tűnt, mire a klán többi tagja odaért, hogy segítsen neki, mert olyan szerencsétlenül kapta el az autót, hogy nem tudott fogást váltani rajta._

_Lilly Anne hálából meghívta vacsorázni. Az asszony majdnem magasabb volt Williamnél, telt formás alakkal és lapockáig érő sötét barna hajjal. A kislánya kiköpött mása volt csak kicsiben. _

_Lilly Anne férje néhány évvel korábban halt meg, úgyhogy a házuk körül is elkelt a segítség. Így William észrevétlenül odaszokott a házhoz. Jólesett neki az asszony figyelme, és társasága… végül nem volt szíve nemet mondani…_

Veronica hangosan felnevetett, Athena és William meglepetten felkapták a fejüket.

_Szerintem ezt ne nagyon meséld el senkinek, főleg hímneműeknek ne! _– kuncogott tovább a lány.

_Mi olyan vicces? _– kérdezte sértődötten a fiú.

_Hát, Lilly Anne nagyon szép, amit az emlékeidben láttam, az alapján kedves is. Ez egy kicsit csökkenti az önfeláldozásod hősiességét… Nem hiszem, hogy együtt éreznének veled. Ne haragudj, nincs jogom haragudni rád… Csak meglepődtem… _- kért elnézést a lány.

Leah és Marcus lépett be a szobába, és meglepetten néztek Williamre.

– Nemsokára kezdődik a szertartás – mondta Marcus. – Sulpicia már keres.

– Már itt sem vagyok – állt fel a fiú, mert tényleg elszaladt az idő.

_Szeretlek _– gondolta Veronica felé, amikor kilépett az ajtón.

_Én is…_

**Na, Larryk, rájöttem, hogy mi a gond az esküvői fejezettel. Ehhez és az előző fejezethez képest lelkileg már nemigen tudok mit hozzá tenni. Úgyhogy a következő fejezet már „csak" a szertartást fogja tartalmazni. Végül is az emberek általában már a szertartás előtt is tudják, hogy mit éreznek, szóval feltételezem nincs ez másként a hibrideknél sem **


	82. Fogadalom

**LXXXII. fejezet – Fogadalom**

Veronica azt hitte, hogy William közelsége zavarni fogja, de alig érzékelte a jelenlétét, amint meglátta a rá várakozó könyvelőt. Szinte lebegett a férfi felé, csak Alessandro komoly, de annál szeretetteljesebb tekintetét figyelte. És tiszta szívből mosolygott.

A férfi ezüstszürke öltönyt viselt, mellénnyel és nyakkendővel. Sokkal fiatalabbnak és egészségesebbnek nézett ki, hogy nem a szokásos fekete ruháit viselte.

Alessandro viszonozta a lány mosolyát. A lány haját bonyolult kontyba fésülték fel, amiből a tarkójánál kilógtak göndör fürtjei. Itt kezdődött el a fátyla, amit egy-egy ezüst pánt kapcsolt a karjához a könyökénél és a kisujjánál. Mintha leengedte volna a hártyás szárnyait repülés után. A nyakát hajszálvékony ezüst szálakból szőtt nyaklánc díszítette, amibe két apró rubint erősítettek, mint két apró sebhely. További három rubin volt a ruha mellrészén, mintha két apró szemfog által ütött sebből cseppent volna oda a vér. A ruha selyemből készült, és légiesen könnyednek tűnt, az óriási szoknya ellenére is, ami körbeölelte a lányt. Kezében fehér alapon vörös pöttyökkel tarkított orchideákból készült csokrot tartott.

Mivel Alessandrónak nem voltak hozzátartozói, így őt Sulpicia vezette a szertartás helyére. Az asszony könnyed halvány kék ruhát viselt egy káprázatos gyémánt nyakékkel.

A vendégek a fehér márványlapokból a háztól a tengerpartig kirakott folyosó két oldalán álltak, ahol a víz fölé emeltek egy színpadot. Az emelvény egy nyitott könyvet mintázott, amit egy óriási csontváz olvasott1. A naplemente vérvörösre festette az eget a háttérben, amit sötét felhőkből álló csíkok szabdaltak fel.

Itt várta Aro az ifjú párt, fehér öltözetben, ami kísértetesen hasonlított a pápai ornátusra2. Veronica Marcus karján érkezett meg, Heidi és Rosalie tartották a fátylat, mert őt voltak a legdekoratívabbak közel és távol. A Jézus és a vérfarkasok természetesen nem azt a zenét játszották, amiben előre megállapodtak, de amit rögtönöztek, az sokkal szebb volt.

Nemsokára felcsendült Aro hangja.

Mivel az anyanyelvén beszélt, ezért Veronica nem sokat értett belőle, gyaníthatóan az egybegyűltek többsége sem. Bár valaki egy másik nyelvre tolmácsolta a szavakat, de az sem volt sokkal fiatalabb.

_Mit szólnátok egy kis belső infóhoz? _– szólalt meg vidáman Veronica és Alessandro fejében William. Ezzel fogta magát és összekapcsolta az elméjüket, majd ő maga kilépett az összeköttetésből.

_Úgy látszik, az ifjú William napról napra több trükköt tud_ – jegyezte meg Alessandro. Veronica egyelőre szóhoz sem jutott. Még sosem járt a vőlegénye fejében, és most lenyűgözte az ott található rend és csend.

Alessandro a hosszú évek alatt tökéletesen elsajátította az Aro által használt nyelvet, így már Veronica is követni tudta, hogy miről van szó a beszédben: Aro örült, hogy ilyen szépen összegyűltek a kedves ellenségei és barátai, valamint, hogy két szívének oly kedves személy egymásra talált. Továbbá az is végtelen bizakodással töltötte el, hogy a Cullen klánnal sikerült minden eddigi sajnálatos félreértést rendezni.

Veronica nehezen állta meg nevetés nélkül, ahogy Alessandro fejben reagált a beszédre.

_Persze, hogy örül. Rengeteg információhoz jutott, és az ellenségei egy része nem fogja élve elhagyni az arénát_ – kommentálta Alessandro a hallottakat.

_Ha miattad elröhögöm magam, akkor megharaplak _– szólt rá Veronica.

_Alig várom… _– felelte a könyvelő.

_Igen? _– derült fel Veronica. – _Nekem is eszembe jutott már, de gondoltam eleged van már belőle…_

_Hát attól függ, hogy ki harapdál…_ – olyan hirtelen jelentek meg a kijelentését illusztráló képek Alessandro fejében, hogy Veronica egészen belepirult, pedig ez nem könnyen fordult elő vele. Arcszíne majdnem olyan lett, mint a ruhája, amit az alkony vöröses derengésbe burkolt.

Épp időben kezdtek el ismét Aróra figyelni, ahhoz hogy ne maradjanak le a kérdésről. Egyszerűen megkérdezte tőlük, hogy kitartanak-e egymás mellett, míg a halál el nem választja őket. Egymás szemébe néztek, és egyszerre mondták ki az igent. A gyűrűket fekete ónixból faragták ki, platinum szálakkal körbeszőve.

– Most már megcsókolhatod a mennyasszonyt – vigyorodott el Aro.

Alessandro lágyan a karjába vette Veronicát és gyengéden megcsókolta. A hibrid lányt ugyanolyan nyugalom járta át, mint első alkalommal. A férfi gyógyír volt égő lelkére.

Utána jöttek a végeérhetetlen gratulációk és az ajándékok. Míg azok is kénytelen kelletlen beálltak a sorba, akik ki nem állhatták a Volturi klánt, Alessandrót vagy Veronicát, ezek tetszőleges kombinációját.

A legváltozatosabb ajándékokat kapták. A ritka műkincsektől kezdve a faragott faszobrokig. Volt, aki egyszeri segítséget ajánlott fel, ami bármire vonatkozhatott. A legfurcsább ajándékot két romániai vámpírtól kapták, akik Alessandro szerint a Volturi esküdt ellenségei voltak. Egy ember magasságú fémdoboz volt, hermetikusan lezárva.

– Kedves úrnőm, engedje meg, hogy ezzel az aprósággal hozzájáruljunk a szórakozásához – mondta az egyikük, miközben kezet csókolt Veronicának.

_Mi a szösz lehet ez? _– járta körbe Veronica, és közben kérdő pillantásokat vetett Alessandróra.

_Fogalmam sincs _– felelte a könyvelő. _– De nekem nagyon nem tetszik, biztosan bajt jelent._

_Ugyan ki akarna ártanai a klánunknak? _– tette fel az ironikus kérdést a hibrid lány.

– Ha megengedi, úrnőm… – lépett oda egyikük a dobozhoz, de mielőtt megnyomhatott volna rajta egy gombot, fájdalmasan összerándult a vámpír, ahogy Jane képessége eltalálta.

– Ne nyissátok ki! – kiáltott fel Edward. – Egy vérfarkas van benne!

A vendégek dühösen és meglepetten morajlottak fel. A testőrök már körbe vették a két ajándékozót, és tekintetük semmi jót nem ígért.

– Várjatok! – szólt rájuk Veronica. – Ígéretet tettünk, hogy senkinek sem esik bántódása.

– De az a féreg az életedre tört! – sziszegte Jane.

– Dehogyis, kedves úrnőm! – vigyorgott az egyik romániai vámpír. – Azért hoztuk őt leláncolva, és légmentesen lezárva. Így nem hal meg, de míg újra levegőhöz nem jut, addig tehetetlen. Úgy véltük, hogy csak egy igazi ritkaság való egy olyan páratlan szépséghez, mint ön. Megküzdhet vele az arénában, vagy végig nézheti, ahogy mások megölik… Hogy is juthatott volna eszünkbe, hogy a hatalmas hibridnek, aki magát Gorgont is párbajra hívja, bármilyen módon is árthatna egy vérfarkas…

_Nem gondoltam volna, hogy létezik a tiednél idegesítőbb stílus _– jegyezte meg Veronica Alessandrónak.

_Éppen ideje, hogy elkezd értékelni a férjedet, kedvesem…_

**1. Az emelvény formáját nem én találtam ki. Ez tényleg létezett. Sajnos a linket nem tudom ide rakni, mert a rendszer nem engedi, de bemásolom a róla a cikket. Ez alapján megkereshető. Érdemes!**

**The Bregenzer Festspiele (Bregenz Festival) is famous and acclaimed for staging some of the most mind–blowing spectacles. According to the The Telegraph, Verdi' s opera "A Masked Ball" in 1999 featured a giant book stage being opened by a skeleton. The uncommon staging and show took place on Lake Constance in Bregenz, Austria.**

**2. ornátus: a katolikus papok szertartási díszöltözete**

**Elnézést, sokat küzdöttem, de végül nem tudtam megállni, hogy bele ne tegyem a vérfarkast…**


	83. Lakodalom

**LXXXIII. fejezet – Lakodalom**

William látta Veronicán, hogy teljesen lenyűgözte az ajándék. Edward hiába tiltakozott, hogy a két ajándékozó így vagy úgy, de bajt akar okozni. A hibrid lány csak elmosolyodott, hogy milyen ellenségek lennének, ha nem ez lenne a céljuk. Még meg is köszönte az ajándékukat.

Ahogy befejeződött az ajándékozás a vendégek az „ifjú" pár nyomán átvonultak az arénába, ahol kezdetét vették a párbajok. Főszabály szerint csak első vérig lehetett küzdeni, vagy amíg az egyik fél meg nem adta magát. Külön engedéllyel lehetett csak élet-halálharcot vívni. Sokan csak azért jöttek ide, hogy tanúk előtt rendezzék le a nézeteltéréseiket. Anélkül, hogy az ellenségük hozzátartozói beleavatkozhattak volna. Elméletben persze kihívhatták a győztest, aki felelős volt szerettük haláláért, de ez a gyakorlatban ritkán fordult elő.

Az ifjú pár az aréna bejáratával szemben ült a díszpáholyban. Veronica oldalán a szülei és a Cullen klán, Alessandro felől Aro és a Volturi klán.

Felix és Emmett kibulizták, hogy ők kezdhessék a mókát. Lenyűgöző volt, ahogy a két óriási vámpír egymásnak esett.

_Hát ezen is túl vagyunk_ – sóhajtott fel magában William. Észre sem vette, hogy az esküvő milyen teherként nehezedett rá, csak most, amikor már elmúlt. Attól tartott, hogy nem lesz képes végig nézni, ahogy szerelme egy másik férfi felesége lesz; hogy elhatalmasodik rajta a féltékenység az utolsó pillanatban. De a lány olyan boldognak látszott, hogy fel sem merült Williamben, hogy tönkre tegye ezt a pillanatot.

Végül Felix nyert, de keményen meg kellett küzdenie a győzelemért. Utánuk két ismeretlen vámpír következett, akik inkább csak a képességüket próbálgatták, mint igazából harcoltak.

William párbajára még éjfél előtt sor került. Elindult, hogy az öltönyét rövidnadrágra cserélje, és így kényelmesebben át tudjon változni. Edward szegődött a nyomába.

– Csak nem aggódsz értem? – kérdezte meglepve a fiú. A legrosszabb az lehet, hogy elveszíti a meccset, bár nem gondolta, hogy az a nyeszlett vámpír komolyabb ellenállást fog tanúsítani.

– Nem – felelte Edward a vérfarkasok törzsi nyelvén, amit akkor tanult meg, amikor Jacob a tinédzser Nessie-t tanította rá. A félvér lány olyan szerelmes volt Jacobba, hogy minden szót megjegyzett, és állandóan ez járt a fejében. Edward elmondása szerint esélye sem volt, hogy ne tanulja meg a nyelvet.

William akkor kezdett el vele foglalkozni, amikor a betegsége ágyhoz és tolószékhez láncolta, és mostanra egészen tisztességesen beszélte.

– Valahogy rá tudnád venni a kedvesed, hogy ne engedje el a vérfarkast? – kérdezte meg a gondolatolvasó.

– Nem hiszem. Miért? – mosolyodott el William.

– Mert az nem egy közönséges1 vérfarkas. A két romániai vámpír úgy gondolja, hogy ez ölte meg Marcus első feleségét…

– Marcus tudja? – lepődött meg William. Honnan a rákból tudták pont ezt a vérfarkast előásni? Főleg ennyi év után? Ha jól emlékezett a történetre, eltelt már néhány évszázad mióta Didyme meghalt.

– Nem! Természetesen az első adandó alkalommal szeretné elpusztítani, mert nemigen szenvedheti a fajtáját, de egyelőre tiszteletben tartja, hogy a kedvesed tulajdona. De ha ez kiderül… - hallgatott el Edward.

– Rendben, a meccs után beszélek Veronicával…

William ellenfele alig ért a válláig, és nagyon vékony volt, mintha éhezett volna, amikor vámpírrá változtatták. Vörös szemében alattomos fény csillogott.

– Tényleg megéri az a ringyó, hogy meghalj érte! – vigyorgott a hibridre. A fiú érezte, ahogy felpezsdül benne a farkas vér!

– Nem tervezek meghalni – vigyorgott vissza, és egy könnyed ugrással már át is változott, és az ellenfelére támadt. Meg se várta, hogy a bemondó/bíró, egy legalább két méter magas maori férfi, akinek testét törzsi tetoválások borítottak, bemutassa őket, és elmondja, hogy miért harcolnak.

Az ellenfele félelmetesen gyors volt, Williamnek egyszer sem sikerült megütnie, de neki már volt több törött csontja. Persze arra kínosan ügyelt a cingár vámpír, hogy ne ejtsen vérző sebet.

William kénytelen volt feladni azt a nemes elhatározását, hogy nem pillant bele az ellenfele elméjébe. Megszüntette Veronica burkát.

Sajnos így sem került előnyösebb helyzetbe, mert a másik csak az ő mozdulataira reagált, nem volt önálló stratégiája, így nem láthatta előre, hogy mit fog csinálni.

– Na, mi van, te korcs? – sziszegte a vámpír. – Elég szánalmas vagy!

William kezdett nagyon dühös lenni!

_Állj meg, te féreg! _– kiáltott fel magában, és legnagyobb meglepetésére a vámpír tényleg megtorpant. Csak egy másodpernyit késlekedett, de ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy William a fogai közé kapja a vámpírt. A vámpír méreg hideg édes íze ömlött szét a szájában.

A bemondó rögtön kihirdette a győztest.

– Ez a fattyú csalt! – ordította a vámpír magából kikelve. – Belemászott a fejembe!

Ismét neki akart ugrani a hibridnek, de a bemondó egy könnyed mozdulattal a földre küldte.

– Ez egy aréna, nem a homokozó! Sírj máshol! – mondta a bíró erős akcentussal.

Megjegyzését általános jókedv fogadta, és az óriás már fel is konferálta a következő küzdő feleket.

Williamet az apja és a nagyapja várta a küzdőtér kijáratánál.

– Szép volt, fiam! – veregette hátba Jacob az ismét emberi formában lévő fiút.

– Mióta tudsz te ilyesmit csinálni? – kérdezte Edward meglehetősen gondterhelten.

– Mostantól… – felelte.

**1. Pun intended **


	84. Forgatag

**LXXXIV. fejezet – Forgatag**

– Nem gondoltam, hogy tudsz keringőzni? – álmélkodott Veronica, amikor újdonsült férje, már néhány perce magabiztosan vezette a táncparketten.

– Sulpicia ragaszkodott hozzá. Azt mondta, hogy úgy nem lehet megházasodnom, hogy nem táncolok a mennyasszonyommal – felelte a férfi. – Én, pedig kénytelen voltam megbízni a véleményében.

– Helyesen tetted! – mosolygott a lány. – Nem vagy fáradt?

– Egy kicsit – felelte a könyvelő.

– Lassan éjfél lesz, mit szólnál, ha segítenél nekem átöltözni a harchoz?

– Természetesen! Bár meglehetősen furcsa módja az erőm kíméletének – mosolyodott el a férfi.

Végül nem tudtak olyan gyorsan meglépni a könyvformájú tánctérről, mint szerettek volna. Egyre újabb és újabb rokonok és ismerősök kérték fel Veronicát. Alessandro szigorú tekintete csak Sulpiciát nem tudta eltéríteni a szándékától, úgyhogy a vámpír asszony megbizonyosodhatott róla, a könyvelő milyen jó tanítványnak bizonyult.

Néhány óra múlva Veronica is beleunt a bájcsevegésbe, úgyhogy Alessandro egyszerűen megszöktette. A ruhája miatt nem fértek el ketten egymás mellett a szobaajtóban, úgyhogy Veronica előre ment.

– Ha már ott vagy! Milyen a tetoválásom? Athenadorának végül nem volt ideje megmutatni. Megérte azt a sok macerát? – kérdezte a lány.

– Mindenképpen – jegyezte meg Alessandro. – Nagyon trükkös. Sulpicia érti a dolgát.

– Hogyhogy? – kapta fel a fejét a hibrid lány. A könyvelő hangjában ritkán szokott hallatszani a testi vágya.

– Egyrészről úgy viselkedik, mint a csipke, mert félig eltakarja, félig felfedi a tested egy részét, ahogyan a mintája összekapcsolódik a ruháéval. Másrészről ennél többet is tesz… – a férfi közelebb lépett Veronicához, és hideg ujjaival követni kezdte a tetoválás vonalát.

– …ahogy eltűnik a ruha alatt. Az ember önkéntelenül kíváncsi lesz a folytatásra…

Ezzel kioldotta azt a finom láncot, ami felül összefogta a fűzőt, ami V alakban szétnyílt a lány hátán. Majd meglepően gyorsan megfejtette a ruhát, és kihámozta belőle Veronicát. Olyan szenvedéllyel ölelte a feleségét, ami egészséges korában is ritka volt. Egyáltalán ritkán fordult vele elő, hogy valami ennyire a hatalmába kerítse.

Veronica nem bánta. Sőt!

Lehet, hogy nem hagyja el élve az arénát, és akkor ez legyen az utolsó emléke Alessandróról. Akit a szenvedély hevében olyan természetességgel harapott meg, mintha mindennapi rutinjuk része lett volna. A vérének volt némi hideg édeskés mellékíze, de mégsem olyan émelyítő, mint a vámpírokat átjáró ezüstszínű méreg. Csak reménykedett benne, hogy nem ivott belőle túl sokat.

Megvárta, amíg a férfi elalszik a karjaiban a kimerültségtől, majd óvatosan kiosont a szobából. Az ikrek már vártak rá.

– Aggódtunk, hogy hova tűntél! – jegyezte meg szemrehányóan Jane.

– Semmi bajom – mosolygott elégedetten Veronica. – Alessandro elaludt. Megtennétek, hogy vigyáztok rá, míg fel nem ébred!

– Nem! Ott akarunk lenni az arénában – jelentette ki Jane.

– Úgysem tudtok segíteni nekem, viszont sokkal nyugodtabb lennék, ha nem kellene miatta aggódnom – nézett rájuk nagy szemekkel a hibrid lány.

– Rendben. De egy feltétellel – felelte Alec. – Ha megígéred, hogy visszajössz.

– Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt – mondta a lány, miközben megölelte az ikreket.

Útban Athenadora háza felé bekopogott Lazare ajtaján.

– Tessék – felelte Vivien halkan. Veronica belépett a szobába, ahol a férfi békésen aludt Vivienhez bújva, a hibrid lány, pedig fülhallgatóval filmet nézett.

Igazából Veronica először nem értette minek is jött, de aztán tekintete a férfi begipszelt lábára és sápadt arcára esett, és rájött. Emlékeztetni akarta magát, hogy miért is kell kiállnia Gorgon ellen. És ahogy eszébe jutott már nem volt megállás. Mert megrohanták Abel halálának emlékei, ahogy járta az erdőt és várta, hogy az őrült vámpír elkapja. A gyermek vámpírok, amiket nemrég az ikrek mészároltak le. És minden, ami Gorgonnal kapcsolatban felgyülemlett az elmúlt években.

Feltámadt benne a farkas, és pikkelyei mozgolódtak a bőre alatt.

– Csak beugrottam megnézni, hogy jól vagytok-e – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára. Vivien tényleg szeretheti a férfit, ha a kedvéért kihagyja az ünnepség többi részét.

– Persze, csak Lazare még mindig hamar elfárad – mosolygott rá a szőke a lány. – Én meg nem akartam egyedül hagyni.

– Semmi gond. Örülök, hogy eddigi is ott tudtatok lenni – viszonozta a mosolyt. – Megyek, átöltözök – mutatott végig a selyem hálóköntösön, amit magára kapott.

– Rendben, majd dumálunk még – rakta vissza a fülest Vivien, és újra belemerült a romantikus film élvezetébe.

Athenadora valószínűleg magánkívül lesz, hogy összetúrta a szekrényét, de minden igyekezete ellenére sem tudta olyan katonás rendbe visszarakni a dolgokat, ahogy találta. Végül nagy nehezen megtalálta azt a ruhát, amit nagynénje a párbajra szánt. Mert természetesen nem lehet akár milyen ruhában kiállni a világ legöregebb vámpírja ellen.

Az öltözék alapvetően élénk vörös színű volt. A szoknyája egészen a csípőjéig fel volt hasítva, alatta egészen apró testhez simuló nadrágot viselt, hogy könnyen tudjon mozogni. A felső részét erős gumipántok erősítették a testéhez, és mellrészét finoman megmunkált fémdíszek borították.

Legalább csinosan fog meghalni!


	85. Pár baj

**LXXXV. fejezet – Pár baj**

_Izgalmasabb halálnemet is kitalálhatott volna Gorgon!_ – gondolta Veronica. – _Hogy halálra untat, az elég kegyetlen és fantáziátlan…_

_Alice szerint el fog jönni_ – felelte William.

_Jó, de mikor? _– sóhajtott fel türelmetlenül Veronica. Már a legtöbb ismerőssel és rokonnal beszélgetett, végignézett számtalan párbajt, meghallgatott néhány előadást, miközben gondolatban Williammel évődtek, de Gorgon még mindig nem jelent meg. Egy darabig csak ideges volt, de most már dühítette a helyzet. Túl akart rajta lenni. Bármi is a végeredménye.

_Alice szerint napfelkelte után ér ide, még nagyjából félóra_ – közölte kisvártatva William.

_Két órája is félóra volt_ – méltatlankodott a lány. – _Addig kibontom Stefanék ajándékát! _– jutott eszébe a lánynak.

_Inkább ne! _– tiltakozott William, akinek teljesen kiment a fejéből Edward kérése, amint meglátta kedvese harci öltözetét.

_Miért ne?_ – lepődött meg a lány.

_Hát…_ – kezdte a fiú, és elmesélte, amit Edwardtól hallott.

_És szerinted mennyi az esélye, hogy tényleg ez az a vérfarkas?_ – hitetlenkedett a lány.

_Nem sok, de biztos, hogy megér egy balhét?_ – kérdezte meg a fiú.

_Gyere, menjünk, és nézzük meg! Itt van az aréna alatt, a többi vadállat között _– magyarázta a lány, és már el is indult. – _Én lefogom, te meg megnézed a fejében, hogy tényleg ő-e a tettes!_

_És mit csinálsz vele, ha igen?_ – érdeklődött William.

_Megölöm… _– felelte a lány.

_És, ha nem?_

_Akkor… megtartom_ – vidult fel Veronica.

_Apád el lesz tőle ragadtatva…_ – jegyezte meg William.

_Apámat csak anyám tudja kihozni a sodrából_ – vigyorgott a lány. – _De tényleg! Aro titokban csinált róla egy video felvételt, ahogy ógörögül káromkodik, és a haját tépi…_

_De akkor, hogy hogy mégis együtt vannak?_ – merült fel a hibrid fiúban, mert azt már tudta, hogyan jöttek össze.

_Ezen még nem gondolkodtam, de Aro úgy gondolja, hogy apámat olyan mélyen megrendítette első feleségének halála, hogy csak egy olyan elemi erővel rendelkező, rettentően idegesítő és makacs lény mozdíthatta ki a holtpontról, mint az anyám. És ebben lehet valami. Mert legtöbbször csak mosolyog, ha anya kiakad valamin. Mintha nagyon jól szórakozna… _- mesélt a lány.

_Hát mit mondjak, furák a szüleid…_

_Mondod te! Itt is vagyunk! _– állt meg a hibrid lány a légmentesen lezárt doboz előtt. Hatalmas földalatti helyiség nagy részét ketrecek foglalták el, amelyekben a legkülönfélébb vadállatok voltak. Elsősorban a Cullen klán kedvéért hozták őket ide. Rosalie nagy sikert aratott, ahogy leterített egy hatalmas hím oroszlánt az arénában.

_Állj egy kicsit hátrább, megpróbálom innen kinyitni, bár az apró tárgyak mozgatása még nehézkes egy kicsit _– adta ki az utasítást Veronica.

_A szökőár jobban fekszik neked. Értem én! _– vigyorgott William.

_Ne szemtelenkedj, mert hagyom, hogy megegyen a csúnya farkas!_ – vágott vissza Veronica.

_Engedd csak ki, majd meglátjuk, hogy ki a farkasabb! _– húzta ki magát William. Csodálkozott, hogy Edward még nem liheg a nyakukban.

_Felkészültél? _– szólt rá Veronica.

A doboz halk sziszegéssel kinyílt. A vérfarkas szinte azzal egy időben robbant ki a fogságból, ahogy a levegő átjárta a dobozt. De nem jutott messzire, mert hirtelen megdermedt a levegőben. William még most is meglepődött, hogy Veronica új képessége milyen hatékony.

_Őszintén valami ijesztőbbre számítottam_ – ötlött fel Veronicában.

A vérfarkas ugyanis egy meglehetősen nagydarab, teljesen szőrtelen ember volt, enyhén barna árnyalatú bőrrel és rózsaszínes fehér szemmel. Amivel jelenleg értetlenül és dühösen meredt a két hibridre.

_Mire gondol?_ – kérdezte Veronica.

_Szerintem az arcára van írva_ – felelte William. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy feltétlen szeretne ennek a lénynek az agyában turkálni. Hacsak nem sebészszikével…

_Először megpróbálom egyedül_ – jelentette ki William, és megszakította az összeköttetést Veronicával. Bármilyen furcsán hangzik is a vérfarkas fejében hideg volt. Arcán tükröződő düh nem befolyásolta azt a hideg számítást, amivel azt latolgatta, hogy hogyan pusztíthatná el őket és menekülhetne el. William őszintén szólva nem sokat foglalkozott az igazi vérfarkasok témájával, de amennyit hallott róluk, a szerint meglehetősen irányíthatatlanok és vérszomjasak voltak. Mondjuk most még elég messze voltak a teliholdtól, lehet, hogy azért ereszkedett ez a zen nyugalom az ordasra.

Amint megérezte, hogy William a fejében matat, ráfordította tekintetét, azt a nagyon zavaró színű szemét.

_A nevem William Black _– mutatkozott be a hibrid fiú. – _Ez pedig Veronica… Vontan._

Ez mind szép, de hogy tegye fel a kérdést, ami érdekli őket, amikor azt se tudja Didyme, hogy néz ki, és a vérfarkas valószínűleg nem ismeri név szerint az áldozatait, morfondírozott William.

_Neked mi a neved?_ – kérdezte meg, jobb híján.

– Hogy nézett ki Didyme? – érdeklődött Veronicától fennhangon.

– Azt hiszem sötét haja, világos bőre és vörös szeme volt – vonta meg a vállát a lány.

– Ezzel sokat segítettél – fintorodott el William.

– Krahuan – szólalt meg a vérfarkas.

William nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez a neve vagy csak krákogott.

_Nem én öltem meg a Volturi szajhát _– folytatta a gondolatban, bár Williamnek nem volt egyszerű követni, mert a vérfarkas szinte kizárólag képekben gondolkodott, méghozzá sokban, gyorsan egymás után. De amennyire meg tudta állapítani igazat mondott.

– Nem ölte meg – közvetített Veronica felé.

– Rendben – felelte, és leengedte a földre a meglepett vérfarkast, miközben továbbra is fogva tartotta a tekintetét. – Ha életben akarsz maradni, akkor ne mozdulj mellőlem – ezzel sarkon fordult, és elindult a küzdőtér felé. Krahuan tekintete végigsiklott a lány alakján.

– Ahogy akarod… – morogta a vérfarkas, és elindult utána.


	86. Párbaj

**LXXXVI. fejezet – Párbaj**

Veronicát eltalálta az első ütés, amint belépett a küzdőtérre, és most a küzdőtér falának törmelékei között feküdt. Csak azért nem belezte ki Gorgon, mert a pikkelyei beborították a testét, amint elhagyta a vadállat raktárt. Ismerős félelem borzongott végig a hátán, miközben Krahuannal beszélt, ami Gorgon jelenlétét kísérni szokta.

Gorgon egy pillanatra megállt a levegőben, hogy csalódottan konstatálja támadása sikertelenségét. A két vámpír, akinek a párbaját félbeszakította villámgyorsan elhagyta a küzdőteret.

Gorgon kifejezetten ijesztő látványt nyújtott. Haja vastag varkocsokba állt össze, valószínűleg még ember korában. A felső és alsó ajkából hiányzott egy-egy darab, mintha kiharapták volna, a seb széle ezüstösen csillogott, és láthatóvá váltak hegyesre csiszolt fogai. Vörös szemében nem tükröződött semmi. A mellkasát és a hátát aranyszínű, a kezét könyékig pedig rézvörös festék borította. Nem viselt mást csak egy nagyon mocskos ágyékkötőt, fedetlen mellét is sérülések torzították.

Itt kellene eltalálni egy erős ütéssel, hogy biztosan vége legyen. Ez a leggyengébb pontja, a hibrid lány tisztában volt vele, hogy máshol esélytelen lenne a támadása, mert Gorgon teste annyira kemény.

Veronicának világossá vált, hogy a görögök honnan vettek annak idején ihletet a mitológiai alak megalkotásához. Még a kővé válás is stimmelt. Bár azon őszintén meglepődött, hogy Gorgon nő volt. Valahogy mindig férfinak képzelte.

Pár szívdobbanásnyi ideig farkasszemet néztek, majd Veronica egyetlen ugrással átváltozott. Már egy cseppet sem aggódott, a harci kedv forrón lüktetett az ereiben, szemfogai megnyúltak, fenyegetően remegtette a pikkelyeit.

Amint Veronica földet ért Gorgon már támadásba is lendült, olyan gyorsan, hogy csak az ütést érezte az oldalán.

_Megöllek, te gyáva féreg_ – fogadkozott magában Veronica.

_Az lenne a cél_ – hangzott a fejében a válasz.

_William szólhattál volna előre, ha ilyesmire készülsz _– háborodott fel Veronica, de mivel a fiú kimaradt a kapcsolatból, így nem értesült a lány méltatlankodásáról. A hideg futkosott a hátán Gorgon elméjének érintésétől, ami legalább olyan sérült és töredezett volt, mint a teste.

_Ha ezzel végeztem, a szép hibrid fiú lesz a következő! Vajon az ő vére is olyan édes, mint az emberkéé, akit háziállatnak tart _– folytatta zavartalanul az eszmefuttatását Gorgon, és újabb támadást intézett Veronica ellen. A hibrid lány kezdett kijönni a sodrából. Egyrészt az újabb fájdalomtól, másrészt a Williamet ért fenyegetéstől. Képesnek is tartotta Gorgont, hogy válogatás nélkül irtani kezdje a szeretteit.

_Állj meg egy pillanatra, és máris végzek veled_ – ajánlotta fel az ellenfelének, aki válaszra sem méltatta, hacsak a következő ütését annak nem szánta. Amit Veronica el tudott kerülni! Persze nem tudatosan, ahhoz Gorgon túlságosan gyorsan mozgott, inkább csak a zsigereiben érezte, hol fog lecsapni a vámpír.

Nem örülhetett sokáig, mert a dühös Gorgon egyszerűen zuhanó repüléssel neki ütközött a hátának.

_Többet vártam tőled _– jegyezte meg Gorgon csalódottan, amikor a hibrid lány egyszerűen összecsuklott. – _Azt hittem tényleg képes vagy elpusztítani engem. A hülyegyerekkel is olyan könnyen végeztél!_

Veronicának azonban sikerült megragadnia az ellenfelét, mert hajszányival korábban látta az elméjében, hogy mire készül. Amikor Gorgon fel akart szállni, nem engedte el. Olyan gyorsan nem tudta magát a levegőben mozgatni, hogy utolérje a vámpírt, de ha már testközelben voltak, akkor képes volt ellenállást kifejteni. A fogai ugyan nem mélyedtek bele a testébe, de ha elég ideig tudná fogni, akkor elindíthatná a lökéshullámot.

Rövid huzakodás támadt, ahogy a vámpír minden erejével igyekezett szabadulni.

_Erősebb vagyok nála!_ – ujjongott magában a hibrid lány. Ez váratlan fordulat volt. Valamiért sosem merült fel benne, hogy a gyorsasága nélkül Gorgon nem erősebb, mint bármelyik vámpír.

_Meglátjuk_ – felelte az ellenfele, és hatalmas ütéssel eltörte a hibrid állkapcsát. Veronica kénytelen volt elengedni az áldozatát, aki abban a pillanatban el is tűnt. Sajnos ahhoz nem volt elég ideje, hogy elindítsa a lökéshullámot. De már ez is nagyon nagy eredmény!

_Gorgon! Ennyire gyáva vagy!_ – üvöltötte a hibrid lány magából kikelve. – _Félsz a harctól, a haláltól, de az élettől még jobban! Szánalmas vagy!_

_Meghalsz! _– jött a válasz, de mielőtt újabb támadást intézhetett volna ellene, Veronica felrántott egy pajzsot maga előtt, ami meg is törte Gorgon lendületét. Ő legalább annyira meglepődött, mint az ellenfele, mert eddig még sosem sikerült ez a mutatvány, pedig Caius váltig állította, hogy képesnek kellene lennie rá.

Az ezt követő pár másodpercnyi szünetben, míg igyekezett sérült lábait meggyógyítani, Veronica meglepve tapasztalta, hogy milyen csend van az arénában. Eddig a tömeg mindig hangosan szurkolt valamelyik félnek, de most csendben voltak. Már legalábbis azok, akik egyáltalán itt maradtak, hogy megnézzék a küzdelmet.

Gorgon sem fenyegette már, csak mérhetetlen düh áradt felőle. Az ős öreg vámpír nem szokott hozzá, hogy valaki ellenálljon neki. Minden erejével neki feszült Veronica akadályának, eltökélte, most aztán végez a hibriddel. Már nem szórakoztatta a harc!

De az erőfal nem engedett! Igaz, hogy Veronicának minden erejével bele kellett feszülnie, de ellen tudott állni az óriási nyomásnak.

Gorgon hirtelen taktikát váltott, és ott hagyta az erőfalat. Veronica elesett, mert hirtelen nem tartott ellen semmi az erejének. És már csak azt érezte, ahogy Gorgon távolodik tőle, és a díszpáholyok felé száguld!...


	87. Leszámolás

**LXXXVII. fejezet – Leszámolás**

William képtelen volt tétlenül nézni, hogy kedvese egyedül harcoljon, ezért kapcsolta össze Veronica elméjét Gorgonéval. Hátha némi előnyhöz juttatja, hiszen a lány már hozzászokott, hogy néha idegen tudatokat hall a fejében.

A feszült tekintetekből ítélve nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki aggódott. Alessandro, aki nem sokkal a küzdelem kezdete előtt ébredt fel, rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte ugyan a fejleményeket, de kivételesen egyik elektromos kütyüjét sem nyomkodta. A maga módján aggódott a feleségéért.

Az ikrek szinte kővé dermedten figyelték a harcot. Látszott a tekintetükön, hogy meg próbálnak Gorgonnal végezni, ha Veronica nem éli túl. Bármennyire is igyekezett William még mindig nem tudta megszokni őket. Vivien hiába magyarázta el, hogy nem is olyan szörnyűek, William gyomra nem vette be őket.

Marcus nyugodtnak látszott, bízott lánya képességeiben. Inkább a felesége miatt aggódott, akit az utóbbi néhány órában már csak Corin és Jasper együttes erőfeszítésének köszönhetően tudtak féken tartani.

Aro és Caius viszont egyenesen lázban égett. Teljesen oda voltak Veronica harci képességeiért. Olyan csillogó szemmel figyelték a lányt, amikor megragadta Gorgont, mintha most tettek volna szert a világ leghatékonyabb fegyverére. Ami valószínűleg így is volt.

Krahuan pedig tényleg a hibrid lány nyomában maradt, legalábbis addig, míg a küzdőtér korlátja engedte. A vámpírok többsége sziszegve-morogva engedett neki utat, de senkinek sem akaródzott harcba bocsátkozni vele.

_Veronica állja a sarat a vámpírral szemben!_ – könnyebbült meg William. – _Csak idő kérdése, hogy fogást találjon rajta! _

A következő pillanatban hatalmas ütés érte William mellkasát, kiszorult belőle minden levegő, és egy hatalmas erő már fel is kapta a levegőbe. A vámpír vér hideg, édes szaga borította be. Gorgon vére!

És a sajátja! Gorgon ugyanis belemélyesztette az ujjait a hátába és a mellkasába, úgy vitte magával egyre távolabb az arénától. Közben fogást keresett a hibrid nyakán, hogy fel tudja tépni. William igyekezett átváltozni, de úgy nem ment, hogy Gorgon a testében vájkált. Szerencsére azért annyira előjöttek a tüskéi, hogy megvédjék a nyakát a halálos harapástól. Ugyanis beletörtek Gorgon szájába, amitől a vámpír fájdalmasan felüvöltött, de nem engedte el az áldozatát.

A hibrid fiú rákapcsolódott a vámpír elméjére, hogy megállásra kényszerítse. Az elméje egyszerre volt félelmetesen hideg, és forrt a dühtől…

Milyen pöröly? Mily vasak?

Mily kohóban forrt agyad?

Mily üllőre mily marok

törte gyilkos terrorod?

_Tisztára meg vagyok őrülve, hogy most verseken agyalok_ – szidta magát William, és igyekezett kihasználni, amit Gorgon fejében látott. Például, hogy Krahuan, a vérfarkas elég csúnyán megsebesítette a vámpírt, amikor az William elragadásával volt elfoglalva. A hibrid fiúnak fogalma sem volt, hogyan volt képes a vérfarkas ilyen gyorsan reagálni Gorgon irányváltására. Belemélyesztette a karmait a vámpír oldalán tátongó sebbe, mielőtt összezárult volna. Gorgon erre megpróbálta ledobni, de a fiú erősen tartotta magát.

_William! _– hallotta meg a fejében, a közeledő Veronica hangját, aki a földön rohant utánuk.

Sajnos elég lassan mozgott, főleg Gorgonhoz képest, akinek csak pillanatok kérdése volt, hogy elhagyja vele a szigetet. El kell érnie, hogy Veronica elég közel érjen hozzájuk. Ilyen távolból a lökéshullám nem pusztítaná el…

_Meg akarsz halni! Állj meg! _– parancsolta Gorgonnak William minden szellemi erejével, amit csak fellelt magában. Érezte, ahogy szavai visszhangoztak a vámpír fejében, mint amikor apja falkavezérként ad utasításokat. És ugyanúgy engedelmeskedett is a parancsnak. Megállt a levegőben, és tanácstalanul bámult Williamre. Nem értette, hogy miért csinálja, amit csinál…

_Most, Veronica!_ – kiáltott William, és maga elé húzta a vámpírt, aki már kezdett felocsúdni pillanatnyi zavarából…

Veronica elrugaszkodott a talajtól, és az artikulálatlan tiltakozásával egy időben szakadt ki belőle a lökéshullám is. Ahogy elérte őket, a vámpír ezüstszínű porrá omlott William kezében, majd teljes sötétség borult a hibrid fiúra…

**A vers idézet William Blake Tigris! Tigris! című verséből van Szabó Lőrinc fordításában.**


	88. Összetörve

**LXXXVIII. fejezet – Összetörve**

William a földnek csapódott, és eszméletlenül feküdt a letarolt erdő maradványai között. Nemsokára Veronica is mellé zuhant, mert a lökéshullám után egy pár pillanatig úgy érezte, mintha maga is millió apró darabra szakadt volna szét, és kellett egy kis idő, míg összeszedi magát…

Nemsokára aggódó családtagok özönlötték el a helyszínt. Legtöbbjük harcra készen, de már nem volt kivel harcolniuk.

Veronica emberi formájában feküdt a pusztítás közepette, hiszen minden megsemmisült, ami körülöttük volt. Minden porrá omlott, ahogyan annak idején Abel végzett a vámpírokkal.

Finom ezüst por szitált a levegőben. Gorgon meghalt, eltalálta a gyenge pontját. Esélye sem volt.

A hibrid lány nem akarta elhinni, hogy képes volt használni a képességét Williammel szemben. Az az önfegyelem, amiért annyit dolgozott, most egyik pillanatról a másikra semmivé lett. Jobban akarta Gorgon halálát, mint William életét!

A szülei odaszaladtak hozzá, az anyja vérfarkas formájában körbeszaglászta a lányát, aki még mindig nem mozdult. Veronica hagyta. Marcus mélységes aggodalommal figyelte őket. Az ikrek is megjelentek mögötte.

Veronicában azonban új erő ébredezett, és szinte legyőzhetetlennek érezte magát. Az érzékelésnek ez a formája annyira elütött mindentől, amit eddig tapasztalt, még a vámpírok felfokozott érzékeihez képest is. Minden tárgyat és élőlényt külön-külön érzékelt a környezetében. Mintha mindent egyszerre érintene meg. Egyszerre volt félelmetes és fantasztikus. Mintha az új képessége csak most teljesesedett volna ki benne, hogy először használta átváltozva, és engedte tudatosan szabadjára.

Edward kiabálása, vagy talán Jacobé rántotta vissza a jelenbe, ahol Carlisle láthatóan William életéért küzdött.

– Nem tudok rajta segíteni – jelentette ki kétségbeesetten Carlisle. – Szó szerint péppé zúzódott minden csontja és izma. Így nem tud rendesen regenerálódni…

Nessie olyan hangon üvöltött fel, mint akinek éppen akkor szakadt meg a szíve, de a többiek is mérhetetlen fájdalmuknak és tehetetlenségüknek adtak hangot. Leginkább Veronicát hibáztatták. Rosalie ugrott is, hogy elégtételt vegyen Veronicán, de mozdulatlanul megállt a levegőben.

_Én tudok rajta segíteni_ – gondolta Veronica, mert törött állkapcsával képtelen lett volna beszélni. Közben le nem vette a szemét a levegőben lebegő Rosalie-ról, akinek láthatóan fájdalmai voltak. Engedett a szorításán.

_Össze tudom tartani William testét, míg összeforr _– folytatta Veronica.

– Ilyen finom műveltekre képtelen vagy – kiabálta Edward, akinek a kijelentést intézte.

_Van jobb ötleted?_ – vágott vissza a hibrid. – _Bár, ha gondoljátok, megpróbálhattok végezni velem, de kétlem, hogy sikerülne… a ti testetek nem olyan rugalmas, mint Williamé. Nem maradna belőletek semmi… _– továbbra is Rosalie-t nézte.

Emmett közben megpróbálta megmozdítani a párját, de nem járt sikerrel.

– Veronica, tedd le Rosalie-t! – szólt rá nyomatékosan az apja. A lány figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést.

_Ha Carlisle elmondja, hogy kellene a szerveknek állni. akkor meg tudom csinálni…_ – finoman leengedte Rosalie-t a földre. Közben Edward közvetítette Veronica ajánlatát Carlisle-nak.

– Szükségem lesz Amarta segítségére. Én nem rendelkezem olyan szintű tudással, ami ehhez kelleni fog – jelentette ki némi gondolkodás után a doki.

– Itt vagyok – jelent meg az indiai vámpír, és már vizsgálni is kezdte William sérült testét. Nyomában ott volt Aro és a Volturi nagy része.

– Veronica! Egyszerűen csodálatos voltál, kedvesem! – áradozott a klán vezér. Természetesen nagyon boldog volt, hogy kedvenc unokahúga győzelmet aratott. Caius-on kívül senki nem osztotta a lelkesedését. – Bár lehet, hogy a másik két Gorgon kissé neheztelni fog rád… de ha igazak a pletykák, és már velük is végzett… – Veronica olyan fenyegetően nézett a nagybátyjára, hogy az jobbnak látta nem folytatni. Inkább visszatért az arénába, hiszen mégsem hagyhatja magára a vendégeket.

– Nem akkora a baj, Carlisle – jelentette ki Amarta némi vizsgálódás után. – Ha Veronica kisasszony képes mozdulatlanul tartani a testét kívülről, valamint néhány fontosabb szervet belülről, akkor azt hiszem képes lesz regenerálódni. Bár szerintem nem ártana közben vérrel etetni, hogy legyen elég energiája a szervezetének.

– Maga előtt tartotta Gorgont – nyögte ki Veronica, bár az állkapcsa továbbra sem működött vele együtt.

– Az sokat felfoghatott a hullám erejéből – bólintott Carlisle.

Nemsokára neki fogtak a műveletnek. Carlisle folyamatosan vizsgálta a hibrid fiút, és Amarta irányította Veronicát, hogy mit csináljon. Belülről haladtak kifelé, először a létfontosságú szerveket rögzítették. Az volt a legnehezebb, amikor olyan részhez értek, ami már begyógyult csak éppen rosszul. Ilyenkor egyszerre kellett egyes szerveket stabilan egy helyen és formában tartania, míg egy másikat ismét összezúznia. Az első egy-két próbálkozás nem is sikerült, ám kellően közel kerültek, hogy elveszítsék Williamet, ahhoz hogy Veronica apai-anyait beleadjon.

Lótuszülésben ült a lebegő William mellett; a testét borító pikkelyek kissé elemelték azt az inget, amit jobb híján ráadtak.

Idővel annyira lekötötte a feladat, hogy nem igen maradt hely másnak az elméjében. Caius valószínűleg nagyon elégedett lett volna, ha látja, hiszen mindeddig sikertelenül igyekezett rávenni a lányt a meditálására. Mindig azt mondogatta, ha sikerül kiürítenie az elméjét, akkor jobban fog tudni uralkodni magán. És tényleg igaza volt. William percről percre jobb formában volt, szó szerint…

Szóval ücsörgött ott, mint valami megvilágosodást kereső liba, az aggódó rokonok gyűrűjében, a szülei és az ikrek védelme alatt. Még Krahuan is letelepedett mellé, egy óriási szivarral a szájában. Egészen komolyan vette azt a felszólítást, hogy ne mozduljon Veronica mellől.

És azért rettentően hálás volt a hibrid lány, ugyanis a korábbi magabiztossága nagyrész blöff volt. Egyáltalán nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy élve megúszna egy összecsapást a Cullen klánnal. Hiába az új képessége nem biztos, hogy tiszta fejjel képes lenne vele ölni. Főleg azok után, ami Williammel történt. Hát a pasijainak nincs nagy szerencséjük vele. Mondhatni döglenek utána…


	89. Összeforrva

**LXXXIX. fejezet – Összeforrva**

William már akkor sejtette, hogy valami nincs rendben, amikor meglátta a vadonatúj terepjárót Lilly Anne háza előtt.

Két hónap telt el a párbaj óta, és már teljesen felépült a sérüléseiből. Veronicának és a két gyógyító vámpírnak egy hetébe került, mire összerakták. A hibrid lányt még azelőtt elvitték, mielőtt William magához tért volna. Carlisle szerint Veronica nem volt magánál a hét végére, és jobbnak látták valami csendes nyugodt helyre vinni. Inkább, minthogy Abel őrülete erőt vegyen rajta. Ezt megértette William, de ettől függetlenül rosszul esett neki, hogy azóta nem volt képes, még felhívni sem.

Ott keresett vigaszt, ahol eddig is. Lilly Anne-nél. Az asszonyon látszott, hogy már lemondott arról, hogy William valaha is visszatér hozzá, ezért még jobban örült a megjelenésének. Szépen lassan William állandóra ott ragadt. Hivatalosan nem éltek együtt, de a fiú már csak nagyon ritkán látogatta meg a klánt.

Főleg, hogy az utóbbi időben feszült lett a viszony az apjával. Kiderült ugyanis, hogy a hang, amivel a vámpírokat irányítani tudta, az a falkavezér hangja. Így kikerült Jacob irányítása alól, és a falkából is, és még nem szoktak hozzá az új rendszerhez. Ezt igen csak hátráltatta az a körülmény is, hogy William a húga pártját fogta, amikor a lány egyszerűen fogta magát, és Lazare-hoz költözött Franciaországba. Sőt segített is nekik megszökni, amikor már egy kicsit jobban lett. Seth vállalta, hogy továbbra is Vivien testőre lesz, és elkíséri őket. Az ötlet jó volt, hiszen Jacob jobban aggódott a lánya biztonságáért, mint amennyire dühös volt, így nem rendelte vissza Seth-et.

A felek még mindig nincsenek beszélő viszonyban, Nessie áramoltatja az információkat a család tagjai között, aki nem hajlandó egyik fél mellé sem állni, mert azt akarja, hogy mindenki boldog legyen. Vivien az is, legalábbis a hosszas telefonhívások alapján, amelyekben a bátyjának áradozik az új életéről.

William letámasztotta a motorját az idegen autó mellé, és azonnal megcsapta Veronica ismerős illata.

_Mi az ördögöt keresel itt?_ – kapcsolódott rá a lányra dühösen, de azért szinte hallhatóan megdobbant a szíve!

Veronica a konyhába ült, a teáját kevergette, és Lilly Anne-nel beszélgetett.

_Jöttem meglátogatni téged _– felelte a hibrid lány, akinek elméjén még kicsit érződött a besüppedés hatása.

– Szia! – üdvözölte Lilly Anne a hibrid fiút, amint belépett a konyhába. Mosolya őszintének tűnt, úgyhogy valószínűleg elhitte Veronica távoli unokatestvér fedőtörténetét. – Képzeld Veronica vette meg azt a farmot nem messze a várostól. Tudod, ami annyira szép – magyarázta az asszony, hogy hogyan került ide Veronica.

– És most keresek valakit, aki vezetné, mert sajnos nem fogok tudni annyi időt itt tölteni, mint szeretnék – magyarázta a hibrid lány, és közben a legmegnyerőbb mosolyát villantotta Williamre.

_Mit tervezel?_ – szegezte neki a kérdést William. – _Minek avatkozol bele az életembe?_ – egyre dühösebb lett a bevésődött párjára.

_Hát igazából a családod kérésére vagyok itt _– felelte Veronica. Nem zavartatta magát William dühétől. – _Szerettek volna javítani Lilly Anne életkörülményein, de te nem engedted. Szóval arra gondoltak, hogy nekem nem tudsz nemet mondani…_

_Különben megint összezúzol? _– vágott vissza a fiú.

– És engem szeretne felkérni rá! – lelkendezett Lilly Anne.

– Meg van hozzá minden szükséges végzettséged – Veronica hangján nem érződött semmi változás. – És William elég sok jót mesélt rólad…

_Az egy kicsit drasztikus lenne… de nem lennék a helyedben, amikor megmagyarázod Lilly Anne-nek, hogy miért ne fogadja el álmai állását… _– felelte némi önelégültséggel a hibrid lány. – _Ne aggódj! Senki nem akar beleszólni az életetekbe, de tudod milyen Carlisle és Esme. Ők némiképpen családtagnak tekintik Lilly Anne-t és a lányát, akkor is, ha még sosem találkoztak velük. Szeretnének róluk gondoskodni. Megnyugtatná őket ez a megoldás, és Lilly Anne is boldog lenne. _

_Miért érdekel ez téged? Ha azzal nem foglalkozol, hogy velem mi van…_ – jegyezte meg keserűen William.

_Krahuan dobozában vittek el, mert képtelen voltam mozogni, és nem rég vagyok egyáltalán magamnál… _– védekezett Veronica kissé sértődötten.

_Azért a telefont felemelhetted volna! _– kiáltott fel William. Kezdte elveszíteni a fejét, annak ellenére, hogy pillanatra bevillant Veronicának a mostani besüppedés emléke. Rosszabb volt, mint először, mert nem foglalta el semmi az elméjét. Se pillangó, semmi. Csak a hideg sötét üresség…

_Most itt vagyok!_ – felelte egyszerűen a lány. Nem akart vitatkozni, örült, hogy visszajött a besüppedt állapotból, amibe a párbaj után került.

_Sajnálom! Csak aggódtam érted…_ – William még mindig szinte üvöltött, de már nem igazán haragudott a lányra.

_Azt hittem már tudod, hogy sosem fogsz elveszíteni… azt hittem néhány hónap úgysem számít… _– suttogta a lány.

_Igen… de sosem vagy itt, amikor szükségem lenne rád! Az rendben van, hogy kockáztatom az életem miattad, de te nem teszel meg értem semmit! _– vádaskodott tovább a fiú. – _Láttam meghalni Gorgont! Benne voltam a fejében, amikor megsemmisült! Egyáltalán nem akart meghalni, csak unatkozott! Az utolsó pillanatban rettegett!... Te mit csinálsz a halálokkal, amiket végignézel?_

_Próbálok értelmet keresni nekik! _– felelte Veronica. – _Nem sok mindenkit „láttam" meghalni, csak Johnt és Abelt… Igyekszem megérteni, hogy a haláluk hogyan illeszkedett az életükbe, hogyan jutottak el odáig… már, ha van ennek valami értelme. John halála azóta nem nehezedik rám, mióta megtaláltam a közös hangot az ikrekkel… mióta átvettem John helyét, hogy úgy mondjam… Abelnél még nem tudom ki vagy mi fog segíteni, mert még nem jöttek elő egészen az emlékei. Még csak foszlányok vannak…_

_De én nem fogom magam előtt látni Gorgon egész életét! Nem fogok róla többet tudni, mint most! Hogy találjak a halálának értelmet? _– követelőzött tovább a hibrid fiú.

_Hát mindketten életben vagyunk, nem fog többé ártatlan embereket véletlenszerűen vámpírrá változtatni. Ez nem elég indok?_ – gondolkozott el egy kicsit Veronica.

_Hogy viseled el az ikreket? _– szegezte neki a kérdést William, ami már régóta foglalkoztatta, hogy ne kelljen a lány kérdésére válaszolnia, mert még nem volt válasza. – _Nem zavar a kegyetlenségük, a hidegségük…?_

_Nincs sok választásom. Ahogyan hirtelen a sós-füstölt hal lett az egyik kedvenc ételem _– mosolyodott el magában a lány, amikor eszébe jutott az étel nem túl bizalomgerjesztő látványa, és hogy mégis alig várta, hogy megehesse. – _Tudom, hogy ezek nem a saját jellemzőim, jellemvonásaim, de érezni nem érzem a különbséget. John kegyetlensége is itt él bennem, ezért értem meg az ikreket is… csak nekem van választásom, hogy melyik személyiség jegyemet helyezem előtérbe. Nekik nincs._

_Ez felmenti a tetteiket?_ – háborodott fel a fiú. Zavarta az a szeretet és melegség, amit kedvese a két vámpír iránt érzett. Dühös volt, hogy a lány belekényszerült egy ilyen helyzetbe. Hiszen nem önszántából szereti ezeket a szörnyetegeket!

_Nem tudom. De én nem tudom elítélni őket… az álszent lenne _– vonta meg a vállát Veronica.

– Kérsz te is egy teát? – érdeklődött Lilly Anne.

– Persze – bólintott William, és igyekezett normálisan viselkedni.

_Vontan urat hol hagytad? _– kérdezte meg a lányt, hogy témát váltson.

_A Cullen klánnál _– felelte a lány. – _Carlisle ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy megvizsgálja, mielőtt visszamegyünk Olaszországba. Azon kívül igyekeznek megjósolni, hogy a vére milyen hatással lesz rám…_

_Milyen hatással lenne? Én is ittam belőle, és kutya bajom _– lepődött meg William. Persze nagyjából egy év után elmúlt a hatása, ahogyan megjósolták, de addigra már kellően karban tartotta a testét, hogy ne legyen belőle gond.

_Igen, de neked nem az a különleges képességed, hogy átveszed mások különleges képességeit, miután megölted őket. Alessandróé pedig az, hogy ellenáll a vámpír méreg hatásának. Legalábbis annak a részének, ami vámpírrá tesz valakit. Amarta szerint van rá esély, hogy semlegesítse az én képességemet, és Carlisle egyetért vele _– vonta meg ismét gondolatban a vállát a hibrid lány.

_Mármint a saját képességedet, vagy az összeset, amit azóta megszereztél? _– William kezdett ideges lenni. Az szinte védtelenül hagyná a lányt. Nem vállalhat ekkora kockázatot…

_Ezt próbálják meg kideríteni! Ne aggódj, ha van, aki ki tudja ezt sakkozni, akkor ők hárman azok _– igyekezett Veronica megnyugtatni a kedvesét.

_És, ha azt mondják, hogy nem biztonságos… akkor mi lesz?_ – tette fel a kérdést William, bár már tudta a választ.

_Bazi nagy balhé, amikor megszöktetem a férjem… _– felelte a hibrid lány, és kért még egy kis süteményt a teája mellé.


	90. Végszó

**XC. fejezet – Végszó**

Veronica kissé feszült volt. Minden önuralmára szükség volt, hogy a telefonvonal másik végén ülő meglehetősen értetlen emberrel ne kezdjen el üvölteni. Ez sajnos ahhoz vezetett, hogy önkéntelenül is erősebben szorította Krahuant, aki az íróasztalától pár méternyire lebegett. A fájdalom ellen finom nyöszörgéssel tiltakozott. Erre Veronica vett egy nagy levegőt, és engedett a szorításán.

Már csak egy nap volt hátra a teliholdból, úgyhogy már nem sokáig kell magánál tartani a vérfarkast. Krahuan ugyanis mióta a szigeten találkoztak, félig meddig Veronicához tartozónak tartotta magát. Az ő szavaival: ha lenne falkavezér, akit elismer maga fölött állónak, akkor az Veronica lenne.

Ez persze nem akadályozza meg abban, hogy kedve szerint jöjjön és menjen. Bár telihold környékén szinte kivétel nélkül megjelent a lánynál, bárhol is volt éppen, hogy azt a pár őrjöngő napot magatehetetlenül lebegve töltse. Bár kemény munkával elérte, hogy a fajtájához képest ura volt a testének, de a telihold idején még neki is nehezére esett uralkodni magán. Ezért bízta az uralkodást Veronicára erre a pár napra. Egyébként, ha éppen elérhető volt, akkor szívesen teljesítette a hibrid lány kéréseit. Szóval egyfajta bizarr szimbiózisban élnek.

Természetesen Veronica klánját halálra idegesítette, hogy szabadon mászkál közöttük egy valódi vérfarkas, de Veronica hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, hogy nem élvezte ezt a helyzetet. Krahuan pedig kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy még véletlen se kezdeményezzen harcot a klán tagjaival, és ne legyen okuk kitiltani őt, vagy rosszabb esetben megölni. Szerencsére Arónak jobban tetszett a helyzet bizarr volta, mint amennyire a biztonsági kockázat miatt aggódott. Marcust azon túl nem érdekelte kifejezetten Krahuan, hogy kiderült róla, nem ő ölte meg az első feleségét.

Sokat segített, hogy Veronicának érezhetően nagyobb tekintélye lett, mióta megölte Gorgont, még akkor is, ha William segítsége is kellett hozzá. A lökéshullám brutális ereje már önmagában tekintélyt parancsolt. Ami Gorgon két testvérét illeti Veronica nem különösebben aggódott miattuk. Aro elmondása alapján a létezésük inkább csak mítosz, mivel a saját szemével eddig senki sem látta őket. Bár a klán vezért láthatóan felvillanyozta a lehetőség, hogy egyikük halála talán előcsalogathatja a másik kettőt. Veronica inkább nem mondta meg Arónak, hogy mi a véleménye róla és a gondolkodás módjáról.

Végül nem győzte tovább cérnával, és felajánlotta a vonal túlsó végén lévő embernek, hogy elküldi írásban az ajánlatát.

– A tárgyalási stílusodon van még mit javítani – jegyezte meg Alessandro, aki az iroda ajtajából figyelte a feleségét.

– Vagy a tárgyaló partnerek minőségén – fintorodott el a hibrid lány. – Olyan értetlen volt, mintha nem erről tárgyalnánk egy hónapja!

– Egészen ügyesen kezelted, mármint magadhoz képest – jegyezte meg a könyvelő, bár halvány mosoly az ajkán kétségessé tette, hogy mennyire gondolja komolyan a dicséretet.

– Igen, végül is nem robbantottam fel – vonta meg a vállát a lány.

– Megérkezett Carlisle és Amarta szakvéleménye – jelentette be a férfi, és közelebb gurult az íróasztalhoz a tolókocsijával. Egy meglehetősen vastag paksaméta hevert az ölében.

– És mit mondanak? – feszült meg Veronica minden izma. Bármit tartalmazzon is a jelentés, vége az eddigi életének. Bármennyire is az agyára ment a munkája, főleg amíg végre valahára be nem fejezte a középiskolát az anyja kedvéért, azért mégis viszonylag nyugodt életet élt az esküvő óta elmúlt egy évben, és ez most megint felfordul. És már nem lesz ott Alessandro, hogy rendet teremtsen a káoszban.

– Hogy a vérem valószínűleg csak részben semlegesíti majd a képességedet – válaszolt a férfi.

– Melyik részét? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.

– Azt nem tudják megmondani… de alapvetően kockázatosnak tartják megpróbálni – jegyezte meg a férfi.

Sovány, összeaszott alakja szinte eltűnt a tolószékben, Veronica néha elgondolkozott rajta, hogy valószínűleg csak a félelmetes akaratereje tartja még életben. Az elméje szinte érintetlen maradt a betegségtől. Behunyt szemmel Veronica sokszor képzelte azt, hogy még mindig olyan, mint amikor először találkoztak.

– Ki tud még róla? – érdeklődött a hibrid lány.

– Carlisle és Amarta, Edward természetesen, de Williamet nem tájékoztatták róla. Édesapád jobbnak látta megkímélni az aggodalomtól az édesanyádat is.

Veronica csak bólintott. A szülei technikailag már nem éltek Olaszországban. Idejüket megosztva töltötték a Cullen klánnál, és Viviennél Franciaországban, ahol Seth is élt. Az őzike szemű hibrid lány életszeretete ragályos volt. Hatalmas utazásokat szervezett, ami jótékony hatással volt Veronica édesanyjára. Felesleges lett volna elrontani az örömét.

– A főnökök kettő egy arányban úgy döntöttek, hogy neked kell eldöntened, vállalod-e a kockázatot – jegyezte meg Alessandro.

– Ki szavazott ellene?

– Caius. Szerinte nem éri meg kockáztatni egyik részét sem a képességednek. Túlságosan nagy stratégiai előnyt jelent – válaszolt a könyvelő.

Veronica elmosolyodott. Caius még mindig elsősorban fegyverként tekintett rá, amivel sikerrel veheti fel a harcot az ellenfeleivel. Az fel sem merül benne, hogy ennek a fegyvernek önálló akarat van, ami egy napon szembefordulhat az övével. Aro persze gondolt erre az eshetőségre is, azért is szavazott igennel. Nem bánná, ha a hibrid lánynak kevesebb képessége lenne.

– A te emlékeidet még át tudom venni? – tette fel a legfontosabb kérdést a lány. Szerette volna legalább ilyen formában megőrizni a férfit.

– 60% az esély rá – felelte Alessandro.

– Elég kevés – sóhajtotta a lány, bár már régen meghozta a döntést, csak meg kellett várnia az eredményeket, hogy a többiek szemében felelősnek tűnjön.

– Krahuannak kell még egy nap, míg ismét beszámítható lesz. Addig megszervezem az utat – jelentette ki Veronica. – Ha az neked úgy megfelel.

– Legyen két nap. Az alatt mindent el tudok intézni – nézett rá Alessandro egy pár pillanatig, és kigurult az irodából.


	91. Boldogan éltek

**XCI. fejezet – Boldogan éltek…**

A kastély1 egy hegy lába és egy folyó között bújt meg. Sziklás hegyoldal és fenyőerdő szolgált hátteréül. Középen egy hatalmas torony magasodott, amit két kisebb torony fogott közre. Valahol egy erőd és egy nyári lak között helyezkedett el a kinézete, a falát borító kövekről Williamnek Veronica pikkelyei jutottak eszébe. Tökéletesen gondozott kert vette körül, ami természetesen tartalmazott egy úszómedencét is. Egy kastélyhoz képest nem volt túl nagy, de ahhoz, hogy csak ketten lakjanak benne, igen.

Lazare-nak mázlija volt, hogy Veronica révén a Volturi üzleteinek egy részét ő intézi, mert különben nehezen finanszírozta volna Vivien drága ízlését.

– Bratyó! – sikoltott fel Vivien, és félelmetes sebességgel száguldott William felé, ahhoz képest, hogy milyen magas sarkú cipőt viselt. Egy könnyed szökelléssel William nyakába ugrott.

Jót tett neki a „házas" élet. Kicsit teltebb lett, de ettől még életvidámabbá vált az arca. A család többi tagja is kénytelen kelletlen belátta, hogy Vivien ezúttal tényleg tudta, hogy mit csinál.

A Cullen klán többi tagja már hamarabb megérkezett, Williamnek egy kicsit meggyűlt a baja a repülőjáratokkal.

Na, meg Lilly Anne-nel. Nem kellett belenéznie az asszony fejébe ahhoz, hogy tisztában legyen vele, rosszul esik neki, hogy nem viszi magával a családi összejövetelre. Minél régebb óta éltek együtt annál inkább nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy az asszonynak nem elég, amit William nyújtani tud. Már nem élt benne olyan élénken a férje elvesztésének emléke, már készen állt arra, hogy tovább lépjen. William azonban nem. Annak ellenére nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel, hogy Veronica mindenben támogatta. A hibrid lány kijelentette, hogy rábízza a döntést. Ha úgy érzi, hogy szorosabbra kell fűznie a kapcsolatát az asszonnyal, akkor ő nem tesz neki szemrehányást.

Sokat beszélgettek erről az elméjükben, amikor pár napot a farmján töltött a lány, de nem jutottak közelebb a megoldáshoz.

De legalább Lazare iránti féltékenysége semmivé foszlott, ahogy látta, amint Vivien hatására elhalványodik a férfiben Veronica emléke. Veronicának igaza volt, szerelemről szó sem volt közöttük. Annál inkább Viviennel. Oly annyira, hogy a húga, egyszer sem érzett rá késztetést, hogy más férfit keressen magának. Ezen William nagyon meglepődött. Egy férfi mellett sem bírta ilyen sokáig.

– Hát nem csodálatos ez a hely! – mosolygott boldogan Vivien. – Lazare-tól kaptam a 18. születésnapomra. Van hozzá egy hatalmas birtok is, hegyekkel meg folyóval. Így, ha meglátogattok, akkor nyugodtan rohangálhattok szabadon! Lazare direkt így választotta ki.

– Milyen figyelmes tőle! Gondolom váratlan plüssmackó hiány ütötte fel a fejét, és hirtelenjében nem tudott jobbat kitalálni – jegyezte meg William.

– Csak irigy vagy! – bökte oldalba a húga, és már vezette is körbe. Tényleg szép volt a hely. Illett a lányhoz.

– Nem vagyok irigy – jegyezte meg végül a hibrid fiú. – Örülök, hogy boldog vagy!

– Nem is lehetsz! Veronica farmja tényleg olyan meseszép lett, ahogy hallottam? – kíváncsiskodott Vivien.

– Igen. Lilly Anne-nel versenyeznek, hogy ki tud több pénzt rá költeni… Nem tetszik nekem, hogy ilyen jól megértik egymást… – morogta William, amire a húga csak még jobban mosolyogni kezdett.

Egy hatalmas teraszra érkeztek meg, ahol a család többi tagja várakozott. Még Marcus és Leah is ott volt, akik Seth-hez jöttek látogatóba.

Edward arca olyan volt, mintha savanyú citromba harapott volna, ami azt jelezte, hogy valami rossz hírt olvasott ki a házigazdák gondolataiból, de megkérték rá, hogy hadd mondhassák el ők. Persze ez az arckifejezés a többieket is nyugtalanná tette, kivéve Vivien-t, aki sugárzott a boldogságtól.

William igyekezett gyorsan túlesni az üdvözléseken, hogy minél hamarabb kiderüljön a hír. A szüleit régen nem látta, jólesett megölelni őket. Szerencsére az eltelt idő a nézeteltéréseiket nagy részét elsimította. Mivel Vivien kapcsolata jól sült el, nem sok értelme volt azon rágódni, hogy ki ellenezte, és ki pártolta. Mivel nem laktak már egy fedél alatt, ezért az sem vetett fel valódi problémát, hogy William is alfa lett. Nem kellett Jacobbal közös döntéseket hozniuk, így örülhettek egymás társaságának, amikor találkoztak.

Lazare elég nyúzottnak tűnt, meglátszott rajta az a hihetetlen teljesítmény, amivel Vivient boldoggá tette. Ettől függetlenül tökéletes házi gazdának bizonyult.

– Nos, örülök, hogy mindannyian el tudtatok jönni – kezdte Lazare. – Azért hívtunk meg benneteket, mert Viviennel szeretnénk valamit bejelenteni.

William gyomra összeugrott, és reflexszerűen az apjára nézett, mert bármi, amit így vezetnek fel az, ki fogja hozni a sodrából. Edward hasonló szándékkal fürkészte a vérfarkast.

– A múlt héten megkértem Vivien kezét… – kezdte a férfi.

– És igent mondtam – vágott közbe a lány, mert nem bírta ki, hogy ne az övé legyen az utolsó szó.

William ugrásra készen figyelte az apját, nehogy első dühében idő előtt özvegyet csináljon a húgából. De Jacob csak ült a helyén tovább, jó mélyeket lélegzett és a felesége kezét szorongatta. Majd mire Alice, Esme és Carlisle befejezték a gratulációkat, addigra ő is képes volt kedves szavakat mondani, nemcsak a lánynak, de a leendő vejének is. A veszély elmúltával a többiek is gratuláltak, előkerült egy pezsgős üveg is.

_Hát, ez merész volt _– kapcsolódott rá William a húgára, amikor megölelte.

_Előtte megbeszéltem anyuval _– felelte a lány. – _És úgy gondolta jobb, ha előbb látja, hogy Lazare rendesen gondoskodik rólam, és csak azután mondjuk meg neki a nagy hírt._

– Hát nem csodálatos! – lengetette meg egy hatalmas gyémánt gyűrűvel ékesített kezét a hibrid lány.

– De! Nagyon. Mikor szeretnétek megtartani a nagy eseményt? – kérdezte a húgát. Megszakította vele a kapcsolatot, mert nem akarta elárulni, hogy szerinte elkapkodják a dolgot. Felesleges lenne vitába szállni a lánnyal, hiszen úgyis kidumálná magát.

– Hát minél hamarabb, mert szeretném, ha Veronicáék is ott lennének. És mivel Alessandro már nagyon sürgette Carlisle véleményét a véréről, gondolom, hogy már nem sokáig húzza… bratyó, hova rohansz…

– Telefonálnom kell! – vetette oda William, és már tárcsázta is Veronica számát.

**1. A kastély létezik, és szálloda üzemel benne. A neve: ****Chateau de la Caze. Érdemes rákeresni, mert tényleg nagyon szép, és én nem biztos, hogy elég szemléletesen írtam le.**


	92. Végjáték

**XCII. fejezet – Végjáték**

– Ez a hely megfelelő lesz – jelentette ki Alessandro, miután levette az oxigén maszkját.

– Oké – Veronica körül nézett, és el kellett ismernie, hogy a hely valóban lélegzet elállító volt. A kiszögellés egy jégfal mellett helyezkedett el, félúton a csúcs felé. – Mindjárt tábort verek.

– Ne! Felesleges. Mindjárt lemegy a nap – felelte a férfi, és nem hagyta, hogy Veronica visszategye rá az oxigénmaszkot. A lány egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, aztán egy sóhaj kíséretében el kezdte lecsatolni magáról a hevedereket, amikkel a könyvelő összeaszott testét magához szíjazta.

– Egy fagyott vízesés? Ennyire azért te sem lehetsz morbid – morgott a lány.

– Azt hittem szereted a vízeséseket… – köhögése beléfojtotta a férfiba a szót. Veronica eldobta a hátizsákját, és ölbe vette a férfit.

Igyekezett lebeszélni róla, hogy a hideg, ritka levegőjű hegycsúcsok közé jöjjenek, hogy vannak ennél kényelmesebb helyek is az eutanáziára. De a férfi hajthatatlan volt, így kerültek ide a Himalája egyik csúcsára. Mire visszarakta volna rá az oxigén maszkot a férfira, a köhögés abba maradt.

– De az eleveneket egy kicsit jobban – felelte a lány, a hangja enyhén megremegett.

– Nemsokára megkapod azt is, Picúr – lehelte a férfi alig hallhatóan.

Veronica szeme könnybe lábadt, minden igyekezete ellenére. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan fogja ezt végig csinálni. Eddig csak önvédelemből ölt. De Alessandro annyira elveszettnek tűnt a rengeteg ruha között, teste pihe könnyű volt, mintha bármelyik pillanatban felkaphatná egy fuvallat. Inkább minden erejével védelmezni szerette volna, nem kivégezni.

– Ne sírj, kérlek! – simogatta meg a felesége arcát csontos kezével Alessandro. – Szerettem azzal legyezni a hiúságom, hogy nekem van a legszebb és legboldogabb feleségem a világon. Ne cáfolj meg egy hiú öregembert az utolsó pillanataiban…

Veronica a könnyei ellenére is elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta a férfit, aki a rengeteg ruha ellenére is teljesen átfagyott.

– Tudhattam volna, hogy mindent csak saját magadért csináltál… – suttogta a hibrid lány, miután a férfi nyakához fúrta a fejét.

– Én egy szívtelen szörnyeteg vagyok, aki eltorzította az életed és minden lehető módon kihasznált téged… a legkevesebb, hogy megölsz… – suttogta a férfi, és még közelebb húzta magához a lányt.

Veronica belemélyesztette a fogait a férfi vékony bőrébe, ami a nyakán feszült, és behunyt szemmel átadta magát a vére lassú hűvös lüktetésének…

Eddig nem vette észre, hogy milyen nehéz megölni valakit. Hogy az élet mennyire ragaszkodik ahhoz akié, hogy milyen nehéz megtalálni azt a finom határvonalat, ami elválasztja a létet a nem léttől.

Hiszen Alessandro szinte változatlanul feküdt a karjában, azután is, hogy az utolsó csepp vérét is kiszívta. Talán csak az arca lett még sápadtabb, mint volt. Egy elátkozott vámpír hercegre hasonlított, aki csak az ébredést hozó szerelmes csókra vár. Kisimult vonásai sokkal szebbnek mutatták, mint amilyen életében valaha volt.

De Veronica tudta, hogy nincs már olyan csók, legyen az bármennyire szerelmes is, ami újra életre keltheti a férfit. Mégis megcsókolta, majd a karjában ringatta, míg teljesen le nem ment a nap és a jéghideg éjszaka körül nem ölelte őket. Ekkor felkelt a földről, és szemével pásztázni kezdte a jégfal melletti sziklafalat. Talált is egy kisebb üreget. Ezt mélyítette ki annyira, hogy Alessandro beleférjen, majd sziklákkal fedte be, és még némi havat is zúdított rá fentről.

Elégedetten szemlélte művét. Itt ember nem fog ráakadni a sírjára, mert ez az útvonal megközelíthetetlen a számukra, a természetfeletti lényeket meg nem igen fogja ide csalni egy halott ember.

Alessandro békében nyugodhat.

A hibrid lány tanácstalanul állt a kiszögellésen indulásra készen. Eredetileg azt tervezte, hogy hazamegy. De hova, és kihez? Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy visszatér a civilizációba, főleg Olaszországba, és leül az íróasztala mögé, úgy hogy Alessandro vérének íze van a szájában, és a férfi illata az orrában. Túlságosan friss volt a vesztesége, még nem is érte fel ésszel.

Lecsatolta magáról a felszerelését, majd levette a ruháit is, és mindent elásott a hóba. Majd elkezdett a csúcs felé mászni. Jól esett a metsző hideg a bőrének, elterelte a figyelmét. Csak a hideg volt, és a mászás.

Amikor elérte a csúcsot, körülnézett a holdfényben fürdő hegyekre, a hó ezüstös hideg csillogására. Átváltozott, és rohanni kezdett. Messze. Minél távolabb a sírtól, az emberektől, a vámpíroktól és a vérfarkasoktól.

Nem volt semmi már, ami közé és Abel mérhetetlen ok nélküli rettegése közé állhatott volna. Menekült tehát, ahogy a lába bírta…


	93. Végre!

**XCIII. fejezet – Végre!**

_Azt hiszem, itt lehet a közelben_ – gondolta William.

_Azt hiszed?_ – csattant fel Jane türelmetlenül és gúnyosan a fejében.

Hiába töltötték az elmúlt év nagy részét Veronica felkutatásával, nem sikerült összebarátkozniuk a szőke vámpírral. Jane idő közben teljesen visszanyerte korábbi megjelenését, ahogy Veronica vére kiürült a szervezetéből. Williamnek mindig olyan érzése támadt a jelenlétében, mintha hideg pengékkel simogatnák a hátát, arról már nem is beszélve, amikor a fejében kellett lennie.

Alec-kel más volt a helyzet. Vele sem lettek nagy cimborák, de mivel ő újra ivott a hibrid vérből, így legalább emberinek tűnt. És egy kicsit emberibben is gondolkodott, főleg Sai-nak köszönhetően. A thai lány ugyanis az átváltozása után szinte elválaszthatatlan lett az ikrektől. Jane inkább csak megtűrte maga mellett. Alec már közelebb állt a lányhoz. Mondjuk William nehezen tudta volna meghatározni a kapcsolatukat. Az biztos, hogy a párkapcsolatról alkotott fogalmaiba nemigen fért bele, amit ők műveltek.

_Nem érzem a szagát, ha erre gondolsz, de furcsa nyugtalanság vett rajtam erőt_ – magyarázta a hibrid fiú.

Szinte látni vélte, ahogyan Jane elfintorodik, de mielőtt a vámpír hangot adhatott volna a véleményének, és jól összeveszhettek volna, Alec közbeszólt.

_Rendben! Mi tovább keressük errefelé! _

William megszakította a kapcsolatot az ikrekkel. Nem szeretett sokáig a fejükben lenni.

Követte azt a vonzást, ami a mellkasában megjelent, pedig már éppen kezdte feladni, hogy megtalálja a lányt.

Nem sikerült elérnie mielőtt elindult volna Alessandróval, különben nem hagyta volna, hogy egyedül menjen. Utána már sajnos nem tudott mit tenni. Egyrészt a Volturi és a Cullen klán egyetértett abban, hogy mindenkinek jobb lesz, ha tiszteletben tartják Veronica döntését. Így hónapokba került mire sikerült néhányukat meggyőzni róla, hogy jobb lenne nem egyedül hagyni Abel őrületével, ami már bármelyik pillanatban elhatalmasodhat rajta. Másrészt Veronica olyan ügyesen eltüntette a nyomait, hogy újabb hónapokat vett igénybe, hogy megtalálja Alessandro holtestét a Himalájában. Újabb hónapok, míg bejárták azt az átkozottul hatalmas hegységet. Mert a hibridek és vérfarkasok nemcsak Alice képességét játsszák ki, hanem Demetriéit is. Bár a nyomkövető világosan az értésükre adta, hogy akkor sem segítene, ha tudna. Demetri meg volt győződve róla, hogy ha a hibrid lány nem akarja, hogy megtalálják, akkor békén kell hagyni. És mióta Andrej ihatott a lány véréből, és majdnem visszakapta halandó hajlékonyságát, azóta a nyomkövető igyekezett Veronica kedvében járni.

Sajnos a nyomkövető nézeteit a legtöbben osztották a két klánban, főleg ahogy az idő előrehaladt. Mostanra már csak négyen maradtak, akik a hibrid lányt keresték, immár a Kárpátok hegyei között.

– Én nem mennék közelebb!

Krahuan hangja teljesen váratlanul érte Williamet, annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, és abban a bizsergető kellemes érzésben, ami egyre húzta egy pont felé. Most megtorpant és a vérfarkas felé fordult, aki egy közeli sziklán állt. Sötétzöld nadrágon kívül nem viselt semmit, így jól láthatóvá váltak hatalmas izmai. Tiszteletet parancsoló megjelenését halvány, rózsaszínű szemei sem ellensúlyozták. Az ő társaságában sem szeretett William jobban időzni, mint az ikrekében. Vérszomjas aura lengte körül…

Rákapcsolódott Krahuan elméjére, mert nem akarta felvenni az emberi alakját. Ha véletlen harcra kerül a sor, így jobbak az esélyei. Veronicától és Marcustól tudta, hogy az igazi vérfarkasok félelmetes harcosok, Krahuan pedig különösen az, hiszen annak idején Gorgont is képes volt megsebezni.

_Tudod, hol van? _– kérdezte meg William, amint létrejött a kapcsolat.

_Ne menj a közelébe! _– felelte a vérfarkas.

_Miért? Hogy van?_ – a hibrid fiú kezdett aggódni.

_Fizikailag jól! De egyébként nem önmaga…_ – jegyezte meg a vérfarkas, anélkül, hogy Williamre nézett volna. – _Az egyik teliholdkor a közelébe mentem… majdnem belőlem is húspép lett_…

_Akkor miért vagy még mindig itt?_ – érdeklődött William.

_Mert ő a legérdekesebb dolog, ami az elmúlt ezer évben történt _– vigyorodott el elégedetten Krahuan. – _És ott akarok lenni, amikor szétcsap az undorító vérszívók között…_

_A Volturira gondolsz?_ – érdeklődött William.

Krahuan bólintott.

_Miből gondolod, hogy Veronica szembefordulna a saját klánjával?_ – hitetlenkedett William. Minden vadsága ellenére sem tartotta képesnek a lányt azokra a dolgokra, amik a vérfarkas fejében megfordultak.

_Egy kígyónak nem lehet két feje… _– jegyezte meg Krahuan. – _Főleg, ha ellentétesen gondolkoznak. És ott akarok lenni, amikor Veronica átveszi a hatalmat, és végez azokkal, akik szembeszállnak vele. Még harcolnék is az oldalán…_

William személy szerint erre kevés esélyt látott, de nem kezdett el vitatkozni a vérfarkassal, akinek éppen nem akadt jobb dolga, mint Veronica körül sertepertélni, és várni a vérfürdőt. Arról azért meggyőződött, hogy a férfi nem vonzódik a lányhoz, mármint azon túl, hogy megbámulja a formás fenekét.

_Azért én mégis megpróbálok a közelébe menni _– jelentette ki William, és már el is indult a vonzás irányába, de még mindig szem előtt tartva a fenevadat.

Krahuan nem reagált, csak bámult továbbra is távolba. Úgy látszik eddig tartott a beszédes kedve.

Amikor William biztonságos távolságra került tőle, teljes erejével futni kezdett, mert egyre erősebb lett a vonzás. Alig tudott később megtorpanni, amikor egy csupasz, sziklás hegyoldal tetején megpillantotta a lányt.

Mozdulatlanul állt emberi formájában, és egy aprócska sebes patakot figyelt, mintha William jelenléte fel sem tűnt volna neki.

A hibrid fiú nem hitt a szemének. Veronica megváltozott. Hajzuhataga ismét egyenes volt, és ébenfekete, a bőre halványabb, már-már vámpír fehérségű. Kellemesen kerekded formáinak egy része eltűnt, hogy magasabb és vékonyabb legyen helyette. Arcvonásai mélységes fájdalomról árulkodtak.

Szinte hajszálra olyan volt, mint amikor megismerkedtek Mallorcán!

William szíve hangosan megdobbant, azon sem csodálkozott volna, ha a hegyek is beleremegnek az erejébe, ahogyan a bevésődés a maga teljességével kibontakozott benne, és az addig szunnyadó kötelék, ami a lányhoz láncolta, elevenen lüktetni kezdett.

Veronica felé fordult…


	94. Elválaszthatatlanok

**XCIV. fejezet – Elválaszthatatlanok**

A tekintetét nem tudta elszakítani a víztől. Veronicát egyenesen megbabonázták a hullámok. Pedig a rettegés, ami mélyen benne lakozott egyre arra ösztönözte, hogy meneküljön, mert bármelyik pillanatban utolérheti a szörny. És elvehet tőle ismét mindent. Az nem zavarta a rettegését, hogy már nemigen volt tőle mit elvenni. Már nagyon-nagyon rég óta, már nagyon-nagyon hosszú ideje.

Csak bámulta tovább a vizet, ami ugyan nem volt vízesés. Be kellett érnie vele, mert vízesést nem talált, hiába keresett. Bámulta a vizet és rettegett.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyi ideig állt volna ott, ha meg nem érzi az idegen jelenlétet a közelében. Azt a jelenlétet, ami megzavarta az erőterét, amit magányos menekülése óta folyamatosan maga köré vont. Először azt hitte, hogy megint az a csupasz, rózsaszín fenyegető visszataszító lény akar a közelébe jönni, ami semmi sem, amit ismer. De aztán, ahogy jobban figyelt, rájött, hogy ennek a lénynek teljesen mások a körvonalai. Teljesen más az érzete.

Félelmetes akaraterővel eltépte a tekintetét a víztől, és meglátta a tisztás másik felén álló alakot.

WILLIAM!

A név olyan tisztán és egyértelművel jelent meg az elméjében, ahogyan semmi az utóbbi időben. És ez a név melegséget, biztonságot és örömöt jelentett a számára. És a tulajdonosa gyönyörű volt. Gyönyörűbb volt mindennél, amit valaha látott. Először farkas formában volt, a testét borító vékony tüskék finoman remegtek, ahogy szaporán vette a levegőt. Valószínűleg ő is olyan izgatott lehetett, mint a hibrid lány. Aztán elkezdett átváltozni, a bőre kisimult, tüskéi helyét hosszú ébenfekete haj vette át. Finoman metszett testén hullámzottak az izmok, tekintete úgy fúródott a lányéba, mintha soha, de soha nem akarna másra nézni.

Megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt fel Veronicából. Megérkezett, itt van, amire nem is tudta, hogy várt.

Az eltéphetetlen kötelék, amit annyiszor átkozott mióta megismerte a fiút, most eleven volt, és lágyan ölelte körül meggyötört lelkét.

A meztelenség nem zavarta sem a sajátja, sem a fiúé. Természetes volt. Amikor a fiú egy tétova lépést tett felé, akkor emberi alakját megőrizve eliramodott az ellenkező irányba. Persze időnként hátra lesett a válla felett, vajon követi-e.

És követte. Töretlenül, állhatatosan.

_Várj!_ – William úgy szólalt meg a fejében, mint egy szerelmes simogatás.

Nem a falkavezér hangja volt, de Veronica mégis megtorpant egy pillanatra. Éppen annyira, hogy a hibrid fiú utolérhesse, és a karjaiba zárhassa.

A csókja először finom volt és lágy, kissé tétova. De aztán Veronica hozzápréselte a testét a fiúéhoz és William elveszítette a fejét. A bevésődés kettős köteléke most már teljes erejével lüktetett körülöttük. Nem is igen érzékeltek mást csak ezt a lüktető izzást, ami megkétszereződött egymás gondolataiban. Szerelem volt, vágy, szenvedély, az őrülettel határos. Olyan erős, hogy Veronicából teljesen kiűzte Abel elmebeteg gondolatait és rettegését, újra életre kelt a lelke. Szabadon, félelmetes ereje birtokában, ami már nem fenyegette, hogy elpusztítja a gazdáját. Veronica a lehető legszorosabb kötöttségben találta meg azt a szabadságot, amit olyan régóta keresett.

William részegítő illata, erős karjának ölelése, forró csókjai feloldotta a hibrid lányban azt az ürességet és bizonytalanságot, amit kívülálló helyzete okozott. Már volt saját fajtája, saját klánja, saját családja.

Ők voltak az első hibrid pár…


	95. Vége

**XCV. fejezet – Vége**

_Mi történt otthon, mióta eljöttem?_ – merült fel Veronicában a kérdés, egyik éjszaka, amikor a szerelmeskedéstől kifáradtan bámulták a fák koronái között a csillagos eget.

Nem számolták a napokat, úgyhogy Williamnek fogalma sem volt, hogy mióta éltek az erdőben Veronicával. Általában farkasként járták az erdőt, mert az volt a legkényelmesebb. Csak akkor változtak át, ha szerelmeskedtek. Ami elég gyakran előfordult, hogy utána órákig figyeljék az eget, és az erdő neszezését körülöttük. Mint most is.

Nem beszélgettek semmiről, ami kívül esett a saját külön bejáratú édenkertjükön. Ezért lepődött meg a fiú Veronica kérdésén.

_Vivien és Lazare eljegyezték egymást _– felelte a fiú. – _De addig Vivien nem akarja megtartani az esküvőt, míg vissza nem térsz. Azt mondja, nélküled nem lenne olyan._

_Aranyos tőle _– mosolyodott el Veronica, mert tiszta szívből örült az események ilyetén fordulatának. – _De te nem értesz vele egyet…_

_Szerintem elkapkodják! Még tart az első fellángolás _– magyarázta William.

_Lazare jó ember, és a húgod, mindig megkapja, amit akar. Ha boldogan akar élni Lazare-ral, akkor úgy lesz _– fejtette ki Veronica.

_Oké, azt hiszem, igazad van _– ismerte el William. – _Egyébként Rosalie utálja a félig ember létet. Kimondani ugyan még nem mondta, hogy nem kér többet belőled, de Edward már látja a fejében. Emmett, pedig az első perctől utálta. _

Veronica hangosan felnevetett, mert meglátta William fejében a szőke vámpírt, ahogy a hisztéria határán igyekszik rávenni a haját, hogy úgy álljon, ahogy elképzelte. Túlságosan hozzászokott már a vámpír lét változatlanságához és tökéletességéhez, hogy jól érezze magát a hibrid vér által kreált átmeneti állapotban.

_Örülök, hogy jobb belátásra tértek _– felelte a hibrid lány, amikor úrrá tudott lenne a jókedvén. – _Nem vettem volna a szívemre a halálukat, még ha ez volt a kifejezett kívánságuk is. Az ikrek, hogy viselik a távollétem?_

_Rosszul_ – fintorodott el William. – _Ne tudd meg, az agyamra mentek, míg meg nem találtunk téged. Még mindig érthetetlen, hogy viseled el őket._

Veronica csak mosolygott.

_Sajnálom, hogy csak úgy eltűntem, de Alessandro halála után nem volt semmi, ami útját állta volna Abel ürességének _– vonta meg gondolatban a vállát a lány.

_Ennyire rosszak az emlékei? _– kérdezte William, mert amit néha véletlenül meglátott Veronica fejében az eltörpült a Johntól származó szörnyűségek mellett.

_Nincsenek igazán emlékei_ – gondolkozott el a hibrid lány. – _Az élete nagy részét elmegyógyintézetben töltötte, ahol az egyik nap olyan, mint a másik. Ráadásul nem sok dolog hatolt el a külvilágból a tudatáig. Homályos emlékei voltak a családjáról, mint valami megfoghatatlan, kellemes dologról. Meg ijesztő emlékei, amikor az intézetbe került, majd pedig Gorgonról. Az ámokfutása tulajdonképpen menekülés volt. Rettegett attól, hogy megint megtalálja és bántja. Ezen kívül csak pillangók, virágok, kék ég és hosszú szünetek…_

_Igen, amikor először megláttalak, és utána összekapcsoltam az elménket, olyan érzésem volt, mintha egészen megtöltenélek… _– vágott közbe William, bár alig tudta, hogy fejezze ki magát.

_Igen _– bújt hozzá egy kicsit közelebb Veronica. – _Kellett ez a nagy üresség, hogy legyen hely neked. Ahogy megláttalak elszállt Abel rettegése…_

_Persze, azért mégis elfutottál tőlem… _– szorította magához jobban William a párját.

_Nehogy könnyűvérűnek nézz _– mosolyodott el a lány.

_Pontosan tudom, mennyire vagy könnyűvérű… _– vágott vissza fiú játékosan, de Veronica hirtelen elkomorodott.

_Sajnálom, amiken végig kellett menned…_ – suttogta a lány.

_Ez már nem számít! Most már úgyis elharapom a torkát annak, aki a közeledbe megy_ – felelte elégedetten a fiú.

_Hát, ha meg nem előzlek…_ – felelte pajkosan a lány. – _És mi lesz Lilly Anne-nel? _– ötlött fel hirtelen a hibrid lányban. Róla teljesen megfeledkezett, mondjuk minden másról is…

_Hát mielőtt keresni kezdtelek volna az ikrekkel, akkor visszamentem a farmra, hogy amennyire lehet elmagyarázzam a helyzetet. Az egész házat átitatta az egyik lovász illata… Írtam egy levelet, hogy nem haragszom, és sok boldogságot kívánok nekik. Azóta nem beszéltem vele… csak a kislánya hiányzik…_

_Akkor miért nem látogatod meg őket, miután hazamentünk _– kérdezte meg Veronica

_Azt hittem, nem akarsz visszamenni _– lepődött meg William.

_Hát, egy darabig biztos nem, de nem maradhatunk örökre itt_ – tiltakozott a lány.

_Nem hát, de majd keresünk egy másik hegységet… csak ne a Himaláját _– vágta rá William.

_Ennyire itt akarsz maradni?_– kezdett el aggódni a lány.

_Legszívesebben igen, mert otthon megint elkezdődik a kavarás. Például hol fogunk élni. Engem kiver a víz a klánodtól. Ráadásul a többségükkel sikerült rendesen összeveszni, amikor meg akartak akadályozni abban, hogy utánad induljak…_ – William egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. – _Mit szeretnék? Így maradni veled örökre. Leélném úgy az életemet, hogy a szemeiden keresztül bámulom az eget…._

**Köszönöm szépen azoknak, akik eddig kitartottak a történetem mellett. Viszonzásként arra gondoltam, hogy ha van olyan karakter, akivel méltánytalanul keveset foglalkoztam, vagy csak egy egyszerűen többet szeretnétek tudni róluk, akkor írjatok személyes üzenetet, és én igyekszem egy vagy két fejezetben kielégíteni a kíváncsiságotokat. Ha valamiért ezt nem tudom megtenni (mert semmi izgalmas/érdekes nem jut eszembe a sarki fűszeresről), akkor jelezni fogom **

**Az sokat segítene, ha így a történet végén egy pár sorban leírnátok a véleményeteket a történetről, a történet szerkesztéséről, a karakterekről, a karakterek fejlődéséről meg az egész összhangjáról, összhatásáról. Így ha még fanfiction írásra adom a fejem, akkor tudni fogom, mire figyeljek. **

**Minden jót és izgalmas olvasmányokat kívánok!**

**Lady Chymerea**


	96. Index

**XCVI. fejezet – Index**

_**Vámpír Index**_

**A klánok **_nagyjából _**ábécé–rendben **

*** a vámpír különleges képességet birtokol**

– összekötött pár /szerelem / (az első az öregebb–_ igyekszem én is kor szerint rendezni őket, de nem ígérek semmit…_**)**

____Az aláhúzott nevek gazdái már elhaláloztak...tényleg._

_Az eredeti lista a negyedik rész végéről van, és mint ilyen Stephanie Meyer tulajdona. Az eredeti szöveg félkövér, amit én tettem hozzá, az dőlt. Ha van kérdés, vagy valami hiba, kérem jelezni. Hátha így követhetőbbek lesznek az események. És hogy ki kinek a farkasa…_

_Igyekszem frissíteni, ahogy halad előre a történet. Most egyelőre nincs benne olyan információ, ami a sztoriban még nem szerepelt vagy az írónő nem tette közzé valamilyen fórumon._

_Mindig berakom majd utolsó fejezetnek, így rá tudtok kukkantani, ha kell. Visítsatok, ha szeretnétek még valamilyen információt látni rajta (azt nem írom le, hogy ki volt a gyilkos:) _

_Jé, milyen meglepő, van Twilight lexikon (nem csinálok belőle linket, nehogy elkezdjen kapálózni az oldal):twilightlexicon (. com). Azért szedem, így szét a címet, mert különben kitörli belőle a felület._

_Beleolvastam a lexikonba, és a főbb karakterekről egészen tisztességes leírás van fenn. Szóval „forgassátok" bátran._

**Az Amazon klán****:**_ Carlisle Cullen ismerősei, a negyedik részben segítettek nekik. Egyrészt a Volturik ellen, másrészt találni még egy félvért, Nessie-n kívül. Ők nem szerepelnek a sztoriban, nem is tervezem őket belevenni. Más se hiányzik, mint még egy rakás vámpír különleges képességekkel _

**Kachiri**

**Senna**

**Zafrina***(_ha jól emlékszem, akkor illúziót tudott kelteni, azt láttat, amit akart)_

**A Denali klán:**_ szintén egy ismerő klán. Említés szinten vannak benne a sztoriban, és nem is nagyon tervezem őket belekeverni, van már elég szereplő. Különlegességük, hogy ők is vegák, szóval csak állatokat esznek. És egy családnak tartják magukat a Cullen klánnak, csak általában külön élnek. _

**Eleazar* – Carmen **_(Eleazar meg tudja állapítani, hogy mi valakinek a különleges képessége – na, ő biztos az északi sarkon nyaral éppen, mert akkor ki kellene találnom előre, ki mit tud csinálni.)_

**Kate***_(ő áramütéshez hasonló fájdalmat tud kelteni, kb., mint Jane, csak neki meg kell érintenie az áldozatát)_

**Tanya Vashw**

**Az Egyiptomi klán:** _szintén a Cullen klán szövetségesei voltak a negyedik részben. A Volturi szívesen befogadná Benjamint a képessége miatt._

**Amun – Kebi**

**Benjamin* – Tia **_(Benjamin az időjárást tudja manipulálni)_

**Az Ír klán****: **_szintén a Cullen klán szövetségesei voltak a negyedik részben._

**Maggie***_(Meg tudja mondani valakiről, hogy igazat mond-e.)_

**Siobhan* – Liam **_(Siobhan képessége, hogy úgy tudja irányítani a dolgokat, ahogy szeretné, bár maga sem hisz a képességében.)_

**Az Olympic klán**

**Carlisle – Esme **_(Carlisle volt az első a klánból, ő alapította. )_

**Edward* – Bella***_(Hát róluk regényeket lehetne írni…de röviden: Edward képes a gondolatolvasásra, Bella, pedig képes ellenállni, minden elmével kapcsolatos manipulációnak. Pajzsának méretét és helyzetét tudja szabályozni, mintha egy rugalmas gumi gömb lenne.)_

**Jasper* – Alice***_(Jasper az érzelmeket érzékeli, és manipulálja, Alice, pedig látja a jövőt – kivéve a vérfarkasokét, és a félvérekét.)_

**Renesmee **_**(Nessie)**_*** – **_**Jacob **__(Edward és Bella lánya, Jacob felesége, képeket tud küldeni bárki fejébe, akit megérint. Jacob falkavezér, Leah és Seth tartoznak alá.)_

_**Edward Jacob Black **__(Nessie és Jacob első szülött fia, aki 13 évesen meghalt, miután elkezdett átváltozni vérfarkassá.)_

_**Vivien**_*****_(Nessie és Jacob másodszülöttje, egy hibrid, William ikertestvére. Vivien bárkivel meg tudja magát szerettetni.)_

_**William**_*****_(Nessie és Jacob másodszülöttje, egy hibrid, William több elmét tud összekapcsolni, mintha egy falka lennének. A vérfarkasok ugyanis farkas formájukban hallják egymás gondolatait.)_

**Rosalie – Emmett **_(Rosalie nagyon szép, Emmett, pedig a legerősebb a klánban.)_

_**Seth **__(Vérfarkas, Leah öccse)_

**A Romániai klán****: **_kb. 1500 éve a Volturi letaszította őket a trónjukról, és azóta keresik az alkalmat a bosszúra. Ezért segítettek a Cullen klánnak a negyedik részben._

**Stefan**

**Vladimir**

**A Volturi klán**_:__ hát ők a rendfenntartók, akik alkalomadtán visszaélnek a hatalmukkal. Amíg a Cullen klán meg nem erősödött a negyedik könyvben, nemigen volt ellenfelük._

**Aro* – Sulpicia **_(Aro az egyik vezető a három közül, de ő a klán feje. Szenvedélyesen gyűjt minden furcsa dolgot, legyen az bármilyen természetű. Különleges képessége, hogy akit megérint, annak látja minden gondolatát és emlékét, ami valaha megfordult a fejében.)_

**Caius – Athenadora **(Caius a harcos a klánban, néha sajnos inkább az öklével gondolkodik, mint az eszével. Ő a szőke szépfiú a csapatban, akinek kb. mindegy volt a negyedik könyvben csak folyjon a vér. Athenadorának nincs a hagyományos értelemben vett különleges képessége, viszont rettentő türelmes mindennel, és mindenkivel, valamint különleges ruhákat tervez és készít.)

**Marcus* – ****Didyme***_(__Marcus, a legbékésebb a három vezető közül. Képes a kapcsolatokat feltérképezni. Didyme a halott felesége. Róla nincs semmi a könyvben, a következő információ az írónő honlapjáról származik._

_Egyszer egy eléggé fiatal vámpír (még csak 15 éve volt az), akit Arónak hívtak, átváltoztatta az éppen csak felnőtt korba lépett fiatal húgát, Didymét, hogy újabb taggal bővítse az egyre növekvő klánját. Aro mindig hatalomra vágyott, és mivel ő maga erős gondolatolvasó képességgel rendelkezett, abban reménykedett, hogy biológiai testvére szintén birtokában van valamilyen képességnek, ami a vámpír világban való felemelkedését elősegíthetné. Kiderült, hogy Didyme valóban rendelkezik különleges képességgel. Egy boldog aura vette körül, ami hatással volt mindenkire, aki a közelébe került. Bár nem egészen erre számított, Aro igyekezett megtalálni a módját, hogyan tudná legjobban felhasználni ezt a képességet. Közben Aro, legbizalmasabb társa, Marcus beleszeretett Didymébe. Ez nem volt szokatlan, tekintve, milyen érzés volt a közelében lenni, sokan szerettek bele Didymébe. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy most Didyme is szerelmes lett. Ők ketten rettenetesen boldogok voltak. Olyannyira, boldogok voltak, hogy idővel már nem érdekelte őket Aro uralmi terve. Néhány évszázad múlva Didyme és Marcus úgy döntöttek, hogy a saját útjukat járják tovább. Természetesen Aro tisztában volt a terveikkel. Nem örült a fejleményeknek, de úgy tett, mint aki áldását adja. Ezután kivárta a megfelelő alkalmat, amikor büntetlenül megúszhatta, és meggyilkolta a húgát. Végül is Marcus képessége sokkal hasznosabb volt, mint a húgáé. Az nem azt jelenti, hogy Aro nem szerette a testvérét, csak a személyiségének kulcsfontosságú eleme, hogy a szívének kedves dolgokat is hajlandó feláldozni a céljai elérése érdekében. Marcus sosem jött rá, hogy Aro felelős Didyme haláláért. Egy megtört ember lett. Aro Chelsea képességének segítségével tartotta a klánban Marcust, de még ez a képesség sem tudta lelkessé tenni Marcus. _

– _**Leah **__(Seth nővére, vérfarkas, Jacob alvezére, Marcus második felesége, Veronica anyja)_

_**Alessandro Vontan – Veronica***__(Veronica Leah és Marcus lánya, egy hibrid, képes magában hordozni azoknak a személyiségét, akiket megevett. Vontan úr ember, a Volturi könyvelője, Veronica vőlegénye. Különleges képessége, hogy nem fél senkitől, nincsenek érzései és nagyon idegesítő tud lenni.)_

**A Volturi Őrzők (részleges)****:**_ ők a testőrök. _

**Alec***_(Jane ikertestvére, John fia, képes valakinek minden érzékét blokkolni, hogy ne érezzen semmit, nagyobb területen képes hatni egyszerre)_

**Jane* **_(Alec ikertestvére, John lánya, mentálisan tud fájdalmat okozni annak, akire koncentrál, de csak arra)_

_Itt töredelmesen bevallom, hogy az írónő nem egészen úgy képzelte el az ikrek vámpírrá válását, ahogy én, de mivel egyrészt nem tetszik, amit kitalált /túl egyszerű/, másrészt fontos szerepe van a sztoriban, ezért nem foglalkozom vele._

_Na jó, nem tudtam ellenállni a kihívásnak, és az írónő eredeti koncepciójához alakítottam a történetet…_

**Demetri* – **_**Andrej **__(Demetri egy nyomkövető, és valószínűleg a legjobb. Andrej a párja, ember korában a Moszkvai Nagyszínházban volt balett táncos.)_

**Chelsea* – Afton*** _Chelsea–nek az a képessége, hogy az emberek közötti kötelékeket képes manipulálni. Mindkét irányba működik vagy szorosabbá teszi vagy teljesen ellazítja a köteléket. Ha bárkit meg tud érinteni, akkor el tudja érni, hogy az illető a Volturihoz akarjon tartozni, hogy boldoggá tehesse őket. Hát, hogy Afton mit csinál pontosan, azt nem tudom, mert a negyedik részben nincs benne. Nem valószínű, hogy kulcs fontosságú szerepet fog játszani. Max. kitalálok neki én valami…/gonosz kacaj/ Közben megtaláltam, hogy mit tud:__**:**__ El tudja magát rejteni, és a láthatatlanná tennia támadói számára. Egy másik személyt is el tud tüntetni, ha közvetlenül mögötte áll._

_Ja és a félreértések elkerülése végett Chelsea a lány, és Afton a fiú. Ugyanis nekem nem kis kutatómunkába került ennek kiderítése _

**Corin***_(Róla sem tudjuk meg, hogy mit csinál azonkívül, hogy szolgál és véd.)Vettem a bátorságot, és kitaláltam neki, én egy különleges képességet. Szétszed és összerak dolgokat, élőt, élettelent…bármit._

_Bocsi, de közben kiderült az ő képessége is, úgyhogy amit ő tudott csinálni azt valaki másra ruházom át. Mivel eddig kb. kétszer szerepelt, remélem nem fog nagy zavart okozni _

_Íme, az eredeti képessége: képes elérni, hogy valaki elégedettnek érezze magát az adott helyzetében. Képessége úgy működik, mint a kábítószer, amihez hozzá lehet szokni. Elsődleges feladta, hogy a Volturi feleségeket elégedetté tegye, és mindenféle veszélytől távol tartsa. Aro igyekszik elkerülni, hogy túl sokáig e képessége hatása alá kerüljön, míg Caius rendszeresen igénybe veszi, hogy unalmát elűzze vele. Marcus azonban nem hajlandó ezzel a képességgel enyhíteni a felesége elvesztése feletti bánatát._

**Felix **_(szép, nagydarab és erős, és én úgy vettem le, hogy nem egy bonyolult lélek)_

**Heidi**_*(Hát nekem nem egyértelmű, hogy mit tud, azonkívül, hogy nagyon dögös, és ő a klán vadásza, aki a kaját hozza. Utána néztem, és tényleg ez a különleges képessége. További infók róla: 1550 előtt született Németországban, és kb. akkoriban is lett vámpír. Haj szín: „Hosszú mahagóni színű dús haj"Szem szín: a legkülönösebb lila árnyalatú – amit a burgundi vörös vámpír szemeket fedő kék kontaktlencse okoz. Fizikai felépíés: Lélegzetelállító, szoborszerű, és kívéleteles, felejthetetlen szépség. Különleges képességek: ellenállhatatlan fizikai vonzerő, és szinte lehetetlen neki ellenállni, főleg ha el akar csábítani. A Volturi testőrség tagja. Annak idején ugyan ahhoz a klánhoz tartozott, mint Victoria. Hilda tette vámpírrá. Személyes története: Hilda, aki átváltoztatta Heidit, egy meglehetősen nagy klánnal rendelkezett, aminek Victoria is a része volt. Azzal vádolták meg, hogy túl nagy feltűnést okoz, ezért majdnem az egész klánját megsemmisítették. Heidit elég bűnbánónak találták, és megkímélték az életét. Infó a Twilight Lexiconból.)_

**Renata*** („_Tudod Renata pajzsa erőteljes egy testi támadásnál. Ha valaki közeledik felé – vagy Aro felé egy ellenséges szituációban – ők hatástalanítják…eltérítik azt. Van egy erőtér körülötte, ami visszaveri a támadást, bár ez majdnem észrevehetetlen. Egyszerűen arra eszmélsz, hogy nem is tudod mit akartál, az emlékeid zavarosak lesznek, hogy mi is volt az elsődleges célod. Képes irányítani a pajzsát, magától akár több méterre is. Caius-t és Marcust is védi, amikor szükséges, de Aro élvez prioritást." Ez idézet a negyedik részből, lusta voltam átfogalmazni _

**Santiago **_(Egy darab őr.)_

_**Amarta**_*** **_(indiai női név, jelentése: halhatatlanság. Szétszed és összerak dolgokat, élőt, élettelent…bármit._

**Amerikai Nomádok (részleges):**_ szintén a Cullen klán szövetségesei voltak a negyedik részben, ezen kívül nem emlékszem, hogy bármi említésre méltót tettek volna. Jelenleg biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fognak feltűnni sztoriban._

**Mary**

**Peter – Charlotte**

**Randall**

**Európai Nomádok (részleges)**_ szintén a Cullen klán szövetségesei voltak a negyedik részben. Valószínűleg nélkülük is megleszek _

**Alistair***_(Ő is nyomkövető, de sokkal gyengébb, mint Demetri.)_

**Charles* – Makenna **_(Charles meg tudja állapítani, hogy valaki igazat mond-e.)_

_**Félvér klán**__**:**__max. említés szinten kerülnek elő._

_**Huilen **__(ő rendes vámpír, Nahuel nagynénje)_

_**Nahuel **__(ő is félvér, mint Nessie)_

_**Joham**_

_**Pire**_

_**Egyéb (amit már én agyaltam ki):**_

_**John**__ (vámpír volt, Jane és Alec apja, egykori barbár törzsfőnök, természetesen nem ez az eredeti neve, de miután gyerekei új nevet választottak maguknak, akkor ő is)_

_**Matthias**__ (ember volt, Leah első férje)_

_**Diego **__(ember, Vivien első barátja – nem sokat szerepel, csak azért írom le a nevét, mert idővel úgyis össze fog keveredni a többivel:)_

_**Luke **__(ember, Vivien harmadik barátja – a másodiknak nem volt neve)_

_**Iris **__(ember, Luke, húga, Vivien legjobb barátnője Alaszkában)_

_**Abel**__ (a beteg neve, Veronica második áldozata)_

_**Naam **__(a thai vámpír, nevének jelentése: víz)_

_**Sai**__ (a thai lány, nevének jelentése: tűz)_

_**Lazare Lyons**__ (francia üzletember)_

_**Horatio**__ (egy vörös szőrű cica, kék szemekkel)_

_**Lilly Anne Wilcox**__ (özvegy, egy kislány édesanyja, William szeretője, kb. 10 évvel idősebb a fiúnál)_

_**Ghayda**__ (az arab női név jelentése: fiatal és nőies)_

_**Gorgon**__ (állítólag a legöregebb vámpír, ő változtatta Arót vámpírrá)_

_**Krahuan**__ (egy igazi vérfarkas)_

_**Rosanna**__ (Seth párja)_


	97. Az első csók

**XCVII. fejezet – Az első csók**

**Az első kérés már akkor befutott hozzám, amikor a történet még nem volt kész. Történetesen, hogy William és Veronica első csókját jobban ki kellene fejteni, mert egy sor az nagyon kevés. Ebben igazat kellett adnom, csak akkor éppen el voltam foglalva a befejezéssel, és nehéz lett volna visszahelyezkedni a történet elejébe. Most viszont megkísérlem orvosolni a mulasztást. Azért egy külön fejezetben, mert valahogy utólag sem sikerült beilleszteni egy hosszabb leírást a hatodik fejezet végére, anélkül hogy komolyabban át kelljen írni az egészet. **

Balzsamos nyári éjszaka szállt az olasz kisvárosra. Williamnek volt ideje megszemlélni a szépségeit, mert már órák óta gubbasztott a tetőn, hogy tudjon Seth-nek segíteni, ha sietősen kellene elhagynia az épületet. Itt lakott ugyanis a bevésődött párja, egy lány, aki gyönyörű és törékeny volt, mint egy porcelán baba. A szülei, főleg az apja ennek megfelelő hevességgel védelmezte. Főleg, hogy a világért sem tudták megérteni, hogy a jóképű, tetterős fiatalember mit akarhat az ő gyerekkorában lebénult lányuktól, aki hét éves kora óta tolószékhez van kötve.

Szülei hitetlensége egy rövid ideig Rosannát is megzavarta, és visszautasította Seth közeledését (konkrétan hozzávágott egy levélnehezéket a fiúhoz, amikor az először akart bemászni a szobájába). De olyan erővel működött benne a bevésődés, attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy összetalálkoztak az utcán, és Seth olyan kedves és türelmes volt vele, hogy mostanra már halálosan szerelmes volt belé.

William meghallotta, hogy Seth halkan énekelni kezdte azt a dalt, amit ő komponált külön neki, és le merte volna fogadni, hogy nemsokára elcsattan az első szerelmes csók is.

Eszébe jutott az első csókjuk Veronicával…

_Mozi után Vivien úgy intézte, hogy a két pár elszakadjon egymástól. William akkor éppen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örül-e ennek a fordulatnak. Vágyott a beígért csókra, de izgult is, hogy esetleg valamit rosszul csinál. _

_Izgalmában erősen szorította Veronica kezét, mire a lány mosolyogva viszonozta a szorítást, amitől William úgy érezte, hogy menten eltörik a keze._

– _Ne haragudj! – mentegetőzött William, és idegesen rámosolyodott a lányra, aki egy kicsit sem tűnt mérgesnek. _

– _Semmi baj – ölelte magához fél kézzel Veronica Williamet, és szembefordult vele. – Csak gondoltam, én is jelzem, hogy hasonlóan érzek…_

_William nem tudta levenni a szemét a lányról, a szívverése minden más hangot elnyomott a fülében. Lassan elolvadtak a határai, mintha a bőre és a gondolatainak határa semmivé váltak volna. Szinte eggyé vált a lány forró, illatos testével, ahogy az ajkaik öntudatlanul megtalálták egymást. Fogalma sem volt, hol kezdődik ő, és hol a lány. Teljesen elveszett az ölelésben. Félelme elpárolgott, átölelte a lány derekát, és olyan szorosan ölelte, ahogy az előbb a kezét szorította. _

_Az a tűz, amit annyiszor megcsodált már a lányban, most átáramlott belé, életre keltve a gyengélkedő testét. Úgy kapaszkodtak egymásba, mintha fuldoklók lennének, és csak egymástól kaphatnának éltető oxigént._

_Akkor engedték csak el egymást, amikor Veronicának megszólalt a telefonja. Vivien kereste őket, hogy lassan haza kellene indulniuk. _

_William egy darabig kerülte Veronica tekintetét, mert a szája érzékenyen lüktetet a sok, és heves csókolózástól. És ha neki ennyire fáj, akkor a lánynak sokkal rosszabb lehet… Úgy érezte, hogy nem viselkedett tisztességesen, és visszaélt a lány helyzetével._

_Mielőtt visszaértek volna az emberek közé, Veronica megtorpant, és ismét magához húzta fiút. _

– _Bocsi, muszáj repetáznom… - suttogta a lány William ajkai közé, és ott folytatta, ahol az előbb abbahagyták._

_William megnyugodott, hogy akkor mégsem csinálta olyan rosszul a dolgot…_

Az ablakon kiugró Seth hangja térítette magához Williamet, és Rosanna apjának magából kikelt kiabálása, ahogy a lányától azt követelte, hogy adja elő az udvarlóját. A lány derekasan tagadta, hogy bármit is csinált a zenehallgatáson kívül.

Seth pedig az ablakpárkány alatti virágdíszen lógott, nagyjából az ujj begyeivel tartotta magát… az elkövetkező egy órában, amíg a feldühödött apa a lányát győzködte, hogy Seth csak rosszat akarhat.

Amikor végre aludni ment az öreg, és Seth lehuppanhatott a kertbe, akkor volt néhány keresetlen szava Williamhez.

– Mi az ördögért nem szóltál? – esett Williamnek. – Nem azért, jöttél, hogy őrszem legyél?

– És te, mit csináltál a vérfarkas érzékeiddel? Az a fazon olyan hangosan csörtet, mint egy vaddisznó! – vágott vissza William.

– Az érzékeim éppen mással voltak elfoglalva! – kiabálta Seth, de még be sem fejezte a mondatot, és máris átszellemült mosoly terült el az arcán.

– Szóval megcsókoltad végre! – értelmezte a helyzetet William.

– De meg ám! Feleségül akarom venni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet! Leah azt mondta, hogy a szülőket meg lehet puhítani, ha már Rosanna igent mond – fecsegett Seth megállás nélkül.

Olyan boldog volt, amilyen egy bevésődött vérfarkas csak lehet. Meg is volt rá minden oka, hiszen megtalálta azt az egyetlen embert ezen a földön, aki olyan jó szívű és kedves, mint ő maga. Valószínűleg ezt hívják cukiság túltengésnek gondolta William, miközben hazafelé indultak.


	98. Előadás

**XCVIII. fejezet – Előadás**

**Eszembe jutott ez a rövidke jelenet, és mivel még néhány hét után is foglalkoztatott, végül megírtam. Sajna azt nem ígérhetem meg, hogy ilyesmi nem történik meg újra, bár már nem foglalkozom aktívan a történettel… remélem nem veszitek zaklatásnak…**

_Haljon már meg valaki, a maradék meg házasodjon össze! Csak mehessünk már végre! _– harsogta William gondolatban.

_Halkabban _– viccelődött Veronica. – _Még a végén tényleg megteszik. Óvatosan bánj a hangoddal!_

_De halálra unom magam! Ha a csaj még egyszer megcsókol valakit, akibe mégsem szerelmes, megkarmolom magam! _– nyöszörögte a hibrid fiú.

_Kb. egy óra múlva vége_ – szorította meg a párja kezét Veronica együtt érzően. – _Miért nem építed tovább fejben a hangszeredet, míg vége nem lesz?_

_Mert már befejeztem! Csak meg kell csinálnom hozzá az alkatrészeket _– felelte kétségbeesetten William.

Veronicának nem jutott eszébe más megoldás, hogy elterelje a kedvese figyelmét az előadásról. Ami valóban nemcsak ember, hanem hibrid próbáló is volt. Természetesen Aro állt elő azzal az ötlettel, hogy nézzék meg a Vámpír naplók opera változatát, ami az azonos című regény folyam alapján készült. A hibrid lány sejtette, hogy ez nem jó ötlet, de a klán vezér olyan lelkes volt, hogy nem lehetett lebeszélni róla. És persze ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy William is eljöjjön, aki most az egyik kedvencévé lépett elő, mivel különlegesebbnél különlegesebb elektronikus hangszereket tervezett és épített.

Már két órája tartott a kínszenvedésük. Veronicában egy dolog tartotta a lelket, hogy Sulpicia legalább annyira szenvedett, mint ők. Természetesen, ha nem állt volna a hibrid lány rendelkezésére Vontan úr sok éves tapasztalata, akkor elkerülte volna a figyelmét az az apró változás, ami a vámpír hölgy arckifejezésében megjelent. És Sulpicia támogatása sokat segített, elég hathatós eszközei voltak, ha a férje meggyőzéséről volt szó. Így jó esélyük volt, hogy megússzák a további hasonló előadásokat, amelyek az elmúlt években nagyon divatba jöttek.

Veronica igyekezett nem hangosan felsóhajtani a megkönnyebbüléstől, mikor végre legördült a függöny. Ahogy felálltak önkéntelenül is újra megcsodálta Sulpicia ruháját. A tűzpiros nagy estélyi úgy simult az alakjára, mint egy második bőr, a hátát teljesen szabadon hagyva egészen a csípőjéig, ahonnan gombok összefüggő sora fogta össze az hosszú uszályos szoknyát. Hogy még titokzatosabb legyen a hatás a ruhának csipke ujja volt, épp csak akkora, hogy az asszony vállait befedje. A haját természetesen rafinált kontyba fogta, hogy kihangsúlyozza a ruhát. Veronica vajszínű ruhájában egészen elhalványult a vámpír hölgy tündöklő szépsége mellett.

– Veronica, kedvesem, szervezd meg, hogy személyesen gratulálhassak a főszereplő hölgynek – mosolygott rá a klán vezér.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne – felelte kifejezéstelen hangon a hibrid lány, amire a többiek felkapták a fejüket. A hangja és a beszéd stílusa néha kísértetiesen hasonlított Vontan úréra, főleg, ha a klán vezérrel beszélt.

– Miért nem? – érdeklődött Aro, és kíváncsian várta választ.

– Abból sem származott semmi jó, hogy Demetri elkezdte Andrej művészetét csodálni – jegyezte meg Veronica nyugodtan. – Inkább alapítsunk valami ösztöndíjat, és ítéljük oda a hölgynek, vagy másképpen támogassuk. De ha továbbra is gyönyörködni szeretnél a játékában, akkor inkább ne találkozz vele személyesen…

_Akarod, hogy meggyőzzem _– ajánlkozott William, aki korántsem bízott annyira klán vezérben, és főleg Veronica örökölt befolyásában, mint a lány.

_Felesleges. Nem fogok ölre menni vele egy halandó miatt, ha nem hallgat a józan észre _– fintorodott el gondolatban hibrid lány, pont olyan mérhetetlen felsőbbrendűséggel, ahogy annak idején Vontan úr szemlélte a világot.

Nem régen fér hozzá a könyvelő emlékeihez, és Williamnek még nem volt ideje megszokni ezeket az áthallásokat. Mindig egy kicsit beleborzongott, hogy legnagyobb riválisa hangját hallja ki a kedvese szavaiból. Alig várta már azt az időt, amikor Veronica végre megállapodik a saját tudatánál.

Aro elgondolkodva nézte a hibrid lányt egy ideig, az ő figyelmét sem kerülte el a változás, amin az elmúlt pár pillanatban keresztülment.

– Nekem inkább a férfi mellékszereplő tetszett, a lány elég gyenge alakítást nyújtott – jegyezte meg Sulpicia. – De a pénzből jutna mindkettőjüknek…

– Azt hiszem, igazad van, kedvesem – felelte végül a klán vezér anélkül, hogy kiderült volna, hogy kinek ad igazat. – Indulhatunk haza? – fordult a felesége felé, aki elegánsan a karját nyújtotta, és elindultak a színház kevésbé forgalmas hátsó kijárata felé.


	99. Kerítő szándék

**XCIX. fejezet – Kerítő szándék**

**Ez a plot bunny üldözött egy ideig, de nem vettem róla tudomást, tekintve, hogy eleget ártottam már ennek a történetnek, ezért belecsimpaszkodott a fülembe. Továbbra sem foglalkoztam vele, gondolván, hogy még az ilyen kis szőrös szörnyek is végelgyengülnek egyszer. Meg is tette, de ettől még nem engedte el a fülem… mivel lassan mumifikálódik, gondoltam most már megírom ezt a fejezetet, hátha meg tudok tőle szabadulni. Úgyhogy elnézést az újabb zaklatásért!**

– Alice néni, nem veszem feleségül Veronicát! – jelentette ki nyomatékosan William, már nem először. Reménykedett benne, hogy a nagynénje kellően megsértődik ezen a megszólításon, és békén hagyja.

– De miért nem? Már lassan 10 éve együtt vagytok. Sokkal szebb esküvőt szerveznék nektek, mint amit Sulpicia hozott össze – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz az aprócska vámpír, még az öregítő „néni" megszólítást is elengedte a füle mellett.

– Azokat az éveket inkább ne számoljuk ide, amikor Veronica más valaki barátnője, mennyasszonya és felesége volt – jegyezte meg kissé ingerülten a hibrid, és igyekezett valami ürügyet találnia, amiért faképnél hagyhatná ezt a kényszeres esküvő szervezőt.

Meg is akadt a szeme valamin, ami bármelyik pillanatban a beavatkozását igényelhette. Séraphin, Lazare és Vivien öt éves kisfia éppen angyali mosollyal az arcán szaladt Jane felé, egy saját kezűleg szedett, és éppen ezért kissé viharvert mezei csokorral.

Valamilyen érhetetlen oknál fogva William unokaöccsét egészen elvarázsolta a szadista vámpír. Semmilyen szülői szigor vagy intés nem tántorította el a szőkeségtől. Még az sem, hogy egyszer Jane rátámadt, amikor egy ideje már arra próbálta meg rávenni, hogy játsszon vele. Szerencsére Veronica időben közbelépett, így a kölyök megúszta a kalandot sérülés nélkül. Jane annál kevésbé a fejmosást, amit Veronicától kapott. Azóta a vörös tekintetű vámpír, ha csak tehette, elkerülte Séraphint, ha nem, akkor igyekezett meg sem mozdulni, hogy minél hamarabb ráunjon a csöppség. Ez ritkán történt meg. Séraphin, maga hiába volt szinte teljesen ember, a kitartását és makacsságát természetfeletti felmenőitől örökölte, így állhatatosan újra és újra próbálkozott Jane-nél.

Jane már messziről látta a felé közeledő, elkerülhetetlen veszedelmet, és szinte kővé dermedten várta a katasztrófa bekövetkeztét.

William nem is értette, hogy egy olyan angyali teremtés, mint az unokaöccse, akinek világosbarna göndör fürtjei ugrándoztak a feje körül, hatalmas világoskék szemei csak úgy világítottak, mint a drágakövek, és enyhén bronzos bőre, mintha fénylett volna a napfényben, hogyan nem lágyította, meg még egy olyan szörnyeteg szívét is, mint amilyen Jane.

– Rendben, ne számoljuk. De akkor is már hét éve a tiéd, mindenestül, és már régóta teljesen önmaga – folytatta a hadjáratot Alice.

– Nem elég neked Seth és Rosanna esküvője? Úgysem lenne időd a miénkre – váltott taktikát William, és közben éberen figyelte, ahogy Jane átveszi a virágcsokrot az apróságtól… egy utánozhatatlan arckifejezés kíséretében.

– Éppen azért kellene mostanában megkérned, akkor azonnal belekezdhetnék a szervezésbe – csillant fel Alice szeme.

– Most komolyan el akarod venni tőlem az egyetlen perverziómat – sóhajtott fel a hibrid.

– Miről beszélsz?

– Hogy fiatal csinos özvegyasszonyokkal élek vadházasságban – vigyorodott el William, mire Alice felháborodottan faképnél hagyta, amiért nem veszi komolyan. Nem akarta megbántani a nagynénjét, de házasodni még kevésbé. Olyan összhangban voltak mostanában Veronicával, hogy még véletlen sem akart változtani a fennálló helyzeten.

_Perverz disznó _– kiáltott fel Veronica a fejében. Nem volt neki nehéz, hisz a köztük lévő mentális kapcsolat szinte állandóan fennállt.

_Ne haragudj, csak vicceltem _– lepődött meg William. Nem szokott ilyen érzékeny lenne a bevésődött párja.

_Nem te, Aro! _– fortyogott a dühtől Veronica. William azt hitte ennél kipihentebb állapotban kerül elő, a csajos év után, amit Rosanna, Nessie és Bella társaságában töltöttek el valahol a vadonban. Ennyi idő kellett ugyanis, hogy Rosanna ismét visszanyerje józan eszét a vámpírrá válása után. Szándékosan intézték úgy, hogy sem Seth, sem pedig a gyerekeik ne lássák őt fájdalomtól vonaglani vagy a vérszomjtól őrjöngeni. Három gyerek után döntöttek úgy, hogy most már elég nagy a család, és ideje, hogy Rosanna vámpírrá váljon, és így végre megszabadulhasson a tolószéktől. Mellesleg az orvosok sem javasoltak még egy terhességet az ő állapotában.

_Mit csinált? _– érdeklődött William.

_Azt akarja, hogy szerezzek neki nőt! _– a hibrid lány nem látott a pipától.

_Te? Miért Alec és Sai bezárták a boltot? Azt hittem, hogy több bordélyházuk van, mint bohócos hamburgerező _– morfondírozott magában.

_Nem, virágzik az üzlet, de azt hiszem, még csak 500 körül tartanak… Arónak meg nem arra kell nő! Gyereket akar, egy félvámpírt! _– dühöngött Veronica.

_Minek? _

_Unatkozik! Kapuzárási pánik, fel akarja fedezni a benne rejlő embert… Mit tudom én! De most komolyan is gondolja. Már eddig is pedzegette, de Alessandro le tudta róla beszélni._

_Sulpicia mit szól hozzá?_

_Hát ez a baj! Alessandro emlékei szerint eddig ellenezte, hallani sem akart róla, de mostanában úgy látom, hogy ő is hajlik a dologra. Ha ő nem áll mellém, akkor nemigen tudom lebeszélni róla Arót_ - sóhajtott fel irritáltan Veronica. – _És őszintén nemigen tetszik ez nekem._

_Vontan úr hogy beszélte le róla annak idején? _– jutott William eszébe.

_Sehogy. Csak lenézte, tudod azzal a tipikus nézésével…_

_Amitől úgy érezted magad, mint egy szerepzavaros bélféreg?_

_Igen, pontosan. Ez elég volt, hogy bárki nagyon hülyének érezze magát. De sajnos, hogy már nem viselem a fizikai jellemzőit, így már nem tudom ezt a nézést produkálni. Bár lehet, hogy most már ez sem lenne elég… Na, mindegy. Majd kiötlünk valamit. Lehet, hogy meg kellene zsarolni valamivel… Egyébként nemsokára ott leszünk, szólhatsz a többieknek._

_Rendben._

Rosanna átváltozásának tiszteletére ugyanis szerveztek egy vámpír esküvőt, mivel az Olaszországban tartott emberi esküvőn nem mindenki vehetett részt, mert túlságosan nagy feltűnést keltettek volna. Most viszont az egész klán felvonulhatott a nagy eseményre. Ennek megfelelően óriási is volt a nyüzsgés. Seth már napok óta tűkön ült, és néha már a gyerekei nyugtatták őt. Kétség kívül volt min izgulnia. Egészen egyedi családja lesz: vérfarkas apa, vámpír anya és ember gyerekek. Leah mindenben támogatja az öccsét, és meg van róla győződve, hogy ez a szituáció is menedzselhető. Ha az ő házassága működik, akkor bármi működhet.

– Gyere, mutatok valamit – csendült fel Séraphin hangja, és már kézen is fogta Jane-t, hogy elvonszolja magával valahová a kert végébe. Merő kétségbeesés volt a vámpír arca, mert nem tudta, hogy hogyan szabaduljon ki szorult helyzetéből. William elindult, hogy közbe lépjen, mielőtt megint valami összezördülés történik.

– Hagyd, nem lesz semmi gond – fogta meg a karját udvariasan Lazare, aki egy szülő gyakorlatias aggodalmával figyelte az eseményeket. – Hidd el, hogy Séraphin meg fogja szelídíteni, ebben nagyon hasonlít a húgodra.

Bár a múltban voltak nézeteltéréseik, az utóbbi időben William megtanulta tisztelni és csodálni a férfit. Vivien ugyanis magára hagyta őt az alig egy éves Séraphinnal, mert a terhessége alatt rájött, hogy öregszik. Lassabban ugyan, mint az emberek, Carlisle szerint 200-250 évet minden gond nélkül elélhet, de mégis meg fog előbb-utóbb halni. Ergo nem hajlandó ezt a „rövidke" kis időt pelenkázással tölteni egyetlen férfi mellett. A hibrid lány ezen lépése mindenkit megdöbbentett, a család igyekezett róla lebeszélni, de hajthatatlan volt. Most először William is szembefordult vele, de ő is tehetetlennek bizonyult. Egy ideig mérlegelte, hogy felhasználja a képességét, és visszaparancsolja a családjához, de végül elvetette ezt az ötletet. Nem érezte tisztességes megoldásnak senkivel szemben sem.

Lazare becsületére legyen mondva, csak egyszer könyörgött Viviennek térden állva, hogy ne menjen, és csak egy jó fél évig fojtotta italba a bánatát. Azóta valami acélos elszántsággal neveli a fiát, vezeti a cégét, és úgy általában nyújtja egy élő ember benyomását.

William és Veronica mellette voltak a legnehezebb pillanatokban, egyrészt, mert kötelességüknek érezték, másrészt pedig ők szereztek érvényt Carlisle és Jacob döntésének. Úgy határoztak ugyanis, hogy Vivien nem láthatja a fiát, amíg át nem érzi a tette súlyát. És ezt a döntést Veronicának és Williamnek kellett foganatosítani, tekintve, hogy ők laktak jószerével a Lyons birtokon, és igyekeztek viszonylag pártatlanok maradni az ügyben, és tiszteletben tartani a klán vezér és a falkavezér akaratát. Szerencsére vagy talán mindenki döbbenetére Vivien csak egyszer próbált meg dacolni a döntéssel, és nem konfrontálódott komolyabban a hibrid párral. Bár akkor kiosztotta őket rendesen, mintha mindenről ők tehetnének.

Meglepő módon Veronica ezek után sem haragudott Vivienre, annyira, hogy ne álljon vele szóba, ami a család és a klán tagjairól nem volt mindig elmondható. Veronica valahol meg tudta érteni a lány érzéseit, ha a döntésével nem is értett egyet. És ezt az egyedi nézőpontját valahogy Lazare-ba is átcsepegtette, amíg éjszakákon át beszélgettek, és vigasztalta a részeg férfit. Valahogy elérte nála, hogy megbocsájtson hűtlen feleségének, akit elcsábított a szabadság vágya. William hiába olvasta Lazare gondolatait vagy volt fültanúja a legtöbb ilyen beszélgetésnek, ő nem tudott belenyugodni a helyzetbe.

Éppen ezért ellenezte, hogy Vivient meghívják a mostani eseményre is, de Seth ragaszkodott hozzá. Az ifjú vérfarkas reménykedett benne, hogy egy ilyen boldog esemény meghozza a kibékülést, amit ő már régóta sürgetett. Még Carlisle-t és Jacobot is meggyőzte, hogy tegyenek ez egyszer kivételt. Az ő jó szíve valahogy rosszul viselte a családon belüli ellentéteket. William nem fűzött ilyen nagy reményeket ehhez az eseményhez.

_Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem lesz semmi gond?_ – kérdezett vissza William, immár bizalmasabb körülmények között.

_Biztos_ – mosolyodott le Lazare. - _ És akkor sem rendezek jelenetet, ha megjelenik Vivien, ha erre céloztál. _

_És Séraphin? Nem fog neki ártani?_ – aggodalmaskodott William, mert igencsak a szívéhez nőtt a kiskölyök, még akkor is, ha pelenkázni egy rémálom volt… amíg rá nem jött, hogy a falkavezér hangjával ráveheti, hogy nyugton maradjon.

_Nem hiszem, ő elég háromdimenziósan kezeli az emberi kapcsolatokat… elnézést a szóhasználatért. Képes valakit szeretni és gyűlölni egyszerre, és ez nem okoz számára konfliktust vagy kényelmetlenséget. Mind Jane esetében. Fél tőle, de közben szeret a közelében lenni, és neki ez normális, hiszen – ahogy ő fogalmaz - Jane félelmetesen szép_ – mosolyodott el büszkén Lazare, aki sokkal jobban ismerte a fiát, mint William, aki akadálytalanul olvashatott a gondolataiban. Hosszan nem tudott elmélázni a felfedezésén, mert befutottak a lányok, és kezdetét vette az össznépi örömködés és ünneplés.


End file.
